


Navegación Celestial

by Nilalupin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 75,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilalupin/pseuds/Nilalupin
Summary: El Omega de 18 años de edad Tony Stark es enlazado con el Capitán Steve Rogers. El no está contento con esto, hasta que lo esta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Celestial Navigation and other Thank You Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964175) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



> Bienvenidos! Esta es una traducción del fic de la maravillosa Sabrecmc Celestial Navigation. Para los que no lo hayan leído en su idioma original, la historia cuento con 9 capítulos + un epílogo. Cada capítulo será publicado una vez por semana.
> 
> ¡Gracias Sabre por dejarme traducir tu maravillosa historia!

Tony recostó su cabeza contra el panel de roble color miel que estaba detrás de él con un aburrido y satisfactorio golpe. Llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y colocó sus brazos alrededor de ellas, sus manos cerradas en forma de puños. Aún podía escucharlas, voces apagadas a través de la madera, mapeando un futuro que él no quería. No que un detalle tan pequeño como ese tuviese importancia.

Algunas de las voces eran suficientemente familiares. Sus padres, por supuesto. Su padre, sonriendo ampliamente mientras negociaba la vida de su único hijo a un desconocido, y su madre, con los labios sellados, y los ojos llorosos, pero sin un cabello fuera de lugar. Una parte de él aún no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, sin importar los años de miradas decepcionadas que se convirtieron en miradas que pasaban a través de él, como si ni siquiera estuviese allí, lo cual de alguna manera era mucho peor. Al menos podría ser útil de esta forma, supuso. Eso era lo que había dicho Howard. Ayudar a cementar las conexiones de la compañía con el servicio militar o alguna basura así que Howard quería creer. Años sin una guerra hicieron que todos los involucrados en el negocio de la guerra se pongan nerviosos, y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el mundo puso a prueba su propia idiotez.

Obie también estaba allí, al lado de su padre como siempre, empujando por cada centímetro que pudieran obtener del negocio. Eso era en lo que Obie era bueno. Cerrar el trato, los particulares, los detalles. Poniendo los puntos a las “i” y cruzando las “t”. O, para ser más específicos, asegurarse que la compañía, Dios no lo permita, no se vea arruinada en el negocio que Howard había organizado. Howard había vuelto a casa luego de un viaje de negocios prácticamente sacando espuma por la boca hablando sobre este sujeto, y Obie probablemente estaba preocupado que hubiese regalado la mitad de la compañía para conseguir que un Alfa como ese elija a Tony.

Se preguntaba si eso incomodaba a Obie. Negociar a Tony. Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera. Esperaba que fuese extraño e incomodo y todas las cosas que él sintió sentado en el salón de su madre mientras escuchaba infomerciales y ella le explicaba calmadamente que Obie se había ofrecido para acompañarlo durante su primer Celo. Un escalofrío repleto de repulsión se acurruco en su espina y se asentó en su estómago mientras recordaba el horror que había sentido al escuchar que esa opción había estado en la mesa. Seguro, su Celo había sido una experiencia cegadoramente desagradable sin un Alfa, pero, Dios, ¿Obie? Conocía al hombre de toda su vida. Y tenía al menos tres veces la edad de Tony. Y él era… era Obie. La idea de… bueno, hacer _eso_ con él cerro con fuerza una especie de puerta en su mente que firmemente se rehusaba a abrir.

Un ahogado y amargado jadeo de risa escapó de él al pensar en la artificial cena que le siguió a ese anunció. De todos sus ruegos a su madre para que se asegurará que eso no sucediera, había sido su padre quien, sorpresivamente, se había negado. No porque particularmente le importara que Tony no quería hacerlo, lo que estaba, en la lista de cosas que le importaban a su padre, al mismo nivel que si al césped le importara que lo cortasen, sino porque, Tony recordaba que Howard dijo, algunos Alfas querían a un Omega que no halla sido tocado. Así que, realmente, sólo estaba manteniendo más opciones disponibles. Era bueno saber donde estaba parado, pensó con una distante, vacía llama ardiente subiendo por su pecho. Era un día extraño cuando sus intereses se alineaban con lo que Howard quería para él, pero, vamos, si su padre quería ser un tradicionalista de la nada, él no tenía ningún problema.

El sólo pensar en su Celo hizo a su estómago darse vuelta y a su pecho ahogarse con respiraciones temblorosas. Habían pasado años desde que había llegado a la pubertad, y los síntomas de lo que luego se convertiría en su Celo habían comenzado. Pensó que estaría preparado para ese momento. Había leído el pequeño panfleto amarillo que su madre le había dado, con la Omega que sonreía brillantemente en una playa, disfrutando el calor del sol mientras sus pies se mojaban en las olas, feliz de darle la bienvenida a su primer Celo.

Sí, claro.

Celo, un Celo real, no era nada como eso, tal cual había aprendido el mes pasado cuando su cuerpo había decidido que estaba listo para matarlo lenta y dolorosamente por unos días por un pequeño, completamente inútil capricho de su genética. Maldita mierda, eso había sido horrible. Demonios, habría aceptado a Obie y a su horripilante pene viejo al segundo día si hubiese tenido alguna forma de llegar a él, pero, en vez de eso, le habían dado botellas de Powerade, algunas barras proteicas, una bañera llena con agua fría y algunos juguetes de anatomía discutible. Mayoritariamente lo peor fue el brumoso ciclo de dolor y necesidad que, gracias a Dios, apenas podía recordar, excepto que nada había sido suficiente, sin importar lo que hiciese, y mierda, había intentado todo lo posible para encontrar lo que su cuerpo demandaba, pero nada había funcionado. Todo lo que había intentado lo había dejado en un frustrante estado de sobreestimulación, persiguiendo una liberación que no podía encontrar sin importar cuantas veces había acabado, hasta que estaba vacío y abierto y dolorido como la mierda. Nunca era suficiente.

Se había despertado en el cuarto día sintiendo que tenía la peor resaca de su vida, su pene rojo e irritado y tan malditamente sensible que dolía al tocarlo, su agujero suelto y en carne viva alrededor de uno de los consoladores que aún estaba metido dentro de él, siendo absolutamente inútil. Alguien lo ayudo dentro de la bañera y lo limpio, pero el agua fría punzaba en la piel quebrada, y lo dejo temblando y acurrucado en una bola en su desordenada cama, con apenas la habilidad de reunir la energía necesaria para odiar su vida.

Estaba bastante seguro de que toda la experiencia había sido diseñada para hacerlo más cooperativo con el plan de Howard. Se un buen, pequeño Omega, ponte de rodillas y ruégale a un gran Alfa que te anude.

En su mayoría, Tony había estado absolutamente enfurecido.

No que hubiese cambiado algo, excepto por sus intentos posteriores de desafío en la forma de no rendirse inmediatamente a los planes de Howard que parecían haber cementado la idea de su padre de que necesitaba a un Alfa que, en sus palabras, “apreciara que necesitaba una mano firme”. Claro. Eso no sonaba particularmente prometedor.

No era que no sabía que esto era algo que se venía. En el momento en el que se presentó como un Omega la escritura estaba en la pared, por decirlo de alguna forma. No iba a poder liderar la compañía. No iba a poder terminar la escuela. No iba a poder hacer muchas cosas que no involucraran tomarla por el trasero con un Alfa. Para eso era para lo que era bueno, y su cuerpo se lo iba a dejar en claro un día, o eso había prometido el doctor con una mano comprensiva en el hombro de su madre.

Sin importar cuantas cosas construyó de los retazos que dejaba su padre o cuantos cursos online tomó, al final del día, iba a servir a un Alfa que su padre seleccionara para él y – vamos, mira a la Omega feliz del panfleto – absolutamente ama el hecho de que existe para ser un recipiente del nudo de su Alfa. Seguro, eso suena preocupante, ¿no? Oh, no hay que preocuparse. Aparentemente, su cuerpo lo ayudaría alegremente a que no le importe una mierda ninguna otra cosa y embotaría su mente hasta que lo único que le preocupe sea estar en Celo con un gran pene de algún Alfa.

Tan útil, esa biología. Definitivamente no lo está cagando, tanto literal como metafóricamente.

Al menos, este feliz anuncio fue lo que le aseguro el doctor que sucedería durante el examen en el cual su padre había insistido, cuando su trasero aún estaba inflamado y adolorido debido a la presión del espéculo de metal deslizándose dentro de él y estirándolo, y él estaba desesperadamente intentando no enterrar sus dedos lo suficientemente fuerte en el ridículo cobertor de papel que estaba debajo como para romperlo. Eso habría sido algún tipo de confesión que parecía importante no hacer mientras el doctor trabajaba con dedos cubiertos en látex bien dentro de su cuerpo para así poder tildar una caja en un formulario donde dijese que Tony no había sido anudado. Realmente había un formulario para todo.

Y ahora… bueno, ahora había una habitación llena de hombres organizando cualquiera que sea el trato que estaban planeando para que hacer que este Alfa acepte a Tony. Debe ser alguien con un rango bastante alto, asumió Tony. El General Ross estaba allí. Un hombre afroamericano de aspecto adusto y con un ojo emparchado que hacía a Tony querer preguntarle si su letra favorita del alfabeto era la “R”, excepto que eso probablemente avergonzaría a su padre y, no valdría la pena sufrir las consecuencias por algo que tenía el mismo nivel humorístico que un chiste proveniente de un envoltorio de chicle.

Había otro, un hombre más pequeño con poco cabello y aspecto amable que había venido con Ojo Emparchado McMalhumorado, aunque apenas había mirado a Tony mientras caminaban por la mansión, lo que, Tony admitía, era mejor que las miradas curiosas que le lanzó el resto, como si fuese un producto en el mercado que estaba un poco cerca de su fecha de vencimiento. Probablemente esperaban que él mire para otro lado, bajar la mirada como un correcto, no enlazado Omega haría frente a tantos Alfas, a los que no le pertenecía a ninguno, así que se obligo a si mismo a devolverles la mirada, calculando ecuaciones diferenciales en su cabeza para lograrlo, pero lo había conseguido.

A través de la puerta, podía escuchar risas, ruidosas y fuertes y profundas, las que no sonaban tanto como diversión sino como a poder, la forma en la que su padre reía las raras veces que lo hacía. La masiva puerta de roble comenzó a abrirse y Tony se puso de pie rápidamente, aplastando su espalda contra la pared. Tony se obligo a pararse derecho, hombros hacia atrás, evitando encorvarse, haciéndose ver los mas alto que le fuese posible, lo que, esta bien, no era mucho, pero no les iba a permitir verlo acobardarse, incluso si su estómago estaba bailando y su pecho se cerraba como si alguien estuviese atando una soga alrededor de él.

Estaba hecho. Lo que fuese, estaba hecho. En el tiempo que había pasado desde que se había despertado esa mañana, su vida había hecho un giro de ciento ochenta grados. _Su_ vida. Que broma de mierda. Nunca había sido su vida, no suya, no de la forma que imaginaba debía ser para otras personas. Era alguien más ahora, pero nunca había sido él, así que ¿qué importaba? Habían cambiado por completo su identidad y le dieron otra con el trazo de un bolígrafo, y estaban muy ocupados felicitándose por su propia genialidad para notar que el mundo de Tony se hacía pedazos a sus pies.

O lo hacían, pero ahora era distinto, ¿no?, se dio cuenta sombríamente. Ya no era Tony Stark, Omega hijo y heredero de Howard Stark, vástago de las industrias de armas y tecnologías, una simple curiosidad. Ya no lo era. Era el Omega de un desconocido. Alguien más iba a decirle donde vivir y que era lo que podía hacer, como vestirse y que leer, pero no era ninguno de estos hombres, estos hombres que habían venido a tomar tragos y fumar cigarros y llevarse el poco control al cual se había aferrado, incluso si siempre supo el espejismo que realmente era. Era la propiedad de otra persona ahora, y debemos mantener las buenas costumbres, ¿no?, Tony pensó sarcásticamente mientras los hombres salían de la habitación y lo pasaban de largo. No querríamos hacer algo imprudente mientras entregamos a alguien para que juegue a prostituirse ante un Alfa. Dios mío, no. Esconde los utensilios de plata, Jarvis, pensó Tony, sintiendo la histeria crecer en su pecho.

Surrealista era una palabra dulce para lo que era esto.

 “Todo salió bien, Tony,” dijo Howard, pausando el tiempo suficiente para poner su mano en su hombro y darle a su cuerpo rígido un pequeño sacudón. “Hemos confirmado todos los detalles, creo. El Capitán – Capitán Rogers. Steve Rogers, por supuesto, le gustaría conocerte primero. El Director Fury se hará cargo de todos los arreglos desde su lado, pero, asumiendo que el Capitán te apruebe, es un trato cerrado.”

Eso era una mentira, Tony se daba cuenta. Howard estaba diciendo eso debido a la expresión desafiante de Tony y, bueno, sus acciones del pasado podían predecir de alguna forma sus acciones futuras. Pero, claramente no era un trato confirmado. No era estúpido. Su madre aún estaba conversando con el grupo de militares como un colibrí, entrando y saliendo del salón de juegos para llevarles bebidas y cigarros. Tony podía reconocer ese deseo nervioso de servir, la silenciosa envidia que sentía su padre cuando estaba alrededor de tantos Alfas.

Howard apretó fuertemente el hombro de Tony, del cual Tony se zafo, seguido de una larga y reprobadora mirada. Nada de esto estaba cerrado. Esto era Howard, cerrando su mandíbula alrededor de lo que sea que estaban colgando alrededor de él que estaba desesperado por tener. Aún había una forma de salvarse de esto. No una buena forma, siendo sinceros, pero si el plan dependía de que Tony impresionara al Capitán Rogers, entonces las probabilidades de éxito habían caído a algo estadísticamente imposible, en su opinión.

“Esta es nuestra oportunidad,” le dijo Howard, acercándose al oído de Tony. Podía oler el dulce oporto en el aliento de Howard, familiar y repulsivo al mismo tiempo. “Necesitamos esto, Tony. No sabes lo cerca que estamos de perderlo todo. ¿Esto? Esto podría mantenernos en los buenos libros del gobierno por décadas. ¡Ja!” Escupió Howard. “Décadas,” dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. “Este tipo de oportunidad… no tienes ni idea. Rogers. No lo puedo creer.”

“¿Howard?” llamó su madre, su cabello perfectamente peinado asomándose del salón de juegos, dónde el sonido del taco golpeando la bola parecía romper algo dentro de Tony. Quería correr, escaparse, estar en cualquier lugar menos allí, pero no había a donde ir. Nadie contrataría a un Omega que no estaba enlazado. No tenía dinero a su nombre, ni siquiera podía abrir una cuenta en un banco. Estaba rodeado de riquezas, y no podía ser dueño de ninguna de ellas. Y no había absolutamente nada malo con lo que estaba sucediendo aquí esta noche, al menos para el resto del mundo excepto Tony. Así que, había algunas dificultades en su plan de escape, podía admitirlo.

“Un segundo, María,” respondió Howard, su mirada fija en Tony. “Lo que sea que estas pensando, no. Ese es tu problema, Tony. Siempre intentando encontrar una solución en vez de dejar a los que más saben encargarse. Bueno. No esta vez, ¿me escuchas? No podemos perder esta oportunidad. Se que estas pensando que puedes hacer que el Capitán cambie de opinión. Y si, podrías hacerlo,” continuó Howard, voz baja, como si estuviesen conspirando juntos, como si esto fuese un esfuerzo de equipo. “Pero, y escúchame, chico. No hay situación aquí donde tu vuelves dando saltitos a casa y regresas a tus pequeños “inventos,”” dijo con desdén Howard, la forma en la que parecía necesitar decir esa palabra cuando se utilizaba en Tony. “Tus libros y esos cursos online que crees que desconozco.”

“No son por crédito,” dijo rápidamente Tony, lo cual fue un error, lo sabía instantáneamente, lamentándose del nivel de estupidez que acababa de utilizar delante de Howard.

“Huh,” soltó Howard. “¿Jarvis te dejo usar su nombre y su código para registrarte? Espera. No respondas eso. Odiaría tener que despedir al mejor mayordomo que hemos tenido. Siempre tuvo una debilidad por ti, y ambos sabemos, eso no es lo que necesitas. ¿Verdad, Tony? Vamos. Puedes llorar y quejarte y montar un show todo lo que desees, pero al final del día, quieres esto. Sabes que es así. Si necesitas que yo haga el papel del villano, esta bien. Dile a ti mismo que yo soy el malo aquí, si ayuda a lo que sea que está pasando en esa cabeza tuya. Pero entre nosotros, dejemos de pretender. Paremos. ¿No hemos hecho eso lo suficiente a lo largo de los años? Eres lo que eres, y necesitas esto, incluso si no quieres admitirlo. Esto es lo mejor para ti.”

“Lo mejor para ti, querrás decir,” replicó Tony, y luego dejo a su mirada caer a sus zapatos.

“La compañía necesita esto. No voy a mentir. Mira, Tony,” dijo Howard, dando un paso hacia atrás y pasando una mano por su cabello. “¿Qué más vas a hacer? De esta forma… al menos puedes ser útil. Puedes ayudar. Piensa en toda la gente que empleamos. ¡Miles, Tony! Puedes ayudarlos a mantener sus trabajos, poner comida en sus mesas… todo lo que tienes que hacer es exactamente para lo que fuiste diseñado a hacer. Lo que tu cuerpo quiere hacer. Se que crees que no me importas, pero no es así. Tú _necesitas_ esto. ¿Quieres actuar como que no es así? ¿Qué estas por encima de esto? ¿Qué eres especial? Esta bien. Pero, ambos sabemos la verdad, ¿no? ¿Realmente quieres pasar por tu Celo de nuevo sin un Alfa?”

“Quiero vivir mi vida sin un Alfa,” respondió Tony, sus manos tomando la forma de puños. No iba a llorar. No lo iba a hacer. Pero, demonios si iba a permitir que le diga lo que él quería alguien que nunca se molestó en averiguarlo.

“Bueno,” Howard dijo luego de unos segundos, su voz lo suficientemente dura para hacer a Tony quedarse quieto y callado. “Eso no es una opción. Ya que estamos siendo sinceros uno con el otro, te diré cuales son tus opciones, ¿qué te parece? Irás, te comportaras con el Capitán, lograras que quiera enlazarse contigo y tendrás una buena vida siendo el Omega de alguien importante. O, continuas con esta… esta rebeldía antinatural que pareces disfrutar en mostrar… y el Capitán decide que prefiere a algún pequeño y dulce Omega que no sea respondón o decida construir un reactor en el sótano – “

“Eso funciono. Funciono, hasta que me hiciste destruirlo, pero funciono,” lo cortó Tony, casi sin aire, su garganta se sentía apretada, pero había _funcionado_ , maldita sea. Lo había hecho. Quizás él sea un Omega, pero había construido algo con retazos que había funcionado, y a la mierda con Howard y sus patéticos y estúpidos celos. Se preguntó, en ese momento, devolviéndole la mirada a su padre en el pasillo mientras fuertes risas salían del cuarto de juegos, cuanto de esto se debía a que Howard no lo quería tener cerca, no quería que a su hijo Omega demostrando lo bueno que era, y quizás, sí, quizás esto era un poco un castigo por ser capaz de hacer eso, se dio cuenta con un dolor agudo que lo apuñalaba en el pecho. No era algo de todos los días que descubrías cuanto te odiaba tu padre.

“Te enlazaras con el Capitán Rogers,” escupió Howard, tomando a Tony por los hombros y girándolo con fuerza para que lo mirara a la cara, esperando a que Tony moviera su mirada y lo mirara fijo a los ojos. “Lo harás Tony, o que Dios me ayude, a tu próxima opción no le importará una mierda tu pintoresca personalidad, ¿me entiendes, chico? Quieres arruinarme esto, quieres ser vengativo y hacer que tu padre luzca como un idiota que ni siquiera puede controlar a su hijo Omega, puedes hacerlo. Claro. No puedo detenerte. Pero, no lo hagas porque crees que luego viene algo que te gustará más. El césped no es más verde, Tony. Te lo prometo, me cagas esto, no te gustará lo que sigue. De cualquier forma, gano yo. Recuerda eso. Gano yo.”

“Te organizare un desfile,” respondió Tony sin energía, retirando sus ojos de la mirada dura de su padre. Necesitaba irse antes de que hiciese aún más el ridículo y algo que realmente encapsulara la definición de locura, como rogarle a Howard que no haga esto. Actualmente era un malabar entre eso o ponerse de rodillas en el piso y rehusarse a moverse por el resto de su vida, aunque, sospechaba que Howard encontraría lo último un poco más aceptable que su comportamiento usual. Al menos estaría en la posición correcta. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Esto estaba sucediendo. Una parte de él aún no podía creerlo. Tal vez se despertaría, tirado en su escritorio y descubriría que DUM-E le había hecho un licuado con algunas de las pastillas especiales de su madre de las cuales el no debería saber nada.

“Ve a tu habitación,” le ordeno Howard, parándose derecho y acomodando su saco. “Iremos a conocer al Capitán Rogers pasado mañana. Tu madre esta organizando que venga gente a ayudarte a prepararte a partir de mañana. Trata de pensar antes de hacer algo estúpido. Y luego, ¿un consejo? Ni siquiera lo intentes.”

Tony se quedó observando la espalda de su padre mientras se dirigía a festejar con el resto de los hombres en el salón de juegos, luego se giro y subió lentamente las escaleras hacia su habitación. Se frenó en el descanso cuando escucho otro grupo de carcajadas sonar desde el salón. Los odiaba. Odiar a Howard era fácil. Después de todo, había aprendido a hacerlo en las rodillas de su padre. Los odiaba a todos, con sus cigarros y brandy y sus estúpidas bromas, con sus miradas fijas y ojos que lo evitaban, porque tengamos algo de decoro mientras hacemos esto, por Dios.

Pensó que quizás odiaba a su madre más que a ningún otro. Su perfecto rímel, para nada corrido. Por Dios, no llores, pensó amargadamente. La forma en la que tomó su mano y le dijo que todo estaría bien, que él sería feliz, que era mejor así. Todo lo que le había dicho su padre, pero que le importaba una mierda si era verdad. Pero, cuando ella decía esas cosas… realmente las creía. Y eso, que ella realmente, quería esto para él, dolía de un modo que le costaba comprender.

Ninguno de ellos había sabido nunca que hacer con él.

Howard se había decidido por el odio absoluto, Tony sospechaba, debido a sus propias inseguridades, junto con una vida como Beta, empujando y luchando por llegar a la cima en un mundo donde los Alfas lo hacían ver como algo simple. Su madre había escogido el amor, y eso quería decir, para ella al menos, hacer de Tony el Omega perfecto, uno que encuentre a un Alfa que lo cuide, incluso, uno que lo consienta, si era lo suficientemente afortunado, suficientemente bello, suficientemente bueno. Todo sería tan fácil para él, si lo permitiese.

Así que, sí, ella había fallado espectacularmente en lograrlo.

Dos días después, mientras estaba en el asiento trasero de la limusina dirigiéndose a la sede central de la Costa Oeste de SHIELD donde la reunión con el Capitán Rogers tomaría lugar, Tony pensó que su madre al menos había ganado una ronda. Ayer había sido un día completo con una cita después de la otra llenando la mansión con sus lociones, aceites y colonias, ceras y polvos, jabones perfumados y prendas de diseñador, asegurándose que Tony luciera el papel, incluyendo la ropa interior blanca de encaje que constantemente se le metía en el trasero como si tuviese su propia misión secreta de abrir el camino.

Paso una mano por su boca, frotando su mentón donde había intentado hacer crecer algún tipo de barba. Eso había sido desechado inmediatamente. Se había rehusado cuando una de las esteticistas había sugerido afeitar, bueno, absolutamente todo, pero su cara estaba afeitada y suave. Su pecho, piernas y brazos estaban sin vello, exactamente como se suponía que debía ser.  Alguien había intentado domesticar su cabello, que estaba peinado hacia atrás de forma plana en su cabeza y luchando para enrularse contra el esfuerzo. Su madre había aplicado una línea de delineador bajo sus ojos y una capa de rímel en sus pestañas, lo que lo hacía tener, en su opinión, una expresión de permanente sorpresa, pero ella lo beso en la mejilla y le dijo que al Capitán Rogers le encantaría, lo cual lo dejaba preocupado sobre el buen gusto del buen Capitán, entre otras cosas.

Aún estaba molesto. Le había llevado mucho tiempo lograr que esa pequeña barba creciera, Tony pensó con un suspiro exagerado que todos en la limusina ignoraron.

La limusina atravesó el tránsito y tomó la salida de la autopista principal, haciendo que a Tony se le de vuelta el estómago al mismo tiempo. No había comido mucho desde la cena en la mansión la otra noche, y había una amarga, nauseosa sensación en su estómago que lo dejaba vagamente mareado. Su madre le había dicho que lucía más flaco, lo que aparentemente quería decir lo mismo que bien.

Mientras conducían, Tony intento imaginarse al hombre sin cara que iba a conocer, pero la imagen que se le aparecía en la cabeza lucía vagamente como Obie, sólo que en un uniforme militar, sus mejillas sacudiéndose mientras le decía a Tony que se asegure de mantenerse limpio, afeitado, igual que como las publicidades prometían. Intentó encontrar algo de información en la internet sobre el Capitán Steve Rogers, y había habido algunos resultados, pero ninguno parecía ser el correcto. El único activo en el servicio militar que encontró estaba casado con tres hijos y vivía en Fort Bragg, lo que, esta bien, seguro, un jeque con mucho dinero proveniente del petróleo podría llegar a querer sumar a un Omega a su vida, pero no un Presbiteriano de NuncaVengasAquí, Nebraska. El otro Capitán Rogers que había encontrado estaba retirado y criando abejas, y aunque inicialmente eso sonó lindo, no era alguien que su padre buscaría para obtener conexiones.

Por supuesto, nadie respondía sus preguntas, o porque no sabían o les habían dicho que no dijeran nada, en base a que Howard parecía querer jugar a un juego de misterio con este tema. Tony no estaba seguro de si Howard simplemente estaba siendo una reina del drama al estilo RuPaul con este asunto o si Rogers quería mantener a Tony en la oscuridad. Quizás había algún motivo por el cual no querían decirle nada. Como por ejemplo… el último Omega de Rogers había sido encontrado en una zanja con su cabeza rapada y sin uñas.

O, quizás Howard simplemente estaba siendo una mierda. Difícil de decir, admitió Tony oscuramente, lanzando una mirada dura donde su padre se ocultaba detrás de la sección de negocios del Wall Street Journal, que literalmente nadie creía que estaba leyendo.

El alto, rectangular edificio de concreto que era la oficina principal de SHIELD en California estaba cerca de Fort Irwin, justo a las afueras de Barstow y a un millón de kilómetros, o algo así, de su mansión de Los Ángeles. Edificios mas pequeños estaban a cada lado del principal. Tony pensó que lucía como un pene gigante y dos bolas, y se imagino que algún Alfa lo diseño en honor a si mismo, pero se guardó el comentario.

Pasaron por el primer punto de chequeo rápidamente, ya que las palabras “el Omega del Capitán Rogers” parecían tener algún poder místico sobre los guardias de bajo cargo de la puerta y estacionaron a través de tres espacios marcados para visitantes. Siguió a sus padres fuera de la limusina y estuvo parado allí el tiempo suficiente para que su madre arregle las arrugas del traje que había elegido para él, un número color crema con una camisa de un azul claro y una corbata que ella decía hacía resaltar su piel, a lo que Tony pensó que lo hacía lucir como un huevo de pascuas gigante.

“Recuerda, se amable. Sonríele. Dile cuan emocionado estas. Muéstrale que buen chico eres, cuan amable. Déjalo hablar. Les gusta cuando escuchas. Luce impresionado. Dile el honor que sientes de que te haya elegido,” decía su madre, aunque ya lo había escuchado suficientes veces durante los últimos días que lo podría recitar al revés.

“Sólo… haz lo que te diga, ¿esta bien, hijo? Será más fácil si le sigues la corriente. No – no hagas esto más difícil para ti mismo de lo que tiene que ser,” agregó Howard, aunque no miraba a Tony. Había algo en su voz que, en cualquier otro, Tony lo habría categorizado como pena, pero había demasiada esperanza agresiva en tono.

“Así que, ¿debería inclinarme sobre la mesa apenas entramos o luego de que nos presentemos?” dijo Tony en tono áspero. Podía sentir el pánico subirle por la espina, poniéndolo nervioso, su corazón latiendo rápido y fuertemente en sus oídos hasta que apago cualquier otro sonido.

“Ese es el tipo de –” comenzó Howard, apuntando un dedo en la cara de Tony.

“Howard, no. Está nervioso. ¿No lo ves? Déjalo,” regaño María. “Anthony, no contraríes a tu padre.”

“No arruines esto, Tony. Lo digo enserio. Quieres hacerlo de esa forma, puedes, pero no creo que disfrutaras las consecuencias,” dijo Howard, el hierro de regreso en su voz. Ah, ahí está, pensó Tony. Mejor. Él podía manejar muchas cosas, pero pena del hombre que lo estaba vendiendo por el buen visto de un Alfa no era algo con lo que podía tratar en ese momento. “Vamos.”

El hombre más pequeño que había estado con el Director Fury en la mansión hacía dos noches los recibió en la entrada. El Agente Coulson, Tony aprendió, repitiendo el nombre en su cabeza, aunque los agentes lacayos eran bastante intercambiables, se dio cuenta Tony.

“Bienvenidos a SHIELD, Sr. Stark, Sra. Stark. Anthony, es bueno verte de nuevo,” dijo el Agente Coulson, dándole la mano a sus padres. “El Capitán Rogers te está esperando en la sala de conferencias B. ¿Si me sigues?” preguntó. No había nada más para hacer que seguirlo, ya que correr era probablemente un ejercicio de inutilidad considerando a los guardias, la reja y la falta masiva de algún plan para su vida.

“Oh, ah,” Coulson paró, extendiendo su mano cuando Howard comenzó a seguirlos. “Sólo Anthony, Sr. Stark. El Agente Thompson les mostrará a usted y a la Sra. Stark una sala de espera donde estoy seguro se sentirán muy cómodos. Refrigerios. Bebidas. TV por cable. Tenemos todos los juguetes,” prometió Coulson. Había algo casi como un desafío corriendo debajo de las palabras, aunque parecían amables en la superficie.

“Creo que debería acompañar a mi hijo, Agente Coulson. Ellos aún no están… quiero decir, esto no es…” dijo Howard, claramente sin estar listo para anunciarle a todo el lobby que este trato estaba tan en el aire como un globo del desfile de Macy’s.

“Lo siento,” dijo Coulson, sin sonar como que lo lamentaba. “El Capitán Rogers fue muy específico.”

El Capitán Rogers quería ver a Tony solo, así que, aparentemente, eso era lo que iba a suceder, y Howard tendría que aceptarlo. Tony estaría contento si no estuviese seleccionando en ese momento la opción B, aterrorizado.

“Vamos, Howard. Esta bien. Déjalos conocerse. Es sólo por rato, ¿no es así, Agente Coulson?” preguntó la madre de Tony, tomando el brazo de Howard con su mano, como si fuese a detenerlo físicamente de ser necesario.

“No tengo idea,” respondió Coulson, parpadeando. “¿Anthony? ¿Estás listo?”

No lo estaba, pero no importaba, así que asintió y siguió a Coulson a través del laberinto de pasillos y ascensores hasta que vio un letrero que les señalaba la sala de conferencias B, donde el Capitán Rogers lo estaba esperando.

“Allí,” le dijo Coulson, señalando a la puerta negra sin ventanas. “¿Anthony?” dijo, cuando Tony no se movió.

“Tony,” lo corrigió Tony. “Me dicen Tony.”

“Tony,” comenzó Coulson, suavizando su tono serio. “Realmente va a estar todo bien. Se que en este momento no me crees, y es comprensible. Pero, Rogers… es un buen hombre. Él… él ha pasado por muchas cosas. Creo que tú quizás comprendas eso. Podrías ser bueno para él. El uno para el otro, creo. Sólo… trata de mantener la mente abierta, ¿está bien?”

Tony iba a reírse o vomitar sobre el Agente… Agente, no importa, su mente se puso en blanco, y estaba bastante mareado por unos segundos, pero lo que consiguió soltar fue un agudo, quebrado, seco sonido y no los pocos trozos de pan tostado que había comido en el desayuno, así que, pequeños logros. Mantén una mente abierta. Sí. Él simplemente… haría eso. Siempre existía la posibilidad que esto no terminaría con el en sus rodillas siendo abierto por un Alfa al que no quería. Quizás sólo harían un crucigrama. Podía hacerlo usando un bolígrafo. Seguramente, eso le seria suficiente a Rogers. ¿Ven? Su mente estaba tan malditamente abierta, era prácticamente un McDonald’s 24hs.

Tony tragó con fuerza, su garganta moviéndose con el esfuerzo y se inclinó para abrir la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Su primer pensamiento cuando entro es que la habitación era brillante, lo cual no tenía importancia, pero eso no lo hacía menos cierto. La luz brillante del sol entraba por unos ventanales que iban del piso al techo y mostraban al desierto en la distancia debajo de un eterno cielo azul. Su segundo pensamiento fue que el Capitán Rogers era el opuesto más absoluto de Obie que podías obtener sin dar vuelta a Obie de adentro hacia afuera.

El Capitán Rogers, o quien él asumía era el Rogers, estaba parado frente a uno de los altos ventanales usando su uniforme formal mirando a Tony, manos detrás de su espalda, lo cual le daba el efecto de hacerlo ver aún más grande de lo que era. Y eso era realmente decir algo. Como decir que Las Rocosas tienen algunas buenas montañitas.

“Eh… ¿hola?” Tony tartamudeo, deteniéndose detrás de una de las enormes sillas de cuero negro. Tomo con fuerza su respaldo y la sintió tambalearse en sus manos mientras rodaba, haciendo un corto y agudo sonido que parecía haber sido amplificado en el silencio de la sala mientras estudiaba al hombre que se suponía sería su Alfa. Cabello rubio lavado, alto y de piel pálida, más allá del sol de California. Ojos azules, una cintura esbelta que rallaba en lo injusto, piernas largas y muslos fuertes, y si, esta bien, Tony estaba mirando fijo, pero, para ser justos, también lo estaba haciendo Rogers, hasta que se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y miro para otro lado.

Joven, noto Tony. Más joven de lo que Tony se había atrevido a esperar. Quizás incluso siete u ocho años más grande que él, lo que lo ponía en un grupo bastante joven para ser un Capitán, eso era seguro. Un futuro prometedor, supuso Tony, en base a las medallas en el pecho del sujeto. Eso era bastante metal, noto Tony, momentáneamente distraído. Bastante mucho. Como, arrastrarte-al-fondo-del-mal bastante. No era sorpresa que Howard estaba salivando a causa de este tipo. Décadas de conexiones, claro que sí. El hombre claramente estaba yendo a lugares.

Tony seguía ojeando a Rogers, ya que no le había dicho que no lo hiciera, y estaba con la mente abierta y toda esa mierda. Cualquiera que fuese la imagen que Tony había formado en su cabeza, no era para nada esta, eso lo podía admitir abiertamente. Guapo no definía realmente a Rogers, pensó Tony, como que era un concepto muy pequeño para lo que Rogers era en persona. Más como, el tipo de guapo que alguien debería poner en una cartelera que hacía que Tony se sintiera ridículo con su cabello que no dejaba de intentar enrularse, traje color pastel y maquillaje que probablemente ya estaba corrido, aunque, era algo bastante agradable que Rogers haya también puesto esfuerzo en su apariencia. Eso era algo. No como que Tony no era una cosa, al menos hasta lo que sabía Rogers, pero era algo.

“Hola,” respondió Rogers, con cierta dificultad, como si no estuviese seguro de su elección de palabra. Tony lo vio cambiar su posición, sus manos cayendo a sus costados mientras como que avanzaba-tartamudeando como si fuese a caminar, pero se detuvo a la mitad de comenzar la acción. “Ah. Gracias. Por venir hoy, quiero decir. Hasta aquí. Se que fue un viaje largo. Para ti y tu familia. Realmente lo aprecio. Ah… ¿puedo llamarte Anthony?”

“Tony,” dijo Tony nuevamente. “Sólo mi mamá me llama Anthony. Lo odio.”

“Tony, entonces. Mi mamá siempre me llamaba Steven, al menos cuando estaba en aprietos,” le dijo el Capitán Rogers, casi tímidamente, con una sonrisa de costado que había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado. “Lo cual era bastante,” admitió.

“Alborotador, ¿eh?” Preguntó Tony antes de poder detenerse a si mismo. Aunque, Rogers simplemente se rio, un corto, aliviado sonido, seguido de una sonrisa triste que hizo que lo que fuese que estaba alrededor del pecho de Tony se desenroscase un poco. Ey, al menos no estaba siendo lanzando sobre una mesa de conferencias mientras sus padres comían croissants en otro piso. Siempre un rayo de esperanza. Y Jarvis dijo que no era optimista.

“A veces. Creo que siempre sabía donde buscar problemas, eso es seguro,” dijo Rogers con facilidad. “Um, ¿querrías…? – Perdón, debería haber preguntado. Yo sólo – eh--hay agua y café. Creo que quizás algo de soda. Puedo llamar al comedor – a la, eh, cafetería, digo – y pedirles que envían lo que quieras, si tienes hambre.”

“No tengo hambre,” respondió Tony. “Agua está bien.” Más que nada quería tener algo que pudiese sostener con sus manos, pero su garganta estaba seca, y tenía que aclararla constantemente, y tomar agua le daba algo para hacer que no era hablar. Siempre un plus para sus relaciones interpersonales, algo que básicamente todo el mundo podía confirmar. Rogers tomo una botella del escritorio y la llevo alrededor de la mesa, sosteniéndola frente a él en dirección a Tony.

“¿Quisieras sentarte?” Preguntó Rogers, señalando la mesa de conferencias con la cabeza. Quizás esta era la parte de la entrevista, Tony pensó aburridamente. Veamos… quería ser un buen Omega, complacer a su Alfa y la paz global. Por supuesto.

“¿Por qué no?” Respondió Tony, tomando la botella de agua de las manos de Rogers y corriendo la silla que había estado agarrando como un salvavidas. Luego de un segundo, Rogers se sentó a su lado, aunque movió su silla para atrás lo suficiente para darle a Tony algo de lugar extra. “Así que,” Tony dijo cuando el silencio se alargo demasiado para no ser incómodo.

 “Así que,” repitió Rogers, respirando profundamente y enderezando sus hombros. “Eh. Claro. Así que, como dije, gracias por venir aquí hoy,” comenzó Rogers, lo que tenía una sensación a discurso preparado. “Quería conocerte y – y darte la chance a ti de conocerme antes de que nosotros… nos decidamos en algo permanente. Se que no tenemos exactamente muchas experiencias de vida en común, pero pensé que sería una buena idea ver – ver si somos… compatibles.”

“¿Te gusta el macramé?” Preguntó Tony.

“¿No?” Respondió Steve frunciendo el ceño, voz temblando con incertidumbre a lo extraño de la pregunta.

“A mi tampoco. Ahí está. ¿Ves? Somos compatibles,” dijo Tony

“Ah. Veo,” dijo Rogers, moviéndose un poco en su asiento, sus hombros cayendo como si estuviese intentando hacerse más pequeño, algo físicamente imposible en la opinión de Tony. “Entonces, esto, ah. Todo esto no es realmente tu idea, ¿verdad?”

La vida realmente no era justa. Honestamente, lo había intentado. Se había arreglado todo, puso su cara de póker, camino la Milla Verde y entro en la sala, sólo para tener diarrea verbal en el último momento porque no podía entender lo que el sujeto quería de él. ¿Compatibles? Bueno, tu nudo entrará perfectamente en mi trasero, y eso es lo que le importa a todo el mundo, así que sí, somos compatibles. Continuemos. El juego de recién casados se estaba poniendo aburrido verdaderamente rápido.

“¿Importa?” Pregunto duramente Tony. La botella casi vacía de agua en sus manos, haciendo un sonido molesto al arrugarse cuando la apretaba. “Mira, o tú quieres hacer esto o no. Estoy seguro de que How – mi padre te ha dicho sobre mí, así que.” Así que, finaliza esto. Termínalo, lo que sea que esto es, por favor Dios, rogo silenciosamente Tony. Que se termine.

“El Director Fury piensa que serías bueno para mí. Que me ayudarás a aclimatarme,” explicó Rogers, ignorando lo que Tony había dicho. ¿Aclimatarse? Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Aclimatarse a qué? Tony no iba a preguntarle, considerando que básicamente había cagado toda la situación. ¿Ven? Había estudiado sus términos militares con tanto esfuerzo. Una pena que todo ese conocimiento se desperdicie. “Tu padre, dijo – dijo que estabas emocionado. Sobre esto. No estoy seguro de que es lo que tu obtienes.”

“¿Qué es lo que obtengo? Tony soltó. “Obtengo –” arrastrando sus dientes unos sobre otros en un esfuerzo de mantener las palabras dentro. ¿Qué es lo que obtenía? Obtenía al diablo que conoces, supuso con un golpe doloroso que parecía sacudir su cuerpo entero. El que estaba sentado al lado de él, que aunque sea había puesto en escena un show de estarlo intentando. “Sería un honor ser su Omega, Capitán,” dijo Tony rígidamente.

“Wow,” respondió Rogers luego de un momento, mirando a Tony jugar con la tapa de la botella en la mesa. “Lo que te debe haber dolido decir eso.” Rogers resopló divertido y se recostó en su silla, estudiando a Tony con una intensidad que lo hizo sentir que debería estar atado a una silla con sus parpados pegados con los ojos completamente abiertos.

“No se que quieres decir,” respondió Tony. “Yo – yo quiero hacer esto. De veras.” Eso era tan cierto en la forma que imaginaba que sería cierto para alguien atrapado en concreto. Bueno, sin importar cuan mal terminaran siendo las cosas, al menos la espera habría terminado. Rogers le dio una mirada dubitativa, luego miro a través de la mesa hacia los ventanales.

“¿Quieres siquiera remotamente ser mi Omega?” Preguntó Rogers, aún con la mirada clavada en el horizonte.

Tony sabía cual era la respuesta que se suponía que debía dar. Intentó sacarla por su garganta, donde parecía estar atrapada, probablemente porque su corazón estaba trabado allí, actualmente no dejando aire o cualquier otra cosa útil pasar.

“No – no quiero _no_ ser tu Omega,” finalmente logró decir Tony. Movió la tapa de su botella con sus dedos, enviándola rodando a través de la mesa. Ambos la vieron girar, ninguno haciendo algún tipo de movimiento.

“Esta bien,” dijo Rogers luego de un largo momento, dejando salir la palabra con un lento silbido de aire que aparentemente había estado aguantando.

 “¿Está bien?” Repitió Tony. Rogers empujo la silla para atrás y se paró, tirando de la base del saco de su uniforme, lo que hizo que las medallas se sacudieran en su pecho. “Así que, ya está. Así de simple. Estamos… tú… y yo…”

“Enlazados,” ofreció Rogers cuando Tony se tropezó en sus palabras. Intenta controlar tu emoción, pensó Tony con una sorpresiva cantidad de molestia, pero el pensamiento se fue cuando miró para arriba, parpadeando con pánico y algo de desilusión mientras Roger comenzaba a abrir su saco. Genial, el acto del sujeto bueno no duró mucho, tuvo tiempo de pensar Tony antes de darse cuenta de que Rogers no se había realmente sacado el saco, simplemente lo había abierto lo suficiente para tirar de algo en su cuello. Un collar, la mente de Tony proveyó. No, espera. Placas de identificación.

“Tengo que irme por unos días. Lo siento. Se que el momento – el momento es malo,” decía Rogers. “Toma esto. Muéstraselas a Coulson. El sabrá que significan. Dile todo lo que necesitas, y él lo conseguirá.”

“Pero – yo--yo simplemente…” tartamudeó Tony, tomando la cadena sólo porque era mejor que quedarse mirando como tambaleaba. “¿Simplemente vuelvo a casa?”

“Si eso es lo que quieres,” Rogers dijo frunciendo el ceño. “Pensé que quizás estarías más cómodo con tus padres,” continuó, mirando a Tony mientras Tony movía nerviosamente las placas en sus manos, sin estar seguro si debería ponerlas en su bolsillo o usarlas. ¿Había un protocolo para esto? Todo sucedía muy rápido, y nada sucedía lo suficientemente rápido, como si todo el mundo a su alrededor estuviese fuera de equilibrio. “Pero, tengo – tengo, ah, un lugar. Fuera de la base. Cerca de Big Bear. Hay un lago. Montañas. Buenos senderos, pesca, ese tipo de cosas.”

“Soy una persona que prefiere los agujeros de gusanos más que a los gusanos,” respondió Tony, su boca torciéndose en una mueca. Probablemente era mejor dejar todo a la vista que enfrentar luego cual fuese el resultado de la desilusión de Rogers.

“Bueno. ¿De veras? Eh, bueno. No tengo eso, pero hay internet. Muchos libros. Dvds. Una linda plataforma en la entrada, si quisieras un telescopio o algo así. Podría – podría traerte uno. Si quisieras,” ofreció Rogers, algo dudoso. “Tengo un garaje vacío en el que puedes guardar lo que quieras.”

“¿Un garaje vacío?” preguntó Tony con emoción.

“Eh, seguro. Si, eh, es todo tuyo, si lo quieres,” le dijo Rogers. “No tengo muchas cosas. Aún. Quiero decir, Iba a… voy a… Quizás puedas hacer una lista, o algo así,” dijo, arrugando su cara de una forma que Tony habría podido encontrar adorable si no fuese por la masiva perdida de autonomía que estaba sufriendo.

“Polímero reforzado con fibra de carbono,” escupió Tony, y luego hizo una mueca de dolor. Cállate. Para de hablar. Las cosas serán mejores cuando lo hagas, se dijo Tony firmemente.

“Estaba pensando en un sofá,” respondió Rogers con una risa. “Pero, lo pondré en la lista,” prometió Steve y mierda si no saco un anotador de su bolsillo y lo anotó. “Así que, eh, Coulson. Me encargaré de que envíen cosas a la cabaña, y haremos que tus pertenencias sean empacadas y enviadas. Cualquier otra cosa que necesites, simplemente házselo saber. Él se encargará.”

Tony lo miro fijo, su boca abriendo y cerrándose mientras esperaba que caiga el otro zapato. Cuando no podía seguir esperando, finalmente respiro profundo y se paró, pasando las placas por sobre su cabeza. Eran más pesadas de lo que parecían, solidas y frías contra su cuello. Su intención era preguntar que se suponía que debía hacer allí en la pequeña cabaña de Alfa de Rogers, pero lo que dijo, como era de esperarse, era otra cosa.

“¿Quieres esto?” Tony se escuchó a si mismo decir en un tono tembloroso que parecían uñas rayando un pizarrón. “A mí. Que sea tu Omega, digo.”

“No quiero que _no_ seas mi Omega,” dijo Rogers, ojos azules oscuros y suaves con algo de tristeza. “Parece que, después de todo, somos compatibles.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia! Me tomó más tiempo del que pretendía porque tuve mucho trabajo, pero finalmente aquí está. Espero que los disfruten y los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y recibidos con felicidad.

“Volé,” dijo Tony con la voz rasposa a través del sabor a sangre y arena que tenía su boca. Levantó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos debido al sol y miró la cara de Steve, quien estaba de rodillas delante de él. Manos, cálidas y suaves y familiares, a cada lado de su cabeza, mientras hábiles dedos lo revisaban. Tony se dejó caer hacia adelante, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Steve, respirando de forma temblorosa un respiro que era mitad sollozo, con una mano agarrada al uniforme de Steve, justo debajo de la estrella.

“Lo sé. Escuche. Hiciste un gran trabajo, Tony,” dijo Steve. Tony podía sentirlo temblar debajo de sus manos, pequeños temblores de sus músculos a través de su terror, su enojo y su alivio, lo cual, más que cualquier otra cosa desde que se despertó conectado a la batería de un auto, destruyo lo que quedaba de su compostura. “Ahora te tengo yo. Estás a salvo. Estás bien. Estás bien, Tony,” Steve decía en un susurro bajo y roto contra la cabeza de Tony.

Tony no estaba seguro de a quién de los dos Steve estaba intentando convencer, pero dejó que las palabras lo bañaran, limpiando algo que no había querido reconocer. Tuvo que resistir la necesidad de acurrucarse en sí mismo, hacerse pequeño hasta desaparecer, algo que no había sentido en años, años gastados en convertirse en alguien que no hacía nada a pequeña escala, pero aparentemente los viejos hábitos vivían dentro de los lugares más oscuros, las esquinas de cuevas en el desierto, con sus túneles hacia la nada y baldes que contenían más pesadillas que agua. En vez de eso, tomo el uniforme de Steve en sus manos con más fuerza, acercándolo, su cabeza clavándose contra la garganta de Steve hasta que pudo olfatear la mezcla familiar de jabón Irlandés de Primavera, cuero, sudor y lo que fuese que le decía _Steve_ a su mareado cerebro.

Había también allí un aroma metalizado, mezclado con los aromas familiares y reconfortantes, manchas en el uniforme que eran demasiado oscuras para ser sudor. Los puños de Steve seguían sucios con manchas de un marrón rojizo, y salpicaduras oscurecían sus uñas. Steve había estado ocupado, pensó Tony, aunque no había ninguna satisfacción detrás de ello – quizás luego, pero no aún--sólo una especie de certeza sólida.

“Creo que estás te pertenecen,” dijo Steve, sacando una cadena de metal plateado de uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón. Tony soltó el uniforme de Steve el tiempo suficiente como para tomar las placas de identificación, pasándolas por su cabeza con dedos temblorosos que hicieron que se le queden enganchadas en la oreja hasta que tiro hacia abajo y las acomodo en su cuello. El peso familiar, tanto más liviano como pesado de lo que recordaba, sobre su pecho, el modo en el que las sintió frías por un momento, luego más cálidas en su piel, envió una ola de pertenencia a través de él que había estado desaparecida desde que alguien las había arrancado de su cuello.

“Lo creas o no,” continúo Steve, sus ojos cayendo hacia donde las placas descansaban sobre la musculosa negra de Tony. “Trataron de negar que habías estado allí. Como si no reconociese un nivel de destrucción hecho con una caja de sobras que sólo tu podrías lograr,” bromeo Steve. El intento no consiguió el objetivo, sonaba casi nostálgico cuando le sacabas las palabras, pero Tony apreciaba el esfuerzo.

“Hola Rhodey,” masculló Tony desde el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Steve cuando una sombra apareció en la arena al lado de dónde abrazaba el cuerpo de Steve.

“La próxima vez, viajas conmigo, ¿está bien?” dijo Rhodey, su voz llena de emoción. Los brazos de Steve acercaron aún más a Tony, apretándolo tan fuerte contra su pecho que Tony sabía que podía sentir el reactor, incluso a través del chaleco de goma, pero no dijo nada ni se alejó, simplemente continúo meciéndolo suavemente, una mano moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo en la espalda de Tony mientras que la otra se mantenía en su cabeza, sus dedos jugando suavemente con su cabello. A Steve siempre le había gustado su cabello, Tony pensó con un extraño y embriagante cariño que parecía fuera de lugar en el medio del desierto, rodeados de tropas y helicópteros, pero el pensamiento lo mantenía estable de alguna forma. Steve estaba aquí, y dijo que estaba bien, así que eso tenía que ser cierto, porque Steve no mentía, y nunca le mintió a Tony.

“La próxima viajas _conmigo_ ,” respiró Steve en la curva del cuello de Tony, justo por encima de su oído, parte promesa, parte oración, y todo lo que era importante.

“Llévame a casa,” suplicó Tony. No había tenido la intención de que su voz sonará así, pero no podía evitarlo. “No la casa en Malibu. Casa.” Quería alejarse de ese lugar, con sus interminables colinas de arena y roca mezclándose la una con la otra, con su gris guerra y muerte que venía bajo su propio nombre. Quería montañas y arroyos que nunca hacían silencio, y sentarse afuera, en un mundo que estaba abierto quizás más que en ningún otro lugar del planeta, y mirar a las estrellas que estaban muriendo a través de su telescopio mientras Steve pintaba oscuros lienzos de sueños que no le contaría a Tony hasta mucho después.

“Está bien Tony,” Steve dijo luego de un minuto. “Casa. Primero debemos llevarte hacia la base, llevarte a un hospital, ¿está bien? Necesita líquido,” dijo Steve girando su cuello para hablar con Rhodey.

“Ningún hospital,” protestó Tony. “Steve,” dijo, de modo más urgente, llevando una mano de Steve al centro de su pecho y viendo como algo parecido a angustia pasaba rápidamente por su cara al mirar a Tony, envuelto en su cuerpo en la arena. La mano de Steve se abría y cerraba sobre el reactor de forma espasmódica, y por un segundo, el pánico se desató en su cuerpo como una corriente, alejándose de golpe como reacción, dejando la mano de Steve alzada en el medio del aire. “Ningún hospital,” repitió Tony, arriesgando una mirada a la cara pálida de Steve.

“Ningún hospital,” prometió Steve, aunque sus palabras estaban dirigidas a Rhodey, quien le dio una mirada de cuestionamiento, pero asintió, debido a que realmente no había nada que discutir, lo cual usualmente molestaría a Tony, pero en ese momento era bastante conveniente. Su Alfa dijo ningún hospital, así que ningún hospital.

“Corman es médico, y tenemos suministros de emergencia en helicóptero,” respondió Rhodey. “Vamos, Tones. Vamos a ponerte en marcha.”

Tony sintió honestamente que intentó que sus piernas funcionasen de forma apropiada, pero estaban actualmente siendo absorbidas por la arena y el calor o algo, porque definitivamente no lo estaban escuchando. No importaba, por supuesto, Steve lo tomo en brazos y se levantó en un movimiento fluido, abrazando a Tony en su pecho mientras caminaba hacia el helicóptero que los esperaba.

“Esto es innecesario,” objeto Tony suavemente. Técnicamente, probablemente lo era, y, siendo sincero, usualmente disfrutaba cuando Steve usaba su fuerza para tratarlo como si fuese frágil.

“Dame el gusto,” se burló Steve, dándole a Tony lo que probablemente suponía ser una sonrisa reconfortante, pero se convirtió en temblorosa cuando sus ojos miraron directo en los de Tony.

“Sí, Alfa,” intentó Tony, enviándole a Steve una sonrisa burlona, que probablemente no funcionaba tan bien como esperaba con labios cortados y dientes manchados con sangre. Eso, al menos, atrajo algo que por poco parecía una sonrisa de Steve, así que Tony lo conto como una victoria.

“No creas que suenas convincente” respondió Steve, justo en el momento en el que Tony no pensó que Steve sería capaz de darle eso, la firme certeza que venía con años de bromas que les pertenecían sólo a ellos. Por supuesto, Steve lo haría, incluso cuando su cara estaba pálida con su ceño fruncido en una preocupación que no se iría pronto, le daría a Tony lo que le pidiese, aunque Tony ya hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de pedir otras cosas que no sean Steve.

Tony soltó un largo, agudo respiro y giró la cabeza para que su mejilla descanse en el hombro de Steve. Desde este lado, Tony podía ver el pulso saltando en el cuello de Steve, su mandíbula rígida que gritaba, pero eran sus ojos, llenos de angustia y una desesperada, frágil nostalgia que Tony reconoció enseguida. La había visto en el espejo demasiadas veces para no conocerla.

“No. No te hagas esto a ti mismo. Esto no fue tu culpa, Steve. Nada de esto. He hecho decenas de estas presentaciones sin problemas. Esto no fue – Hey, ¡Mírame!” saltó Tony, haciendo que Steve aleje la mirada del agujero negro que estaba viendo en la distancia. “No fue tu culpa. Estoy bien. Tú mismo lo dijiste.”

Steve lo sentó gentilmente en el helicóptero en una chaqueta que alguien había estirado en el piso, abrió un paquete de plástico, y puso una de esas mantas térmicas en los hombros de Tony. Rhodey se subió al helicóptero al lado de Tony, y podía escuchar el ruido metálico de las alas empezar a rotar por encima de ellos. Alguien con un casco color arena con una cruz roja dibujada de un lado estaba golpeando suavemente las venas de su brazo.

“Estoy bien. En serio. Así que, todo eso que está pasando por tu cabeza, puedes simplemente… simplemente olvidarlo, ¿está bien? Entra en el helicóptero, Rogers,” le ordenó Tony roncamente, golpeando el espacio vacío a su lado.

Steve lo miró por un largo tiempo, y puso una mano en el centro del pecho de Tony donde el reactor zumbaba dentro de su caja, manteniéndolo vivo. Tony apretó los dientes mientras le regresaba la mirada a Steve, luego estiró la mano y rodeó la muñeca de Steve, moviendo la mano de Steve y tomándola, dejando sus dedos acariciar los nudillos de Steve.

“Steve,” respiró Tony, una oferta, aunque sabía que Steve no la aceptaría. Quizás no podía.

Steve acercó sus manos entrelazadas a su pecho, y las giró lo suficiente para poder bajar la cabeza y darle un beso a la muñeca de Tony.

“Lo siento,” murmuro Steve, pintando las palabras en la piel de Tony, dónde su pulso se aceleraba. Un parpadeo de dolor apareció en su cara, y luego Steve soltó su mano y golpeo el costado del helicóptero, alejándose cuando las alas tomaron velocidad.

Tony miró a Rhodey, que estaba agachado a su lado, y luego de nuevo a Steve cuando el helicóptero comenzó a levantar vuelo, enviando remolinos de arena alrededor de las piernas de Steve mientras los miraba irse. Alguien cerró la puerta, y luego estaban en vuelo, volando hacia el sol. Tony dejo al pinchazo de la aguja meterse en su brazo y al mismo tiempo, dolor y maravillosa vida lo inundaron mientras miraba a tiempo para ver a Steve tomar el escudo de su espalda, sosteniéndolo para que Tony lo vea, tanto un saludo como una promesa.

“Ya hice esta parte del tour,” Tony dijo aburrido mientras veía a los médanos rodar como olas en el horizonte. “¿A dónde está yendo?”

“Sólo había quedado el grupo B para cuando llegamos al campamento dónde te tenían. Casi todos los miembros importantes se habían ido tan pronto como tú te escapaste y se agruparon en un lugar llamado Gulmira. Usando tus armas, debó agregar,” le informó Rhodey con una mirada molesta.

“Los va a matar a todos,” dijo Tony con voz plana que probablemente sonaba a aceptación en los mejores días, si entrecerrabas los ojos.

“Sí,” respondió Rhodey luego de unos segundos. Se sacó el casco y pasó su mano por su cara donde la arena estaba atascada en las gotas de sudor, y luego le dio a Tony una mirada filosa. “Sí. Lo hará.”

Tony giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana nuevamente, soltando una mueca de dolor. Maldición. Todo dolía una vez que paró de caminar. Tomó las placas de identificación con sus manos, tocando con un dedo las letras y los números grabados que deletreaban el nombre de Steve. “Bueno. No deberían haberme tocado.”

***********************************Diez Años Antes**************************************

Tony siguió al Capitán fuera de la sala de conferencias, donde Coulson esperaba en el pasillo, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho como un profesional que definitivamente te enviaría un fuerte memo si no reemplazabas el cartucho de tinta de la impresora.

“¿Capitán?” cuestionó el Agente Coulson lanzando una rápida mirada a Tony, su mirada cayendo hacia las placas de identificación que colgaban de su cuello. “Ah. Veo que debo felicitarlos.”

 “Gracias, Agente Coulson. Tengo el, eh…” comenzó Rogers, sus manos yendo a su cadera mientras miraba a su alrededor.

“Esa cosa,” ofreció como ayuda Coulson. Tony giró los ojos.

“Tiene que ir en una misión super secreta de la cual no se supone que yo sepa nada para proteger la libertad del mundo y, no sé, cachorritos, o como sea que ustedes jóvenes locos le dicen hoy en día, y tú tienes que alimentarme y regarme mientras él no está,” declaró Tony, sus labios posicionándose en una mueca plana. “Si no me dejas salir al menos una vez al día, me comeré los muebles.”

Coulson parpadeo, luego miró a Rogers con lo que parecía ser, por un segundo, una expresión absoluta de satisfacción antes de que volviese a ser lo que Tony asumía era la mirada inexpresiva usual de Coulson, la cual probablemente adoptó para hacer que todos se apresuraran a seguir sus órdenes. Rogers alzó las cejas y lanzó un pequeño ruido de sorpresa, y paso una mano sobre su boca, aparentemente decidiendo ignorar el arrebato de Tony, al menos por el momento.

“Se quedará en la cabaña,” Rogers le dijo a Coulson. “Tengo algunas cosas allí, pero aún no me he mudado por completo. Necesitará cosas de la casa de sus padres. Y… ¿polímero reforzado con fibra de carbono?” recordó Rogers, mirando a Tony que asintió lentamente para ocultar su shock de que Rogers realmente iba a darle lo que pidió. “Probablemente otras cosas. Déjame saber lo que yo tenga que aprobar.”

“Me encargaré,” prometió Coulson.

“Tony, ¿te gustaría despedirte de tus padres? Creo que están esperando abajo,” preguntó Rogers, mirando a Coulson que asintió en forma de confirmación. “Estoy seguro de que los dejará tranquilos saber cómo salió todo.”

“Bueno, eso es realmente cierto,” resopló Tony. “Claro. ¿Por qué no? Será divertido.” Coulson comenzó a caminar por donde habían llegado, aunque Rogers se quedó un poco atrás al lado de Tony.

“¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?” preguntó cuidadosamente Rogers. Tony no estaba seguro de a qué se refería con la pregunta, lo de estar Enlazados o la visita obligatoria a sus padres, aunque, como su nivel de entusiasmo era el mismo en ambos casos, supuso que realmente no importaba su respuesta. Así que simplemente podría darle a Rogers la que él esperaba escuchar.

“Sí, Alfa,” respondió Tony, manteniendo su cabeza baja y mirándolo a través de sus pestañas intentando parecer tímido, pero probablemente parecía que tenía algo en su ojo, aunque el otro hombre soltó un fuerte, sorprendido respiro y comenzó a sonrojarse, lo que, por supuesto, lucía bien en él.

“No creas que suenas convincente,” comentó Rogers secamente. “Eh, Steve. Puedes decirme Steve,” dijo rápidamente Rogers, cubriendo un leve fruncimiento con su mano, y luego dejándola caer a su lado como si de repente tuviese demasiadas manos y no sabía qué hacer con ellas. “Si quieres. Es tu decisión.”

“Steve,” repitió Tony, probando como sonaba. Era mejor que usar el término honorario que algunos Alfas aún preferían, podía admitirlo, aunque disfrutó la reacción claramente afectada de Rogers. Aun así, mejor usar nombres. Sospechaba fuertemente que, en un momento de debilidad, terminaría refiriéndose a Rogers como Alfalfa, Alf o alguna variación irrespetuosa de ese estilo y esto probablemente terminaría con su trasero negro y azul, así que mejor no tentar al destino.

“¿Vamos?” preguntó Steve, señalando con la cabeza a donde Coulson estaba sosteniendo la puerta del ascensor para ellos.

Entraron en el ascensor, y Tony observó como los números iban descendiendo hasta que llegaron a la planta baja. Repentinamente estaba muy cansado, lo cual tenía sentido cuando pensó en las pocas horas que había dormido en las últimas noches, pero era un tipo de cansancio que lo dejaba entumecido haciendo que sus piernas se sintieran gelatinosas con el esfuerzo de caminar a través del lobby hacia el área de espera. Su cabeza eligió ese momento para comenzar a martillear como si todos quisieran bailar al ritmo de Wang Chung, y utilizo una mano temblorosa para frotar el punto entre su frente y su nariz donde el dolor parecía haber decidido quedarse.

Había hecho lo que querían, pensó, respirando profundamente, aunque no había logrado que lo ayude a estabilizarse, sólo había conseguido sentir que su pecho estaba siendo retorcijado por manos fantasmas. Iba a ser el Omega de Rogers. Sus padres probablemente estarían finalmente orgullosos de él. Su madre quizás llore un poco. No mucho. Fotografías serían tomadas, y no le gustaría verse con la cara hinchada. Howard le daría unas palmaditas en la espalada, y le diría que había hecho un buen trabajo.

No podía hacerlo, pensó, sus pasos haciéndose más lentos sin que él lo intentase, pero cada movimiento hacia adelante parecía atravesar arenas movedizas que lo afectaban sólo a él. Iba a ser demasiado. Excepto que, ya había dicho que sí, y Rogers – Steve – pensó que debería hacerlo, porque eso era lo que hacían los hijos buenos. Pero, honestamente, si los veía nuevamente en este instante, probablemente iba a perder la compostura por completo, porque iban a estar tan felices, tan malditamente felices, y él estaba… esto era… de repente, lo único que le quedaba era no ir a esa sala y lanzar confeti en su propio funeral con el resto de ellos.

“No puedo,” anunció Tony, deteniéndose de forma abrupta en el medio del lobby. “Lo siento. No puedo.” No podía hacer que sus manos dejen de temblar, así que comenzó a chasquear los dedos, un viejo hábito de cuando solía tener mucha energía como para quedarse quieto y callado y todo quería escaparse por su boca o sus manos. O quizás sus manos estaban quietas y su cuerpo estaba temblando. Difícil de decir. Su corazón latía tan fuerte contra sus costillas que sentía que podría estarle enviando ecos a través de su cuerpo, lo cual era tanto loco como probablemente cierto. Coulson y Steve intercambiaron una mirada que probablemente era de decepción, pero Tony no podía concentrarse por mucho tiempo en ninguno de los dos como para que le importe.

“Está bien,” escucho a Steve decir suavemente, probablemente porque no quería que ninguno de los agentes que pasaban por el lobby supiese que su Omega ya estaba causando un problema.

“Me despediré de tus padres por ti,” estaba diciendo Steve. “Puedes ir con el Agente Coulson y comenzar a organizar todo. Haré los arreglos para que un chofer lo lleve a la cabaña esta tarde, una vez que organices las entregas,” Steve le dijo a Coulson con voz firme.

“Lo llevaré a la Clínica primero,” respondió Coulson. “¿Tony?”

“Yo – no. Ya lo hice. Ya lo hicieron. Eso. Me hice mi examen,” tartamudeó Tony, su cuerpo entero poniéndose rígido mientras su estómago daba vueltas. “Hay un formulario.” No se le había ocurrido que tenía que hacer eso de nuevo. No estaba preparado. Estaba bien, si estaba preparado. Podía soportarlo. Respiró profundamente, pero el aire no bajo correctamente, como que se quedó estancado en su garganta, mientras sus pulmones parecían encogerse en sí mismos con el esfuerzo de intentar llegar a él.

“¿De qué está hablando?” preguntó Steve, con su ceño comenzando a fruncirse. Genial, ahora Steve se estaba enojando porque él estaba intentando negarse. Por supuesto, que su Alfa estaba molesto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Se habían Enlazado hacía tan sólo quince minutos, y a su Omega le estaba dando un ataque por un examen de rutina. Si tan sólo le hubiesen avisado. Se podría haber preparado.

“Eh, algunos-- bueno, lo que quiero decir es que no es poco común, incluso en esta época. Algunos Alfas aún quieren, eh, confirmación, así que,” Coulson respondió, sonando completamente incómodo. Bueno. Al menos Tony sabía lo que haría que el hombre pierda la compostura. Bueno saberlo. “Tony, eso no es lo que el Capitán Rogers–”

“Nadie va a tocarte,” lo cortó Steve. Estaba el Steve que intentaba no sonreír ante la osadía de Tony, y luego estaba el Steve que extrañamente se enredaba en sus propias palabras aún más que Tony por momentos, y Tony aún estaba intentando reconciliar estos lados en su cabeza. Luego estaba este Steve, que dijo algo que Tony creía que era ciento diez por ciento cierto porque absolutamente nadie iba a hacer algo que no fuese lo que Steve dijo que se iba a hacer.

Tony estaba dividido entre el deseo de respirar con alivio y agarrar una cuchara y un póster de Rita Hayworth y comenzar a cavar un túnel de escape. Fuera de Obie, los Alfas que habían estado a su alrededor eran socios de negocios de su padre y el ocasional intermediario militar que pasaba por la mansión, y no habían sido más que molestamente predecibles con sus miradas mitad interesadas, mitad asqueadas. Steve era… diferente. Diferente significaba impredecible, lo que probablemente terminaría con Tony no siendo capaz de sentarse por unos días.

“Por supuesto que no, Tony. Lo siento. No lo pensé. Sólo tenemos que ir a buscar algunas cosas para ti. Aunque están altamente reguladas, así que tenemos que buscarlas en la Clínica de SHIELD, eso es todo,” le dijo Coulson con suavidad, como si pensará que Tony iba a perder los nervios si alzaba mucho la voz o que mucho volumen podría accidentalmente ocasionar que se acerque y toque a Tony, lo cual sería algo muy malo en una forma que Tony no terminaba de comprender, pero “una forma que Tony no terminaba de comprender” estaba actualmente agujereando con la mirada la puerta de la sala de espera, claramente molesto, y ¿por qué no lo estaría? Tony estaba haciendo una escena en el medio de su lugar de trabajo, enfrente de sus compañeros, sus superiores, haciéndolo ver débil, y él sabía que odiaban eso.

_“No seas muy estricto con el chico, Howard. Todos los Omegas que he tenido, todos comienzan arrogantes. Creen que saben más que su Alfa. Tienen que probar esos límites, ¿sabes?” dijo Obie negando con la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa llena de dientes a Tony. “Se calmará una vez que haya sido domado,” dijo Obie mientras metía un pedazo de costilla de primera en su boca, un codo en la mesa donde se apoyaba con el cuerpo hacia Howard mientras masticaba. “Toma un poco sacarles eso – y tu chico más que a la mayoría – pero, si inviertes el tiempo, lo haces bien, entonces todo está viento en popa. Te lo estoy diciendo. Ya verás, marca mis palabras. Cambiará. Todos lo hacen.”_

Tony se preguntaba que estaba tan regulado que tenían que ir a buscarlo a la Clínica de SHIELD, aunque sabía que era mejor no preguntar. No estaba seguro de que quería saberlo. Quizás así sería más fácil. Calmarse. Tal vez estaría tan calmado, que no le importaría lo que sucediese.

“Así que, debería–” comenzó Tony, señalando a Coulson. Su voz sonaba delgada y aguada, como si fuese filtrada por algo de la forma en la que música de ascensor sonaba mal, pero no parecía poder generar saliva en su boca y su lengua se sentía dos veces más grande de lo que debería, raspándose contra sus dientes.

“Ve con el Agente Coulson. Él te va a ayudar a instalarte. Si necesita algo, lo que sea, simplemente pídeselo a Coulson, y él se encargará,” le dijo Steve. “No volveré por una semana o algo así, pero tú tendrás a cargo la organización de la cabaña. Elige la habitación que quieras,” continuó Steve, su voz apretada y su postura rígida, claramente enfadado. Genial. Fabuloso comienzo, Tony. Un trabajo de diez. Debería escribir Como Hacer Enojar A Tu Alfa Para Tontos. “Realmente no me he mudado aún, así que puedes elegir la que quieras. Yo – Yo. Eh. Sólo. Tú sabes. Cuídate. Mientras no esté. Recuerda. Cualquier problema, diles – diles que eres mi Omega. ¿Está bien?”

“Soy el Omega del Capitán Rogers,” repitió Tony.

“Eh. Claro,” dijo Steve, lanzándole una rápida mirada a Coulson. “Bien.” Coulson sólo levantó las cejas y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, las puntas de su boca elevándose levemente. Probablemente no era una buena señal si el Beta estaba abiertamente a punto de reírse de su nuevo Alfa. ¿Por qué el piso se rehusaba a abrirse y tragárselo cuando necesitaba que lo hiciera? La física ayudaba tan poco a veces.

Como realmente no tenía mucha opción, siguió a Coulson de nuevo al elevador, que los llevo dos pisos hacia abajo al sector que servía como Clínica de la base, felizmente decorada con la temática plateada postapocalíptica edición distópica y la línea funcional color crema, crema más claro y esto-no-mostrará-vomito crema. Encantador.

“Dr. Reese, este es el Omega del Capitán Rogers, Tony Stark,” Coulson le decía a un hombre bajo con cabello color gris claro, a quién Tony instantáneamente bautizo como Bata Blanca Uno, que le hacía querer preguntarle si estaba llegando tarde para la hora del té. Bata Blanca Uno puso su mano frente a él, y Tony instintivamente comenzó la acción de tomarla.

“Eh, no,” dijo Coulson, negando levemente con la cabeza. “Sólo para estar a salvo.”  Bata Blanca Uno quitó su mano como si hubiese tocado una llama, lo cual hubiese sido cómico si no fuese por la aterradora comprensión de que nadie iba a arriesgar enfurecer a su Alfa, así que probablemente él no debería requerir ningún tipo de asistencia física mientras estuviese aquí. Por el otro lado, en ese momento probablemente sería un campeón del combate mano a mano. “Tony, el Dr. Reese va a repasar unas cosas contigo,” dijo Coulson, indicando una puerta detrás de Bata Blanca Uno. “Estaré aquí mismo una vez que termines.”

Bata Blanca Uno era claramente parte de una elaborada trampa, decidió Tony, unos minutos después mientras estaba sentado en una de las sillas color esto-no-mostrará-vomito de cuero que hacía ruido cuando se movía. Esto era una prueba. Esto era una prueba para ver cuán estúpido era desde el comienzo, y no había forma alguna en la que él iba a jugar a ser la carnada con esta mierda.

“No los necesito,” dijo Tony, mirando fijo a la pequeña botella azul con horrorizada fascinación. “Son antinaturales. E ilegales.”

“Los supresores están sólo disponibles en ciertas, muy limitadas, circunstancias, eso es cierto,” admitió el Dr. Reese, apoyándose con una parte de la cadera en el escritorio y entrelazando sus manos sobre una rodilla.

“Porque están mal,” reiteró urgentemente Tony. “Todos lo saben. Ningún Alfa quiere a un Omega que… usted sabe,” terminó Tony, girando la cabeza con brusquedad hacia la botella que aún estaba en el escritorio al lado de la rodilla del Dr. Reese.

“Mucha gente lo siente así, no lo puedo negar. Pero, las realidades de las operaciones de SHIELD significan que el Capitán Rogers quizás no esté disponible para todos tus Celos. Acabas de tener el primero, ¿no?” preguntó el Dr. Reese. Tony asintió en respuesta, sus ojos volviendo hacia la botella azul. Supresores, su mente dio vueltas. Había escuchado sobre ellos, por supuesto. Advertencias de los serios efectos secundarios, sobredosis, Alfas que los descubrieron y terminaron rompiendo el Enlace, dejando a sus Omegas completamente indefensos. “¿Sin un Alfa?” Tony asintió nuevamente. “Mmmm. Bueno.”

“Estuvo bien. Yo estuve bien. Estoy bien. Todo está bien. No necesito – eso,” tartamudeó Tony.

“Como digas. Aun así, mis instrucciones fueron muy claras. Debo dártelos y explicarte cómo usarlos. Si eliges hacerlo o no, por supuesto, es tu decisión,” declaró el Dr. Reese, alejándose del escritorio. “Tony, no soy tu doctor, y no tienes motivos para confiar en mí, lo entiendo. Pero, estas son medicaciones para tratar una común, pero discapacitante condición física que le sucede a todos los Omegas por gran parte de sus vidas. Los efectos secundarios, de los que estoy seguro has escuchado, en realidad son mínimos y las complicaciones serias extremadamente raras. ¿Sabes quiénes están a cargo de las compañías farmacológicas? ¿Quiénes hacen las leyes que dicen que estas drogas no pueden ser dadas excepto en los casos más extremos y que inclusive aun, debo decirte que tomar estas drogas puede disminuir tu capacidad de tener un Celo, puede aumentar el riesgo de ciertos tipos de cáncer y puede tener como resultado el rechazo de tu Alfa? Lo cual es una tontería, por cierto. ¿Sabes quién requiere todo eso? Alfas. Alfas y los Betas que los escuchan a ellos en vez de a la ciencia.”

“Steve – el Capitán Rogers – ¿realmente dijo que esto estaba bien?” preguntó Tony dubitativo luego de un largo rato. Bata Blanca Uno, el Dr. Reese, bien, está bien, lo que sea, era o el mejor del mundo para inducir el Síndrome de Estocolmo o para decir la verdad, y Tony no estaba seguro cuál de los conceptos era más difícil de aceptar. Su mente estaba repasando las posibilidades muy rápido, como si las estuviese viendo a través de la ventana de un automóvil en una larga, difusa línea. La idea de--de tener algún tipo de control, de no tener que pasar nuevamente por eso… Pensó en cuando estaba hecho un bollo en el piso al lado de su cama, bombeando un consolador dentro y fuera de su trasero mientras se refregaba contra la alfombra, intentando tener cualquier tipo de alivio mientras su cuerpo estaba prendido fuego desde adentro hacia afuera, y quiso tomar la botella y correr tanto como quería asegurarle al doctor que él nunca utilizaría algo así.

“Lo hizo. Lo cual, no crees en este momento,” dijo el Dr. Reese dándole a Tony una larga mirada cuando no respondió. “Se que me estás dando las respuestas que creer que quiero escuchar, Tony,” reconoció el Dr. Reese, mirando a Tony por encima de sus lentes redondos, no sin algo de compasión, notó. “Pero, esto no es una prueba. Esto es una elección.”

“Son la misma cosa,” remarcó Tony.

“Quizás. En algunos casos, quizás. Pero no, me atrevo a decir, para el Capitán Rogers. Si hay alguien que puede comprender el tener tu vida dictaminada por las limitaciones de tu cuerpo, sería el Capitán Rogers,” marcó el Dr. Reese, lo cual no tenía sentido. Tony no estaba ciego. Ese cuerpo tenía cero limitaciones, excepto quizás encontrar camisetas que le queden. “Aquí. Toma esto. Cuando se te estén por terminar, déjaselo saber al Agente Coulson, y te enviare más,” dijo el Dr. Reese, sosteniendo la botella hacia Tony. Se quedó allí entre ellos por un largo momento antes de que Tony la tomara de la mano del doctor, guardándola en su bolsillo sin una palabra. “Bien. El Agente Coulson se encargará del resto de las cosas que puedes llegar a necesitar. Si tienes cualquier pregunta – sobre lo que sea – mi número está en la botella.”

“Gracias,” murmuro Tony, parándose. Tuvo que resistir el deseo de llevar su mano a su bolsillo y asegurarse que la botella seguía ahí.

Coulson lo estaba esperando cuando salió del consultorio, y se dio cuenta por la expresión del hombre que sabía lo que el doctor le había dado a Tony, aunque sólo preguntó si ya había terminado en un tono corto, y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador cuando Tony asintió.

El resto de la tarde fue utilizado en su mayoría organizando la mudanza de sus cosas de la mansión, y pidiendo algunas cosas que se le podían ocurrir para la cabaña. Como aún no había visto la cabaña, era difícil decir exactamente lo que podría precisar, y supuso que algo paladio no era la que Steve tenía en mente cuando le dijo que le pidiese a Coulson lo que quisiera.

Sus pensamientos estaban desparramados, de todas formas, desparramados entre las placas de identificación que parecían ser tan pesadas en su cuello que podía sentirlas cuando tragaba, y la botella en su bolsillo por la cual pasaba su mano constantemente así podía sentir el cilindro a través de la tela. Se preguntó qué dirían sus padres. Probablemente que no debería usarlos, así que tomo una de las tabletas bancas sin agua en uno de los baños de SHIELD, sintiendo cierta satisfacción amarga cuando se miró en el espejo mientras se lavaba las manos.

Tony pensó que quizás vería a Steve de nuevo antes de irse, pero Coulson explicó que había una “situación en Bogotá,” lo que aparentemente requería la atención absoluta de su Alfa. Se dijo a si mismo que debería alegrarse del tiempo extra para adaptarse, pero no ver a Steve de nuevo hizo que toda la tarde se sienta aún más surreal. Estaba Enlazado, se tomó un supresor encima de un inodoro en el medio de SHIELD, y ahora estaba siendo llevado a lo que probablemente era el Sitio B. Debería decirle a Coulson que le tome una fotografía así sabrían cuál era la última ropa que estaba usando, pero era demasiado horroroso contemplar que quizás lo encontrarían muerto en esto, se quejó mentalmente. Para cuando Coulson y él estaban cómodos en los asientos traseros de una gran sedan negra, su dolor de cabeza había regresado con todo, martillando continuamente en su sien como si algo estuviese intentando arrastrarse hacia afuera.

Los silencios nunca habían sido sus mejores momentos, pensó Tony, mientras el auto pasaba por el portón y la cabina de seguridad. Coulson estaba leyendo algo en su tablet, y su conductor, un bajo, robusto hombre imposiblemente llamado Happy, ocasionalmente señalaba puntos de interés, lo cuales, en esta área, eran en su mayoría restaurantes dónde podías comer una gran hamburguesa, la tienda con una gran selección de cervezas, y una tienda de pesca que tenía grillos de a cientos, lo que Tony asumió era para que pudieses pescar a Megalodon o algo así.

“Entonces,” finalmente dijo Coulson, dejando la tablet en el asiento a su lado. “Happy aquí será tu chofer, cuando sea que lo necesites. Esto,” dijo Coulson, sacando un celular, “es para ti. El teléfono de Happy está allí, y también el mío. Lo programe con algunos otros números que podrían ser útiles – el Dr. Reese, la pizzería –”

“Ruta 66, no esa porquería de franquicia,” intervino firmemente Happy. “Ellos lo hacen bien. Tienen uno de esos hornos de ladrillo y todo.”

“Algunos otros lugares que podrían interesarte,” continúo Coulson si pausar. “Por supuesto, Happy te llevará a donde quieras ir. Esta es tu tarjeta de banco,” dijo, dándole a Tony una brillante tarjeta verde con el nombre de Steve. “Y tu ID de SHIELD, en caso de que necesites venir a la base para algo.” Esta tenía el nombre completo de Tony, un número de seguridad social con una -O al final para indicar su estado, justo por encima de donde decía, Rogers, Steve G., Capt. -A(X).

“¿Qué significa la X?” preguntó Tony curioso. Nunca había mirado de forma cercana a un ID militar, pero había visto suficientes para saber que usualmente no había letras extras luego de la designación.

Coulson giró su cuerpo en el asiento para mirar a Tony con expresión seria que era casi… triste, fue el primer pensamiento de Tony, aunque eso no parecía ser lo correcto. De arrepentimiento, quizás. Difícil de estar seguro con el Agente Mirada En Blanco. “El Capitán Rogers es… muy importante. Para mucha gente. Para este país. Para lo que estamos intentando hacer aquí. Nosotros… todos nosotros le debemos una gran deuda,” le dijo Coulson, lentamente, como si esperase que Tony entienda un mensaje.

“Entonces, yo, ¿qué? ¿Estoy haciendo mi parte por el Tío Sam?” preguntó Tony, más cáusticamente de lo que pretendía. Se volteó a mirar por la ventanilla nuevamente, donde lo más interesante era una publicidad de un nuevo tipo de Whopper.

“El Capitán Rogers ha pasado por mucho. Estos últimos meses… han sido… un ajuste. El Director Fury pensó, que quizás si tenía un Omega, lo ayudaría,” finalizó Coulson con un resoplido frustrado. “Hubo preocupaciones. Sobre – bueno. Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que tuviese a alguien a quien regresar.”

 Tony comenzó a reírse, lo que era, sabía, increíblemente inapropiado y maleducado, pero no se pudo controlar a sí mismo. De repente era demasiado, aunque la expresión de Coulson no cambió.

“Wow. Como la cagaron,” dijo Tony, pasando una mano por su cabello. “¿Qué le dijo mi padre a Fury y Rogers para hacer que acepten esto? Porque, noticia de último momento, literalmente nadie quiere regresar a mí. Excepto quizás por una razón, supongo, en la cual su Capitán Rogers no parece estar interesado, aunque creo que tiene sentido si soy una follada de deber. ¿Anuda y piensa en América? Cosa de sueños. ¿Ponen eso en los posters de reclutamiento? Digo, ey, por mi está bien, pero si estaban apuntando por una magia de mierda profunda de Enlazamiento que logre que el buen Capitán evite cables de luz cuando baje un gato de un árbol, eligieron al Omega equivocado por varios kilómetros.”

“No estoy tan seguro de eso,” respondió Coulson molestamente impávido. “Además, yo no te elegí. El Capitán Roges lo hizo. Hubo un número de candidatos sugeridos, por cierto.”

“Mi Alfa es un idiota, entonces, si no pudo ver a través del discurso de vendedor de autos usados de Howard. Todo brilloso por fuera, pero mira debajo del capote, patea los neumáticos un par de veces, y te das cuenta de que estas atrapado con algo que nunca va a funcionar bien. Rogers va a perder la cabeza, y yo voy a estar–” Tony se detuvo. “¿Quiere a SI? Somos pequeños, pero hay potencial. Howard realmente nunca, bueno. Sólo--quiero decir, hay zonas. Para crecer. Si eso es todo, estoy seguro de que podemos, no lo sé, resolver…” siguió.

En realidad, él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con la compañía, ya que no podía heredarla y absolutamente nadie en R&D haría más que darle unas palmadas en la cabeza y sugerirle que haga algo que mantenga sus manos suaves y sus uñas intactas. Les dijo que simplemente jugaría con las armas que estaban produciendo porque estaba bastante seguro de que estaría a salvo, lo que había hecho que su trasero quedará bastante bronceado, es cierto, pero había valido la pena por sus caras, porque los inútiles de mierda sabían que era verdad.

“Estoy bastante seguro de que la última cosa que le interesa al Capitán Rogers es ser el dueño de una productora de armas.”

“¿Un soldado al que no le gustan las armas? Claro,” dijo Tony despectivamente. “Bueno, noticia de último momento, Howard no puede esperar para decirle a la Junta que finalmente tiene a un Alfa para pasarle la compañía, así que Rogers está en el negocio de las armas le guste o no.”

Coulson sólo soltó un zumbido en respuesta, lo cual no hizo nada para calmar los nervios ya deshilachados de Tony. Su Alfa aparentemente era muy especial, Coulson probablemente tenía una foto enmarcada en su casillero y dibujo un corazón en todos los formularios donde aparecía su nombre, pero no quería estar Enlazado con nadie, y sacó el nombre de Tony de un sombrero para satisfacer a sus superiores. Demonios, Steve ni siquiera quería… _eso_ , al menos no con Tony, lo cual estaba bien, por supuesto. Tony particularmente tampoco se deleitaba con la idea, y al menos tenía supresores ahora. Eso era algo, suponía. Teniendo en cuenta todo, quizás este no era en verdad un mal escenario, consideró. Steve lograba lucir hogareño y establecido para el afuera, y Tony lograba que lo dejen en paz para… marchitarse y morir en maldición ¿qué era está Grizzly Adams/Laura Ingalls mierda?

“Aquí estamos,” anunció Happy. “Hogar dulce hogar.”

“Estás bromeando. Está bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Esto es una broma? Por favor dime que es una broma. Que alguien salte con un cartel que diga “Te Atrapé”,” dijo Tony mientras Coulson abría la puerta del auto y salía. La cabaña daba el concepto de inexplorada profundidad rústica, pensó Tony, tratando de dar una reacción que no comenzara y terminara en estar paralizado.

“Tiene todas las comodidades. Internet, agua corriente, electrodomésticos modernos. Sólo se ve áspera por fuera. El garaje está por allí,” le informó Coulson, señalando a un edificio pintado de verde oscuro con un techo en forma de A y grandes puertas dobles en el frente que pasaba volando de “vacío” y aterrizaba en “debería ser demolido”.

“Encantador,” observo Tony de manera aburrida. ¿Realmente se suponía que debía vivir aquí? “¿Debería esperar a una pequeña niña rubia a que venga y se coma mi avena?”

“Como el Capitán Rogers dijo,” continúo Coulson, ignorando la burla de Tony. “Puedes elegir que habitación prefieras, ya que no ha estado aquí más allá de cuando la compro. He organizado que envíen varias cosas. Encontrarás la mayoría de lo que necesitas en la cocina, creo.”

“Hay una primera vez para todo,” respondió Tony con voz apretada. Coulson le paso un juego de llaves y antes de que se dé cuenta, estaba mirando al auto irse por el camino de tierra y grava que los trajo aquí.

La cabaña en realidad no era tan terrible como primero había pensado, y había, de hecho, muchos suministros, cortesía de Coulson. Alguien había amueblado, probablemente Coulson por la naturaleza útil de las cosas, adivinó Tony. Aun así, era funcional, y… vacía. Así era.

Eligió la habitación sin la vista a las montañas, más que nada porque sentía que debería hacerlo, pero también porque la suya tenía vista al garaje, que, él consideraba una vista mucho más intrigante de todos modos. Como había sido prometido, había una pequeña plataforma atrás, un fino camino de agua haciendo ruido debajo mientras se dirigía hacia la montaña, y un Celestron NexStar en naranja brillante sobre él. Dios bendiga América.

Tony no pudo resistir salir a la plataforma y recorrer con sus manos los calibradores y sintonizadores, inclusive cuando aún había demasiada luz para ver mucho a través del lente. Había una opción de alineamiento automático, y modo Wireless, el cual, cuando miró a su celular, se dio cuenta estaba conectado a una aplicación allí. Eso era… sorpresivamente considerado, admitió Tony. Podía imaginar, a la noche en esta altitud y lejos de las luces de la ciudad, que la vista sería impresionante. La soledad sonaba cada vez mejor.

Ocho días después, le dijo a Joshua sobre su idea para un nuevo misil. Josh era un buen oyente mientras que le sigas dando nueces, pero trepaba el árbol que estaba al lado de la plataforma y castañeaba sus dientes en su dirección cuando se le terminaban. O quizás Josh era un pacifista. Difícil de decir. Finalmente perdió su resolución y llamó a Happy, quien apareció unas horas después y lo llevó a un shopping con más de ciento cincuenta tiendas y restaurantes, o al menos eso decía el panfleto. Tony se quedó sentado en el auto y miraba a la gente disfrutando el día, mientras Happy les traía a ambos malteadas. Si pensó que era extraño que Tony no saliera del auto, no mencionó nada. Quizás algún día, volvería. Entraría a una tienda y compraría algo que eligiese él, por sí mismo, porque le gustaba, pero por ahora, era suficiente sólo el estar cerca.

Cuando regresaron a la cabaña, invitó a Happy a cenar, y pidieron pizza, hecha en un horno de ladrillo de verdad. Tony le dio su borde a Josh, que lo devoró en unos grandes mordiscos y regresó corriendo a su árbol con sus mejillas tan llenas que parecían a punto de estallar.

Revisó las cosas que sus padres le habían enviado, lo que incluía nueva ropa obviamente elegida cuidadosamente por su madre. Pasó un día entero en el traje color marfil y lavanda de lino en la plataforma tomando limonada, comiendo cualquier comida a la cual le pudiese hincar un escarbadientes y lanzándole nueces a Joshua, luego empaco toda la ropa y le pidió a Coulson que organice que la recojan y la dejen en la organización que más odien.

Finalmente revisó el resto de las cosas, que no eran mucho, aunque su madre también había enviado unos aceites que se suponía debía poner en lugares en los cuales no quería pensar. Había algunas fotos, y algunos de sus juguetes viejos, que sabía habían sido enviados por Jarvis, así que los guardo en una caja pequeña y los puso debajo de su cama. Su padre envió nuevos contratos que su quería venderle a SHIELD. Tony cocinó malvaviscos sobre ellos en la plataforma mientras miraba a las estrellas.

Así que, sí, estaba aburriéndose un poco.

Leyó los libros que estaban en el largo estante contra una pared de la sala. Historia, más que nada. Mucho de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Dos sobre la creación de la Bomba H. Una biografía de Churchill, y una de Eisenhower. Dos sobre Patton. El libro de Olson sobre el Capitán América, que no parecía haber sido abierto. Un montón de libros sobre Vietnam y la Guerra Fría, Kennedy, Martin Luther King Jr., Malcolm X, Rabin y el nuevo Papa. El último sobre el Senador Ellis descansaba en la cima de la hilera de libros, también sin abrir, aunque había una dedicatoria personal del Senador dentro, notó Tony mientras lo revisaba. Así que, a Steve le gustaba lo militar, no era sorpresa, aunque había una buena cantidad de libros de ciencia ficción y fantasía. Heinlein. Tolkien. Asimov. De la vieja escuela, pero no un gusto terrible, podía admitir Tony.

Cuidadosas búsquedas en la computadora lo llevaron a descubrir que tenía acceso absoluto a la internet y su tarjeta de banco funcionaba perfectamente con lo que quisiese ordenar. Compró algo llamado “Cómo Complacer A Tú Alfa: Una Guía A la Felicidad De Un Omega”, y luego, cuando eso pasó sin problemas, “Tu Cuerpo Omega”, que decía que estaba restringido y requería la contraseña de un Alfa para comprarlo, pero la confirmación apareció en su pantalla en cuanto puso los números de la tarjeta. Steve aparentemente había dejado que la computadora recuerde su contraseña de Alfa para comprar fácilmente, bendita sea su alma confiada. El libro llegó dos días después en un sobre. Tony lo dejo a un lado y rápidamente descargo tantos textos de ingeniería eléctrica y mecánica como pudiese aguantar la computadora.

Se imaginó que Coulson no permitiría ítems muy importantes de la anda, así que comenzó pequeño, con un pedido de enchufes, cables, salidas de aire comprimido y un set de herramientas neumáticas. Llegaron, exactamente como lo especifico, unos días después.

Luego comenzó con el garaje.

El lugar al menos ya tenía un piso de concreto, eso era algo. Le pasó una capa de resina epoxídica, luego comenzó a trabajar en el cableado y la electricidad. Un compresor de tornillo rotativo, el cual desarmo en cuento llegó, formo la base de la unidad de fabricación. Paneles de absorción de sonido llegaron después, luego un amplificador de poder y un generador de respaldo, porque las luces de la cabaña no paraban de parpadear, y ya había hecho explotar el fusible del microondas dos veces, ya que ese era el único electrodoméstico que estaba usando fuera de la computadora.

Si Coulson tenía alguna objeción sobre la lista de pedidos que seguía en aumento, no se lo estaba diciendo a Tony en ninguna de sus pequeñas visitas aleatorias de chequeo. Era, mirando para atrás, probablemente demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pensó Tony un mes después, cuando Dummy rodó a través del garaje para darle, bueno, una media, pero, ey, pequeños pasos, mientras Tony usaba la estación de diseño CADCAM que había sido entregada una semana atrás para ajustar los diseños para una actualización para el telescopio y su celular sonó.

_Misión completa. Estaré en la cabaña a las 19:00. SR_

Tony miró a su alrededor a lo que alguna vez había sido un garaje y ahora estaba repleto cajoneras de herramientas, contenedores de almacenamiento, estantes, tubos de metal, rollos de distintos tipos de cables, carros, una grúa pórtico y un inútil robot que seguía confundiendo llave inglesa con media.

Esto era probablemente lo que Obie había querido decir cuando dijo que, si le dabas a un Omega la mano, te tomaba el codo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí el capítulo número 3 de esta maravillosa historia escrita por Sabrecmc

Tony estaba sentado en la pequeña y redonda mesa de la cabaña y movió el tenedor que estaba al lado de su plato para que quede derecho, y luego nuevamente cuando aún no parecía estar correcto. Miró a través de la mesa al asiento vacío que le pertenecía a su Alfa, y estiró el brazo para acomodar el tenedor de Steve elevando sus ojos para mirar al reloj que estaba sobre la alacena. De forma bastante sentenciosa, en su opinión, estaba categóricamente haciendo tictac hacia el horario en el que se suponía llegaría Steve.

Actualmente la retrospectiva había decidido de alguna forma ser predictivamente útil, y Tony se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería haber hecho al menos un show para Coulson, en una de las frecuentes visitas del hombre a la cabaña, sobre estar preocupado con respecto a la misión más larga de lo anticipado de Steve. Eso hubiese sido lo apropiado. Educado.

Probablemente se esperaba que al menos pregunte, como mínimo. Su nuevo-enlazado Alfa desaparecido por tres semanas extras y todo eso. En vez de preguntar sobre el atraso, Tony había pedido una sierra recíproca, dos transmisores y una tablet, la cual canibalizo para obtener partes y ahora estaba hecha pedazos en su estación de trabajo.

Oh, y también la estación de trabajo.

Tony se desplomó hacia adelante y se pasó la mano de arriba hacia abajo por la cara, moviéndose de manera nerviosa en su asiento mientras miraba como las agujas del reloj se movían cada vez más cerca del horario en el que llegaría Steve. No es como que no sabía que se había dejado ir un poco con su transitorio momento de libertad. Básicamente lo abordó de la misma manera que Augustus Gloop manejaba un río de chocolate. Úsalo mientras puedas y toma todo lo que puedas tragar antes de que te conviertas en un Oompa-Loompa.

No era el mejor de los planes, para ser honestos.

Steve llegaría pronto y, sin ninguna duda, perdería la cabeza. No sin una módica justificación, Tony podía admitir. Su boca se curvo en una triste, algo molesta mueca con el pensamiento. Coulson probablemente ya le había dado todos los detalles a Steve, así que no había ningún punto en tratar de pulir las cosas. No había sólo cavado su propia tumba, había comprado la pala y lápida. _Aquí yace Tony Stark. Le dieron la mano y tomó el codo._

Estiró el brazo y enderezo nuevamente el tenedor que estaba sobre una servilleta de tela al lado de su plato. Aún no lucía bien, no de la forma en la que Jarvis tenía las cosas, de todos modos. Trató de mover el salero y el pimentero a una posición más centrada en la mesa, luego los movió nuevamente, luego los movió a un costado.

Era la espera lo que iba a matarlo, decidió finalmente cuando exactamente dos minutos pasaron en el reloj del día del juicio final. Estaba demasiado inquieto por los nervios como para sentarse y no moverse, pero moverse daba la ridícula sensación de que el tiempo pasaba más rápido, y no podía soportar eso.

Una parte de él quería decir que había valido la pena, disfrutar estas últimas semanas, saboreando el tiempo en el que había podido hacer cosas solo sin que nadie le dijese lo que estaba haciendo mal. Eso podría haber sido cierto anoche, cuando había abierto una cerveza y se había sentado en la plataforma arrojando pedazos de granola a Joshua, que había seguido los pasos de Tony al llenarse sus gordas, peludas mejillas y había trepado a su árbol mientras Tony narraba un mantra en su cabeza diciéndose a sí mismo que no importaba lo que sucediese, había sido alguien a quien casi no odiaba estas últimas semanas. Quizás inclusive esta mañana, podría al menos haber hecho un buen show de convencerse a sí mismo que todo esto había valido la pena contra lo que sea que estaba por venir.

Pero ahora, con la llegada inminente de Steve, cada paso que había tomado, desde el probemos-el-bloqueo-de-libros a construyamos-un-semi-sensible-robot obsesionado con la ropa sucia parecían ser más un estúpido auto-sabotaje que cualquier otra cosa. Eso sería lo que Howard diría, sin dudas. Que Tony tenía un trabajo, un simple trabajo, siendo el no cagar haber sido dejado solo, y de alguna manera logró cagar eso de forma épica, de la forma que sólo Tony podía hacerlo.

Podría llamar a su madre.

Ella estaría decepcionada, Dios como lo estaría. Casi podía escuchar el eco en su cabeza. _Oh, Anthony_ … Pero, ella querría ayudar.

Hice la cena, mamá, pensó para sí mismo Tony, sus ojos yendo hacia el triste intento de disculpa a través de la cocina. Se había vestido a consciencia, también, para complacer y distraer y lo que fuese que se suponía que quería decir su vestimenta de lo cual no quería ni pensar. Arregló su cabello, o hizo el intento, aunque algunos rulos querían escaparse, aunque había utilizado suficiente mousse como para hacer parecer a Pie Grande una primadonna. Maquilló sus ojos de la forma que su madre decía que lucían mejor, delineados suavemente, con algo de rímel. No demasiado. No les gusta demasiado, te verías como un fulano. Tony recordó con una risa. Que mal que MAC no hacía el tono La Cague Gris. Ese sería el más vendido, Tony pensó amargamente.

Había vino en la mesa. Algo blanco que sacó de la nevera, sudando gotas de condensación en la mesa. Debería haberlo dejado respirar. O algo así. Aunque, ¿por qué debería el vino quedarse con todo el glorioso oxígeno cuando Tony no parecía poder tragar suficiente aire como para que su pecho deje de dolerle?

Debería haber comprado una planta. O flores. Flores habría sido lo correcto. Flores eran cosas que hacían los Omegas, ¿verdad? Hacer arreglos que tenían algún tipo de significado. Rojo para el amor. Amarillo para la amistad. Blanco la piedad.

Tony miró alrededor de la habitación. Había dos destornilladores, varios tornillos y llaves, y un taladro con tres tipos de mechas en una caja en la mesa de café.

Bueno, el taladro era amarillo, así que al menos estaba eso.

Técnicamente, si querías ser realmente, increíblemente, super-técnico sobre el tema… técnicamente, Tony había gastado sólo Dios sabe que cantidad de dinero de Steve en cosas para sí mismo sin siquiera consultarle. La gente que no era tan comprensible como, bueno, nadie en la faz de la tierra que no fuese un monje budista o posiblemente Ben Wyatt, podría llegar a estar algo molesta con eso. Podrían encontrarlo algo poco atractivo de su nuevo, brillante Omega.

Estiró el brazo y sacó una tierrita imaginaria del plato. Quizás debería poner kétchup en la mesa. Por favor no estés molesto por la red eléctrica. ¿Quieres un poco de pasta azucarada de tomate? Podría funcionar.

Honestamente, llamar a su madre estaba comenzando a sonar angustiosamente racional.

El brillo de luces llevó su atención a la ventana, haciendo que su estómago se revuelva y luego decidiese doblarse en sí mismo en la forma de un cisne de origami mientras se movía hacia su garganta, aparentemente. Se paró y estiró su traje, pasando una mano sobre su cabello en lo que probablemente era un intento inútil de hacerlo lucir menos como La Novia De Frankenstein cruzada con Fonzie.

Estaba casi sorprendido de que pudiese escuchar el ruido de la llave en la cerradura por sobre el martilleo de su corazón en su pecho, pero era casi absurdamente ruidosa en el silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el tictac al ritmo de la marcha fúnebre que lanzaba el reloj.

Realmente iba a tener que desarmar esa cosa. Desarmarla en pequeñas piezas. Y luego derretirlas. Serás un hermoso cenicero, Tony silenciosamente le advirtió al reloj, que respondió con su tictac.

Steve abrió la puerta y entró, frenándose abruptamente en la entrada. Tenía un bolso negro de SHIELD con el nombre Rogers en letras amarillas de un lado y un gran morral de cuero del otro. Había olvidado, o elegido no pensar, exactamente cuánto espacio ocupaba Steve, con sus hombros y brazos, imposibles ángulos y curvas, como si Hephaestus lo hubiese esculpido con la arcilla que había sobrado de Pandora.

Steve, que había estado sólo Dios sabe dónde haciendo cosas que probablemente involucraban golpear algo que no sea un reloj, lograba lucir como si hubiese salido de la tapa de una revista luego de explicar el significado de la vida al Hombre Más Interesante Del Mundo, con un mechón de oscuro, cabello rubio cayendo apenas sobre su frente. Que estaba arrugada en un confundido fruncimiento en ese instante.

Bueno, que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Tony respiró profundamente, tuvo el claro y enceguecedor pensamiento de _kétchup_ , y casi olvido como hacer que su lengua forme palabras. Tosió su primer intentó de un discurso en su puño e intentó reagruparse.

Lo importante era mantener la calma, no entrar en pánico, y manejar esto como un maduro, responsable adulto.

Claramente, estaba cagado.

“Puedo explicarlo,” escupió Tony rápidamente, haciendo una mueca de dolor en el medio cuando sus muslos golpearon contra la punta de la mesa lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que los platos se muevan. Steve echó los hombros hacia atrás, su mirada moviéndose a través de la habitación muy rápido como para que Tony pudiese seguirla antes de que se frenará en él. Tony tragó pesadamente, y mojó sus de repente secos labios.

“¿Por qué estoy instantáneamente preocupado?” preguntó cuidadosamente Steve, entrecerrando los ojos mientras estudiaba a Tony.

“Puede ser que haya comprado algunas cosas. Para el garaje. Y la, eh, la cabaña, también. Libros y cosas. Cosas. Algunas cosas,” tartamudeó Tony. “Nada grande. Excepto por, ah, algunas cosas grandes. Una o quizás algunas más. Hice la cena,” terminó, señalando a la mesa, dónde montículo ennegrecido de lo que solía ser un omelet descansaba en un plato azul. “Hay vino. Y kétchup en la nevera. Puedo ir a buscarlo, si quieres,” ofreció Tony con una mueca.

Steve parpadeó mirándolo, como si estuviese intentando procesar sus palabras, y luego dejó el bolso y el morral al lado del sofá. Bueno, no hay nada más para hacer, supuso Tony, sintiendo sus hombros y su espalda endurecerse, preparándose para lo que sea que iba a venir.

“Genial, de hecho, estoy – sin mucha hambre,” corrigió rápidamente Steve, mirando hacia la mesa, sus ojos abriéndose grandemente por un segundo.

“Es un omelet,” explicó Tony, dándole a la cosa negra que solía ser un huevo una mirada dura. “Con espinaca. Y kale. Porque, kale, creo.” Quizás debería mencionar al kétchup de nuevo.

“Oh. Bueno, eso… eso fue… eso fue muy considerado de tu parte, Tony. Gracias,” respondió Steve, sus manos yendo a su cadera mientras se tambaleaba levemente en su lugar, como si no supiese que hacer con su cuerpo.

“Es una porquería. Sé que es una porquería. No tienes que fingir,” Tony escupió con algo de molestia que rápidamente se disolvió en una sensación de resignación llena de autodesprecio. Él se había hecho esto a sí mismo, lo que quizás era la peor parte de todo. Nadie a quien culpar, sólo su gigantesca tina repleta de estupidez.  “Sólo… podemos sólo, tú sabes. Lo que sea que vas a hacer. Prefería que lo hagamos de una vez por todas,” terminó con un suspiro, agarrando con fuerza a la silla y mirando hacia abajo al realmente, espectacularmente horrible omelet.

Podía sentir la mirada de Steve sobre él, pesada y observadora, haciendo que sus ojos comiencen a llenarse de lágrimas, y enviando una sensación de revuelco en su estómago que era familiar en su enceguecedor desagrado. Ya había estado en esta situación antes, el punto de espera de pie, y siempre era la peor parte, ese momento en el que cualquier cosa podría suceder, cuando no sabía exactamente que esperar y no había nada que pudiese controlar, no sus reacciones, lo que decía, lo que se le escapaba o no mostraba, lo que renunciaba y lo que se guardaba. Era simplemente la caída libre de la espera, buscando el fondo, porque siempre había un fondo, un lugar aún más bajo de dónde pensabas que estabas, ese lugar pasando el miedo donde ya no había nada excepto un pozo de humillación en donde ahogarse.

Vergüenza, vergüenza, conoce tu nombre, pensó histéricamente. Había estado equivocado, lo sabía. Esto es lo que sucede cuando simplemente no haces lo que se supone que debes hacer, eres lo que se supone que tienes que ser. Lo sabía, maldita sea. ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que auto cagarse? ¿El mundo no estaba realmente ya haciendo eso bien por sí mismo?

Sería otra cosa si pudiese culpar esto a algo más allá de su falta de autocontrol. Vete a la mierda Jeff Bezos y tu gratuito envió prime. Iba a escribir un review con fuertes palabras si alguna vez lo dejaban acercarse nuevamente a una computadora. Una estrella, maldito con tus recomendaciones inquietantemente precisas para Tony.

“Ah,” escuchó decir a Steve luego de un momento, rompiendo su atención nuevamente hacia su Alfa. Bueno. Aquí vamos, pensó Tony. Comenzaremos con el Ah de Decepción. Seguido rápidamente por el Respiro Profundo de Resignación. En los talones de eso, lo mezclaremos un poco con las Recriminaciones y Expresiones de Doloroso Arrepentimiento, con un hermoso borde de Desearía Que No Me Hicieras Tener Que Hacer Esto, todo eso llegando a la maravillosa parte donde lo que sea que iba a suceder de todos modos finalmente sucedía, y ya podrían terminar con este show de perro y pony, porque si se mantenía aquí parado un segundo más iba a comenzar vociferar sobre el kétchup y las compras con tan sólo un click y probablemente terminaría –

“Lo siento, Tony,” dijo Steve tranquilamente, con una pizca de tensión que hizo que la columna de Tony hormigueé. Por supuesto, Steve lo sentía. Sentía tener que hacer esto. Siempre lo hacían. Todos los sentían tanto cuando Tony la cagaba y necesitaba ser corregido. Lo sentían tanto. Perdóname Padre, porque la he cagado. Tony se repitió a sí mismo, ahogando una risa amarga.

“Yo no… debería haberme dado cuenta que tú te… preocuparías. Yo – demonios, está bien. Esto es--yo--Tony, no voy a – no voy a hacer nada para – para castigarte. Yo nunca…” rompió Steve, pasando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, su postura entera poniéndose rígida.

Tony levantó la mirada de la mesa hacia Steve, quien seguía parado en la entrada como un invitado no bienvenido, manos yendo hacia sus caderas, mientras giraba alrededor de su propio nerviosismo. Steve dejo caer su cabeza en su pecho mientras respiraba hondo y finalmente miró a Tony, ojos azules claros y brillantes, sosteniendo la mirada de Tony cuando él hubiese mirado para otro lado, si pudiese.

“No te lastimaría, Tony. No haría eso,” Steve dijo con una firmeza que probablemente debía ser convicción, pero se suavizo hacia al final, convirtiéndose en algo más. “No haría eso,” repitió Steve, esta vez sosteniendo cada palabra el tiempo suficiente que le dio la oportunidad a Tony de realmente escucharlas en vez de escuchar lo que se suponía venía después. “Lamento que pienses que lo haría, pero debería haber sido más claro desde el comienzo. Esto – esto es mi culpa. No pensé – pero, debería haberlo hecho. Debería haberlo hecho. Lo siento. Estabas preocupado y acongojado, todo este tiempo, y yo no estaba aquí--yo--esto es mi culpa,” reiteró Steve dándole una mirada directa e inquebrantable que mantuvo a Tony allí, agarrando la silla con tal fuerza que estaba sorprendido que no la sintió astillarse bajo sus manos.

Era extrañamente peor, escuchar a Steve decir eso, esta… falta de reacción, la cual no tenía sentido, sabía Tony. Debería haber alivio, y lo había, estaba sólo un poco fuera de su alcance. Algo que podía ver, pero que no podía agarrar. En vez de eso, simplemente estaba… haciendo que se sienta fuera de balance, como una moneda que se tambaleaba en una mesa. Sintió sus tripas aguarse con alivio, dejándolo tembloroso, como si su cuerpo hubiese decidido reaccionar a algo que su mente no parecía poder comprender.

“No pensé – no pensé que pensarías – quiero decir, Coulson se encargó de todo por ti, y yo deje mi contraseña en la computadora. Pensé que estarías… ¿contento? O, quizás no contento, creo, quizás aliviado es más… demonios, yo no,” tartamudeó Steve, un pliegue formándose entre sus cejas mientras su boca se aplanaba en una fina, apretada línea. Se le ocurrió a Tony por primera vez que la ausencia prolongada de Steve podría haber sido deliberadamente diseñada para darle a Tony tiempo para sí mismo, tiempo para que se acostumbre a su nueva situación antes de que llegue su Alfa.

Eso era… considerado, supuso Tony, en su propia, interesada forma. Deja que el Omega resuelva sus nervios solo antes de que tengas que lidiar con una crisis de nervios sobre cosas como los ocho huevos que Tony había tenido que usar para hacer el maldito omelet, el cual no había causado lagrimas masculinas sino más bien un momento de violencia que había termina con el huevo número nueve siendo arrojado por la plataforma mientras Joshua castañeaba los dientes en forma de apoyo. Está bien, probablemente era más como ardilla para, dónde está mi maldita parte, inútil humano lanzador de comida, pero Tony sentía que podía leer entre líneas.

“Nunca te lastimaría, Tony. Te doy mi palabra. Se que eso no significa mucho para ti en este momento, y que no tienes razón alguna para confiar en mí. Espero que cambies tu mente al respecto, pero si no lo haces, eso también está bien. La promesa se mantiene. Pero, tú eres mi Omega. Tú eres – estamos Enlazados. Nunca pensé que tendría un Omega, y definitivamente no uno como tú. Quiero decir, mírate,” continúo Steve casi tímido, lanzando una mano en dirección a Tony.

Bueno, eso no tenía sentido, pensó Tony mudamente. Alguien como Steve podría tener a cualquier Omega que quisiese. Tony apenas conocía al hombre, pero de eso estaba seguro. Había alfas y después había Alfas, A mayúscula, directamente en el frente de la línea Alfas, y Steve estaba en la cima de ese grupo en cualquiera que sea la jodida jerarquía que los Alfas parecían definir entre ellos en alguna especie de ritual que gracias a Dios no tenía nada que ver con olerse los unos a los otros y medirse el miembro, pero únicamente en el sentido más literal de esos términos. Tony no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo funcionaba, pero suponía que funcionaba vagamente de forma similar al orden de selección para el equipo de fútbol en el colegio.

“Quiero – quiero que seas feliz aquí, Tony. Lo siento,” dijo nuevamente Steve. “Debería haber sido más claro. Me – me han dicho que tengo problemas para comunicar mis sentimientos,” continuó Steve con una mueca, claramente repitiendo las palabras de alguien más. “Tú eres – tú eres mi Omega. No podría… no te lastimaría. Nunca te lastimaría. Nunca. Yo – yo--Este es tu hogar, tanto como es el mío. Deberías estar cómodo aquí. Feliz,” dijo Steve. Ahí está esa palabra de nuevo, pensó Tony. No creo que sígnica lo que tú crees que significa, reprendió mentalmente Tony a Steve.

“Me alegra que te estés… sintiendo cómodo. Esperaba que lo hicieras,” terminó Steve con una leve mueca, como si eso no fuese exactamente lo que quiso decir.

“Te alegra que me esté sintiendo cómodo,” repitió Tony en un tono plano ya que no podía sacudir la incredulidad o la sensación de que estuviese en el medio de una prueba, lápiz listo para hacer círculos en respuestas de preguntas que nadie le había dado. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber cuál era la respuesta que debía dar? Era un campo minado de distintas formas de como cagarla. Ya que estamos debería encender un fósforo, supuso Tony. “¿No estás enfadado? ¿Por las… las cosas del garaje?” preguntó Tony, comenzando a fruncir el ceño.

“No estoy enfadado por las cosas del garaje,” le dijo Steve firmemente, en una forma en la que Tony sabía era deliberada en repetir exactamente lo que él había dicho. Era… reconfortante. Lo específico de todo eso. “Inclusive si estuviese enfadado, hablaríamos sobre el tema y llegaríamos a un compromiso. No te lastimaría, inclusive si estuviese enfadado por las cosas del garaje. Así no es como funciona esto.”

Tony miró a Steve por un largo momento, el maldito tictac del cenicero contando los segundos.

Está bien. Descubramos entonces como funciona, contrargumento silenciosamente Tony.

“Hice algunos cambios en la cabaña. En su mayoría – algunos, ah, eléctricos. Menores, um. Ajustes menores. Hay un agujero al lado de la caja de fusibles. Lo arreglaré, no te preocupes. Y pondré nuevamente la caja de fusibles. La, eh, luz. Los cables de luz,” admitió Tony, las palabras saliendo en una bocanada de aire. Recorrió distraído su cabello con una mano, y termino pegajosa con el mousse que utilizó para intentar de peinarlo. Demonios. Vio los ojos de Steve seguir el movimiento, y un pequeño cambio hacia arriba en las puntas de su boca. Genial. Probablemente lucía como si estuviese utilizando el estilo de peinado de Cameron Diaz. Hay Algo Sobre Tony. Perfecto. Dejo caer su mano nuevamente en el respaldo de la silla con un suspiro.

“Hice algunas, sólo algunas, completamente seguras, no te preocupes – pero, no las toques, nunca, definitivamente ni vayas allí – modificaciones a los cables de luz,” finalizó Tony con un gesto de dolor apareciendo en su cara.

“Caja de fusibles. Cableado de luz. Entendido,” le repitió como un loro Steve. “Está bien. Bueno, eso es… ah. ¿Algo--algo más que debería saber?”

Lo extraño de la situación era, que no creía que Steve estuviese mintiendo. No exactamente, de todas formas. Todos tenían un punto de quiebre, y Tony sabía por experiencias del pasado que él solía encontrar esos límites con el entusiasmo de un niffler en Tiffany’s.

“Sólo el garaje,” respondió Tony. “Es – hice una especie de taller. Así, de esa manera, no te molestaría, ¿ves? Tú podrías hacer tu…” la voz de Tony comenzó a vacilar. ¿Qué era lo que hacía Steve? Mierda. Había estado aquí por semanas. ¿Qué demonios hacía su Alfa en su tiempo libre? Parpadeó y miró a Steve de arriba abajo, como si de la nada le brotaría un hobby que no involucrara un acceso de seguridad nacional. ¿Levantar pesas? ¿Artes marciales mixtas? ¿Escupitajos a distancia? ¿Quién mierda lo sabía?

“Arte,” suministro Steve casi titubeante. “Dibujo. Pinto un poco, cuando tengo tiempo.” Huh. Eso era una sorpresa, Tony tenía que admitir. La mayoría de los Alfas sólo pintaría si involucrase dispararle perdigones a otros Alfas y lo llamarían arte escénica.

“Así que, um, cierto. Tú arte. Mi punto exactamente. Yo no te, ya sabes, molestare mientras tú haces tú… arte,” ofreció Tony, cortando el aire con una mano. “Quiero decir, necesitas silencio para eso, probablemente. Paz, silencio. Cosas relajantes, arte, ¿cierto? Así que, sí, pensé, pondré mis cosas allí afuera en el garaje, ves, y te dejaría tener la cabaña para tú… arte,” dijo Tony, dejando que la mentira resbale por su lengua mientras miraba a su alrededor a la cabaña que no tenía nada de arte dentro.

En serio, Steve podría la menos tener un DVR de Bob Ross o algo así. Sacar algunos de esos libros de mesita de café que la gente usaba para parecer culta, pero que realmente nunca habían leído. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que a su Alfa le gustaba el arte? Probablemente tendría que pasar los próximos sesenta años hablando de paisajes, Dios lo ayude. Hermosos árboles, Steve, querido. Sí, se ven exactamente iguales a los que están afuera de la maldita ventana.

“Tony, te dije que el garaje era tuyo,” respondió Steve en un tono frágil, una mano refregando la parte trasera de su cabeza. “Quiero decir, me encantaría verlo. Si quisieras mostrármelo. Pero, si quieres quedártelo sólo para ti, eso también está bien,” dijo, más gentil, notó Tony. Como si estuviese intentando dejar en claro que realmente era una opción, incluso si no lo era, porque, de veras, no podía dejar a su Alfa afuera, y eso era todo. Ambos lo sabían, así que este era uno de esos momentos en los que se suponía tenía que hacer a su Alfa sentirse mejor simplemente ofreciéndoselo. Conocía este baile. _No lo quiero, es tuyo. No, está bien. De veras._

Había una cerradura electrónica en la puerta. La instaló el mismo, por supuesto. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Era para mantener a la _gente_ afuera, no para mantener _cosas_ dentro. No estaba exactamente muy preocupado con ladrones escapando con su fabricador, aunque ese maldito roedor mastico su aislante, la pequeña mierda. Aun así, había mirado a la cerradura y había sabido exactamente lo que era, un gigantesco letrero de Prohibido El Paso que probablemente nadie le prestaría atención. Nunca lo hacían, pero era lo que él podía hacer, y había sentido el mismo sentimiento de esperanza al poner un límite en algo que era suyo cuando colgó el letrero en la puerta de su habitación a los diez años.

Una violenta posesividad le explotó por dentro al pensar en el garaje. Era suyo, desde el piso de concreto en el que paso días sudando mientras mezclaba y vertía y lo rastrillaba con cada capa que se secaba, hasta la estación de trabajo construida bajo sus especificaciones, al estúpido robot con un fetiche por los pies. Era suyo, maldición. Todo el resto – él mismo, todo – le pertenecía a Steve.

Pero, el garaje era suyo.

“Me gustaría quedármelo. Sólo para mí,” dijo Tony, sosteniéndole la mirada a Steve y esperando por el destello de ira o sorpresa o algo que no era este triste tipo de aceptación que continuaba intentando llegar a la cara de Steve. “¿Si no hay problema?” no pudo evitar agregar, aunque se odio a sí mismo un poco por ello.

“Nunca tuve mucho espacio para mí mismo cuando era más joven. Es algo lindo tenerlo, ¿verdad?” respondió Steve con un tono tan cauteloso que parecía estar intentando no asustar a un ciervo.

“Sí,” acordó Tony tan neutralmente como pudo. No lo sabía, no realmente. Nunca había tenido su propio espacio desde, veamos… oh, cierto, nunca. Pero, imaginaba que era algo lindo. Debe serlo, ya que todo el mundo continuaba quitándoselo.

“Bueno. Ah. Probablemente debería asearme. Es tarde, y ha sido un día largo. Probablemente quieras ir a la cama, también,” dijo Steve, agachándose para levantar su bolso.

Claro, la cama. Tony sintió su cara tomar calor y bajo la mirada a dónde sus dedos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que estaba sosteniendo el respaldo de la silla. Su estómago hizo lo que Tony asumía era un triple en el aire, y luego decidió hacerse una bola y esconderse en algún lado cerca de su vejiga. La cama. Está bien, así que, podía ser maduro sobre esto. No había razón para entrar en pánico. Todos decían que le encantaría. Piensa en la gente sonriente del panfleto. Piensa en los completamente confiables y para nada parciales doctores que decían que su cuerpo estaba hecho para aceptar el nudo de su Alfa.

Incluso sus padres, que, claramente, querían lo mejor para él, prometieron que él se sentiría mucho más calmado, más relajado. Que se sentiría – _sería_ \--mucho mejor cuando finalmente tuviese a un Alfa que se encargue de él. Se encargue de él. Seguro, tendría que inclinarse y dejar que su Alfa lo penetre hasta que su nudo estuviese listo, pero ey, era lo mismo.

Así que, seguro, esto estaría completamente bien.

Completamente bien. Estaría bien. Lo estaría. En serio.

No iba a rogar o llorar o perder los estribos por algo que era simplemente parte de la vida. Está bien, probablemente iba a hacer las tres cosas, pero se sentiría muy, muy mal al respecto.

“¿Qué – qué habitación elegiste?” preguntó Steve, mirando hacia el pasillo a donde estaban las dos habitaciones una al lado de la otra.

“La, ah, la más pequeña,” respondió Tony.

“Está bien. Bueno, gracias. Por la – la cena,” dijo rápidamente Steve, pasando una mano por su boca, probablemente porque ni siquiera él podía decir eso con la cara seria.

¿Se suponía que debía seguirlo? No tenía ni idea, así que se quedó allí parado mientras Steve tomaba el morral de cuero, y Tony se dio cuenta que era similar a los que los artistas utilizaban para sus portafolios. Tenía una extraña forma redonda, como un disco gigante, pero su cabeza tenía demasiadas cosas dando vueltas como para que le preste mucha atención.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” preguntó Steve, señalando con la cabeza en la dirección de Tony.

Ayuda, se preguntó Tony tontamente. ¿Qué tipo de ayuda? Nadie dijo nada sobre ayuda. ¿Ayuda con qué? ¿Había algo – se suponía que él – que él debía prepararse? Por supuesto, eso, sí, mierda. Podía hacer eso. Sabía que hacer, o la mecánica detrás, al menos. Algunos Alfas probablemente no querían hacer eso ellos mismos, lo que, está bien, claro, podía manejarlo. No era como que no lo había intentado con su Celo, haciéndose a sí mismo tan resbaladizo y abierto como pudiese mientras intentaba encontrar alivio.

“Puedo guardarlos mientras tú limpias, eh, la sartén, si quieres,” ofreció Steve, señalando con la cabeza la sartén que estaba enfriándose en el fregadero con pedazos de huevo y kale aún adheridos.

Los platos. Oh, Tony pensó tontamente, mirando hacia la mesa con una extraña y enfocada fascinación. Ayuda con los platos. No estaba seguro si debería reírse o llorar o si ya había alguna diferencia entre ambas.

“No, yo lo hago. Está bien,” respondió Tony sin levantar la mirada de la mesa. Era tan idiota. Dios bendiga a Steve por ser o inconsciente o demasiado amable como para decir algo al respecto. “Ve tranquilo.”

Cuando escucho los pasos pesados de Steve dirigiéndose hacia las habitaciones, levantó su mirada y miro la espalda de Steve mientras caminaba por el pasillo, hasta que desapareció en la habitación más grande y cerró la puerta con un suave empujón.

Tony largó un respiro que no había notado estar sosteniendo y miró hacia el pasillo vacío. Los platos. Dios Santo. Soltó una atolondrada y nerviosa risita, su estómago girando con alivio. Los platos, por supuesto, lo estúpidos platos. Por supuesto, esto era sólo un alivio temporal, pero cuando la puerta de Steve se quedó cerrada por un largo rato, ruidosos tictacs del reloj de fondo, decidió ignorar eso por ahora y hacer el mejor maldito trabajo que alguien haya hecho alguna vez de limpiar y ordenar los platos.

Aparentemente por sí misma, su mente conjuro una elaborada máquina para limpiar y ordenar platos al estilo de Rube Goldberg que lo distrajo lo suficiente como para que no rompiese nada, y sólo se le cayera un tenedor, el cual levantó y miró de manera culposa por unos segundos antes de que decidiera que la regla de los cinco segundos también aplicaba a tenedores y lo guardara en el cajón.

Tony le pidió disculpas a los dioses de la comida, que lucían sospechosamente como versiones charlatanas, de tono cromado de Guy Fieri y Gordon Ramsay en su cabeza, y tiró el omelet en la basura. Guardó el resto de los platos y vajilla, y luego se inclinó nuevamente en la mesada, recorriendo con sus manos el borde plateado y de metal.

Así que. ¿Eso era todo? Guarda los platos y buenas noches. ¿Ese era todo el drama que lo hizo entrar en pánico paulatinamente durante todo el día? Tony miro por arriba de su hombro hacia el pasillo nuevamente. La luz de la habitación de Steve estaba encendida, y se sentía el movimiento dentro, probablemente Steve guardando sus cosas, porque parecía ser del tipo que simplemente no las dejaría tiradas por el piso y diría que estaban guardadas ya que no salían del bolso. La cual era una técnica de limpieza absolutamente legítima, no importaba lo que dijese Jarvis.

Tony no podía terminar de comprenderlo. Su cuerpo entero aún tamboreaba con un nerviosismo agitado, esperando, esperando, esperando por que caiga el otro zapato. Era peor cuando no te lo veías venir, cuando no te lo esperas. Siempre era peor que sea una sorpresa, así que la clave era siempre esperarlo, siempre estar listo. De esa forma, no pueden atraparte fuera de guardia, ¿y esa? Esa era la peor manera de descubrir que la habías cagado, que caiga en tu regazo de la nada, el momento en que el shock recorre tu cuerpo, los tensos minutos de ¿qué, qué fue, que hice, dónde me equivoque? Esas eran las peores partes, cuando llegabas a la base del problema.

Todo el resto sólo dolía y terminaba, pero las preguntas, ah, las preguntas, se mantenían allí colgadas, tratando de trepar hacia afuera en cuanto encontraban una mano de la cual agarrarse, cuando sea que pudiesen recordarle que quizás esto era la cosa, o esto, o esto podría ser la cosa, también, nunca lo sabías. Era un bucle interminable de nunca estar seguro de nada, y apestaba más de lo que alguna vez había apestado agarrar sus tobillos. Aprendió eso muy bien con el correr de los años. Esta… esta calma, si era eso lo que era, era temporal, siempre lo era. Mejor no ponerse muy cómodo.

Chequeó nuevamente el pasillo, pero nada había cambiado. Bueno. No podía quedarse ahí parado en la cocina toda la noche, pensó con una mueca de frustración. Caminando cuidadosamente, pasó la puerta de Steve, y fue hacia su habitación. Se quedó allí parado en la entrada de su habitación, sintiéndose como un tonto mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás con sus pies, sin estar seguro de si debía cerrar la puerta o no.

Dios, odiaba esto, todas estas pequeñas decisiones cuando no sabía cómo reaccionaría Steve. Era agotador. Estás últimas semanas, había perdido esta constante ansiedad sobre cada pequeña maldita cosa, una decisión a la vez, tan gradualmente, que no lo había notado hasta que se veía enfrentado nuevamente con intentar resolver cual era la mejor elección cada puta vez. Era un juego de copas, eso es lo que era. Intentando elegir a la que tenía la bola debajo mientras se movía, se movía tan rápido que nunca podías seguirle el paso, nunca podías realmente ganar, y Dios, como odiaba eso.

Desearía que Steve simplemente se lo dijera. Sería mucho más fácil. Quería cerrar la puerta, envolverse en montón de dosis de falsa seguridad y terminar con el asunto, pero ya había hecho su rutina de Spartacus con el garaje, y pensó que quizás lo más inteligente sería no probar su suerte. Se decidió en dejar la puerta levemente entreabierta, dejando sólo una pequeña línea de luz salir hacia el pasillo. Ahí está. Y su padre decía que era terrible para llegar a un acuerdo.

 _El absolutamente mínimo compromiso no era llegar a un acuerdo_ , Tony escucho cantar en su cabeza en la voz familiar de Howard y resopló. Sí, bueno, Papá, hay una cerradura electrónica con una clave de diez dígitos en la puerta de mi garaje que dice lo contrario.

No estaba seguro de que pensar sobre Steve, o, para ser más precisos, la fácil aceptación de Steve de la locura de Tony traducida en terapia de compras. Y lo del garaje. Dejándolo que lo tenga para el solo. No esperaba eso. Para… nada. Pero, de nuevo, no había pensado en que lo que se convertiría en su límite y por lo que estaría dispuesto a dar la vida sería eso. Tan pronto como Steve lo había mencionado, Tony sabía que iba a pelear con uñas y dientes por quedarse con el garaje, que sea suyo, su espacio, su… su santuario.

Era estúpido y sin sentido, lo sabía. ¿Un garaje? No SI o, Dios, quizás algo útil como las clases online o la tarjeta del banco, no, tenía que apostarlo todo en un desvencijado, al borde de ser clausurado garaje lleno de robots inútiles que aterrizaban en artificial y se pasaban de la marca de inteligencia por kilómetros e ideas que nunca significarían nada, pero eran suyas. Suyas. A veces, hasta las cosas estúpidas y sin sentido importaban, cuando eso era todo lo que tenías.

Tony vislumbro su reflejo en el espejo sobre el vestidor y rodó los ojos. Jesús Cristo. Maldita sea, pensó con frustrado asco. Lucía como un Chia Pet que alguien había regado sólo de un lado. Definir que su cabello era una causa perdida probablemente era una comparación injusta a las causas perdidas en todo el mundo, así que en vez de intentar arreglar su cabello, lo despeino con ambas manos, dejándolo formar rulos despeinados, antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Las vigas de madera en el techo se unían en un arco en forma de A por sobre su cabeza, con el ventilador de techo colgando en el medio, las hojas ondulando en hipnóticos círculos lentos sobre su cabeza.

Steve no se había enfurecido por las compras. Eso era… inesperado. Algo bueno, obviamente, pero inesperado. Incluso bueno-inesperado era suficiente para hacer que la mente de Tony realice el doloroso proceso de correr todo escenario posible de cómo podría terminar esto. Puso ambas manos en su cara y dejo salir un bajo quejido. El resto de la noche parecía un momento fantástico para pensar en todo esto, una y otra vez, en pequeño detalle, hasta que le resultó imposible conciliar el sueño.

Tu Alfa fue amable contigo. Pasemos toda la noche considerando todos los Motivos Por Los Que Esto Podría Ser Malo Para Tony. ¿Quizás sea el momento para una especie de árbol de decisión? ¿Una planilla de Excel? O, considera esto, podríamos simplemente ignorar todo esto e ir al garaje y construir algo. Buen plan. Bien pensado. Excelente razonamiento, Tony, pensó para sí mismo con una risa burlona.

Se pasó las manos rápidamente por su cara y dejo que cayeran a sus costados. Odiaba este sentimiento fuera de balance, esta confusa, insegura letanía de preguntas que llenaba su cabeza de estática. Odiaba no saber qué hacer, como debía actuar, que esperar. Al menos en casa, conocía las reglas. Ignoraba muchas de ellas, era justo decirlo, pero las _conocía_.

Tony levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a la puerta, actualmente entreabierta. Desearía que Steve simplemente hiciera lo iba a hacer. Está bien, eso no era cierto. Pero, era una buena mentira para decirse a sí mismo, supuso, tan bien como mentirse a sí mismo funcionaba. Quédate acostado y piensa en el garaje, se dijo a sí mismo con una burbuja semi-histérica de risa. ¿Cuántas veces había dejado a su mente llenarse con números y máquinas? Hermosas máquinas que podrían ser más reales que cualquier cosa que le estaba sucediendo a él si las dejaba. Podría hacerlo. Sólo era sexo. La gente lo hacía todo el tiempo. Los Omegas estaban hechos para esto, ¿verdad? Era lo que su cuerpo se suponía debía hacer. Tomar el nudo de su Alfa. ¿Cuán terrible podría ser?

No respondas eso.

Definitivamente, no respondas eso.

Podía escuchar livianos y rápidos movimientos en la habitación de al lado. Cajones abriéndose y cerrándose. La puerta del armario deslizándose de un lado a otro. Los resortes de la cama soltando un chirrido cuando algo pesado fue apoyado sobre ella.

Cada pequeño sonido ajustaba cada vez más el tornillo, presionando la tensión que sentía en el pecho, haciéndolo más pesado de elevar con cada respiro. Cuando sintió que era una decisión entre ser empujado en la cama y ser tragado por completo por ella o levantarse, Tony finalmente se levantó del colchón y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola lo suficiente para echar un vistazo al pasillo. Había un pequeño rayo de luz proveniente de la rendija que había entre el suelo y la puerta de Steve, ocasionalmente opacada por las sombras de los pies moviéndose del otro lado. Tony miró con una especia de inquietante obsesión hasta que la luz abruptamente se apagó, dejando el pasillo a oscuras, excepto por el suave brillo de la lámpara de su habitación.

No estaba seguro de por cuanto tiempo se quedó allí parado, esperando, en una especie de silencio suspendido de expectativa, pero fue el suficiente tiempo como para que, cuando se movió, los músculos de sus piernas parecían sorprendidos. Yendo al vestidor, sacó una remera que sugería que todos mantuviesen la calma y continuaran escribiendo código y pantalones escoceses para dormir. Se cambió la ropa y se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama, apagando la lámpara y dejando que sus ojos se ajusten a la oscuridad.

Quizás Steve estaba cansado. Lo que sea que hacía para SHIELD, probablemente era… agotador. Parecía… lo suficientemente lógico para ser una posible respuesta para el porqué Tony no estaba en este momento convirtiéndose en una persona calmada, más relajada y mejor.

Hizo una mueca con un lado de su boca mientras se mordía la mejilla. La otra explicación, la otra, bastante obvia explicación, era… bueno, está bien, quizás era un tema de ego, pero realmente no había considerado que Steve no lo deseaba de ese modo. Todos los Alfas deseaban a Omegas, ¿no es cierto? Eso simplemente era… cómo funcionaban las cosas. Los Alfas necesitaban anudarse, y los Omegas necesitaban recibirlo. Después de todo, un destornillador era una copia de mierda de un martillo sin un tornillo.

Aunque, los supresores, pensó Tony. Eso no era sólo inusual, era apenas legal, si por apenas querías decir probablemente para nada, pero todos parecían extrañamente dispuestos--entusiasmados incluso--en hacer lo que Steve les dijese que tenían que hacer, sonriendo todo el tiempo como un grupo de elfos domésticos de mierda. ¿Quieres que tu Omega tenga supresores que están tan fuera del mercado que ni siquiera tienen una marca? No hay problema. ¿Quieres dejar que tu Omega ordene un verdadero libro de cocina de Betty Crocker repleto de recetas para el desastre? Felices de ser de ayuda.

Era extraño, ¿verdad? Verdad, se dijo Tony, analizando todo en su cabeza. No que fuera a quejarse. Si Steve no lo deseaba, bueno, entonces buenísimo. Genial. Perfecto.

Eso era… definitivamente perfecto. En su mayoría. Casi. Lo era. Solamente era… extraño. Pero, algo bueno. Definitivamente algo de la variedad buena.

Tony frunció los labios y dejos salir un largo suspiro. ¿A quién estamos intentando convencer tanto, Tony? Se preguntó a si mismo con terminante filo, mientras se pasaba una mano por su cara y miraba al reloj digital al lado de su cama.

O, ya sabes, quizás su Alfa sólo estaba hecho polvo y era más del tipo de tener sexo durante la mañana, ¿quién mierda lo sabía? Dios, odiaba este no saber. Podría simplemente preguntar, pero la idea de preguntar sobre eso parecía el pico de la auto infligida estupidez, y sin importar cuan mala era la incertidumbre, no podía lograr ir y tocarle la puerta Steve para descubrirlo.

Miró al reloj nuevamente. Esperó. Listo y dispuesto era probablemente una exageración, pero, bueno, había estado presente, así que eso tenía que contar, ¿verdad? Seguro. Sabía que era brillante para convencerse a sí mismo de lo que quería escuchar, pero para la medianoche, decidió que “Pensé que te quedaste dormido porque estabas cansado de toda tu genialidad de Alfa” sonaba perfectamente creíble.

Tony salió de la cama y metió sus pies en sus pantuflas, y camino silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada. Paró con una mano en la manija y miró hacia la mesa de la cocina. Probablemente podría haber hecho un mejor esfuerzo en darle la bienvenida a Steve a casa. Su madre lo enviaría al infierno, si lo supiese. El omelet había sido un intento de último minuto, y probablemente podría haber hecho algo mejor.

Tony echó una mirada sobre su hombro al pasillo hacia la habitación ya oscura de Steve con algo de lo que probablemente era inapropiada culpa, pero ese conocimiento no lo disminuyo. Dejó que su Alfa se vaya a dormir con hambre, sin importar que porquería Steve había intentado vomitar, bueno, malos modales era probablemente lo menos que eso había sido. Tony suspiró y dejo que su cabeza cayera a su pecho, su mano libre elevándose para masajear su sien. Mierda. A veces podía ser realmente una basura. Se dijo a sí mismo que le prepararía a Steve un gracias-por-no-ser-un-imbécil desayuno en la mañana, y pensó que cereales serían lo suficientemente no fálicos para pagar esa factura en particular.

No sabía porque estaba concentrado en la comida. Bueno, eso no era cierto. Sí lo sabía, pero el inexplicable aumento de kale era más fácil de lidiar que con revoltijo de sentimientos mezclados que pasaba por él cuando pensaba en los eventos de esa noche. O, mejor dicho, la falta de eventos. Evento. Lo que sea.

Objetivamente, por supuesto, si Steve realmente no lo deseaba, probablemente no era por la terrible y épica cena, pero mierda si eso no parecía ser emblemático de todas las cosas que Tony no parecía lograr ser, incluso cuando lo intentaba.

¿Por qué siquiera lo había elegido Steve? Bueno, la respuesta era probablemente obvia, ya que el llevarse a Tony venía con un gran paquete de compensación.

Nunca pensó que tendría un Omega como Tony, recordó las palabras de Steve. Sí, por supuesto. Nadie piensa que terminará con un Omega como él, porque Omegas como Tony no existen. Único en su especie, Rogers, felicitaciones. Espero que te guste tú compañía de armas con un poco de inutilidad de costado, pensó con un sentimiento familiar de asco propio.

Miró una vez más al silencioso, quieto pasillo y luego abrió la puerta principal. Armándose de valor, salió a la fría noche. La grava de afuera hacía ruido debajo de sus pantuflas mientras caminaba a través de la entrada hacia el garaje. Hacía algo de frío afuera tan tarde y tan alto en las montañas, aunque aumentaba la temperatura en las mañanas, y se abrazó con sus brazos, recorriéndolos con sus manos para obtener un poco de calor. La cerradura automática estaba brillando con lo que consideraba un alegre y brillante rojo, así que marcó el código y entro, sintiéndose instantáneamente… bueno, más calmado, más relajado. Mejor, pensó con una risa amarga.

Tres horas de trabajar en el código de su próximo robot, actualmente conocido por la original designación U porque Tony se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado y dejó una larga línea de texto que eventualmente borró hasta que quedó la primera letra, y las líneas de número frente a él habían comenzado a mezclarse en la pantalla. Tony tomó un trago de café frío de su taza, y se refregó los ojos, cubriéndolos por un momento mientras intentaba en vano que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera. Renunciando a lograr algo por lo quedaba de esa noche, apagó la estación de trabajo y le dio a Dum-E una palmadita en la, bueno, pinza, mientras se dirigía hacia afuera.

La puerta del garaje se cerró detrás de él con un suave click, mientras escuchaba el reconfortante sonido de la cerradura activándose. Una parte de él aún no podía cree que Steve se había rendido con tanta facilidad. Probablemente no iba a durar, pero aceptaba lo que podía obtener.

Steve.

Preguntas volaban por su cabeza como hojas en el viento, flotando allí sin una respuesta. Era frustrante y… perturbador. Se sentía un poco como que acababa de bajarse de una montaña rusa y el mundo aún no había parado de girar, así que todo estaba un poco fuera de foco. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que casi no nota a su Alfa parado en la plataforma, con los brazos cruzados sobre sí mismo, cabeza levantada mirando hacia las estrellas.

Tony estaba en la mitad de intentar silenciar sus pasos y volver hacia adentro antes de que Steve lo notará (atrapará) cuando escucho la voz de Steve.

“Hola, Tony,” murmuró Steve sobre el viento que pasaba por las ramas en largas y vagas ráfagas.

“Um. Hola,” respondió Tony, tragando alrededor del repentino bulto en su garganta. “Tú, ah. ¿Qué haces – qué haces despierto? Es tarde,” preguntó Tony, y luego formo una mueca con su boca. Ambos estaban despiertos, idiota, mentalmente se regañó a sí mismo. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Steve que lo hacía tener la mandíbula floja a lo Lenny Small cuando intentaba hacer uso de palabras?

“Estoy bien,” respondió Steve, sacando la mirada del cielo nocturno. “No puedo creer que hayamos puesto un hombre en la luna. ¿Puedes imaginarlo?”

Bueno. Eso no tenía sentido.

“Creo – creo que sí,” tartamudeó Tony, intentando encontrar su balance, lo cual parecía ser un estado constante para él cuando estaba cerca de Steve. “Quiero decir, fue hace mucho tiempo. Siguen hablando de volver a ir. O a Marte. Pero ¿quién sabe? Presupuestos y todas esas cosas. Parece que la ciencia no es una buena inversión o algo así.”

Steve se rio, aunque era el tipo de risa que no era real, Tony inmediatamente podía darse cuenta. El tipo de risa que usabas cuando era eso o algo que no querías que se te escape.

“Estás despierto tarde, también,” observó Steve, moviéndose para apoyar sus manos en la baranda de la plataforma, asomándose levemente para observar el flujo de la corriente que provenía del centro de las montañas. Como lágrimas, pensó Tony, aparentemente de la nada.

“No podía dormir,” admitió Tony, metiendo sus manos debajo de sus brazos para mantener el calor. “Pensé que, tú sabes, podría pasar un rato en el garaje. Eso – a veces--me ayuda a dormir. Ralentiza las cosas lo suficiente, creo, sí puedo sacar algo.”

“Ah,” dijo Steve, porque le gustaba sobre-explicar las cosas así, pensó Tony con una descontenta, mirada de costado.

“Así que. Así que, iré adentro,” dijo Tony con vacilación. “A dormir. Buenas noches.” No estaba exactamente pidiendo permiso, pero lo era, al mismo tiempo, y una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza agregó _por favor_ , pero no podía decirlo. Tenía la loca idea de que Steve lo había escuchado, lo cual no tenía sentido, por supuesto, pero no podía dejarlo de lado, y Steve lo estaba mirando con una mirada cuidadosa y suave que, por un momento, parecía tan perdida que Tony tuvo que frenar el impulso de – de hacer algo, lo que sea, para hacer que desaparezca.

“No voy a – a hacer eso. Sí eso es lo que te preocupa. No voy a tocarte. De esa forma, quiero decir,” dijo Steve, dejando que su cabeza caiga en su pecho antes de volver la mirada hacia Tony. Incluso a través de la distancia separándolos, Tony se sintió sujetado por esa mirada, como un clavo en una pared.

Está bien. Está bien, eso respondía esa pregunta. No era realmente una sorpresa, ¿verdad? Tenía sentido, cuando lo pensaba. Enlazados de forma apresurada. Steve desapareciendo tan pronto como le fue posible, supresores y la decidida falta del nudo en su trasero eran signos bastante obvios. Era algo bueno, de todas formas, de veras. Exactamente lo que quería. Perfecto. Genial. Su Alfa no lo deseaba. No hay problema. Increíble. No estaba interesado en eso, tampoco, así que genial. Perfecto. La pareja perfecta y todo eso.

Era cierto, nada de ese perfecto y lógico razonamiento explicaba por qué se sentía como una patada en el estómago, momentáneamente quitándole el aire y dejándolo hiperventilando, como si hubiese sido elegido último para un juego que ni siquiera quería jugar.

“Está bien. Eso es – eso es algo bueno. Quiero decir. Gracias,” tartamudeó Tony. ¿Gracias? ¿En serio? Culpaba a la falta de horas de sueño. “Voy a… voy a ir a dormir ahora.”

“Buenas noches, Tony,” dijo Steve casi muy bajo para que Tony pueda escucharlo, girándose antes de que termine de decir las palabras.

Tony se quedó plantado en su lugar por un largo momento. No estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba esperando, pero no era este – este despido. Así de simple. Aquí está todo lo que siempre quisiste. Cosas así sucedían en filmes y libros, no en la vida real, eso era seguro.

Lo peor de todo, tenía la molesta sensación de que Steve había estado esperando aquí afuera para decírselo, lo que era… no sabía lo que era. Inesperado. Mierda. Todo sobre Steve era inesperado. Hablar con él era como tirar dados y descubrir que estabas jugando a las cartas.

Cuando Tony finalmente consiguió que sus pies se muevan, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la cabaña en una velocidad que estaba cerca de ser un trote pero que podía llamarlo una caminata a paso ligero en el aire nocturno. No era que pensaba que Steve iba a cambiar de idea o de repente decirle a Tony que estaba bromeando. Era que estaba bastante seguro de que si continuaba allí parado por más tiempo, le preguntaría a Steve el por qué, y eso, amigos, no era una conversación necesaria de tener. Nunca. La delicada línea entre saber las respuestas y obtener las respuestas era donde residía la sanidad.

Entró a su habitación y pauso por una fracción de segundo antes de cerrar la puerta con un satisfactorio click. Para cuando se acostó en la cama, la noche estaba en esa profunda, oscura parte de la temprana mañana donde todo el mundo parecía estar dormido.

Excepto por Steve, que seguía afuera, maravillado con la luna o lo que sea que fuese que Steve estaba haciendo de lo que Tony no iba a pensar. Los dedos de Tony tamboreaban un ritmo en su pecho mientras estaba recostado en la cama, mirando al ventilador de techo girar sobre su cabeza.

Está bien, estaba pensando en el tema.

No estaba seguro de porque le molestaba. Steve era completamente capaz de hacer lo que mierda quisiese, y si eso actualmente involucraba ser un astrónomo emo, no era el problema de Tony. Para nada.

Pero… Steve no había ido a golpear la puerta del garaje, y no se había enojado con todas las compras y había dicho que quería que Tony fuese feliz, como si eso fuese realmente algo.

Y había prometido no lastimar a Tony, como si honestamente estuviese hablando en serio, y eso sonaba tan distinto a ¿por qué me haces hacer esto? Quizás no eran realmente diferentes, no lo sabía, pero quería creer que lo eran, que había un espacio donde esta diferencia existía y quizás, sólo quizás, Steve vivía en ese espacio, y lo dejaría a Tony vivir allí también.

Con un irritado suspiro a sí mismo, se levantó y tomó la manta que estaba en la mitad de la cama y se dirigió hacia afuera nuevamente. Steve seguí parado contra la baranda, piernas separadas y brazos cruzados frente a él, mirando hacia adelante y viendo nada.

Se giró cuando Tony dejó a la puerta de entrada cerrarse detrás de él y lo subir los escalones de la plataforma, aunque no soltó ningún comentario, sólo lo observó en esa lenta, firme, molestamente abierta forma en la que Steve parecía capaz de mirarlo a él.

“Toma,” dijo Tony, sosteniendo la manta hacia Steve una vez que se acercó a él. “Hace frío aquí afuera.”

Steve no respondió, pero sí, luego de una pausa cuando Tony pensó que seguramente iba a tener las opciones de irse o lanzarle la maldita manta a Steve y correr, alzó el brazo y la tomo, desdoblándola lo suficiente para colocarla sobre sus hombros.

“Genial, así que ahí tienes. Mejor, ¿verdad?” dijo Tony luego de otro momento de silencio. “Si quieres, puedes usar el telescopio. Para las estrellas. O la luna, lo que sea. También hay mapas de estrellas, si los necesitas,” le dijo Tony, odiando cuan estúpidamente torpe sonaba.

“Gracias, Tony,” respondió suavemente Steve, abrazando la manta sobre sus hombros un poco más fuerte.

“No hay problema,” dijo Tony encogiendo los hombros, moviéndose un poco en su lugar. Misión cumplida, no estaba seguro de cómo realizar su salida con gracia del escenario.

“Creí que te ibas a ir a dormir,” le recordó Steve, lo que le daba a Tony una salida, y mierda si no estaba seguro de que ese era el punto.

“Podría quedarme, por un rato. Si quieres,” Tony se escuchó a sí mismo decir. Estúpido. Podía reparar lo que sea excepto el filtro entre su cerebro y su boca, aparentemente. “Jugaron al golf en la luna, sabes,” dijo Tony, mirando hacia el nítido cielo nocturno que parecía más repleto y brillante de alguna forma, aquí arriba, que como lo veía desde la ventana de su habitación en la mansión.

Justo cuando Tony estaba seguro de que Steve no iba a responder, y se preparó a sí mismo para regresar adentro, Steve lo miró por encima de su hombro, algo triste y casi nostálgico pasando por su cara casi muy rápido para que Tony pudiese verlo.

“Golf, ¿eh?” finalmente respondió Steve de forma baja y arrastrando las palabras, algo que hizo que el pecho de Tony se ponga más cálido por algún motivo.

“Apollo 14. Alan Shepard,” explicó Tony, casi ansioso, porque aunque no había tenido la intención de comenzar una conversación, tener algo de lo que hablar, información que pudiese compartir con un dispuesto, interesado oyente, era mejor que cualquier cosa que no involucrara el potencial de una explosión. “Bueno, la luna tiene gravedad reducida, ¿cierto? Y el espacio no tiene aire, así que, Shepard, saca su Hierro 6 y, está bien, falla en el primer intento, ¿pero en el segundo? En el segundo golpea la bola, bueno, él dice que voló kilómetros y kilómetros, pero probablemente no tanto. Pero, fácilmente más de dos kilómetros. Técnicamente, ese es el lanzamiento de golf más largo en la historia de la humanidad.”

“Golf en la luna,” respondió Steve con una pequeña risa y sacudiendo la cabeza como si no pudiese creerlo. “Pueden hacer eso, ¿pero no autos voladores?”

“Los Supersónicos realmente cagaron las expectativas de la gente en el futuro, ¿no?” dijo Tony con una sonrisa, parándose al lado de Steve en la baranda. Miró hacia la luna, flotando baja en el cielo, casi llena, con sólo una sombra en su curva.

“No creo haber entendido esa referencia,” dijo Steve con un leve fruncimiento en su cara.

“Eh, ¿los Supersónicos? Dibujo animado. De los sesentas, ¿creo? Pero, hubo una nueva versión en los ochentas. ¿Astro el perro? ¿Rosie el robot? ¿Nada de eso te suena?” preguntó Tony, momentáneamente desconcertado. Vamos, Steve era más grande que él, pero no era tan _viejo_. “Transmitían repeticiones los sábados a la mañana. Todos los locos inventos y artefactos. ¡Era tan genial!” recordó Tony con una sonrisa, viendo el pequeño movimiento de la boca de Steve. “Quiero decir, eh, a mí me gustaba. Cuando era pequeño, tú sabes. Rosie, hombre, ella era increíble. Este tipo de criada-robot que hacía muchas cosas geniales. Un poco – un poco la inspiración para varias, bueno, ideas que he tenido.”

“Robots, ¿eh?” preguntó Steve, sus cejas elevándose con la pregunta.

“A veces,” dijo Tony cautelosamente, mientras jugaba con una astilla en la baranda. “A veces otras cosas.”

Steve soltó una risa fuerte que tomó a Tony por sorpresa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Steve reírse, reírse de verdad, no esa cosa falsa que hacía que Tony rechine los dientes.

“Construyes robots,” Steve tapo su risa con la mano, una gigantesca sonrisa en el medio de su cara que le sacaba años de encima. “Robots,” repitió Steve moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

“Lo sé – lo sé, no es realmente un – un hobby típico para un Omega,” logró decir Tony, deseando de repente no haber dicho nada, porque Steve se estaba riendo de él, por supuesto, se reía de él. ¿Qué tipo de Omega construye robots y diseña sistemas de guía de misiles en su tiempo libre? La respuesta era ninguno. Ninguno, porque no había una clase de Omega que hiciese eso, porque no existían, excepto por él, él y sus estúpidas, ridículas ideas que nunca iban a llegar a nada.

Lo sabía, lo hacía, pero escuchar la risa de Steve, viendo los años, el estrés del que Tony ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, irse como si nada al escuchar eso hacía que algo dentro de Tony quisiese destruirse, romperse en tantos pedazos que nadie pudiese arreglarlo nunca, y él no tendría que encargarse de eso, mantenerse en una pieza, ¿no sería mejor eso? Cualquier cosa era mejor que esta – esta burla, este despido, la forma en la que era simplemente tan malditamente absurdo para Steve. Dolía muchísimo, demasiado, más que ser golpeado o anudado o lo que mierda este en el menú, cualquier cosa era mejor que esto… este flameante bucle de vergüenza que lo inundaba, la humillación brillante y caliente en sus talones, pero, que Dios lo ayude, no iba a llorar, no le iba a dar a Steve o a su estúpida manta la satisfacción de ver eso. No era como que pintar era el hobby más Alfa que uno podía tener, de todos modos, hipócrita de mierda, pensó Tony amargamente.

“¿Eso es lo que estás construyendo allí en tu garaje? ¿Robots?” preguntó Steve, aun sonriendo como si fuese navidad, y Santa le dio una media repleta de Omega idiota.

“Sí,” murmuro Tony, mirando a sus pies descalzos. Si hubiese sabido que a las tres AM era la Hora Para Burlarse De Tony, se hubiese puesto sus pantuflas. Tengo pies fríos, pensó Tony. Muy tarde, estás Enlazado, bienvenido a tu vida de ser una decepción constante. Hey, ¡al menos estás preparado para la ronda rápida! Odiaba esta mierda.

“Eso es increíble, Tony. Wow. Robots,” dijo Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza nuevamente y soltando una risa.

“Yo – ellos--¿qué?” tartamudeó Tony, su letanía mental aún en su cabeza con suficiente velocidad que le llevó un momento entender lo que Steve estaba diciendo.

“Tus robots. ¿Hacen – hacen cosas? ¿Cómo la de tu dibujo animado?” preguntó Steve, con la cabeza inclinada para un lado.

“Eh, bueno, sí. Algo así. Uno, lo llamo Dum-E, el cual no es sólo un deprimentemente preciso apodo, él es un… robot de lavado de ropa por el momento. Aún está aprendiendo. Pero, eso es lo que hace. Aprende. Y U, eh, U como la letra, se va a encargar de la seguridad contra incendios cuando descubra como hacer que su código descubra la diferencia entre apagar incendios de verdad y preventivamente empapar todo el garaje,” explicó Tony, intentado usar un tono clínico y neutral, pero incapaz de mantener el cariño fuera de su voz.

“Me encantaría conocerlos algún día. Si quisieras que lo hiciese, pero, quiero decir, no es que tienes que hacerlo, entiendo si no quieres hacerlo – como cuando dibujo algo, no me gusta mostrarlo hasta que esté listo, y a veces nunca está listo, así que yo completamente – ah, yo – ¿estás bien?” preguntó Steve, la sonrisa transformándose en un fruncimiento de preocupación porque Tony se había petrificado.

“Yo – sí. Estoy bien,” asintió Tony. Refregó con un dedo su nariz y miró de reojo a Steve. “Tú, ah. Así que, tú – tú ¿piensas que los robots son increíbles?”

“Claro que sí. ¿Quiénes no piensan que los robots son súper? ¿Alguna vez has visto el filme Metrópolis? Un ingeniero alemán, Fritz Lang, gastó toneladas de dinero haciendo esta cosa, adelantado añares con los efectos, pero las imágenes, nunca había visto algo así. Cubismo, Bauhaus, influencias de arte deco, obviamente, pero también hay mucho modernismo funcional allí. Basó la ciudad en Nueva York, los rascacielos eran como gigantescas velas en el cielo, y así no era como lucía, no realmente, pero al mismo tiempo lo era,” continúo Steve, cómo si alguien hubiese encendido un interruptor que traería a Thin Man a la vida. Era desconcertante, en un principio, haciendo que Tony se aleje un poco y estudiase a Steve con cara confusa.

“Eh, lo siento,” paró Steve ante la mirada de Tony. “No – no tenía la intención de irme por las ramas. Es que, no he hablado realmente con – nadie, eh, nadie que conociese estas cosas. Me refiero en SHIELD. Nosotros no… eh, de todos modos. Metrópolis. Debería verla, si la tienen. Escuche que la original fue editada la primera vez que se estrenó aquí, pero quizás tengan la versión alemana. Te la podría traducir, si quisieras,” ofreció Steve.

“¿Hablas alemán?” preguntó Tony, aun intentando encontrar un camino en la corriente de esta conversación. ¿Estaban hablando sobre robots? ¿Películas? ¿O algo más que Tony se perdió en el momento donde se dio cuenta que Steve parecía pensar que los robots eran… súper? ¿Quién demonios usaba la palabra súper? Sentía que debería pedir por malta en la tienda de centavos.

“Yo – sí. Hablo alemán,” respondió Steve cuidadosamente, el interruptor volviendo al modo apagado ante eso, aparentemente, desde que lo que fuese que envió a Steve en un episodio de verborragia – robots, pensó Tony, mis robots, yo – había parecido desaparecer en el aire. O luft, supuso irónicamente. ¿Qué es lo grave de hablar alemán? El italiano de Tony era perfecto, su francés terrible, y latín lo suficientemente bueno como para un exorcismo, pero sospechaba que Steve no estaba realmente interesado en comparar idiomas en ese momento.

“Oh, entonces, quizás, ¿noche de películas?” sugirió Tony.

“Claro, Tony,” respondió Steve, pero el momento, lo que sea haya sido, se había terminado. “Eso sería agradable.”

Tony comenzó a decir algo más, sólo para llenar el repentino silencio, aunque sólo Dios y su boca sabían eso.

“Deberías volver adentro. Hace frío aquí afuera,” le recordó Steve.

“Eh, sí. Sí, me – me iré. Nunca me gustó mucho el frío,” dijo Tony, alejándose para retirarse mientras Steve seguí apoyado contra la baranda, subiendo la mirada nuevamente para mirar a la luna, la larga columna de su garganta trabajando de arriba hacia abajo, su cuerpo entero poniéndose rígido y enrollado. Conteniéndose, pensó Tony de la nada, y hubiese deseado no hacerlo, porque no podía olvidarlo, esa pequeña certeza de que él no era el único que sabía cómo romperse y repararse nuevamente.

“A mí tampoco,” murmuró Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí tenemos el cuarto capítulo de esta hermosa historia escrita por Sabrecmc. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

Había un charco de baba en la almohada debajo de la boca de Tony cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Tarde. No importa. Giró sobre sí mismo y enterró la cabeza debajo de las mantas, reduciendo la luz que ingresaba intensamente a través de la ventana.

No estaba completamente listo para salir de la cama aún. Salir de la cama significa enfrentar a un día de – de algo. Lidiar con Steve, supuso. Lo que sea que eso significaba, y demonios, después de anoche, ¿quién mierda sabía lo que eso significaba? Él no, eso era seguro. Estaba… desconcertado, la mente de Tony eligió esa palabra luego de pensarlo por un momento.

La noche anterior no había sido lo que esperaba.

No que hubiese sido mala. Lo opuesto, en verdad. La falta de enfado de Steve por el garaje, su placer ante la idea de los robots de Tony, su desinterés en, bueno… Tony, todas estas cosas era buenas, en lo que respectaba a Tony, ¿pero desde cuándo él podía tener cosas buenas?

Quizás Steve quería SI por las conexiones militares que traía consigo. Steve parecía del tipo que sigue una carrera militar. SI no sólo traía consigo dinero, pero prestigio y conexiones con los altos mandos del servicio militar. Tenía algo de sentido. SI era el mejor atributo de Tony, después de todo. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado cuan valioso era debido a la compañía que su padre había construido?

Había algo que no estaba viendo, una variable, y hacía que su estómago de vueltas si lo pensaba mucho. Si lo pensaba mucho, se daría un dolor de cabeza.

Así que, quedarse en la cama era mejor. La cama era genial, de hecho. La cama era cálida y suya y nadie lo estaba molestando, lo que, si lo pensaba, era un poco extraño. ¿Cómo había logrado que pase tanto tiempo sin que alguien le recuerde cuan vago y desaliñado era? Era como si no necesitase el constante recordatorio, y aun así consiguiese levantarse en las mañanas y sentirse como una mierda por sí mismo. Y Howard decía que no era autosuficiente.

Bueno, está bien, puntos para su querido, viejo Papá, pensó Tony, enterrando la cabeza en su suave almohada. No había mucho de levantarse en la mañana en este momento.

La cama aún estaba suave y cálida, o quizás ese era él, pero la idea de moverse sonaba poco atractiva. Moverse significaba una obligación de eventualmente levantarse y realmente no quería hacerlo aún, así que se acurruco aún más debajo de la manta y cubrió su cabeza, haciendo que la luz detrás de sus parpados disminuya lo suficiente en algo que no demandaba acción.

La cama era, de todas formas, un lugar donde no existía un baño y este pobre diseño de espacio hogareño se iba a convertir en un problema rápidamente, se dio cuenta Tony luego de unos minutos más de nadar en su nido de mantas y almohadas. La vejiga era realmente el punto débil de conspiraciones para esconderse, no había duda alguna sobre ello.

Con un reticente suspiro, Tony movió el cobertor y se dio vuelta, mirando al techo. La noche anterior ya tenía una especie de cualidad borrosa, como si no pudiese realmente recordarlo. No como si fuese un sueño, exactamente, pero tampoco parecía algo real, no de la manera en la solían ser los recuerdos. Quizás porque aún no había logrado absorber todo.

Después de todo, había bastante tiempo para analizarlo. Eso realmente parecía un proyecto como para después del café. Aunque, acostado allí, no podía escaparse de pensarlo. Steve allí parado, mirando a las estrellas, pero no viéndolas realmente. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo Tony a través de los años? Lo suficiente como para ver a alguien mirando las estrellas y reconocer que veían sólo un escape, aparentemente, pensó Tony, refregándose la cara con las manos.

¿Cuál era su maldito problema? ¿Golf en la luna? ¿Trivia sobre astronautas a esa hora de la madrugada? Dios, soltó un quejido en sus palmas. ¿Lo mataría actuar como una persona normal por una vez en su puta vida?

Aparentemente, era mejor no poner esa teoría a prueba.

No era como que la velada no podría haber sido mucho peor que él quedando como un idiota. Mucho peor. Lo sabía. Teniendo todo en cuenta, había salido bastante bien. Aparentemente, los Dioses aceptaban omelets quemados como ofrenda. ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?

 Un Alfa que lo dejaba solo, y, busquen a tres hombres sabios, gente, porque era un puto milagro lo que estaba sucediendo, parecía no importarle los pequeños, algunos, apenas presentes desperfectos de Tony que parecían manifestarse en la forma de cosas que hacían boom.

Lo que sea que fuese, era inesperado, pensó Tony, doblando un poco la palabra en su cabeza nuevamente. Inesperado. Una palabra tan simple que traía tanto consigo. Inesperado significaba impredecible. E impredecible significaba que Tony no podía suponer que era lo debía hacer, como debía actuar, lo que debería decir o no, y eso, queridos amigos, usualmente terminaba con muy malos resultados para él.

La forma en la que debía actuar probablemente involucraba sacar su trasero de la cama y cocinar algo semi-comestible para su Alfa antes del almuerzo, lo que se encontraba en su lista de Cosas Que Quería Hacer en algún lugar debajo de depilarse con cera y pasar un día entero en seminarios de autoayuda.

_Silencio_ , murmuro mentalmente Tony para sí mismo en una terrible imitación de un acento australiano. _Aquí observamos al Omega en su estado natural, donde no le importa una mierda lo que el Alfa quiere. Observen como no se levanta temprano y prepara el desayuno. Vean como no podría importarle menos lo que su Alfa este haciendo esta bella mañana. Monitoreen al Omega mientras cuidadosamente se escabulle a su garaje sin siquiera reconocer a su Alfa. Podemos especular el motivo por el cual un Omega sería conducido a la soledad, pero quizás nunca sabremos porque este solitario, perdido Omega elige arreglárselas por sí mismo. Ya que somos Alfas, y no tenemos la más puta idea._

Tony soltó una áspera, despreciativa risa y se sentó, dejando que sus piernas cuelguen de un costado de la cama. Miró al reloj. 11:32. Genial. Aparentemente, estrellarse luego de una maratón de ansiedad era magnífico para dormir como los muertos. Con un largo suspiro de aire, Tony se agachó y tomó la remera negra de Pink Floyd que se encontraba en la pila de ropa más cercana a la cama y la olió, atrapando un poco de aceite de motor. No estaba tan mal como para necesitar ser relegada a la pila de ropa sucia que estaba creando sistemáticamente, así que se la pasó por la cabeza. Un par de pantalones deportivos grises estaban cerca de sus pies, así que los tomó y se los puso por sobre sus boxers. Había líneas gemelas de suciedad negra en sus muslos donde debió haber limpiado sus manos en algún momento, y estaban probablemente a un día de caminar por si solos hacia la lavadora y saltar dentro, pero supuso que podía utilizarlos un día más. No podía evitar sonreír al pensar en la reacción de su madre ante su elección de vestimenta.

_Anthony, ¿podrías por una vez en tu vida vestirte de forma apropiada? ¿Cómo encontrarás a un Alfa si no puedes poner un mínimo esfuerzo en tu apariencia?_

No te preocupes, Mamá. Vengo con un accesorio muy a la moda. Dios, espero que mi compañía de manufacturación de armas no haga que mi trasero luzca muy grande, pensó Tony con un resoplido.

Las placas de identificación de Steve estaban sobre la mesa de luz al lado de la lámpara en el lugar a donde Tony las había arrojado anoche. Dejó de usarlas cuando llegó a la cabaña por primera vez, pensando en porque debería molestarse en hacerlo, hasta que unos días después, se encontró a sí mismo hablando con ardillas y tocando el lugar en su cuello donde un leve peso debería estar. Probablemente debería devolverlas. No tenían sentido. No aquí en la cabaña.

Las miro fijo un momento más, y luego las tomó y se las pasó por el cuello, poniendo las placas debajo de su remera así quedaban justo debajo del pozo de su garganta dándole una extraña sensación de consuelo. No era como que alguien iba a aparecerse en la vieja cabaña y demandar saber que estaba haciendo Tony con todas las cosas que había obtenido cortesía de Agente Agente.

Pero. Pero, si lo hacían.

¿Por qué todos en SHIELD reaccionaban de la manera que lo hacían cuando descubrían que él era el Omega de Steve? ¿Qué quería decir la X que estaba debajo del nombre de Steve y su designación como Alfa? El Capitán Rogers es… muy importante, Tony recordaba que había dicho Coulson. ¿Por qué Coulson se comportaba como si tuviese en algún lugar un santuario con las uñas cortadas de Steve? No era como que alguien se lo iba a decir. Él sólo era el Omega que estaba Enlazado con el hombre y tenía que pasar el resto de su vida haciendo lo que Steve le dijese que debía hacer. Sí, definitivamente no era un motivo para enseñarle a Tony el apretón de manos secreto, pensó amargamente. Levantó la mano y la puso sobre los pequeños rectángulos debajo de su remera. Más vale prevenir que curar. Un lema no oficial de los Omegas. No podía hacer más daño quedárselas.

Con un pequeño quejido, Tony se levantó de la cama, casi tropezando con sus zapatos donde los había dejado la noche anterior. Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y espió hacia afuera, el pasillo estaba vacío. Fue hacia el baño y se encargó de su vejiga, luego se lavó las manos y miró a la figura en el espejo.

La persona que le devolvía la mirada tenía los ojos muy abiertos, con oscuros círculos del delineador de anoche juzgándolo esta mañana, cabello torcido, aun intentando estar aplanado en algunos lugares y el resto intentando lucir bien con el estilo permanente de los 80s. Rápidamente se mojó las manos y se peinó con los dedos, tratando de hacer que luciera al menos como que no había intentado electrocutarse. Tomó un papel y lo mojo, luego atacó a los círculos oscuros hasta que sólo parecía tener resaca y no haber perdido una batalla con un stand de MAC.

Sacudiendo la cabeza de forma contrariada, abrió el botiquín detrás del fregadero sobre el espejo y sacó su botella de pastillas, sentando una en su lengua y luego utilizando la palma de su mano para juntar agua y tragarla. Incluso luego de sentir la pequeña pastilla pasar por su garganta, tomo otro sorbo de agua y trago de nuevo, sólo por si acaso. Cerró el espejo y miró fijo a su reflejo nuevamente. Una parte de él aún no podía creer que había supresores en el botiquín al lado de la loción para después de afeitarse y un blíster de Tylenol. Había siete tabletas blancas escondidas en una bolsa debajo de su colchón, por si acaso, suministró su mente, pero la botella de pastillas milagrosas no había sido siquiera tocada, por lo que podía ver Tony.

Inesperado era decir poco.

Steve no me desea, así que no quiere que sufra, Tony se dijo a sí mismo. Eso era… amable. ¿Amable? Probó la palabra en su cabeza por un momento, la dejó asentarse, como una piedra que había sido lanzada dando saltitos en la superficie de un lago y finalmente era capaz de hundirse hasta el fondo. El pensamiento era nuevo, extranjero, pero se hundió en el fango de su cerebro y se quedó allí, sin moverse. No todos los Alfas eran terribles, obviamente. Obie siempre había sido amable en su propia manera. Al menos él había tomado un interés en Tony, y siempre había sido generoso, incluso si sus regalos terminaban en la misma pila que la porquería que su madre insistía en darle.

Los supresores eran una amabilidad, en su propia, extraña manera. Mucha más amabilidad de la que pensó que recibiría de su Alfa, eso era seguro. Algo que no hacía nada por Steve, excepto quizás aliviar una conciencia culposa, pero ayudaban a Tony inmensamente. No estar a la piedad de su cuerpo era una libertad que nunca se atrevió a siquiera considerar, y aun así aquí estaba, acurrucada al lado de un paquete sin abrir de dos desodorantes Axe-O Oscuras Tentaciones que su madre había enviado para él, que prometía ‘Volver A Los Alfas Salvajes’. En primer lugar, ¿en qué mundo era ese un buen plan? En segundo lugar, Dios, ¿Quién mierda quería hacerlo mientras olía a chocolate, ámbar y grano de pimienta rojo? Ámbar no era un aroma, por el amor de Dios, era una resina fosilizada.

Sí, porque era inexactitud científica el problema allí, pensó Tony con aire sombrío.

Cuando realmente no había nada más para hacer en el baño excepto admitir que se estaba escondiendo, secó sus manos y abrió la puerta, tomando un paso hacia el pasillo y escuchando. La casa se sentía vacía, lo cual era probablemente una cosa extraña de decir, pero tenía años de experiencia de darse cuenta cuando un lugar estaba vacío o no lo estaba. Este lugar se sentía vacío.

Lo cual era bueno. Por supuesto, Steve no iba simplemente a quedarse allí dando vueltas mientras Tony dormía toda la mañana. Hacía las cosas más fáciles, la verdad. Aunque, era una de esas cosas extrañas que lo dejaban inseguro de cómo debía sentirse al respecto. Agradecido, suponía. Pero, ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa cosa inesperada. Nadie arrastrándolo fuera de la cama, diciéndole que deje de ser tan vago. Lo que, considerando la hora, hubiese sido un poco difícil de negar, pensó con un suspiro.

La cocina estaba claramente vacía, aunque daba la sensación de haber sido ocupada no hace mucho. Había una sartén remojándose con jabón en el fregadero y un trapo húmedo estirado sobre el grifo secándose. Sus ojos fueron inmediatamente a la cafetera, la cual aún estaba encendida con una jarra casi llena y esperando. Había una nota adherida en la parte superior, justo arriba del interruptor, que útilmente le informaba que el desayuno estaba en el horno. Curioso, abrió la puerta del horno y encontró un plato repleto de panqueques y tocino en el estante del medio. Incluso había un guante para horno en la mesada para que lo use para sacar el plato.

Está bien, así que, desayuno. Brunch. Lo que sea. Eso era amable, pensó Tony, con una fisura de inquietud punzando en su espina. Se suponía que él debía pensar que era amable, ¿verdad? Amable. Porque la gente hacía cosas por la bondad de su corazón sin pensar en recibir algo a cambio. Claro. Eso sucedía.

Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina con su plato frente a él. Alzando la mano, tomó la botella de jarabe que estaba al lado del salero y del pimentero, empapando sus panqueques con una generosa capa. Su tablet estaba en la mesita al lado del sofá donde la dejó el día anterior, probablemente aun intentando en vano mostrarle como cocinar un omelet, así que se paró y fue a buscarla, cerrando todas las pestañas con una maligna mirada a uno de los videos de YouTube llamado “El Perfecto Omelet”. Pulgares abajo, decidió Tony con firmeza, recordando el desastroso intento de cocina de anoche. Está bien, algo de eso podría probablemente ser atribuido a que estaba aterrorizado de estar en monumentales cantidades de problemas, pero tenía que ser al menos 60/40 la culpa de “1-2-3 Omelet”, pensó.

Tony estaba a la mitad de resolver un problema que un estudiante de posgrado había levantado en el foro estudiantil de Ingeniería de MIT que hackeó, cuando escucho pasos afuera en la puerta de entrada, seguidos del sonido de la manija abriéndose. Steve entró e inmediatamente miró a Tony, que tenía un trozo de panqueque entre su plato y su boca, chorreando una firme línea de jarabe en el plato, porque aparentemente le gustaba proyectar un aire de calmada tranquilidad cuando estaba cerca de su Alfa.

Está bien, entonces, su Alfa no era no atractivo. Tendría que ser ciego para no notarlo. Ciego, viviendo en otro planeta bajo una roca en el fondo de un congelado océano de nitrógeno. Así que, básicamente, el standard de no ser capaz de observar. Parecía que Steve acababa de regresar de uno de esos perfectos trotes que de alguna manera lograban hacerlo ver como que acababa de salir de un video de ejercicios, brillando con la exacta necesaria capa de sudor, cabello apenas revuelto por el viento, y usando ropa de ejercicio que estaban haciendo el trabajo del Señor.

“Buen día,” dijo Steve luego de una pequeña pausa, dándole a Tony la chance de decidir si comer un bocado o cerrar su boca. Eligió cerrar su boca, lo que era, hablando en aspectos generales, siempre una buena opción para él. “Veo que encontraste el desayuno.”

“Eh. Sí. Gracias,” murmuro Tony y dejó su tenedor apoyado nuevamente en el plato. “Está bueno.”

“No hay problema,” respondió Steve. Fue al refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua, vaciándola con la puerta abierta, un leve y frío aire saliendo de él. Había una botella de kétchup sentada en el primer estante de forma acusadora, Tony notó con una mirada de furia. Malditos condimentos sentenciosos. “¿Vas a ir a SHIELD?”

“Oh, no. No, yo no – quiero decir, no hasta que me necesiten,” respondió Steve, lo cual no tenía sentido. Entonces, él era simplemente, ¿qué? ¿Una especie de agente de turno? “Pensé en trabajar un poco en la cabaña. No en la electricidad. Lo prometo,” dijo rápidamente Steve cuando Tony empezó a abrir su boca para objetar. “Quizás ir a la ciudad y comprar unas cosas. Si hay algo que quieras, eh, aquí,” continuó Steve abriendo un cajón y sacando un anotador y un bolígrafo. “Sólo anótalo. Veré que puedo encontrar.”

“Gracias,” dijo nuevamente Tony, mirando al anotador de papel que Steve estaba sosteniendo. Parece que el examen de hoy sería de forma escrita.

“¿Al menos que también quieras venir? Debes sentirte, no lo sé, aislado aquí, ¿verdad? Sé que este no era el tipo de lugar que probablemente estabas esperando,” dijo Steve, dándole a Tony una rápida mirada antes de dejar caer sus ojos donde sus zapatillas estaban tocando con la punta las tablas de madera que formaban el piso. “Probablemente bastante aburrido, ¿huh?” preguntó Steve señalando con la cabeza a la tablet que Tony estaba abrazando contra su pecho.

“¿Huh? No, está bien. Quiero decir, la cabaña, está bien. Es…” tartamudeó Tony. Estaba bien. Era algo desagradable y olía un poco a naftalina y Listerine, todo era anticuado y el estampado escocés era el nuevo negro, pero, estaba… bien, decidió. La cabaña estaba bien, si por bien, querías decir mejor que ir a hacer las compras con tu Alfa, lo que parecía ser la métrica de bien esa mañana. “Me quedaré aquí. Pasaré un rato en el garaje. Terminaré unas cosas.”

“Está bien, bueno. Si piensas en algo que quieras, sólo escríbelo,” le dijo Steve, golpeando el anotador contra su mano antes de ponerlo junto con el bolígrafo en la mesada de la cocina. “Sólo voy a asearme,” dijo Steve, moviéndose de donde estaba apoyando su cadera contra la mesada. “Lo que sea que quieras, ¿está bien? Sólo – sólo ponlo en la lista,” repitió Steve casi tembloroso mientras se detenía al lado de Tony dónde estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

Tony asintió con la cabeza y mantuvo sus ojos en su plato de panqueques y tocino a medio-comer, una mano sosteniendo el tenedor por sobre el plato, lo que le permitía esconder su cara parcialmente. Sintió, tanto como escuchó, a Steve alejarse, por el pasillo hacia el baño. Un momento después, pudo oír el agua de la ducha, y algo de la tensión dejó sus hombros, aunque el desayuno azucarado ya estaba cuajándose en su estómago. Puso su tenedor sobre el plato y levantó la taza de café, tomando un largo sorbo de la infusión que ya estaba a temperatura ambiente.

Salir de la cama había sido su primer error.

Su mirada se levantó hacia el anotador y el bolígrafo en la mesada. Steve quería que él pidiese cosas. ¿Por qué?, Tony no tenía idea, pero parecía extrañamente importante para Steve que lo hiciese. Y, si había una cosa de la que Tony estaba seguro, si era importante para un Alfa, entonces lo hacías. Realmente no _necesitaba_ nada. Había estado pidiendo online todo lo que quería o pidiéndole a Coulson algunas cosas que no podía obtener a través de la internet sin molestas vallas como permisos y autorizaciones que le llevarían tiempo obtener. Falsificar. No importa.

Tony tomó otro sorbo de café y se levantó de la mesa, vaciando los restos de su desayuno en la basura y poniendo los platos en el fregadero. Se giró y miró al anotador nuevamente. Continuaba estando obstinadamente en blanco. Caminó hacia allí y tomó el bolígrafo, le sacó la tapa y la clavó en la otra punta, masticándola distraídamente mientras apoyaba una cadera en la mesada y consideraba sus opciones.

¿Shampoo? ¿O eso parecería vanidoso? No le molestaría una de esas afeitadoras con distintas cabezas. Podría intentar hacer crecer algún tipo de barba de nuevo. A todo Alfa le gustaba un Omega bien acicalado, ¿verdad? Pero, quizás a Steve no le gustaría el vello facial. Parecía una apuesta más segura comprarla online, donde al menos Steve no sentiría que había sido engañado a involuntariamente ayudar a Tony en algo que no le gustaría. Dios, esto apestaba. Escribe lo que quieras, Tony. Lo que sea que quieras. Sólo ponlo en la lista. ¿Y si elegía algo incorrecto? Esta lista era un puto campo minado, pensó molesto.

Finalmente se decidió por jabón, detergente para la ropa y medias, lo que pensó eran lo suficientemente domésticos. Dejando a la lista en la mesada, marchó hacia afuera y a través de la entrada al garaje. Luego de ingresar su código en la puerta y entrar, se sintió inmediatamente más liviano. La cabaña quizás esté más en el lado de considerarse una reliquia que otra cosa, pero esto… esto era su hogar ahora. Aún no podía creer que Steve no tuviese problema con dejárselo. Eso probablemente no iba durar, se dio cuenta, pero tomaría lo que pudiese tomar mientras le fuese posible. _Mi precioso_ , pensó con una mueca alegre, inspeccionando la estación de trabajo que había armado cuidadosamente.

La mañana fue utilizada para trabajar en el código de Dumm-E, el cual aún no estaba completamente correcto, luego jugando con los diseños del mísil del cual le había hablado a Joshua. Tony comenzó a decirle el Jericho, en honor a su amigo peludo, y se encontró a sí mismo tarareando la melodía de la vieja, familiar canción que su madre solía cantarle mientras trabajaba en los diseños.

_The walls came tumbling down_ , ciertamente, pensó Tony con satisfacción al mirar al diseño nuevamente. Era hermoso. Era espectacular.

Había diseñado algo, algo nuevo e innovador, desde la infancia de una idea hasta un diseño de verdad. Algo que a Howard no se le había ocurrido, sin importar cuantas veces Obie mencionó el deseo de los militares de algo de largo alcance, pero lo suficientemente pequeño para jets de pelea y tanques, con capacidad de precisa detonación y suficiente fuerza de explosión para penetrar el terreno rocoso donde a los terroristas les gustaba esconderse, pensó, su mente recordando a Joshua enterrando nuez tras nuez en los espacios de suelo entre piedras alrededor de la montaña.

Era perfecto. Y funcionaría. Lo sabía en sus huesos.

No que alguien lo sabría o le importaría, excepto quizás la ardilla que él estaba sistemáticamente intensificando hacia niveles de locura militar a lo dictador de Corea Del Norte. La cantidad de gente interesada en la opinión de un Omega sobre diseño de armas llegaban a un grande y gordo uno, y a pesar de su apellido, Tony sabía que nadie en SI lo escucharía. No sobre algo como esto.

En que alfombra elegir para las oficinas, seguro. Bueno, al menos en teoría, hasta que señaló a la muestra color fucsia mientras estaba distraído por las actualizaciones de los motores en los últimos helicópteros para la Marina que algunos ingenieros estaban discutiendo. El maldito aire marítimo lleno de sal era siempre un problema, pero tenían una idea sobre un nuevo revestimiento de polímero que podría funcionar, y Tony podía verlo en su cabeza en un instante, tan pronto como le mencionaron a su padre lo que estaban pensando. Por supuesto, recibió una palmadita en la cabeza y una ronda de risas por su esfuerzo, pero le dio algo de satisfacción el hecho de que les llevó a esos imbéciles elitistas otros siete meses de investigación para darse cuenta.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado trabajando en los diseños preliminares para un renovado sistema de guía antes de escuchar a alguien golpear la puerta. La cámara de seguridad mostró que era, por supuesto, Steve, sosteniendo una bolsa de papel marrón y un contenedor de espuma de poliestireno que Tony instantáneamente categorizo como comida, haciendo que su estómago se eleve para la ocasión con un gruñido vacío.

Entonces, quizás se había salteado el almuerzo.

Tony soltó un suspiro, presionó el botón para oscurecer su estación de trabajo y fue hacia la puerta.

“Oh, hola,” dijo Steve, casi sorprendido cuando Tony abrió la puerta del garaje. “Conseguí lo que pediste. Y, algo para almorzar. Si tienes hambre” terminó Steve, acercándole el contenedor blanco de comida y la bolsa marrón de ponlo-en-la-lista que Tony realmente no quería.

“Gracias,” respondió Tony, tomando un objeto con cada mano. Se quedó parado con incertidumbre en la puerta. ¿Debería invitar a Steve adentro? ¿Pedirle a Steve que lo acompañe? Probablemente. Aunque no se movió. No podía mantener a Steve fuera si Steve deseaba entrar, pero para poder ser un tapete, primero tienes que quedarte acostado, algo que realmente nunca consiguió hacer. El impulso de hacerlo no parecía comenzar hoy, así que cerró un poco la puerta, lo suficiente como para evitar que Steve vea su estación de trabajo, sólo porque se sentía más suya si Steve no podía verla.

“¿Estás teniendo un buen día?” preguntó Steve con lo que Tony reconoció como un forzado intento de sonrisa.

“Seguro,” respondió Tony cautelosamente. He estado diseñando sistemas avanzados de armamentos mientras tu comprabas cosas que no necesitaba. Dentro de todo, un gran día. Aunque, probablemente no debería decir eso en voz alta. “Bien.”

“Está bien, bueno, genial. Yo sólo – te veré para la cena, ¿entonces?”

La cena. Mierda. ¿Se suponía que él debía cocinar la cena? ¿Cómo se sentía Steve con un buen, sano plato de kétchup? Kétchup era un vegetal, ¿verdad? Quizás un arroz de un minuto. Podría hacer eso. Probablemente en la mitad del tiempo.

Realmente debería haber prestado más atención cuando Jarvis intentó enseñarle algunas recetas fáciles. Por más atención, se refería a algo de atención. Demonios. ¿Cómo se hacía se guisado que Jarvis dijo podías hacer fácilmente? Guisado de congelador le había dicho, porque era preparado con cosas que podías simplemente sacabas del congelador. ¿Cuán difícil podía ser eso? Había pasado la tarde diseñando uno de los sistemas de misiles más avanzados que el mundo había visto. Guisado. Podía hacer un guisado.

Oh, Dios, iba a cagar el guisado.

“Ah, claro. La cena. Podría quizás, ah –” comenzó Tony, mirando detrás de él como si la respuesta fuese a aparecer mágicamente.

“Podemos pedir pizza. Quizás ver una película, si quieres. Yo… no he visto muchos de los lanzamientos recientes. Lo que tú quieras,” dijo Steve encogiendo los hombros.

Pizza. No guisado. Pizza. Pizza era comida de cena. Pizza era la perfecta comida de cena. El tipo de comida que, si era cagada, definitivamente no sería la culpa de Tony. Así que, claramente, tildaba todas las cajas en la lista de comidas perfectas de Tony.

“Suena genial,” logró decir Tony, más por alivio que porque quisiese pasar la velada consintiendo a Steve, pero al menos no se esperaba que él cocine.

“Genial, así que, te veré luego, entonces,” respondió Steve, alejándose de la puerta asintiendo con la cabeza. “¿Quizás a eso de las seis?”

“¿Huh? Oh, sí, está bien. A las seis,” dijo Tony, con una sonrisa plana. “Te veré entonces.” Steve lo saludo levemente con la mano y se fue hacia la cabaña.

Tony cerró la puerta del garaje y se dirigió hacia la estación de trabajo. Dejó la comida en el escritorio y la bolsa de cosas al azar que pidió en el piso al lado de sus pies, usando un dedo para mirar sus contenidos. Sí, una botella de detergente color verde claro con brillantes flores en el frente que prometía ropa que olería como un paraíso tropical (buena suerte con ganarle al aroma de naftalina de la cabaña, pensó amargamente), un paquete de seis media blancas y tres barras de jabón, como si Steve no hubiese podido decidirse cual comprar.

Uno era una barra standard color marfil en una caja azul y blanca que olía como, bueno, jabón. Tony lo dejo de nuevo en la bolsa y sacó el segundo, un grande y oscuro cuadrado envuelto en un envoltorio de espirales negras y rojas que decía oler a sándalo. La imagen de Steve oliendo jabones en el pasillo del mercado como si estuviese en una especie de misión de limpieza clandestina, lo hizo reírse. Pero el tercero, ese era… bueno, está bien, eso era realmente increíblemente observador, pensó Tony, mirando a sus uñas, que estaban repletas de manchas negras. En realidad, era un jabón líquido, pero Tony sabía por experiencia personal que era el mejor para quitar la grasa y el aceite de motor que usaba para los robots de sus manos. Huh.

Se pasó una mano sobre la boca y abrió el contenedor de espuma de poliestireno. Pollo de rotisería, papas y algunos vegetales al vapor estaban dentro, al lado de un pequeño brownie envuelto en nylon.

Honestamente, tener un Alfa estaba siendo cada vez más como tener a un mayordomo. Seguro, un mayordomo que podría golpearte o follarte cuando quisiese, pero al menos había refrigerios. Nadie le había dicho sobre los refrigerios, pensó con una extraña risa pasándole por el cuerpo.

No podía durar, por supuesto. La cagaría, tarde o temprano. Haría lo incorrecto. Diría lo incorrecto, probablemente. Era bueno en eso. Era excelente. Uno de sus muchos talentos. Se preguntaba si eso estaría en el perfil que sus padres le habían enviado a Steve.

Tony es un bonito Omega que será con frecuencia desobediente, terco y recalcitrante, ocasionalmente un completo pendejo, y raramente útil para alguien, pero viene con una pequeña compañía de manufacturación de armamentos, así que por favor ignore todo lo anterior. Asegúrese de alimentarlo, pero nunca después de medianoche, Tony pensó con una risa.

Bueno, sí Steve era lo suficientemente estúpido para aceptar ese trato… aparentemente, codiciaba más SI que a un Omega que realmente, bueno, deseara, así que, bien. Lo que sea. La broma es sobre él, ¿verdad? A Tony se lo dejaba sólo y con libertad de hacer lo que quisiese siempre ey cuando lo mantuviese en su garaje, fuera de vista, fuera de mente. Un buen vivir, en su opinión.

Tony estaba definitivamente contento con la situación. De veras, todo el paquete, excepto quizás la cabaña al estilo Viernes 13, era en realidad bastante ideal, al menos por lo que durase este pequeño interludio de culpa o de falta de interés o lo que sea que hacía que Steve hiciese esto. Tomaría lo que podía.

Luego de terminar su almuerzo, intentó terminar algo más de trabajo en el mísil ardilla – no, Dios, no comiences a llamarlo así, se te pegará, se reprendió a sí mismo – por el resto de la tarde, pero no parecía poder concentrarse mientras la cena con Steve estaba flotando sobre su cabeza al estilo Última Cena. Cuando finalmente renunció por el resto del día, el sol ya estaba poniéndose en las montañas, reflejando un suave brillo sobre la cabaña.

Salió hacia la plataforma y paró por un momento, viendo la parte de abajo del sol desaparecer detrás de una de las cumbres. Era hermoso aquí, a pesar de todos los aromas viejos de humedad y los anticuados muebles. Mucho menos lujoso de lo que estaba acostumbrado, eso era seguro. Esa había sido una hermosa prisión. De primera, en serio. Todos los mejores accesorios. Esto era… no sabía que era esto. Diferente. Extraño.

Inesperado.

Estaba la trampa de todo esto, suponía. Anoche había estado repleto de garantías y promesas y todas las palabras correctas, como si hubiesen sido leídas de un letrero, pero era humo y espejos, y él lo sabía. Todo esto podía desaparecer en un instante. Su garaje, su espacio, su libertad. Chasqueo de dedos y desaparecía, y literalmente nadie diría nada al respecto. Demonios, probablemente habría una fila de personas esperando para aplaudir, desde su instructora de danza la Srta. Minch a los ingenieros simios prácticamente masturbándose por haber descubierto la combinación correcta de polímero. Y Howard. No olvidamos quien será el Capitán de Animadores por este pequeño ejercicio en lo que se tenía merecido.

Detrás de él, el inconfundible sonido de neumáticos sobre la grava anunciaba la llegada de la cena en un pequeño automóvil azul de dos puertas, con un rayón del lado del pasajero y un brillante cartel anunciando lo obvio en la parte superior.

Steve salió por la puerta principal de la cabaña y le lanzó una rápida mirada a Tony antes de ir hacia el chico del delivery, quien estaba luchando por sacar cuatro cajas de pizza del bolso de viaje.

“No sabía que te gustaba,” dijo Steve sobre su hombro mientras sacaba billetes de su bolsillo y se los daba al conductor. “Espero que algo de aquí este bien.”

“Comeré prácticamente cualquier cosa que involucre pan y queso,” le dijo Tony, caminando hacia donde Steve estaba parado, con las cajas blancas en una mano.

“Gracias, señor. Espero que lo disfrute,” el chico del delivery dijo con un respetuoso asentimiento de la cabeza a Steve. Tony supuso que podría estar bailando la Macarena desnudo mientras lanzaba las pizzas en el aire al estilo That’s Amore y el Pizza-Uber aquí no le daría ni la hora. De todas las tradiciones arcaicas que había, no tener que lidiar con Alfas mirándolo como un buen corte de carne en la carnicería esta era probablemente una de las que pondría en la lista de Acepto, incluso si lo hacían por respeto a Steve y no a él. Limones hechos limonada, Tony pensó con una sonrisa. Honestamente, se sentiría mal por el chico, excepto que no le podía importar menos.

Alfas que habían sido golpeados por la vara de realidad-apesta eran realmente uno de los verdaderos placeres de la vida, pensó algo irritado mientras veía al conductor subir nuevamente al automóvil. Estaban tan maravillosamente estupefactos y consternados porque el mundo no se amoldaba a ellos y a lo que les habían dicho que les correspondía. Debía doler descubrir que todas las promesas eran una gran, gorda mentira vendida a ellos por una sociedad que no quería admitir que no podía ser cierto para todos, y ahora tienes que ponerte una gorra con una pizza y aguantártelo como el resto del mundo.

“¿Listo para la cena?” preguntó Steve, balanceando las pizzas.

“Muerto de hambre,” respondió Tony, intentando sonar entusiasta, pero terminando sonando no completamente ofuscado. Siguió a Steve hacia adentro mientras la decepción de sus padres se alejaba en el auto azul por el camino empinado y curvo que llegaba a la cabaña.

La propia madre de Tony probablemente se estaba rompiendo una uña o tres dándose palmadas en la espalda por haberle encontrado un Alfa, mientras que Howard protagonizaba su propia versión de la vida como uno de esos peces pequeños que nadaba al lado de los tiburones, siempre el pez pequeño persiguiendo al grande, pero Howard había lanzado su mejor carnada y había obtenido una muy buena captura, no se podía discutir con eso, Tony debía admitir.

Quien fuese que era Steve, sólo tenías que mirar a otros Alfas a su alrededor para saber que habían descubierto el orden del picoteo. Quizás era la cosa militar o la cosa de ser molestamente perfecto o alguna otra cosa que solamente sabían otros Alfas que conocían el escupitajo y arañazo secreto o algún estúpido aroma de Alfa, pero todos lo comprendían, y lo hacían rápido. Sería divertido para Tony, todo el hacer reverencia a su Alfa, excepto por el paralizador terror. ¿Cómo debe sentirse obtener todo lo que siempre quisiste? Aún parecía difícil de creer que alguien como Steve, que claramente se había ganado la lotería Alfa, lograse no ser un completo cretino solo porque podía.

“¿Qué piensan tus padres sobre todo esto?” Tony se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar mientras cerraba la puerta principal detrás de él. No había sido su intención preguntar eso. No era su intención preguntar nada, pero se dio cuenta que estaba más curioso de conocer la respuesta de lo que pensaba.

“Ellos están, ah. Están –” comenzó Steve, y Tony ya sabía el final de esa frase, pero no podía remover la pregunta ahora. “Ambos muertos.”

“Lo siento,” dijo Tony con genuino arrepentimiento. _Mi mamá siempre me llamaba Steven, al menos cuando estaba en aprietos_. Mierda. Abrir boca, insertar pie. Realmente debería haber venido con algún tipo de etiqueta de advertencia. Quizás lo había hecho, por todo lo que sabía. Precaución: Omega puede no comportarse apropiadamente. En caso de emergencia, rompa el vidrio, pero no el buen cristal, Howard, es de Praga.

“Fue hace mucho tiempo,” respondió Steve. Toda la habitación parecía silenciosa, o un silencio con un tono distinto al usual. La mirada de Tony paso por el ofensivo reloj que realmente iba a convertir en un contador para una bomba nuclear un día, que Dios lo ayuda, hacia el sofá negro oscuro, hasta la simple cocina con su refrigerador amarillo alegre y alacenas laminadas en un amarillo mostaza con pequeños vid verdes en el borde, como si alguien hubiese intentando hacer que el lugar combinara hace un tiempo, cuando alguien que vivía aquí realmente le hubiese importado el lugar. Se le ocurrió entonces que este lugar podría ser lo que le quedaba a Steve, y que quizás había elegido un lugar alejado del mundo no porque no quisiese que el mundo vea lo que era, sino porque no tenía un lugar en él.

¿Qué había dicho Coulson? Necesita a alguien a quien regresar. Y ahora está atrapado conmigo. El dinero de sus impuestos invertido, damas y caballeros. Déjale al gobierno solucionar un problema creando uno más grande.

“Bueno, aun así, lo siento,” logró decir finalmente Tony.

“¿Extrañas a tus padres? Sé que no has tenido oportunidad de visitarlos desde, ah, desde que los dejaste,” finalizó Steve, apoyando las cajas de pizza en la mesada. Tony lo observó sacar dos platos blancos de la alacena y también ponerlos en la mesada, y luego abrir la alacena que tenía los vasos. “¿Vino? O, hay limonada, creo. Quizás algo de soda.”

“Limonada está bien,” respondió Tony, mientras Steve asentía y sacaba dos vasos del estante. “Toma lo que quieras, de todas formas.”

“El alcohol no hace mucho por mí,” dijo Steve mientras sacaba una jarra útilmente etiquetada como limonada con fibrón negro del refrigerador. Era algo pequeño, de todas las cosas que habían sucedido desde ayer, así que Tony no podía decir exactamente porque hizo que algo se apretara, y luego se aflojara, en su pecho. Quizás porque era algo dado de manera tan gratuita, no por algún tipo de obligación o culpa o preocupación sobre Tony, sólo porque, aparentemente, era verdad.

“Mi papá toma. A veces. Quiero decir, no es un alcohólico o algo así. Sólo. Toma,” tartamudeó Tony, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse alrededor de las palabras. Me gustaría Cosas De Las Cuales No Hablamos por $500, Alex.

Steve se paralizó y dejo la jarra sobre la mesada. Miró por encima de su hombro a Tony, aún cerca de la puerta principal, y Tony no pensaba que Steve no lo había notado, o que Steve no notase muchas cosas. Jabón líquido, se recordó Tony. Ten cuidado con este. No sólo ve, nota.

“Mi papá también tomaba,” dijo finalmente Steve, y regresó a abrir las cajas de pizza. “Tenemos muzzarella, pepperoni, vegetariana y algo llamado Toscana, pero creo que simplemente lanzaron un dardo a un mapa de Italia y la llamaron así, porque no tiene mucho de Toscana.”

“Ah, vegetariana está bien. Así que. Italia. ¿Has ido?” preguntó Tony, moviéndose hacia la mesa de la cocina y tomando lo que su trasera había decidido ahora que era su asiento.

“Yo – sí. Por un corto período,” respondió Steve y dejó un plato con dos porciones grandes frente a Tony, junto a un vaso de limonada.

“¿Cómo era?” preguntó Tony, tomando una porción y dándole un mordisco. Nada mal.

“Hermoso. Algunas partes por lo menos. Estoy seguro de que ha cambiado mucho desde que estuve allí, ah,” ofreció Steve. Sacó la silla frente a Tony y se sentó, inclinándose hacia adelante con un hombro, con una porción de cada una de las cuatro pizzas en su plato. “¿Has ido?”

“¿Yo? Nunca siquiera he salido del estado. Apenas salí de Los Ángeles. Bueno, hasta ahora, creo,” respondió Tony de una manera más a la defensiva de lo que había sido su intención. No era su culpa que el programa de prisión Stark no tenía un sector internacional.

“¿Crees que te gustaría viajar? Algún día, de todos modos,” preguntó Steve. “Sería más… fácil ahora.”

Con un Alfa, quieres decir, completó la mente de Tony, aunque, no creía que estuviese completamente correcto por algún motivo, como si estuviese a una letra del triple puntaje. Había sido imposible, por supuesto, que él viaje por sí solo sin estar Enlazado, y sus padres sentían que le debían al mundo mantenerlo en casa, pero, con un Alfa, podía ir a donde su permiso con forma de Steve se lo permitiese. Podría ser… posiblemente no completamente horrible, aunque la idea de ello, ir a lugares, ver algo del mundo, casi parecía uno de esos pensamientos que no podían completamente tomar lugar en su mente, como que estaba de paso, pero no echaba raíces. Casi podía imaginarlo. Casi. Pero, era como una posibilidad que existía para alguien más. Alguien que quizás lucía un poco como él, pero actuaba un poco menos como él.

“Quizás. No lo sé. Quiero decir, creo que sí,” murmuro Tony, tragando el trozo de pizza con algo de esfuerzo.

“¿A dónde irías?” preguntó Steve. Para ser justos, Steve sonaba genuinamente interesado, pero Tony sabía que había respuestas correctas e incorrectas para preguntas de opinión tanto como había para preguntas sobre hechos, al menos si eras un Omega.

“No lo sé. Italia sería lindo, supongo. Ver todos los paisajes. París, Londres,” dijo Tony encogiendo los hombros mientras masticaba otro trozo de pizza y lo bajaba con un trago de limonada. “Suiza.” Suiza, donde estaba CERN. CERN, con su gigante colisionador de hadrones, sus electros magnetos superconductores, sus sistemas de criogenia, sus desaceleradores antiprotones encontrando antiátomos, estudiando antimateria en el precipicio de la ciencia. Suiza sería glorioso. Bueno, obviamente, no lo sería, porque no habría chance de que dejen a un Omega suelto a lo Bill Nye en su acelerador de partículas, pero sería bueno acercarse, quizás tomar un tour.

Podría comprar un bolígrafo en la tienda de regalos.

Tony miró a su plato y encontró a su apetito desapareciendo rápidamente. Esto apestaba. No iba a ir a Suiza, y seguro que no se iba a acercar a un electrón más allá de la tienda local de Apple, ¿así que por qué molestarse?

“Suiza es lindo,” comentó Steve. Estúpidamente observador, comprador de jabón líquido Alfa, Tony pensó con una ola de molestia, aunque no sabía si estaba dirigida principalmente hacia él o a Steve.

“Sí, bueno, probablemente no va a suceder,” dijo Tony bruscamente. “Quiero decir, tú estás, qué, de guardia con SHIELD para lo que sea que tú haces, y yo –” ¿Él estaba qué? ¿Ocupado? Eso era una puta broma. Estoy ocupado construyendo un misil nombrado en honor a un peludo roedor porque esa en la relación interpersonal más profunda que he tenido desde hace un tiempo. Así que, tacha a Suiza de la lista, Steve-o.

“Yo… en realidad tengo mucha… flexibilidad con mi itinerario. Quizás guarda Europa para otro momento, pero, un día. Pronto. Si quieres,” respondió Steve, y luego se aclaró la garganta cuando Tony se quedó en silencio. “Hablado de, ah, viajes, iba a volver a ir a la ciudad en algún momento, quizás comprar algunas cosas en el shopping. ¿Happy dijo que pasaron por ahí? Uh, hay una – a fin de mes – hay una gala, eh, evento, al que Fury quiere que yo – nosotros – vayamos. No es algo muy importante,” dijo Steve, de una forma que decía que probablemente era algo importante.

“Pero, me han dicho que necesito actualizar mi vestuario,” le dijo Steve, con una sonrisa de desprecio, aunque Tony había dejado de escuchar lo que decía luego de la parte sobre Happy contándole a Steve dónde había llevado a Tony, lo cual quería decir que Steve estaba manteniéndose al tanto, lo que, está bien, por supuesto que lo estaba, pero el cajero automático en forma de chófer le molestaba un poco. “Quizás puedas apuntarme a la dirección correcta. Podrías comprar lo que tu quisieses también. Sé que no trajiste mucho de tu casa. Quizás quieras… algo nuevo.”

Tony miró su remera con su triángulo rosa y pantalones sucios y sintió una ola de vergüenza inundarlo. Le gustaba decirse a sí mismo que no le importaba como lucía, pero sabía que la forma en la se vestía era más que nada un acto de desafío, debido a que Howard lo odiaba y a su madre le hacía sentir desesperación, y le gustaba decirle autoexpresión cuando era en realidad una pequeña batalla que podía luchar que no le importaba a nadie más que a él, pero lo hacía. Le importaba. Cuando era una de las pocas cosas que tenía, le importaba, y odiaba que aún se podía sentir como un idiota cuando él lo eligió. Se sentía como perder, y no estaba seguro si se odiaba a sí mismo o a Steve en ese momento.

Nah, estaba seguro. El odio a sí mismo era el ganador.

“Suena divertido,” respondió Tony de manera aburrida. “¿Quién no ama ir a comprar ropa?” preguntó Tony, mentalmente levantando la mano.

Gala. Genial. Sí era algo como las veladas que organizaban sus padres de vez en cuando en la mansión, involucraría comer mucho, tomar mucho y pseudo concursos de medición de penes disfrazados no muy inteligentemente como auto palmadas de felicitación en la espalda entre los Alfas. ¿Cómo podría resistirse? No que tuviese opción, particularmente porque Steve no le había preguntado, sino que le había informado lo que iban a hacer. Al menos tendría el beneficio de estar Enlazado. Eso era algo. Podría quedarse colgado del brazo de Steve y que lo dejen solo, lo que, aunque moderadamente poco atractivo, no era exactamente un nivel de musical en vivo de televisión de desgracia. Podía soportarlo por una noche.

“Ah. Está bien, genial. Claro, bueno. Entonces, arreglado,” dijo Steve con otra pequeña debilitadora sonrisa, antes de que aclare su garganta y continuase, porque Tony sabía que estaba dando una conversación de mierda y Steve lo estaba intentando en su propia despistada manera de Alfa. Tony sabía que al menos podría intentarlo, aunque no hizo esfuerzo alguno en hacerlo. Demonios, había comenzado la velada mencionando a los padres muertos de Steve, así que, de veras, ¿creía que iba a superar eso y cagarla aún más? La vara estaba alta, inclusive para él. “Hablando de tus padres… si quieres visitarlos, sabes que puedes hacerlo. Sólo llama a Happy, y él te llevará. Cuando quieras.”

“No quiero,” dijo rápidamente Tony. Mierda. Muy rápido. “Quiero decir. Sería extraño, ¿verdad? Con nosotros recién Enlazados. Ellos no – no creo que esperen verme. Sólo pensarán que yo… quiero decir, tú sabes, probablemente no, así, tan pronto, ¿verdad?”

“Bueno, sí cambias de opinión…” continuó Steve.

“Sí. Seguro. Definitivamente,” respondió Tony, y luego tomó un sorbo de limonada para evitar tener que decir algo más. Nop. Absolutamente no. Definitivamente no.

“Así que… ¿cómo vienen tus robots?” preguntó Steve cuando Tony continuó masticando en silencio. “¿Lograste que –? U, ¿era? ¿Le enseñaste seguridad contra incendios?”

Tony miró a Steve a través de la mesa por un tiempo, la porción de pizza colgando de una mano. Era medio dulce, en una forma a lo Smokey The Bear, la idea de que Tony había estado sentado en su garaje explicándole porque no se jugaba con fuego a sus robots. Completamente erróneo, pero, bueno, sí.

“Trabaje en algunos parámetros adicionales en su código, actualice su procesador interno y le puse algunos algoritmos más de aprendizaje. Lo que,” continuó Tony, poniéndose más cálido con el tópico. “es decir que ahora entiende que el cartel de resbaloso-cuando-húmedo no es parte de su régimen de extinción de incendios. Al menos dejó de empapar todo,” finalizó Tony encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿De veras? Wow. Eso – eso realmente super, Tony. Que puedas hacer eso, quiero decir. Lograr que una máquina pueda – pueda entender esas cosas. Eso es increíble,” dijo Steve con una sonrisa que realmente llegaba a sus ojos. Le provocaban unas suaves arrugas alrededor de los ojos lo que sólo sucedía cuando la sonrisa era real, notó Tony. Hacía que Steve se viese más suave, de alguna manera, cuando usualmente él era todo ángulos perfectamente afilados y dureza. Más joven, quizás. No tenían realmente una gran diferencia de edad. Al menos no lo pensaba. Lo que – sí.

“¿Cuántos años tienes?” escupió Tony. Era el interruptor siendo bajado de nuevo, pensó un momento después, cuando la sueva expresión de deslizo de la cara de Steve. Tony nunca sabía cuándo iba a presionarlo, pero tenía una habilidad para encontrarlo.

“Yo – yo –” Steve se tropezó con sus palabras.

“No es una pregunta con trampa,” dijo Tony, intentando sonar simplista, pero sonó como una disculpa, aunque a que, no tenía ni la menor idea.

“Veinticinco,” respondió Steve, sonando un poco como que le estaba respondiendo a su Sargento. Tony lo vio colocar la porción de pizza que estaba sosteniendo en el plato y poner sus manos debajo de la mesa. Refregando sus piernas o sus manos o algún otro gesto nervioso, todo por una simple pregunta. Quizás pensaba que era muy grande para Tony. O muy joven. ¿Quién demonios lo sabía?

“Cumpliré dieciocho en menos de un mes,” le dijo Tony.

“Lo sé,” respondió Steve luego de un momento, aunque había algo raro en su voz. Ronca, quizás. Mal. Quizás Steve pensaba que Tony era demasiado grande para él. Muchos Alfas quería Omegas jóvenes por razones que eran tanto obvias como asquerosas. _Sólo florece tardíamente_ , pensó Tony en la voz de ruego de su madre, donde no sonaba exactamente como una acusación, de la forma que lo hacía cuando su padre lo decía. Había logrado ahuyentar a los pocos Alfas que habían aparecido a inspeccionarlo sólo siendo el mismo. Luego su primer Celo llegó, y él sin Alfa, habrías pensado que había prendido a un cachorrito fuego por la forma en la que sus padres reaccionaron. No era su culpa que su cuerpo había decidido dejar de ser amable.

“No eres tan grande. Quiero decir, no mucho más grande que yo,” observó Tony. “Sólo unos pocos años, realmente.”

Steve lo miró a través de la mesa por un momento. Había algo sobre la mirada de Steve que hacían que la espina de Tony sintiese un cosquilleo, algo pesado y… triste. Un tipo distinto de tristeza que el pie-en-la-boca sobre la enfermedad que se llevó a los padres de Steve, más nostálgica, quizás, Tony no estaba seguro.

“Unos pocos años,” finalmente repitió Steve en un forzado y cortés tono que no encajaba con las palabras y le molestaba por algún motivo, aunque Tony no podía definir el porqué, pero quería eliminar toda la conversación. Había algo zumbando en su oído, algo que no podía ver, pero que le hacía rechinar los dientes.

“Deberíamos hacer algo para celebrar. Tu cumpleaños, quiero decir,” dijo Steve, un poco rápido como para no ser un cambio de tema. “Tú escoges, por supuesto. Te gusta la astronomía, ¿verdad? Quizás ir a la ciudad, ir al Observatorio Griffith, o, no lo sé – quiero decir, no estoy intentando – lo que tú quieras, quiero decir.”

“El observatorio está bien,” respondió Tony. “Mi mamá me llevó cuando era pequeño. Es divertido. Un poco cursi, tú sabes, pero divertido.” La Bobina de Tesla era genial a lo explosión del pasado, con su extraño sonido y descargas con estilo a rayos. Energía sin cables. Esa era la meta de Tesla, o una de ellas, recordó Tony. Casi imposible, al menos estos días. Al menos que alguien resuelva la fusión caliente y el pequeño problema de contener el plasma una vez que logres obtener la reacción. Piedras en el camino del progreso, pensó Tony con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Bueno. Piénsalo, y… y déjamelo saber,” dijo Steve con un poco más de facilidad, probablemente malinterpretando la sonrisa de Tony por emoción de ir al observatorio en vez de pensar en inmensamente poderosas fuentes de energía teoréticas. “Sé que, a ti, eh. Te gustan las estrellas. ¿El telescopio? Y todo eso sobre los astronautas. Tú – tú pareces saber mucho al respecto. El espacio y… todo eso. ¿Qué es de la astronomía que te gusta tanto?”

“¿Huh?” murmuró Tony alrededor de un trozo de pizza. “Oh, bueno, no lo sé. Solía mirarlas – las estrellas, la luna, los planetas – por fuera de mi ventana en la mansión. Era… algo para hacer, creo. Me ayudaba a dormir.”

“¿Contando estrellas en vez de ovejas?” preguntó Steve con una pizca de confusión.

“Mi Papá tenía un libro de cartas. Algo de navegación de uno de sus botes, antes cuando pensaba que navegaría por el mundo. Solía memorizarlas, intentar encontrarlas en el cielo. Las llamamos estrellas, nombramos sus casas en base a dioses y héroes, pero tantas de ellas son otras cosas que parecen muy fantásticas como para ser reales. Soles muriendo. Galaxias naciendo. Gigantes de gas y enanos blancos. Por cada pieza de ellas que pensamos que entendemos, hay algo nuevo,” respondió Tony, mirando hacia su plato con los trozos de costras quemadas.

Debería detenerse. Lo sabía. Pero no había estado contando estrellas en vez de ovejas, había estado sentado en su ventana, mirando la única ciencia, la única matemática, lo único que tenía sentido lentamente alejarse, noche tras noche, un brillo de algo maravilloso y terrible que no podían quitarle.

“Los Mayas seguían sus movimientos, parcialmente por razones religiosas, parcialmente para saber cosas como cuando comenzar a plantar, dependiendo de la apariencia de ciertos cuerpos celestiales,” continuó Tony. “Los Vikingos utilizaban la distancia de la Estrella del Norte del horizonte para ayudarlos a navegar. Yo--cualquiera--cualquiera puede observarlas y, con suficiente tiempo y esfuerzo, comprender un poco de lo que están viendo. Tú no – tú no tienes que ser… quiero decir, cualquiera puede hacerlo. Son – las estrellas – son para todos.”

Steve se quedó callado por un largo momento, mirando a su plato con sus manos aún bajo la mesa, las cejas juntas, aunque no fruncidas, sólo como si estuviese considerando algo cuidadosamente, posiblemente lo que quedaba de pizza por lo que sabía Tony.

“Solía subir a la cima de nuestro edificio cuando era un niño. En Brooklyn, quiero decir. Allí es donde – allí es donde crecí. Parecía que podías ver todo el cielo allí arriba,” remarcó Steve con un extraño tipo de nostalgia en su tono. La ciudad de Nueva York probablemente sería el último lugar que Tony sugeriría para mirar las estrellas, con todas las luces de la ciudad y las fábricas en Nueva Jersey demasiado cerca para buen aire, pero no importaba. Las estrellas eran lindas, blah, blah, blah. “Tienes razón. Hay un portero para tantas cosas en el mundo, de una forma u otra. Quién eres, a quién conoces, cuánto dinero tienes, tú – tú salud. Siempre alguien listo para decirte que no puedes hacer algo. Creo que quizás tú sepas algo sobre eso,” Steve reconoció asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tony quería soltar una risa, porque de veras, Steve estaba intentando encontrar un punto en común ¿y elegía esto? La idea de que alguien como Steve alguna vez le había sido negado acceso a algo era ridícula. Era probablemente uno de los Capitanes más jóvenes en la historia de la armada, al menos fuera de una gran guerra, e incluso el chico de la pizza quería postrarse ante él, así que, de veras, tira de la otra, pensó Tony burlonamente, aunque el silencio era lo más importante en este caso, eso era seguro.

“No es lo mismo, lo sé,” continuó Steve con una mueca plana.

Honestamente, era como que el monólogo interno de Tony había comenzado a ser subtitulado sin su permiso, lo cual era bastante molesto. No quería la comprensión falsa de Steve, sin importar con sinceramente estaba siendo ofrecida, lo que, sí, está bien, extrañamente, Tony pensaba que Steve estaba realmente haciendo un esfuerzo. No sabía qué hacer con eso, así que tomó la ruta segura y metió la cabeza en la arena proverbial mordiendo su otra porción de pizza.

“Las otras cosas que mencionaste… enanos rojos, gigantes de gas… Busque algunas cosas en la internet – ah cosas sobre el espacio,” dijo Steve, haciendo que Tony quisiese rodar los ojos. Cosas sobre el espacio. Jesús. Tyson – Degrasse, no Mike--probablemente masticaría el oído de Steve por este tipo de conversación. “Vi algo una vez. Una, ah, creo que le dirías una imagen. Del espacio. No como algo que haya visto antes,” continúo Steve, su voz tomando un tono extraño. “No estrellas. O no sólo estrellas. Planetas. Otras cosas. Era – era…” se detuvo Steve, sentándose derecho en su asiento, elevando sus manos y apoyándolas en la mesa cerradas en forma de puños que continuamente se abrían y se cerraban. “¿Sabes lo que es un puente Einstein-Rosen?”

“¿Sabes _tú_ lo que es un puente Einstein-Rosen?” soltó Tony antes de que su cerebro pudiese detener a su boca.

“Voy a pretender que tu conmoción y sorpresa es porque estás impresionado,” dijo Steve con una sonrisa burlona. “En días pares, puedo caminar y masticar goma de mascar al mismo tiempo.”

“Yo – yo no – yo no quise decir – es sólo que –” tartamudeó Tony, intentando encontrar palabras que quisiesen salir por su repentina seca garganta.

“Tony, está bien. De veras. Está bien,” interrumpió Steve a Tony. Movió su mano a través de la mesa y, antes de que Tony pudiese reaccionar, tomó la muñeca de Tony y acarició la zona de su pulso con el pulgar antes de soltarlo y mover sus manos nuevamente bajo la mesa. Tony lo miró fijo a través de la mesa por un momento.

“Si practicas probablemente podrías lograrlo también en días impares,” Tony sugirió. Steve sonrió y Tony se encontró, bueno, no devolviéndole la sonrisa, más como parpadeando en confusión, moviéndose en su asiento y mirando hacia otro lado, pero su pecho entero floreció con un agradable calor ante la atención y la clara aprobación, lo que era, tú sabes, agradable y Dios, detente, se dijo firmemente a sí mismo, aunque actualmente no se estaba escuchando particularmente bien a sí mismo. Quizás Howard estaba en lo correcto con respecto a sus habilidades para escuchar. “Entonces, cierto. Puentes Einstein-Rosen, sí, quiero decir, he leído sobre ellos. Un poco. Como un párrafo o una nota de pie de página. Las fotos eran lindas.”

“Lo eran,” acordó Steve. “Me hicieron pensar a Chagall. Como si alguien hubiese pintado un sueño, pero – pero es real. O, creo que es real. ¿Crees… crees que sean reales? ¿Podría algo como eso existir? Una… una puerta. A través del universo. En el, um… el párrafo que leíste. Cuando estabas mirando a las fotos lindas. ¿Alguna de esas cosas te dieron una idea sobre eso?” preguntó Steve con una pequeña sonrisa.

Maldito Alfa comprador de jabón líquido.

“¿Me estás preguntando a mí?” respondió Tony inclinando la cabeza a un lado de forma curiosa, probando sus palabras como mojando su dedo y poniéndolo en el aire para ver como volaban los vientos.

“Te estoy preguntando a ti, Tony. ¿Qué opinas? Realmente me gustaría saberlo,” dijo Steve suavemente. “Si quieres hablar sobre el tema.”

“Si quiero hablar sobre el tema,” repitió Tony lentamente, rodando las palabras en su lengua porque sonaban extranjeras en su boca. Si quería hablar sobre el tema. Hablar sobre astrofísica y cosmología. Con su Alfa. Peligro, Will Robinson, rechinó la mente de Tony, aunque no tan fuerte o insistente como lo usual. Toda la conversación se había vuelto extraña. ¿Habían estado hablando sobre su cumpleaños? Y ahora… ahora estaba comiendo pizza y tomando limonada y discutiendo física teórica con su Alfa, lo cual era, bueno. No había realmente palabras para lo que esto era. Inesperado, proveyó su mente útilmente antes de que la callara. Diría o haría algo erróneo uno de estos días, eso lo sabía. Quizás sucedería hoy. Pero si había una montaña en donde morir, suponía que tomaría esta. “Está bien. Está bien, bueno, sí, en teoría. Aunque la cantidad de energía que conllevaría algo así sería masiva.”

“Pero, si hubiese una fuente de energía. Digamos… digamos que la hay. Algo poderoso que podría… canalizar esta energía… ¿podría funcionar?” presionó Steve, algo moviéndose detrás de sus ojos, haciendo que Tony se detenga ante el repentino cambio de tono de curiosidad a algo más profundo, algo más urgente que repiqueteó en Tony por un instante. ¿Por qué a Steve de repente le importaba este tipo de cosa? ¿De dónde demonios venía esto? Tony había pensado que era sobre él, quizás, alguna extraña cosa de ¿Eres Más Inteligente De Lo Que Tu Omega Era En Quinto Grado? Lo cual, no, probablemente no, pero esto era claramente sobre Steve, lo cual era… extraño. “¿Crees qué – qué algo asó, algo que podría hacer eso – qué otra cosa crees que puede hacer?”

“Si – y quiero decir si – algo así existiese, lo cual no es así porque no estamos para nada así de avanzados, pero, quiero decir, si existiese, entonces… entonces estaría realmente interesado en que más puede hacer. Ese tipo de poder, el poder de crear un agujero en el espacio y el tiempo con un puñetazo así--podríamos – sería casi ilimitado, lo que podríamos hacer con eso. Quiero – quiero – quiero decir las posibilidades…” continuó Tony sacudiendo la cabeza. “Tendría que pensarlo por unos días.”

“¿Sólo unos días?” preguntó Steve con una leve sonrisa.

“Bueno, quiero decir, es sólo una teoría, cierto, así que. Ese tipo de cosa, está probablemente a cientos de años de distancia, mínimo,” apuntó Tony. “No estamos ni cerca. Aunque – es, por supuesto, que, si algo así si existiese, nosotros no seríamos los que lo creamos. Teniendo el tamaño del universo, no es simplemente posible que vida inteligente exista en otro lado, es probable. Además, dadas las escalas de distancia y la energía involucrada en tratar de atravesarlas, cualquier raza alienígena avanzada que necesitase o quisiese expandirse más allá de su galaxia local necesitaría crear cosas como puentes Einstein-Rosen para moverse, al menos que haya una ley de la física con la cual no nos hemos cruzado aún que les permitiría no sólo romper rutinariamente la velocidad de luz, pero extremadamente sobrepasarla. Movilizarse alrededor del universo es un poco como cruzar África, el Pacífico y el Atlántico si eres una hormiga. Realmente necesitarás un mejor método de transporte.”

Steve estaba recostado contra el respaldo de su silla, un brazo colgado en la baranda, mirando a Tony con una extraña y resguardada expresión que lo hacía querer moverse en su asiento, aunque se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse quieto.

“Digamos que hay un dispositivo como el que estas describiendo… algo alienígena, quizás… quizás lo encontramos. ¿Qué hacemos entonces?” preguntó Steve.

“¿Qué, estábamos detectando metal en una playa y nos topamos con un par de monedas, un anillo y un dispositivo de agujeros espacio-temporales? Está bien, está bien,” dijo Tony sacudiendo la mano. “La Tierra de la Teoría. Puedo jugar. Tenemos un dispositivo de origen alienígena que nos permite abrir portales en el espacio de un puñetazo. ¿Qué creo que hacemos con él? Lo golpeamos con una vara.”

“¿Disculpa?” Steve soltó una risotada.

“Bueno, quiero decir, científicamente, diría que probablemente realizamos varias pruebas y análisis, lo monitoreamos, ese tipo de cosas, pero, sí, básicamente, lo golpeamos con una vara y vemos que pasa. Eso es lo que los seres humanos han hecho por siglos cada vez que nos cruzamos con algo que no comprendemos, pero parece poderoso. ¿Oso? Golpéalo con una vara. ¿Tigre dientes de sable? Golpéalo con una vara. ¿Fuego? Golpéalo con una vara. Ouch, ¿verdad? Verás, nosotros aprendemos. Los que aprenden rápido sobreviven, se reproducen, y así,” respondió Tony. “Somos, básicamente, una gran y larga línea de golpeadores con varas.”

“Así que, estás diciendo, que, si encontramos algo así, eventualmente tendríamos que… sacarlo a dar una vuelta, por decirlo de alguna manera,” agregó Steve.

“Exacto,” acordó Tony. “Simplemente naturaleza humana. Por supuesto, algo así… empiezas a jugar con eso, ¿quién sabe? Ese tipo de poder… tienes que preguntarte a ti mismo, abres esa puerta, ¿qué está esperando del otro lado para entrar?”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó Steve frunciendo el ceño.

“Bueno, en teoría, de todos modos, portales, puentes, agujeros espacio-temporales, como quieras decirles, no son realmente como caminos, con gente quedándose en su carril. Son más como puertas giratorias… una vez que comienzan a moverse, van en todas direcciones a la vez,” le dijo Tony. Puedas atravesarla, pero cualquiera puede pasar mientras gira, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detener eso si detener la puerta entera. Pero, problema. Una vez que está abierta, una vez que está girando y tiene gente moviéndose a través de ella, eso se vuelve mucho más difícil. Bastante. Estás trabajando contra el movimiento – la energía – de la puerta, que está girando y quiere seguir girando, porque eso es lo que hace. Eso es todo lo que hace. No puedes simplemente meter algo allí y detener la energía. Eso sólo frenaría a la puerta de girar, pero aún está abierta, ¿ves? Tendrías que – no lo sé – como, hacerla colapsar sobre sí misma. Básicamente, hacerla girar tan rápido, que colapse.”

“¿Usar su propia energía en su contra?” preguntó Steve.

“¡Exacto! Sí, eso--sí. Quiero decir, en término muy simples,” aclaró Tony.

“Gracias por usar palabras pequeñas,” respondió Steve con media sonrisa en su boca.

“Tengo un paquete de goma de mascar en mi habitación. Donaré para la causa,” ofreció Tony con una sonrisa. Eso provocó una sorprendida y alegre risa de Steve, una real, probablemente la primera vez que oía una risa que no parecía una de esas risas de estudio utilizadas para programas de televisión en años. Pareció sorprender a Steve tanto como a él. Ese cálido, agradable hormigueo estaba llenando el pecho de Tony nuevamente, llegando a sus ojos y haciendo que se cierre su garganta. Era molesto como la mierda. Eso no era verdad, pero quería que lo fuese. Necesitaba que lo fuese. No podía permitirse a sí mismo querer que algo así continúe, no algo que era dependiente de lo que Steve sentía por él. Un boleto de ida a La Tierra De La Decepción, por favor y gracias. Simplemente no. Detente, se dijo a sí mismo. Su persona aún estaba siendo un imbécil como respecto a escuchar.

“Bueno. Gracias por la lección de ciencias, Tony. Eso fue… esclarecedor. Así que, ah, ¿querrías – si ya terminaste – querría mirar una película? O, si estás cansado, quizás en otro momento,” ofreció Steve.

Le estaba dando a Tony una salida, una con esos carteles de neón en forma de flecha, como si Tony fuese un conejo de dibujo animado con actitud, y normalmente, Tony la hubiese aceptado, pero estaba con un pie en el País De Las Maravillas, y había una botella con una etiqueta que decía Bébeme enfrente suyo. Tenía un garaje con robots y los inicios de un mísil, pizza y astrofísica teórica para cenar, y un Alfa que era… lo que fuese que era Steve. Amable, le proveyó su mente, aunque se escudó de la etiqueta, la cual venía con demasiadas expectativas por los pocos días que habían pasado juntos. Sólo porque quisiese algo, no quería decir que así era como eran realmente las cosas, y sabía por medio de muchas lecciones de la vida que usualmente no obtenía lo que quería. Ni siquiera quería a un Alfa amable. No quería un Alfa, punto, no que nadie le hubiese preguntado.

Bueno, está bien, Steve le había preguntado. Y eso era… no sabía que era eso. No sabía que era nada de todo esto. Parecía demasiado elaborado para ser un engaño, al menos que Steve estuviese ridículamente aburrido por la vida. Lo que dejaba, culpa o… o Steve era, quizás, posiblemente, no… completamente terrible, pensó Tony, buscando mentalmente las palabras correctas.

No completamente terrible, fue con lo que se quedó Tony. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía resistir ver que sucedía después? Naturaleza humana… vemos algo que podría matarnos y queremos golpearlo con una vara. Típico.

“Una película suena genial,” respondió Tony, lo pareció hacer que la postura de Steve se suavice, como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración, lo cual era tonto, pero, lo hacía feliz, esa cosa calidad comenzaba a expandirse nuevamente en el pecho de Tony. Esa cosa de mierda no podía quedarse quieta una vez que tenía la oportunidad, pensó Tony, intentando frustración, pero quedándose corto. Intelectualmente, sabía que su cerebro continuaba soltando felicidad por las endorfinas de cuando le daba placer a su Alfa. La zanahoria enganchada en la vara, pensó burlonamente. Aun así, se sentía bien, y eso sucedía muy pocas veces como para preocuparse del porqué. “Podríamos mantenernos en nuestra temática espacial. Dijiste que no habías visto muchas películas, ¿verdad? Has visto, no sé, la nueva de Star Wars, ¿cierto?” preguntó Tony.

“Um. ¿No?” respondió Steve. “Aunque, he escuchado algo sobre eso. Está en – tengo una – una lista. De cosas en las cuales ponerme al día.”

“¿Fuiste criado en una secta? ¿Cómo te perdiste Star Wars?” demandó Tony incrédulo. “¿Star Trek? ¿No? ¿En serio?” dijo Tony cuando Steve negó con la cabeza. “Está bien, bueno, tenemos mucho con lo cual ponerte al día, parece. ¿Qué tal el Señor De Los Anillos?”

“Leí los libros,” respondió Steve. “¿Los hicieron películas? ¿De veras? ¿Con los… Ents y la música y todo eso?”

“Eres como el fan soñado de Peter Jackson, ¿no? No te preocupes, te encantará,” prometió Tony, dándole un gran mordisco a su pizza.

Y así fue como La Educación Cinéfila de Steve Rogers comenzó, pensó Tony unas semanas después mientras revisaba los DVDs que quedaban de su colección que aún no habían llegado a ver. En su mayoría se mantenían en el género de ciencia ficción, fantasía y comedias. Películas sobre guerras quedaron afuera, luego de un desastroso intento de mirar Salvando Al Soldado Ryan que terminó con Steve levantándose y saliendo a la plataforma sin decirle una palabra a Tony o lanzándole una mirada tan pronto como Tom Hanks puso un pie en la playa de Omaha.

Tony preferiría arrancarse sus propia uñas antes de mirar una comedia romántica con Steve sentado a su lado por razones las cuales no iba a pensar, pero miraron las originales de Star Wars, las número par de Star Trek y todo El Señor De Los Anillos sin ningún incidente, al menos que consideres el Gran Debate De Las Águilas un incidente, lo que no podías, de veras, cuando Steve estaba tan claramente equivocado sobre eso, y era genial y maravilloso, claramente presagiado en El Hobbit, y no un deus ex machina de Tolkien porque no podía encontrar otra manera para los personajes que tenían inclinación por, está bien, bueno, quedarse varados de forma algo dramática.

Aunque, eso había sido divertido. Discutir con Steve sobre algo tan estúpido, pero ambos se comprometieron con sus posiciones como si hubiesen estado a cargo de mantener las líneas siempre cambiantes de Iwo Jima. Este estado suspendido de la realidad que parecía existir entre ellos en las últimas semanas, donde podían hablar de astrofísica en la cena y luego gritar de buena manera, pero muy determinadamente, sobre artefactos ficcionales de plots, era aún un poco una revelación para Tony.

Tony cerró el armario de los DVD y miró al reloj sobre la alacena, que resolutivamente se movía hacia las once, el horario en el cual Coulson le dijo que regresaría Steve de SHIELD. Steve se había ido temprano hacía un par de días, cuando un auto llegó a su puerta. Steve apenas logró decirle adiós a un Tony medio dormido, cuando salió de la cama, refregando sus ojos y bostezando, intentando saber cuál era todo el revuelo tan temprano.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó de Steve. Por dos – bueno, casi tres – días.

Lo cual estaba, por supuesto, bien. No era como que Tony realmente esperase nada. Steve estaba probablemente muy ocupado haciendo cosas importantes. Furtivas, cosas importantes. Cosas que probablemente no le permitían el tiempo como para comunicarse con Tony.

Lo cual estaba bien. ¿Ya mencionó que estaba bien? Porque lo estaba. Bien. Completamente bien.

_Bien_.

Tony se levantó de su lugar en el piso y salió por la puerta principal hacia la plataforma. Se detuvo, justo encima donde la pequeña corriente fluía desde las piedras debajo de las tablas de madera, y tomo la baranda con ambas manos, doblando el cuello hacia arriba. Sin las luces de la ciudad, de alguna manera las estrellas parecían más cercanas. Más brillantes. Como si alguien hubiese colgado luces navideñas alrededor del mundo y empujaban sus puntas a través del oscuro cielo.

L-U-N-A, eso se deletrea bien, pensó Tony, mirando a la brillante esfera. Esto apestaba. Era más fácil admitirlo. Bajo la mirada hacia la corriente, donde hacía burbujas sobre las grises rocas que salían del costado de la montaña. Gneis, pensó que eran, con sus ondulantes capas de gris, negro y blanco, grupos de rocas expuestas a temperaturas extremas y presiones a través de las eras hasta que estas fuerzas combinadas destruyeron cualquier rastro de las piedras originales. Era una palabra alemana. Recordaba haber leído al respecto en algún libro de geología para niños que hablaba sobre montañas de California. Gneis. En inglés, se pronunciaba como la palabra ‘nice’, que significaba agradable en español, lo cual parecía extrañamente apropiado.

_Se agradable, Anthony_.

Se agradable. Se educado. Se bueno. Sonríe. Juega bien para llevarte bien. Distinto verso, igual al primero, cantó Tony en su cabeza con un escalofría de amargura recorriéndole la espina e instalándose en la boca del estómago. Toda su vida, le habían dicho que ese era el camino a la felicidad. Conformidad. Las, las últimas semanas, había arrancado estás pequeñas esquirlas de sí mismo, pieza por pieza, hasta que casi sentía que… ¿existía? No. Presente. Aquí. Como sí mismo, en una forma en la que no lo había sido desde, bueno, probablemente siempre.

Había una idea en la geología, neocatastrofismo, para ser exactos, que decía que las condiciones en la tierra cambian de forma muy lenta, excepto cuando no lo hacen, o, dicho de otra manera, la historia de la tierra son básicamente largos periodos de aburrimiento interrumpidos ocasionalmente por pánico. Eso resumía bastante bien su vida, pensó Tony con un soso tipo de malestar.

Hasta hace unas semanas, de todos modos.

Y ahora, aquí estaba, esperando que Steve llegara a casa – regresara, mirando a la carretera, y entendió por qué, tenía sentido. Esta vida, esta cosa de la cual había tenido un vistazo, era demasiado valiosa como para imaginar dejarla ahora, y si algo le sucediese a Steve, entonces todo desaparecía.

Eso… tenía sentido. En su cabeza. En la brillante luz del día, en su garaje donde estaba trabajando en varias cosas, sentado en ese feo, sofá a cuadros pensando en listas de películas y programas de televisión para que viesen juntos. Básicamente, tenía completo sentido cuando no estaba recostado en una silenciosa casa durante la noche, preguntándose que estaba haciendo Steve por razones que no tenían mucho que ver en cómo afectaría la nueva libertad de Tony.

“Te siento allí arriba, con tu silencioso, peludo juicio,” le dijo Tony al árbol donde Joshua estaba probablemente hecho una bola en su nido de hojas y varas, pasando la noche soñando en pilones de nueces, cómodos nidos de hojas secas y requebradas varas, misiles que se dividían en misiles más pequeños una vez que llegaban a una altura designada y alzaban a su objetivo, o lo que fuese con lo que soñaban las ardillas. Probablemente, en su mayoría lo primero, pensó Tony.

Una Serie De Eventos Inesperados. Eso era a lo que se había resumido su vida en las últimas semanas, con mil perdones a Mr. Snicket. No estaba siquiera seguro de cómo había sucedido. Había ido a… pescar. A un picnic. Con pesca. Lo que, por lo que podía decir Tony, consistía en ser paciente mientras algo con un cerebro del tamaño de un garbanzo constantemente les ganaba como si fuese más inteligente que ellos. Ni siquiera había tenido la intención de decir que sí cuando Steve lo invitó. La palabra simplemente había salido de su boca, aparentemente por decisión propia, y antes de que se diese cuenta, estaba trepando por lo que Steve aseguraba era un camino que Tony realmente clasificaba como un Lugar Con Arbustos Más Bajos Que Otros Lugares, hacia un pequeño lago que Steve juraba tenía peces.

La hipótesis terminó siendo más difícil de probar de lo que Tony había esperado. Aunque, tenía que admitir, inclusive con la pesca sin pescados, no había sido todo malo, sentado en la manta, bajo la sombra de los árboles, comiendo un sándwich de pavo y creando unos nuevos diseños en su tablet mientras Steve se sentaba opuesto a él, dibujando la vista con una mirada de intensa concentración en su cara que Tony pensaba lo hacía ver como si fuese a fruncir al boceto a someterse si no comenzaba pronto a cooperar.

Así que. No del _todo_ malo.

Sólo… inesperado. Como la falta de responsabilidades domésticas que tenía Tony. Steve, como se vio después, prefería encargarse de cocinar, en su mayoría porque se tomó eso de comer pequeñas comidas durante todo el día como un desafío personal, y, como le aseguró a Tony, pensaba que no era justo esperar que Tony intente seguir a su metabolismo. Tony fuertemente sospechaba que esto, mientras era posible que fuese cierto por el físico de Steve, era lo que Tony había comenzado a pensar como “Idioma-Steve” para “Por favor, Dios, no hagas otro omelet”. Steve tenía una forma para decir las cosas que era tanto verdad como completamente una mentira al mismo tiempo, no que Tony no estuviese aliviado de ser libre de usar un delantal, aunque las recetas estables de Steve contenían mucha carne y papas y cualquier cosa que pudiese ser hervida, lo que terminó siendo, desafortunadamente, casi todo.

Era una increíble cantidad de libertad, esta rutina en la que habían caído. No estaba ciego a cuan inusual la situación era para él. Ser dejado sólo, que confíen en él, que no tuviese que intentar constantemente ser perfecto. Podía pasar todo el día en su garaje, y Steve no le decía nada al respecto, sólo iba y hacía lo que sea que Steve hiciese durante el día. Arreglar la cabaña. Salir a correr o caminar. Leer. Cortar leña. Pintar perturbadores cuadros de remolinos negros y azules que lucían como algo que deberías colocar en el fondo de un pozo con la esperanza de que un niño demoníaco con un muy mal día de cabello saliese. Las cosas básicas de la vida en una cabaña en las montañas.

Tony miró hacia abajo donde sus manos estaban cerradas sobre la baranda de madera de la plataforma. Manos limpias, observó, el pensamiento pasando por su cabeza como un invasor. Debería estar extasiado por los últimos dos días libres de Alfa. Casi parecía como una traición a… algo… la cantidad de veces que miró al maldito reloj últimamente.

Nadie molestando en la mitad del día con lo que sea que fuese la última gran receta de Hervir Para Tontos que quería que Tony probase. Nadie – equivocadamente – discutiendo sobre películas con él. Nadie sentado frente a él en la mesa lanzando ridículos e interesantes tópicos de conversación hacia él. Nadie insistiendo que pescar era un deporte, aunque Tony creía firmemente que Steve lo estaba provocando a propósito con esa última.

Por la mayoría de su vida, quería que lo dejasen sólo, pero sólo había significado lejos de Howard y de la lista de expectativas no cumplidas, lejos del sentimiento que comenzaba en su estómago y se trepaba por su espalda cada vez que Obie estaba de visita, lejos de la constante necesidad de siempre hacer las cosas bien, todo el maldito tiempo, que de alguna manera se sentía peor que cualquier consecuencia que el fracaso pudiese traer. Sólo significaba libertad. Seguridad. Felicidad.

Excepto que ahora, tenía todas esas cosas, todas esas cosas que había querido por años – libertad, seguridad, felicidad, incluso si venían con una fecha de vencimiento que no podía ver – también venían con una parte de dónde-demonios-está-Steve que no podía convencer de que se fuese, sin importar cuan bueno fuese el argumento que creaba a mitad de la noche cuando no podía dormirse.

Había un lugar vacío a su lado que no lo había estado hace unas semanas, y ahora lo estaba, y estaba _justo allí_ , todo el maldito tiempo. Del otro lado de la mesa, dónde estaba el pochoclo en el horrible sofá, sentado a su lado en la plataforma mientras señalaba Cassiopeia y Cepheus, Lyra y Bootes, el pastor empujando su arado, con su brillante, rojo supergigante Arcturus brillando en la punta.

Hablando de pastores, podría preguntarle a Coulson por una actualización. Como estaban en este momento, los mensaje crípticos y ocasionales de Coulson serían la historia de origen de supervillano de Tony. Podría, por supuestos, intentar pedir por una actualización o al menos algo más específico – Steve era su Alfa, después de todo, pero parecía de alguna forma como una confesión, y una que no estaba seguro de querer hacer.

Tomó un aliento del frío aire de la noche y lo soltó nuevamente en un largo suspiro. Quizás podrían ver Ghostbusters luego. Gracias a la imitación de Steve de Paul Bunyan, tenían suficiente leña como para asar al mismísimo Mr. Stay Puft, pero Tony se conformaría con malvaviscos. A Steve le gustaría esa. Lo haría reír, reír de verdad, esa profunda, ruidosa risa donde lanzaba su cabeza para atrás y ponía una mano sobre su corazón como si tuviese la intención de hacer el juramento a la bandera, pero terminaba siendo superado por la histeria. Tony amaba eso, probablemente porque en las raras ocasiones que la escuchaba, siempre era seguida por una sensación de logro, como si hubiese roto algún tipo de código enigma. Era simplemente eso.

Tenía tanto sentido en su cabeza.

Una mirada a su reloj le dijo que sólo le quedaban un poco más de doce minutos de tener diecisiete años. Regresará para mí cumpleaños, se dijo Tony a sí mismo. No se lo perderá. Irían al observatorio. Steve se lo había prometido. Tony le mostraría a Steve la Bobina de Tesla y le explicaría lo que Tesla estaba intentando lograr, y Steve _escucharía_ y lo miraría a Tony de esa suave, un poco sorprendida manera con la que lo miraba a veces que hacía que el estómago de Tony comenzara a hacer un cosplay de Nadia Comaneci.

Once minutos.

Con un suave empujón a la baranda, Tony camino hacia el telescopio y le ajustó la posición un poco antes de mirar a través del lente. Podía ver la cabeza de serpiente de Hydra, aunque la luz era algo opaca esa noche. Enfocándose en el racimo de Hydra, con su abundancia de materia oscura fría que venía de los comienzos del universo, como misteriosas migajas hechas de partículas subatómicas, era muchísimo más interesante. Tony acercó una de las sillas plegables que se encontraba en el fondo de la plataforma junto a otras y ajustó el telescopio una vez más. Tendría que mostrarle a Steve el molinillo de viento de la galaxia. Menos interesante, cosmológicamente hablando, pero impresionantemente hermosa, con su doble núcleo y casi perfecta simetría. A Steve le gustaría, pensó, parpadeando mientras alejaba su ojo del lente.

Era un pensamiento extraño, uno de muchos que pasaban por su cabeza en el último mes, esta idea de que tenía algo que quería compartir con Steve, pero no podía sacárselo. Ya no estaba ni siquiera seguro de si quería hacerlo. En vez de eso, se quedaba allí, flotando en su cabeza como una cuerda de la cual temía tirar y encender el foco. Cuidado allí, Tony. Puedo no gustarte lo que veas si lo iluminas demasiado.

Recorrió con sus manos sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo para eliminar el frío de la noche y ser recostó hacia atrás, dejando a su cabeza descansar en el respaldo de metal de la silla. _Tengo una idea radical. La puerta se abre de ambos lados, podríamos revertir la corriente de partículas a través de la reja. ¿Disculpa Egon? ¡Habías dicho que cruzas los arroyos era algo malo!_

Revertir la corriente de partículas. El experimento de Puente de Einstein-Rosen de Steve. Usar su propio poder en su contra. Podría funcionar, supuso Tony, bostezando. Necesitas una manera de concentrar la reacción, pero podría funcionar. Tendría que pensarlo un poco más. Quizás ahí podría mencionárselo nuevamente a Steve. Ver lo que pensaba Steve. Ver si a Steve le gustaba que Tony siguiese pensando en eso. Que Tony había pensado en una solución. Que había sido ingenioso, pensó con un bostezo. Mientras miraba fijo al punto en el cielo donde había apuntado su telescopio, tenía el extraño, ciego claro pensamiento que a Steve le gustaría.

“No cruces los arroyos,” murmuro Tony, y luego extendió sus manos en pánico ciego mientras la tierra a sus pies comenzaba a tambalearlo de adelante hacia atrás. No. Espera. Parpadeó y sus manos encontraron los apoyabrazos de la silla en la que estaba… ¿durmiendo? Sus patas se apoyaron firmes contra la plataforma luego de haber sido elevadas debido a su despertar repleto de pánico, y miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Steve inclinado hacia él. Había una cálida sensación moviéndose por su mejilla, un pesado peso sobre su hombro mientras se sentaba derecho y terminaba rápidamente de despertarse.

“¿Tony? ¿Estás bien?” preguntó Steve, un surco profundo formándose entre sus cejas mientras sacaba su mano del hombro de Tony y se enderezaba. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera en el medio de la noche?”

“Regresaste,” observó Tony, y luego hizo una mueca ante la obvia declaración. “Estaba –” esperando, pensó Tony, y luego rechazó la idea antes de que se asiente. “Mirando a las estrellas. El racimo de – de molinillo de viento,” explicó con un bostezo. “Debo haberme quedado dormido. ¿Todo, ah, salió bien? ¿Con las cosas de tu misión?” Las cosas de tu misión. Honestamente, sólo deja de hablar hasta que tu cerebro decida salir de la cama, se dijo Tony a sí mismo con asco.

“¿Qué tal si te llevamos a la cama? Estás congelado,” dijo Steve, en vez de responder su pregunta. Tony frunció el ceño ante eso. Steve usualmente le respondía, al menos cuando Tony le hacía una pregunta directa. No era del tipo de ocultar, pero Tony suponía que probablemente había reglas de lo que Steve podía o no contarle, al menos en relación con su trabajo para SHIELD. De todos modos le molestaba, que los razonamientos se vayan al carajo. Tony privadamente pensaba que esa habilidad de Steve de decir siempre la verdad provenía de simplemente no hablar sobre la mierda de la cual no quería contar la verdad.

No era como si al buscar Sanos Mecanismos De Superación en el diccionario diría, ver Stark Coma Anthony, así que no iba a criticar.

“Estoy bien,” dijo Tony automáticamente, y luego se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo, músculos rígidos por el frío y la protesta de su terrible posición mientras se estiraba e intentaba ponerse de pie.

“Claro,” respondió Steve agradablemente, estirando la palabra. “Al menos déjame traerte una manta, si quieres quedarte.”

“¿Huh? Oh. Ah, no. No, está – está bien. Ya terminé,” dijo rápidamente Tony, una mano rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras giraba en el lugar donde estaba parado. La anticipación estaba pasando por su cuerpo, mientras parte de él se preparaba para la desilusión, y ambos impulsos parecía mantenerlo en su lugar, como una falla técnica en un videojuego, apareciendo y desapareciendo mientras el resto saltaba alrededor de él. “Yo sólo… me iré a la cama. Dormiré algo. Probablemente una buena idea. Con lo de mañana y todo eso,” terminó Tony débilmente.

Sutil, su nombre es Tony Stark, pensó con una mueca.

“Espero que te guste lo que tengo planeado para tu cumpleaños,” dijo Steve con una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa.

Lo había recordado, se dio cuenta Tony con un pico de alivio. Steve lo había recordado. Steve había planeado algo. Como si importase. Como si el cumpleaños de Tony significase algo, pensó Tony, tragando saliva.

_Ahora, Anthony, no seas así. Sabes cuan ocupado está tu padre con la compañía y sus proyectos… simplemente es malo para las fechas. Ve y cómprate algo lindo para compensar. Terminaras con líneas de fruncimiento si sigues con eso._

“Oh, sí, estoy seguro de que estará bien. Quiero decir, lo que sea. No es algo importante,” respondió Tony.

“Por supuesto que es algo importante,” protestó Steve, girándose hacia la cabaña. “Es tu cumpleaños. Espera… en realidad, es tu cumpleaños en este momento, ¿verdad? Ya son pasadas las doce. Lo siento, mi zona horaria está completamente enredada, Debería haber – demonios, yo, bueno – Feliz Cumpleaños, Tony”

“Gr-gracias,” tartamudeó Tony, apretando los dientes para evitar que otras palabras se escaparan de su boca. “Así que. Mañana, entonces, ¿huh? ¿Observatorio?”

“Ah. Sí. Podemos parar a almorzar de – de camino al lugar,” dijo Steve.

“Suena bien,” acordó Tony, siguiendo a Steve hacia la cabaña. Se detuvo lo suficiente como para poner sus manos en sus caderas, girarse un poco, y hacer sonar su espalda. Dormir en la silla de una plataforma no era exactamente la mejor idea, hablando desde un punto de vista quiropráctico. “Hay algunas sobras en la nevera, si tienes hambre. No entre pánico, no las cocine yo, así que son comestibles. Bastante decentes, en verdad. Coulson se encargó de enviar la comida mientras tú estabas – oh. Calculo que probablemente ya sabías eso,” enmendó Tony, notando la falta de sorpresa en Steve.

Aparentemente, Steve había llegado al Capítulo Tres en Cuidar Y Alimentar A Tú Omega, ‘Qué Hacer Luego De Que Hayas Hervido Literalmente Todo’. Lo cual era… agradable. Que Steve haya pensado en ello, una vez que se dio cuenta que Tony era más la versión espejo de Julia Child que alguien útil en la cocina como lo era el Omega promedio. Tony podía admitir que no había exactamente extrañado el tipo de cocina Fahrenheit 451 que Steve prefería, pero era la comprensión de que Steve no sólo lo había notado, pero que también había hecho algo al respecto – inclusive si era decirle a su mensajero favorito que se encargue – que le dejo a Tony extraña, y momentáneamente, sin palabras.

“No tenías por qué – podría haberme cocinado algo yo,” murmuró Tony mientras entraban en la cabaña. Había un fuerte espasmo explotando en su pecho que parecía aumentar con cada respiro, porque quería, quería mucho, quería demasiado, leer más en el esfuerzo de Agente Agente Comida Delivery de lo que probablemente había allí.

Steve era amable. Considerado. Con todo el mundo, probablemente, no que Tony tuviese alguna forma de saber eso, pero parecía el tipo de cosa que sería verdad. Son sólo unas comidas de microondas, Stark. Al menos que las zanahorias deletrearan un mensaje secreto, probablemente era mejor no asumir que significaban algo fuera de que Steve no quería que incendiase la cabaña. Arreglar ese tipo de cosas era una mierda, después de todo.

“¿Con sólo tus robots ocupándose de la seguridad contra incendios?” bromeó Steve con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que Tony se sorprenda con cuan cerca estaba a lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza. “A parte, pensé que estabas cansándote un poco de mi cocina, de todos modos,” respondió Steve. “Aunque, podría comer algo. No tuve mucha oportunidad de comer en la misión.”

“Bueno, hay algo de risotto y pollo allí que estaba bastante bien,” le dijo Tony mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a la brillante luz de la cocina. “Creo que entonces sólo me… iré a la cama.”

“Buenas noches, Tony. Que duermas bien,” ofreció Steve mientras sacaba una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y comenzaba a abrir su pila de contenedores transparentes de plástico.

Tony se detuvo por un momento, cuando no podía pensar en nada más que decir y no podía entender porque quería decir algo más, se rindió y camino hacia el pasillo, dejando a Steve con su bocadillo post-medianoche. Se detuvo en el baño, luego se dirigió hacia su habitación, aunque se detuvo antes y miró por el pasillo. Steve estaba sentado en la mesa, las manos alrededor del contenedor de comida y el tenedor dentro, atrapado en el risotto. Estaba mirando fijo al mantel y viendo nada, o viendo demasiado, Tony no estaba seguro cuál de las dos.

Había tanto sobre Steve que no sabía. Por primera vez, se le ocurrió que quizás le gustaría. Saber. Saber sobre Steve. La Revelación Del Risotto, pensó Tony con algo de risa y satisfactorio alivio, el tipo que se le aparecía cuando resolvía una ecuación o arreglaba a uno de los robots.

Quizás le guste un poco Steve. O, quizás no, no aún, pero quizás sea capaz de gustarle un poco Steve, y eso calificaba como una revelación, en lo que le respectaba a él. Nunca se le había ocurrido que quizás le gustaría su Alfa. Su meta parecía ser no vivir aterrorizado. ¿Qué le guste su Alfa? Tan fuera de la cuadrícula, que podría ser un recinto en Montana repleto de leche condensada y un kit inicial de Unibomber.

Quizás era gratitud, y todo esto era algún tipo de respuesta nivel Patty Hearst. Quizás era su delicado cerebro Omega mareado por todas las hormonas que lo hacían incapaz de pensamientos coherentes más allá de no usar blanco luego del Día De La Memoria y un inherente conocimiento de cómo hacer collages barnizados. Debería hacer un collage barnizado del revestimiento del mísil con flores y gatitos y unicornios, pensó con una risa. Sería de alguna forma poético.

En vez de desaparecer en su habitación, Tony se giró y camino por el pasillo, sacó una silla y se sentó opuesto a Steve.

“Pensé que te estabas yendo a dormir,” dijo Steve, mirándolo con sorpresa.

“Medio despierto ahora,” respondió Tony, intentando no arruinarlo con un bostezo. “Pensé en mantenerte compañía.”

“No tienes que hacer eso. Debes estar cansado,” marcó Steve. “Deberías dormir un poco.”

“Mira quién habla. ¿No acabas de volver de una misión? ¿Algo altamente clasificado, probablemente que salvó al mundo de la cual no puedo saber nada? Estoy seguro de que eso no fue para nada agotador,” replicó Tony.

“Aun así no tienes que quedarte levantado,” respondió Steve, voz tensa, ojos mirando a Tony y luego a otro lado con una cualidad temblorosa que Steve usualmente no tenía, como si de alguna forma no pudiese encontrar la calma.

“Quiero hacerlo,” dijo Tony. Quería. Mayoritariamente. Aún había un parte de su cerebro, una parte pequeña ahora, quizás, pero aún allí, retorciéndose en el fondo de su mente, que insistía en que debía irse de allí, ir al santuario de su habitación y cerrar la puerta, porque Steve estaba extraño, eso era claro. Eso era distinto y distinto era un campo minado de cosas que podrían explotar en la cara de Tony, pero este campo minado tenía un camino, y Steve estaba del otro lado. En algún lugar, de alguna forma, Tony había comenzado a querer cruzarlo.

En su mayoría.

Steve lo miró fijo sin expresión por un momento, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a comer su comida.

“¿Estuvo realmente bien la misión?” preguntó Tony cautelosamente. Debería haber enviado a la rata a través del campo minado primero, pensó, pero noooooo, conduzcamos por ella con un tanque. Buen plan.

“Todas las misiones están bien,” respondió Steve en una sosa y plana voz. Tony no sabía que decir ante eso, porque sonaba como algo que estaba bien, pero no lo estaba, aunque Tony no tenía la menor pista del porqué.

“Tú… ¿estás bien?” preguntó Tony, tragando algo que continuamente quería evitar que hablase. Probablemente un trozo de sentido común trabado en su garganta.

Steve soltó una risa en ese momento, dura y frágil y para nada como una risa, del mismo modo en que buenas palabras realmente no suenan buenas, y por un momento, todo estaba en posición vertical. Todas las certezas de Tony, todas las cosas que pensaba que sabía las últimas semanas, todos los quizás, todos los posibles, todos los podría ser, todo desaparecieron en un instante.

“¿Por qué crees que tú estás aquí?” escupió Steve, un horrible y amargo sonido. El tenedor golpeó contra la mesa con un filoso y metálico sonido que pareció chascar algo de nuevo en su lugar dentro de Steve, porque se puso rígido, cerró sus ojos y tragó, su garganta subiendo y bajando con el esfuerzo.

Cierto. Porque Steve no quería esto, no quería a Tony o a nada de esto. SHIELD quería esto. La Armada quería esto. El gobierno necesitaba a Steve, y eso aparentemente era una prioridad lo suficientemente alta para fundar un Departamento De Citas y encontrarle a Steve una cadena y bola que pensaban lo arrastraría devuelta cuando los viejos y buenos instintos de supervivencia no eran lo suficiente, y tenías que agregar cosas como culpa y responsabilidad a la lista.

“Lo siento. Eso – eso salió mal,” dijo Steve con una torcida mueca. “Yo. Yo sólo estoy cansado. Eso es todo. No quise decir –”

“Lo entiendo. Está bien. El jefe dice salta, tienes que preguntar con alto ¿cierto? No hay problema,” interrumpió Tony rápidamente.  “Tenías razón. De verdad debería dormir algo.” Estaba fuera de su asiento, intentando que sus piernas no se enreden con la silla y perdiendo espectacularmente.

“Tony, espera. Por favor,” imploró Steve. Se paró, aunque no se movió de su lugar del otro lado de la mesa dónde Tony estaba perdiendo su batalla con las patas de la silla. “Lo siento. Realmente no quise decir…” Steve se detuvo, dejó salir una bocanada de aire y recorrió su cabello con una mano. “Soy malo en esto. Lo sé. Nunca se lo que se supone que debo decirte, y termino haciéndolo mal al menos la mitad de las veces. Si supieses algo sobre mí, sabrías cuan equivocado estas. SHIELD quería que me Enlace, eso es cierto. Se que ya lo sabes. Pero, si no hubiese querido esto, no es como que me iban a suspender. Yo elegí esto. Yo te elegí a ti. No porque Fury o alguien me haya dicho que lo hiciese, pero porque yo. Bueno. Yo quería hacerlo.”

“¿Por qué yo? Podría prácticamente haber elegido a cualquier Omega, de la forma que lo contaron mis padres. ¿Por qué elegirme a mí?” preguntó Tony.

“Me gustó tu foto,” respondió Steve, mirando hacia la mesa donde el risotto se enfriaba.

“Te gustó mi foto,” repitió sosamente Tony. No estaba seguro de que esperaba escuchar, pero no una estúpida razón para encontrarse repentinamente Enlazado.

“Tú estabas en una especie de, no lo sé, biblioteca o salón o algo así. Tenía puesto un traje. Marfil, con un moño negro. Estabas posando, de alguna forma, creo. Una mano detrás de tu cabeza,” dijo Steve, mirando a Tony a través de la mesa con una sólida y directa mirada que lo mantenía firme allí cuando todo en él le decía que corriera a su cuarto antes de que hiciese algo realmente estúpido como importarle que Steve lo había elegido por como lucía. Importarle. Dios, no sabía qué hacer con eso. Una parte de él estaba estúpidamente contenta de que a Steve quizás le gustase como se veía, una parte de él se odiaba a sí mismo un poco por eso y odiaba a Steve mucho por eso.

“Mi mamá eligió el traje,” dijo Tony, recordando. Odiaba ese traje. Lo hacía lucir como un pequeño Coronel Sanders vendiendo su receta de pollo frito.

“Había un… aparador detrás de ti. Vidrio. Con unas… ¿cerámicas? Platos, cristal, ese tipo de cosas,” dijo Steve.

“El Aparador De Curiosidades de mamá. Toda su porcelana Capodimonte que compra por televisión, premios que se dan entre ellas las damas con las que almuerza, ese tipo de porquerías,” listó Tony. Debería irse a su habitación. Quería irse a su habitación. O a su garaje. O cualquier lugar que no fuese este, escuchando esto.

“Había un gran – plato de plata. En el aparador. Justo detrás de ti,” dijo Steve.

“Club de Jardinería. Mejores tomates,” respondió Tony, torciendo la boca alrededor de las palabras. “Estaba muy orgullosa.”

“¿La mano que tenías detrás de la cabeza? Le estabas dando a quien fuese que estaba sacando la foto el dedo del medio. Podía ver el reflejo en el plato,” dijo Steve, inclinando su cabeza de un lado con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Le tomó un momento registrar las palabras a Tony.

“Yo – espera. Yo estaba - ¿qué? ¿De qué – qué estás hablando? Eso –” tartamudeó Tony, la memoria flotando hacia él mientras hablaba. Su madre eligiendo el traje, y estaba enojado sobre eso. Insistiendo que sonría, posara un poco, había sido tan, tan estúpido. Lucía ridículo, pero Howard le había gritado que hiciese lo que se le decía, así que lo había hecho. Lo había hecho, pero… sí, le había dado el dedo del medio por detrás de su cabeza, dónde Howard no podía verlo, pero Tony podía tener ese poco de satisfacción.

“Hay mucho que tú no… bueno, digamos que, ser mi Omega, no es la cosa más fácil del mundo. Lo sé. Necesito a alguien que pueda soportar eso. Estar conmigo. Es mucho pedir. Más de lo que sabes, lo cual no es realmente justo para ti, Tony. Nunca ha sido justo para ti,” dijo Steve, su voz baja por un momento. “Luego te conocí, y tú fuiste… fuiste tan valiente. Sé que no me crees en este momento, pero so lo que es, mantenerte en pie sólo porque no tienes nada más para perder excepto renunciar a eso. Es lo que no pueden quitarte. Esa elección, de quedarte plantado en tu lugar o correr. Y tú te plantaste, cuando cualquier otro, ponlo en esa situación y se rendirá. Pensé – pensé que quizás. Quizás estaría bien. Quizás podría, si eras tú. Quizás estaría bien con eso… conmigo.”

Tony estaba intentando procesar las palabras que Steve estaba diciendo, desde que no tenían mucho sentido en el orden en el que Steve las estaba usando, pero su mente volvía constantemente a Steve diciendo que era valiente, como un cd rayado atrapado en una estrofa.

“Estoy bien. Con eso. Contigo,” dijo Tony con una voz ronca que no sonaba exactamente como la suya.

“Me alegro,” dijo Steve luego de un largo momento de silencio roto únicamente por el tictac del reloj. Tony lo miro con ira. En serio. Contador nuclear en 3, 2, 1, pensó para sí mismo. No digas que no te lo advertí, Pequeño Ben. “Probablemente no soy la mejor compañía en este momento. Es tu cumpleaños, y tú deberías – debería dormir un poco. Gran día mañana. Si aún quieres hacer algo, por supuesto.”

“¿Huh?” dijo Tony, la mirada volviendo a Steve, que estaba parado de forma rígida del otro lado de la mesa. “Oh, ah. No. Quiero decir, sí. A lo de mañana. No a – yo sólo – me quedaré. Siéntate. Come. Si quieres. Me – me quedaré.” Su mente continuaba analizando toda la conversación en su cabeza.

“Está bien. Si quieres,” dijo Steve luego de un momento. Steve le dio una prolongada mirada, y luego se volvió a sentar, aunque no comenzó a comer de nuevo, sólo dejó su mirada caer sobre Tony, luego a todo lo que estuviese en la habitación que no fuese Tony. Está nervioso, pensó Tony con un dolor agudo. Menos la amenaza de herida física puede estar tan nervioso como lo estoy yo, aunque, pensándolo bien, habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que tuvo ese pensamiento. La idea había parecido reducirse, más y más, en su mente hasta que sólo quedaba una astilla, aún allí, aún algo de lo que podía preocuparse cuando lo pensaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo ya no era algo de lo que estaba conscientemente consciente.

Steve podía lastimarlo. Pero. En algún momento, dejó de pensar que Steve _lo_ lastimaría. Jesús, ese maldito arroz estaba lleno de revelaciones.

“Creo que ya resolví el código de U,” comenzó Tony, viendo el sorprendido cambio en la mirada de Steve ante el cambio de tema. “Es un robot de aprendizaje, tú sabes, así que no quiero meter la información en él, sino construir un sistema que reconozca las eficiencias y redundancias, aplicar parámetros establecidos a nuevos problemas, construir en lo que él ya sabe,” dijo Tony. “Es un algoritmo genético con un código automodificable y automejorable.”

“¿Genético?” preguntó Steve con una ceja levantada, aunque al menos sonaba interesado. A Steve le gustaban los robots, eso Tony lo sabía. Era una distracción obvia, pero parecía estar haciendo el trabajo.

“Modelado en base a la evolución bilógica. Básicamente, cuando se encuentra con algo nuevo, tiene que elegir una serie de instrucciones de forma aleatoria, y luego revisar los resultados. Porque puede procesar las cosas tan rápido, puede hacer miles de estas computaciones en muy poco tiempo, así que llega a la conclusión de cual funciona mejor,” explicó Tony. “Cada vez que descubre que funciona mejor en una situación, puede hacer analogías la próxima vez que encuentre una situación con parámetros similares, y esto reduce la cantidad de instrucciones que necesita intentar. Se hace más rápido y más rápido cada vez, mientras va aprendiendo.”

“Como la selección natural,” respondió Steve.

“Exacto,” dijo Tony con una sonrisa contenta.

“Tony… eso es… eso es increíble,” dijo Steve con una rápida sacudida de su cabeza. “Wow.”

“Bueno, de hecho, tú me diste la idea,” le dijo Tony, viendo la cara de Steve fruncirse confusa. “Tú con tus peces que aprenden.”

“¿Peces que aprenden?” repitió Steve aún confundido.

“Cuando estábamos pescando, dijiste que atrapamos al único pez que nunca había viste a un gusano en un anzuelo antes,” le recordó Tony. “Lo que me hizo pensar.”

“¿ _Eso_ te hizo pensar en cómo lograr que un robot aprenda algo?” rio Steve, sonando encantado con la idea, lo que hizo que su estómago nuevamente hiciese esa rutina de medalla de oro. “¿Realmente estás haciendo esas cosas en tu garaje?”

“Debería venir a verlos. Los robots, quiero decir,” aclaró Tony.

No estaba seguro de si él o Steve era el más sorprendido por la oferta, pero tan pronto como lo dijo, se dio cuenta de cuanto quería mostrarle a Steve sus creaciones. Presumirlas. Presumir. Está bien, así que, sí, quería impresionar un poco a Steve. Obviamente, su cocina no era la forma de hacerlo, pero esto… esto podía hacerlo.

Valiente, pensó para sí mismo, y se dio cuenta que parecía ser un bucle infinito en su cabeza. Steve pensaba que era valiente. No ostentoso. No maleducado. No un bicho raro que no sabía cuál era su lugar, que no podía comportarse.

Valiente.

No era cierto, por supuesto. Eso lo sabía. Personas como Steve eran valientes, no personas como él. Personas que hacías cosas, ayudaban, hacían una diferencia. Personas que se defendían a sí mismas, que dibujaban una línea en la arena, hasta aquí y ya no más. Ese no era él. Ni de cerca. Por cuántos años estuvo debajo del pulgar de Howard haciendo nada al respecto excepto el ocasional inútil acto de desafío que lo dejaba con algo más que moretones. Él era la última persona que Steve consideraría valiente.

Eso no quería decir que tenía que corregir a Steve.

“Me gustaría eso,” respondió Steve, dándole a Tony una pequeña media sonrisa que hizo nuevamente que esa cosa en su estómago se cierre y se abra. “Me gustaría mucho eso, Tony.”

“Está bien. Bueno. Cuando tú quieras,” ofreció Tony con su mejor despreocupado encogimiento de hombros. “No hay apuro.” Quizás mañana. Podría ponerle un gorro de cumpleaños a DUM-E y quizás podrían comer pastel. Podría apagar las velas y definitivamente no darle a U el extinguidor de incendios.

“Gracias,” respondió Steve, sus ojos suavizándose en los bordes del modo que le gustaba a Tony. “¿Siempre te ha gustado construir cosas?”

“Creo que sí,” dijo Tony, mirando hacia el reloj y golpeando con un dedo un ritmo contra el borde de la mesa antes se forzarse a sí mismo a detenerse. “¿Siempre te ha gustado pintar?”

“Desde que era pequeño, sí. Me enfermaba mucho cuando era más joven. Hacía el asistir a clases difícil. Dibujar me mantenía ocupado mientras mi mamá estaba trabajando. Algo que podía hacer, ¿sabes? Cuando no podía hacer mucho más. Como tus estrellas,” agregó Steve, algo melancólico y casi triste pasando por su voz. Tony parpadeó, recordando su conversación de hace unas semanas.

“¿Estabas enfermo?” preguntó Tony frunciendo el ceño. “¿Con – con qué?”

“Tú nómbralo,” dijo Steve con una liviana risa. “Tenía todo tipo de cosas mal. Nada serio, no te preocupes. Sólo lo suficiente como para mantenerme en cama bastante seguido.”

“Aunque, calculo que te pusiste mejor, ¿cierto?” preguntó Tony.

“Esa es una forma de decirlo,” acordó Steve, sonando casi avergonzado. Entrelazó sus manos frente a él, las refregó una a la otra, luego se recostó hacia atrás, y las dejó caer en la mesa. “Creo… creo que ya terminé aquí. Gracias por la compañía, Tony. Fue muy dulce de tu parte. Aunque, deberías ir a dormir.”

“Oh, sí, no hay problema,” respondió rápidamente Tony para cubrir la desilusión que comenzaba a crecer en él. Algo se había abierto allí por un momento, y luego se había cerrado nuevamente de un golpe, y no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué, excepto la sensación de que dijo algo equivocado. De nuevo.

Tony se paró, más lento esta vez, para evitar las patas-tentáculos de la silla. “Buenas noches,” le dijo a Steve con una inclinación seca de la cabeza.

“¿Tony?” llamó Steve a su espalada. Tony se detuvo y se giró. Steve se levantó de la mesa y buscó algo donde estaba el paragüero al lado de la puerta principal, guardado entre un paraguas verde y blanco y otro publicitando una compañía de crédito en blanco con un fondo azul. Se le acercó y sacó un paquete en forma de cilindro envuelto en papel rojo, con un moño amarillo atado a su alrededor. “No es mucho. Celebraremos de verdad mañana, pero. Me hizo pensar en ti. Aquí,” dijo Steve sosteniendo el paquete en dirección a Tony. “Feliz Cumpleaños.”

“Gracias,” murmuro Tony, moviendo el paquete en sus manos. “Debería…”

“Oh, seguro. Si tú quieres,” dijo Steve rápidamente, refregando sus manos contra sus costados y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Está nervioso de nuevo, pensó Tony, la idea llenándolo con una ola de calor. Lo que sea que fuese, le diría a Steve que le gustaba, se dio cuenta. Por quizás la primera vez en su vida, felizmente pretendería que le gustaba algo para hacer a otro sentirse bien y no a sí mismo. Era… extraño. No desagradable. Sólo extraño, la forma en que se sentía ver a Steve feliz cuando no estaba atrapado pensando lo que la infelicidad de Steve podría significar para él.

Tony tiró del moño cuidadosamente, luego más fuerte cuando no cooperaba, tirando de él de un final y rompiendo el papel. Un tubo de cartón estaba dentro, con tapas de plástico en cada punta. Abrió una e inclinó el tubo, dejando el rollo de papel color crema caer en sus manos. Lo desenrolló cuidadosamente, sosteniéndolo por las puntas, hasta que se formó la imagen.

“Su nombre es Maria. Como el de tu madre,” le dijo Steve.

“Esto es de Metrópolis,” Tony reconoció al icónico robot inmediatamente. “¿Lo… lo dibujaste tú?”

“Yo – sí. No es nada lujoso, lo sé. No soy un artista, en realidad. Sólo pensé, quizás. Como habíamos hablado sobre el tema,” dijo Steve en una tartamuda y titubeante voz que se rompió un poco al final.

No había visto a Steve hacer nada artístico excepto pintar la cada vez más inquietante serie de remolinos oscuros que Tony comenzó a pensar con el período de Timmy Está En Un Pozo de Steve, porque lucían como un pedido de ayuda si Tony alguna vez había visto uno, no que fuese a mencionarle eso a su Alfa. Pero esto… esto era hermoso. Surreal y casi sensual, con su cara sin expresión, y forma humana. No tosca o funcional como sus propios robots, pero suave, liso metal formando un único, cohesivo cuerpo, más como una escultura que una máquina.

“Me diste un robot,” respiró Tony, mirando fijo al dibujo.

“Bueno. Es – quiero decir, es sólo un bosquejo, obviamente, pero pensé, que quizás te gustaría,” dijo Steve, recorriendo su cabello con una mano y dejándola colgando allí en la parte de atrás de su cabeza por un momento mientras Tony miraba entre Steve y el dibujo, intentando encontrar las palabras, explicar porque quería abrazar el bosquejo contra su pecho, enterrarlo dentro de él y guardarlo allí, donde podría ser parte de él, porque esto… esto era… era casi demasiado. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido con la sensación de demasiado, e iba a salir de golpe, explotar, convertirlo en un millón de piezas con la fuerza de demasiado todo junto.

“Me diste un robot,” repitió Tony, con la voz grava y casi resbaladiza.

“¿Tony? ¿Estás… está bien?” preguntó Steve, la cabeza inclinada a un lado, brazo estirándose y flotando en el espacio entre ellos, como si fuese a agarrar a Tony, o como para que Tony pudiese agarrarlo a él. Pensó que quizás ya lo había hecho.

“Es sólo que. Todos siempre me los quitan,” dijo Tony con voz baja, mirando nuevamente al dibujo.

Realmente era hermoso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continua esta maravillosa historia escrita por Sabrecmc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza! Me fui dos semanas de vacaciones y cuando volvi parecía que una bomba había explotado en mi trabajo!  
> Pero basta de esta parte que no les importa ajjajaja. Les dejo el nuevo capítulo traducido!
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten!

_Diez años después…_

El reverso de su mano picaba. No en un modo en el que precisara rascarse. Sino en el modo en el que sentías una puntada. El tipo de comezón que se te metía por debajo de la piel, como un ejército de hormigas marchando por tus venas. Eso – esa comezón estilo puntada – fue lo que lo despertó, de la nada, con un estado de alerta que había aprendido a usar – no, recordar – en la oscuridad de una cueva. Sabía que era una combinación del suero y su imaginación, pero no podía sacudir la idea, no aquí en la oscuridad donde ideas terribles parecían más posibles.

Quería a Steve.

Cerca del día treinta y ocho, había dejado de golpearlo como una necesidad en forma de puñetazo en el estómago, y se había instalado como un soso dolor que se sentaba en su pecho y empujaba hacia abajo, presionando, metiéndosele por debajo de las costillas, dejando pequeños agujeritos en su camino.

Como una ametralladora.

Casi treinta y seis horas. Treinta y seis horas desde que se había arrodillado en la arena, primera y última vez, pensó con reticente orgullo. Arrodillado allí en su calor líquido, frente a un camino de huellas sangrientas que el desierto ya se había tragado, y dejando a Steve decirle que todo estaría bien. Treinta y seis horas desde que había recordado lo se sentía estar a salvo. En los brazos de Steve, lo suficientemente fuertes para destruir, pero siempre evitando que él se destruya, el brusco rasguño de Kevlar, las suaves puntas de una estrella, vio los bordes con la vista periférica de sus ojos bañados en sudor.

Treinta y seis horas. No mucho tiempo, realmente, pero demasiado tiempo. Quería a Steve, y quería que todos dejasen de mirarlo, con simpatía, pensando que sabían, sin saber nada. Soldados y doctores, con sus sobre-atentas miradas que lo iban a hacer caminar por las paredes.

Por la pared, a través de la pared, fuera la pared.

Fuera.

La cinta manteniendo el suero en su lugar había comenzado a doblarse en los bordes, tirando de los cabellos del reverso de su mano, justo por encima de la pulsera de plástico que alguien había puesto en su muñeca. No Tomografías, decía.

Sí. Mierda que no.

Elevó la mano que no tenía clavada el suero y se la paso por la cara. La habitación estaba oscura. No completamente oscura, no oscura como una cueva. Había que darle crédito a Rhodey por eso, seguramente.

Una suave luz se metía por las cortinas que colgaban de una única ventana, haciendo sombras que se movían cuando la cortina ondeaba contra la leve brisa que provenía del conducto de ventilación. Aire acondicionado. Había algo confortable en el pequeño silbido de aire. Probablemente porque le decía a su cerebro No Cueva, y eso de alguna forma era suficiente para mantener su pulso al mismo nivel que un paracaidista abriendo su segundo paracaídas.

Aunque, no hacía frío en la habitación. Dudaba que algo aquí fuese realmente frío. Sólo un estado de no-calor que nunca lograba mover la aguja a frío. Las sábanas estaban hechas un bollo al final de la cama donde debió haberlas pateado y se le habían enredado en los pies. Caminando por arena. Eso era lo que había estado haciendo en su sueño. Caminando por sabanas de arena infinita, haciendo que sus piernas se acalambren y sus pies se llenen de ampollas hasta que cada paso era agonía.

Dejo su mano bajar hacia su pecho al borde del reactor donde el suave brillo azul traspasaba la camiseta que Rhodey, o alguien con un mórbido sentido del humor, le había dado. Club De Escalación Bagram, Est. 2001, proclamaba a través de su pecho, con un soldado flanqueado por montañas en el fondo, y las palabras “Pisar Ligeramente” escritas en negrita en la espalda. Humor militar, mitad desafío, mitad irónica aceptación, pensó con una temblorosa risa que se convirtió en tos.

Diez dólares a que Rhodey le dio la camiseta.

Hablando de, pensó Tony lanzando una mirada hacía el sofá color tostado, dónde un almohadón levemente aplastado estaba recostado en el apoyabrazos. Aún había una un surco en el asiento, esperando volver a su forma normal en cuanto aspirara más aire, lo que quería decir que Rhodey aparentemente había pasado la posta no hacía mucho tiempo.

Entonces, no sólo lo había despertado el suero.

Su boca sabía a arena, haciéndole querer escupir, pero no podía recolectar la suficiente cantidad de saliva para formar nada, así que se conformó con pasar su lengua sobre labios partidos e intentar levantarse utilizando sus codos.

“¿Te sientes mejor?” dijo Tony con voz rasposa. Al lado de su cabeza, escucho el agua siendo servida del jarro de plástico, y un momento después, el frío borde del vaso y la bendita agua tocaron sus labios. Un brazo se deslizó por su espalda, elevándolo un poco para que pudiese beber.

“Despacio,” advirtió la voz de Steve suavemente. “Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti.”

“Estoy bien,” tosió un poco Tony, el agua volviendo por su garganta en una batalla con el aire que el aire estaba ganando. Tosió de nuevo, bebió un poco más, luego empujo el vaso a un lado y miró a Steve.

Sin uniforme. Bañado. Rasurado. Alguien quiere decir, mostrar, pensó Tony para sí mismo. Dios, pierdes los estribos una vez sobre lo que era, bajo cualquier estimación, mucha más sangre que lo que cualquier persona debería perder, y él nunca lo olvida, pensó Tony, encontrando un extraño y cariñoso consuelo en eso.

“¿Lanzaste gente a través de paredes?” preguntó Tony, intentando hacerlo sonar como una broma, aunque sonaba un poco como Stevie Nicks con aginas, y terminó sonando más duro, más acusador de lo que era su intención.

Entendía la necesidad de Steve de hacer lo que hizo. Lo entendía. De veras. O, probablemente, no lo entendía, no realmente o no exactamente de la forma correcta, de la forma que se enterraba profundamente dentro del cerebro de Steve y florecía con una casi brutalidad metódica, pero lo suficientemente cerca. Le pertenecía a Steve, y alguien lo había tocado, puesto sus manos sobre él, lo lastimó, y Steve no podía funcionar en un mundo donde esa gente seguía existiendo. Probablemente debería molestarle. Ese nivel de violencia. Hombre de Hojalata, pensó para sí mismo, abriendo su mano contra su pecho. Tendrá que pedirle al Mago por un corazón y que deje de importarle una mierda lo otro, supuso.

De todos modos, quería a Steve con él. Todo el entendimiento lógico volvía a convertirse en una calabaza en el medio de la noche cuando estaba no-frío, y aun así no podía entrar en calor, y no era oscuro como una cueva, pero era lo suficientemente oscuro para ver cuán mal estaba ahora. Necesitaba que Steve le dijese que estaba bien. Que él estaba bien. Lo que sea. Sólo tenía que confiar que Steve respondería una pregunta que él no podía hacer aún.

“Dime que lanzaste gente a través de paredes. Eso siempre te hace sentir mejor,” marcó Tony, moviendo una mano hasta que encontró la muñeca de Steve. Tiró, y escucho a Steve suspirar en la oscuridad, lo que quería decir que Tony se saldría con la suya. El vaso le tocó la boca nuevamente, y Tony bebió, más lento esta vez, aunque terminó escupiendo lo último que quedaba, a pesar del esfuerzo.

Tony escuchó el vaso sobre la mesa cuando Steve lo apoyo, y luego la cama se inundó surco hacia abajo al lado de su hombro. Sintió la más suave de las caricias a través de su pecho, lo suficiente para hacer a las sombras moverse, como un juego de campamento. ¿Qué forma hará él de mí?

“¿Puedo verlo?” pidió Steve. Su voz era baja, no un susurro, pero el tipo de tono bajo que escuchas en hospitales, cuando malas noticias son dadas en tonos suaves.

Tony tragó a través de un seco bulto en su garganta y levantó el material hasta que Club De Escalación Bagram desapareció y su pecho estaba desnudo.

“¿Es… te duele?” preguntó Steve. Estaba quieto. No se movía, no tocaba, todo estresado mientras esperaba.

“No. No ahora,” dijo Tony. Una mano tocó el borde del reactor. “Cuando primero sucedió. Pero, ya no. Los doctores dicen que estoy bien. Funciona. Por supuesto, funciona, yo lo construí, pero, tú sabes. Tienen que chequear. Les hace sentir que todo ese estudio fue por una buena causa. Más letras detrás de tu nombre, más crees que debes dar una opinión. Yo debería saberlo.” Estaba disperso, lo sabía. Llenando el silencio para que el silencio no se convirtiera en algo doloroso, algo lleno hasta el borde con cosas que Tony quería escuchar que no estaban siendo dichas, lo cual era ridículo, lo sabía. Demonios, _sabía_ eso, simplemente no se podía detener a sí mismo.

 _Steve_.

“Voy a estar enfadado contigo tan pronto como deje de estar malditamente feliz de verte,” advirtió Tony a través de un tembloroso y húmedo respiro.

“Lo sé,” dijo Steve con un suspiro. “Lo siento. No debería haber – lo sé. Demonios. Demonios, lo _sé_. Lo siento, Tony, lo siento tanto. Pero, ellos te tomaron,” dijo Steve con voz rasposa y rota. Tony no estaba seguro si Steve se estaba disculpando por dejarlo con Rhodey e ir detrás de los Diez Anillos, o dejar que Tony vaya a Afganistán. Quizás ambas. Quizás Steve tampoco estaba seguro. “Tú no estabas. Conmigo. _Te tomaron_. Te sacaron de mí lado, y tú no _estabas_.”

“Estoy bien. Lo estoy, Steve,” insistió Tony. No lo estaba, pero lo estaría, porque Steve estaba aquí, y estaría bien para Steve. Era más fácil así, ser fuerte para Steve. Podía hacer eso. Le podía dar eso a Steve, y Steve lo haría real, lo haría fuerte. Lo haría brillar. Era un pensamiento ridículo, excepto por la parte en la que funcionaba, inundándolo con una calidez calma y centrada. Siempre había funcionado. Como una vela en la oscuridad, pensó.

“Estoy aquí. No voy – no me iré a ninguna parte. Estoy aquí, Steve,” lo tranquilizó Tony. “Todo está bien. Los doctores dicen que está todo bien. Nada de qué preocuparse. Ey, siempre dijiste que prácticamente era parte robot, ahora es medio cierto. Un poco como tu chica de Metrópolis, ¿verdad?”

Fue horrible. Colocó una batería de automóvil en mí, Steve. Me salvo la vida, pero había una puta batería de automóvil en mí, y pensé que quizás me la quitarían, si no hacía lo que querían. Fue terrible y horrible y todas las palabras que no quería decir, y había un profundo hueco de algo malo en su pecho, que de alguna manera tenía sentido, ¿o no?, que le dañen el corazón a Tony y un desesperado reemplazo cableado junto con partes de karma y fracaso.

No, _mierda_ , eso era… ya no pensaba así. No soy esa persona. No lo soy. Sistemas binarios no funcionan así.

Dios, no había tenido ese pensamiento en años.

Se sentía como un pensamiento joven, un distante relámpago de memoria de su niñez, doblado con un sentimiento de vergüenza que obtenías cuando recordabas pensar que quizás podrías vivir en una caja o atravesar un guardarropa mágico incluso cuando sabías que no era real. Lo sabías, pero la línea ente lo real y lo no-real era aún lo suficientemente fina como para hacerte sentir que el creer no estaba tan mal.

No era un pensamiento joven, no realmente, no como esos pensamientos, pero no era un pensamiento adulto tampoco. Quizás porque si ibas a volar en un traje de metal utilizando el polvo de hadas más poderoso del mundo, probablemente deberías intentar creer. Piensa un pensamiento maravilloso. Cualquier feliz, pequeño pensamiento.

 _Steve_.

“Es horrible, lo sé. Cuando volvamos a Malibú, voy a trabajar en algo más lindo. No hay mucho que pueda hacer con respecto al tamaño, pero veré que puedo–” comenzó Tony, luchando contra la enfermiza sensación en su estómago que siempre venía cuando pensaba en esta cosa que ahora estaba en él, que alguien había puesto en él, y no podía hacer nada al respecto excepto intentar hacerla suya. Lo estaba intentando. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había odiado una parte suya, pero mierda si no era fácil volver a donde había comenzado.

“Eres hermoso,” murmuró Steve, con un bajo respiro que tenía una sonrisa en él. Colocó una mano sobre la de Tony, y luego la subió un poco, estirándola sobre la luz azul como si pudiese atraparla. Sus placas de identificación estaban colgadas allí, tocando el borde del reactor donde la piel sostenía la caja del reactor, y Steve recorrió el camino con su pulgar sobre las letras que deletreaban su nombre hasta la cosa que era ahora el corazón de Tony. Quizás era al revés, pensó Tony. Metal en metal. Conductividad. “Como una estrella,” dijo Steve, mirando a Tony.

Cuando tenía diez años, Tony recordaba haber tenido la idea de correría a través del perímetro de toda la propiedad diez veces, probablemente porque igualaba su edad o simplemente era un número que sonaba bueno, sólido e impresionante. Estaba a la mitad de la sexta vuelta cuando se le ocurrió que, si se detenía, sus piernas estarían en un dolor terrible. En el momento, había parecido lógico continuar. Pero, cada paso luego de eso sabía que iba a ser horrible cuando se detuviese. Así que, continuó corriendo. Pero, durante todo ese tiempo, ese parecía ser el único pensamiento en su cabeza. Había hecho sus diez vueltas, y cojeo hasta un gran ficus casi al final del camino hacia la casa, donde colapso. Había dolido. Terriblemente. Sus músculos no paraban de acalambrarse, y cada respiro se había sentido como que estaba siendo metido con fuerza dentro de él. Pero, también había terminado, y luego de un tiempo, se había parado, se había sacudido el polvo y había ido a buscar a Jarvis.

No se había dado cuenta que había corrido por tanto tiempo hasta que se detuvo.

_Eres hermoso. Como una estrella._

Tony se acurrucó contra el pecho de Steve, agarrando la básica y gris camiseta en sus puños como si fuese una cuerda salvavidas. Quizás lo era. Steve envolvió a Tony con un brazo por su espalda, y con el otro acarició el cabello de Tony en suaves y tranquilizantes movimiento a tiempo con los cálidos respiros que le daban calor a su cuello.

Puedo arreglar cualquier cosa, pensó Tony, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de Steve. Su piel olía a jabón. No jabón para platos, pero lo suficientemente cerca, familiar y tranquilizador. Puedo arreglar cualquier cosa, excepto a mí mismo, pero no estoy roto con Steve, así que está bien. No roto, sólo… un poco desgastado, recordó, chasqueando sus dedos a través del algodón de la camiseta, justo sobre la costura.

Demasiado tiempo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Había estado demasiado cerca de perder esto. Estaba temblando. Pequeños, dificultosos respiros al comienzo que parecían lucha por salir por su garganta. Luego profundos, bajos, dificultosos respiros que sonaban como la última parte de un grito. Conocía ese sonido. El que tu cuerpo no para de hacer cuando no sabía que se estaba quedando sin aire. Quería que parara. Quería hacerlo parar. No parecía ser algo que él podría parar, porque cada esfuerzo que hacía para detenerse lo dejaba temblando más violentamente.

Steve. Steve lo haría parar.

Era irracional, pero se aferró al pensamiento y enterró la cabeza en el centro del pecho de Steve, refregándolo con la frente como si pudiese meterse dentro, arrastrarse debajo de la piel de Steve, debajo de la carne y detrás de los huesos, y quedarse (esconderse) allí, sólo por un tiempo. Sólo hasta que todo se detenga.

“Te tengo, Tony. Está todo bien ahora, cielo. Nadie te va a apartar de mí de nuevo,” murmuraba Steve con voz ahogada en la piel de Tony, fantasmas de palabras tatuándosele en el cuerpo como cicatrices invisibles. Dolía, escuchar a Steve así. Quizás después de todo no deja mi corazón en la cueva, pensó Tony, embriagado con sueño y medicina y seguridad, pensamientos desparramados que se unían en una piscina en su pecho y luego se desparramaban de nuevo. No podía agarrarlos y sostenerse de ellos, así que se sostenía de Steve, y dejaba a esos pensamientos irse.

“Lo prometo. Lo prometo, Tony. Lo siento tanto, Tony. No puedo – tú habías desaparecido. Tú habías desaparecido. Tú habías desaparecido, y lo _siento_ ,” terminó Steve. El último salió en un sollozo, y Tony se encontró a sí mismo tan presionado contra el pecho de Steve que pensó que quizás obtendría su deseo o quizás ya lo había hecho, unidos hasta que todo lo que era parte de él fuese una parte de Steve también.

No estaba seguro por cuanto tiempo se quedaron así, enredados, unidos de cualquier forma en la que pudiesen estarlo, pero se asentó profundo en sus huesos, una llave deslizándose por una cerradura que se había olvidado como abrir, y no estaba bien, no aún, pero podría estarlo. Por ahora, eso era suficiente.

Polaris, pensó Tony con una rareza que se centraba en su pecho.

“No fue tu culpa, Steve” murmuro Tony, y luego soltó un largo suspiro. “No lo fue. No hay nada porqué disculparse. Vamos, ¿cuántas de estas demostraciones he hecho? Exacto,” asintió Tony cuando la boca de Steve se asentó en una línea. “Ha estado bien. Todo ha estado bien. Esto fue – no había forma de predecirlo. A demás, me encargue de la situación. Aunque, gracias por la asistencia con la limpieza. Estoy bien. De veras. Los doctores dicen… bueno, dicen que no tienen idea que demonios hice, pero lo denominaron como “novedoso artefacto de medicina” o “mejorado marcapasos”, pero también dicen cosas como, “pendiente a ser entregado a su Alfa”, y eso, desafortunadamente, no es tan sucio como suena.”

“Creo que ya no te dejare fuera de mi vista,” dijo Steve luego de un momento de silencio que sostenía la promesa de muchas, muchas, sin duda largas conversaciones en su futuro.

“Bueno, quizás estés sorprendido de saber que estoy un poco feliz con la idea,” ofreció Tony, sintiendo todo el cuerpo de Steve tensarse a su lado.

“¿Por qué estoy instantáneamente preocupado?” preguntó Steve, dándole a Tony una mirada especulativa que estaba tan repleta de una familiar ternura y adoración que momentáneamente quitó todo lo demás de la cabeza de Tony, y, Santo Dios, era bueno ser mirado de esa forma nuevamente, el recordad lo que era ser el mundo de alguien. En algún momento, el se supone que debo cuidarte, se convirtió en una pregunta, cómo te cuido, y Tony era quien la respondía. A veces aún se maravillaba ante eso.

“¿Por qué me conoces?” respondió Tony con una sonrisa. “Todo el tiempo que estuve allí, pensaba, tiene que ser por una razón,” continuó, dejando la pretensión de burla esfumarse. “Todo esto. Tiene que significar algo. No puedo… no puedo permitir que no signifique algo. Tengo que hacer que signifique algo, Steve. Tengo que.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Steve suavemente, casi triste, moviendo la cabeza para que su frente descanse en la de Tony. “Alguien sabía sobre tu misil ardilla,” dijo Steve, cambiando el curso de la conversación con toda la sutileza de la homosexualidad de Liberace.

“Ey. Ey, hablamos sobre – te dije que no lo llames así,” protestó Tony, moviéndose levemente del pecho de Steve y lanzándole una mirada de desaprobación. “Pero, sí. Alguien sabía sobre el misil ardilla. Demonios. El nombre no se va a ir a ningún lado prontamente, ¿verdad?”

“El Coronel Rhodes pensó que era bastante pegadizo,” dijo Steve con ligereza.

“Estás en tanto problemas,” respondió Tony con una sonrisa burlona. “Voy a tener que hablar con Rhodey. Debería escucharlo primero. Bueno, después de ti. Voy a cerrar la división de armas de SI. Al menos hasta que pueda organizar todo esto. Estaban usando mis cosas, Steve. Literalmente tenían mi nombre.”

“Lo sé. Lo vi,” dijo Steve con una mueca.

“¿No vas a objetar?” preguntó Tony, eligiendo las palabras como una herida que se le había hecho una costra y era mejor no tocarla.

“La compañía es tuya. Siempre lo ha sido,” se encogió de hombros Steve, deslizándose un poco en la cama para poder apoyarse en su espalda y poner a Tony en la curva de su cuerpo. “Quieres hacer máquinas para hacer omelets, estoy a bordo. En buena conciencia, no puedo verme a mí mismo respaldar eso, pero haz lo que quieras.”

“Gracioso. Eres gracioso. Eres un maldito trol eso es lo que eres, Rogers. ¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho eso?” demandó Tony, y luego fue golpeado con otra ronda de tos. Steve se estiró y tomó el vaso el de agua, esta vez poniendo un sorbete en el y dándoselo a Tony.

“No en mi cara,” respondió Steve, su boca elevándose en las puntas. “Exceptuando la compañía presente. La compañía presente tiende a decir lo que sea que le pase por la cabeza, de hecho.”

“A ti te gusta eso de la compañía presente,” remarcó Tony.

“Me gusta,” admitió Steve. Agacho la cabeza y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Tony.

 “Van a decir que es porque soy un Omega. Que todos se lo vieron venir. Que sería débil. Sensible. Que tú nunca deberías haberme dejado encargarme de la compañía cuando papá y mamá murieron,” dijo Tony, dejando algo de la amargura alcanzar a su voz. Había llevado tanto tiempo, tanto maldito tiempo, tener a la compañía a donde la quería. O, había pensado que eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora. Dios, ahora, no estaba seguro de lo que había estado haciendo. Demasiado feliz de poder hacerlo que no pensó si debería hacerlo.

“¿Quiénes son estas personas que van a decir estas cosas sobre ti?” preguntó Steve, voz baja, pero Tony conocía muy bien ese tono.

“No puedes lanzar a todos a través de las paredes,” respondió Tony, aunque su humor mejoró. “Bueno, quiero decir, técnicamente, probablemente puedas, pero Pepper tiene un cupo limitado de malas RP que puede manejar a la vez. Los-los, ah, soldados. Que estaban conmigo…” dijo Tony. Su mano estaba sosteniendo la camiseta de Steve nuevamente, mezclando la R y la M de la camiseta estándar de la Armada en un oscuro remolino.

“La camioneta de Rhodey fue golpeada severamente, pero todos excepto el conductor sobrevivieron,” le dijo Steve, respondiendo el resto al no mencionarlo.

Tantos muertos. Debido a él.

“No fue tu culpa tampoco, Tony” dijo Steve suavemente, haciendo esa fusión mental Vulcana que Steve hacía a veces con él. “Tú haces armas, que ayudan a mantener a nuestros soldados a salvo. Tú no tomas las decisiones de si luchar o no o contra quién luchar. No eres responsable por cada terrorista que se fue de compras en el mercado negro.”

“No obtuvieron esos misiles del mercado local Bagram, Steve. Esto era la demostración de un prototipo. Esos ni siquiera están aún en el mercado. Supuestamente,” dijo Tony con un gruñido. “Lo que quiere decir que algo de esto, Steve. Algo de esto está en mí. Tú mismo lo dijiste. La compañía es mía. Ignoré en cómo está siendo manejada porque quiero construir mis juguetes mejorados y más brillantes, no mirar a hojas de cálculo, pero allí es dónde ocultan esta mierda, Steve. En el maldito papeleo. ¿Cómo esto no es mi–”

“Lo que quiere decir que es alguien que tuviese acceso y que sabía que es algo que no verías si estas cosas se dejaban a un costado. Este proyecto ha estado en libros de SI por al menos dos años en la etapa de desarrollo, ¿y aun así ya hay prototipos en las manos de terroristas que de alguna forma conocen tu cronograma? Esto fue una trampa desde el comienzo. Lo que quiere decir que alguien te vendió,” contraatacó Steve, la voz apretada con furia a penas contenida. “Lo que no es, es algo de lo que tú eres responsable. Lo diré de todas las formas que necesites escucharlo, hasta que lo creas.”

Tony soltó un largo respiro contra el lado de Steve y sintió algo romperse y liberarse dentro de él. No lo creía, pero Steve lo hacía, y eso era suficiente por ahora. Hasta que pudiese, no arreglarlo. No podía hacer eso. Pero, podía hacer que contase por algo. _Él_ podía contar para algo más.

Este era el comienzo que había estado esperando, pasando su vida empujando hacia adelante, intentando alcanzar algo que no podía encontrar, pero que siempre había estado allí, esperando. Es arriba. He estado inclinándome hacia adelante por tanto tiempo, mi cabeza estaba contra el viento, y sólo podía ver un pie delante del otro.

Se supone que debo mirar hacia arriba.

Polaris, pensó nuevamente, y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran.

 

*************************************Diez Años Antes**************************************

 

Cómo resuelves un problema como María, tarareó Tony para sí mismo mientras se giraba en la cama y parpadeaba ante la suave luz de la mañana derramándose a través de las cortinas.

El dibujo de María estaba enrollado en un medio-rulo en su mesa de luz cuando se despertó, sus ojos fijos, cuerpo de metal, atada en espirales de energía que Steve logró de alguna forma capturar como si estuviesen ondulando en la hoja, arriba y abajo, una serpenteante prisión. Ella no debería tener expresión. Impasible. Pero, había algo en la forma que ella miraba fijo desde la página que implicaba un inquietante, brillante conocimiento, un tipo de poder fuera de este mundo que era tanto hermoso como vagamente aterrorizador. Una máquina, pero una máquina más humana, algo distinto, artificial y temiblemente real. Algo atrapado brutalmente entre ambas formas, y más amenazante por ello.

Lo _amaba_. Lo amaba de una forma visceral que no podía comprender del todo. Quizás porque era el primer regalo que le habían dado que era para él, no dado para empujarlo a ser alguien más, pensó, mirando de reojo a las cremas faciales, lociones, y colonias que su madre había insistido que traiga con él cuando se mudó con Steve.

Demonios. Su madre. Mierda. Era oficialmente su cumpleaños, lo que quería decir que la Regla De No-Evitar era invocada. Iba a tener que hablar con su mamá. Ella probablemente cantaría. Luego le diría que no como mucho pastel, luego de ofrecer cual sea la endeble excusa que tuviese ese año de porque su padre no le estaba deseando un feliz cumpleaños. Vendría al teléfono, Anthony, por supuesto, lo haría, pero se lastimó el dedo gordo del pie en un Le Importa Una Mierda y luego se tropezó con un No Le Interesa, lo entiendes, ¿no, querido?

En realidad, lo entendía perfectamente. Francamente, la idea de no tener que hablar con Howard era un regalo en sí mismo. Si hiciese una lista, probablemente seria 1) Diez Centímetros Más De Altura; 2) Que Renueven Firefly; 3) No Hablar Con Howard; 4) La Paz Mundial (más que nada porque esto molestaría a Howard); y 5) Reconocimiento Personal De George Lucas Que Han Solo Disparó Primero.

No parecía pedir mucho, si lo pensabas.

No era que no quería hablar con su mamá. Era que él realmente no quería hablar con su mamá. ¿Cuántos emails y mensajes de voz ya había ignorado? Déjala ahogarse un poco más en sus tarjetas electrónicas inducidas por la culpa. Gatos animados jugando con bolas de lana eran lindos, pero realmente no decían “Lo siento por haberte dejado con un extraño y haberte dicho que debería gustarte. Espero que no estés muerto.”

Deberías haber usado Hallmark para eso, mamá.

Excepto, por supuesto, que definitivamente no estaba muerto o realmente nada peor que hambriento en ese momento, y eso era sólo porque no se había levantado y comido lo que sea que su Alfa le había preparado. Si le dijese eso a su mamá, perdería la cabeza. Lo que, honestamente, así casi que valiese la pena llamarla. Si le preguntaba cómo le estaba yendo, y lo haría, por supuesto, él podría mentir o admitir que todo esto no era una absoluta porquería, lo que podría hacerla sentir mejor, y él no estaba listo aún para ser tan generoso.

Quizás era mezquino, pero darle cualquier satisfacción por haber estado en lo correcto por pura casualidad era más de lo que podía hacer, el buen camino que se vaya a la mierda. Tomaría el mal camino de ella preocupándose sobre él en el medio de su clase matutina de yoga y su almuerzo en el club. Tenía allí unos buenos quince, veinte minutos libres para preocuparse por su único hijo.

Probablemente estaría paralizada por su reacción al regalo de Steve. _¡Anthony, esa no es forma de agradecerle a tu Alfa! ¿Qué pensará de como fuiste criado?_ Porque, todo volvía a ellos, de alguna manera, ¿no? Como que él era un roto y cubierto en polvo reflejo de ellos, y todo lo que hacía se los recordaba. Te hice mirar, agregó su mente en voz cantarina.

Incluso el tipo malo de atención era un reconocimiento de que él estaba allí, de que él existía, de que él importaba, lo que, se daba cuenta que era de locos. No lo hacía detenerse, pero al menos se daba cuenta. Sólo una risa sarcástica y se refregó la cara con las manos.

Se preguntaba si habían puesto eso en la biografía que le enviaron a Steve, envuelta en bellas palabras: Anthony es testarudo y necesita a alguien con una mano firme para que lo guie. Traducción, Tony la caga bastante. Buena suerte con eso.

Separó los dedos y miró nuevamente al dibujo.

Traducción: Tony necesita a alguien.

Debería haber dado un mejor agradecimiento anoche. Lo sabía, incluso si la voz en su cabeza sonaba mucho como su mamá. Un apropiado agradecimiento. Había tartamudeado algo, pensaba que lo había hecho, y luego se escapó hacia su habitación con una excusa de estar cansado, sosteniendo el dibujo de manera protectora contra su pecho con dedos cuidadosos. No había querido arrugarla. La cosa. Lo que sea.

Pero, salir de la sala antes de que se le escapara demasiado había tenido prioridad antes que los modales. ¿Cómo se suponía que podría explicar que dolía recibir algo que tanto había querido? Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido, se recordó a sí mismo con un gruñido de frustración. ¿Por qué recibir algo que de verdad querías dolía?

El reloj le dijo que eran pasadas las once, lo que quería decir que había dormido durante el desayuno de nuevo. Una puntada de arrepentimiento acompaño el pensamiento, haciendo que se refriegue el pecho con el puño. Desayuno con Steve sentado en la mesa frente a él, leyendo el diario de la mañana mientras Tony escaneaba los títulos con su tablet se había convertido en una especie de rutina.

No que fuese algo grande. Sólo. Era lindo. A Steve le gustaba leerle a Tony partes de artículos y hacerle preguntas sobre cosas. No como un examen, o preguntadas retóricamente por el placer de escuchar otra voz confirmar lo que pensaste, como Howard hacía a veces. O preguntas donde no había respuestas correctas, lo que Tony odiaba, porque sabía que lo estaban engañando cada vez que se paraba a girar la rueda de la fortuna.

Steve de veras hacía preguntas genuinamente curiosas de lo que pensaba Tony, que haría Tony, que cambiaría Tony. Era… extraño. Desconcertante. Como jugar a la Batalla Naval donde el otro jugador podía poner a su pequeño barco de patrulla en D7 o, tipo, Perú. Tony había comenzado dando las respuestas que creía que Steve quería escuchar, lo que duró dos mordiscos de tostada y una porción de tocino antes de que se fuese gigantemente fuera de guion en una editorial que Steve le leyó sobre el requerimiento de que un Omega necesitaba que otro testigo confirme su testimonio en una corte para que se considere como evidencia válida.

Estaba un mil porciento seguro de que Steve hizo eso a propósito, lo que era extraño y manipulativo, pero manipulativo de forma altruista, si eso era posible. Era como que lo los esfuerzo de Tony de Hacer Lo Correcto, sin ofender a Spike Lee, eran desbaratados en todo giro por la pequeña campaña de Steve de tópico interesantes y decidida falta de la Métrica Correcta de Omega, aunque Dios sabía que podía pedir prestada la de Howard cuando quisiese. Tony estaba bastantes seguro que tendría dos modos: la Cosa Correcta Para Decir y las Cosas Que Decía Tony bieeeeeeeeeen en la otra punta.

Bueno. No hay momento como el presente, pensó, mirando al reloj con mala cara, que se movía hacia delante de forma acusadora, y salió de la cama, refregándose la cara con ambas manos y soltando un suspiro. Tomó las placas de identificación de Steve de la mesa de luz donde las había dejado la noche anterior y se las puso, el ahora familiar peso frío asentándose en su pecho.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y comenzó la ducha, luego tomó su botella de píldoras del botiquín y puso una en la palma de su mano antes de lanzarla en su boca y bajarla con un sorbo de agua del fregadero.

Para el momento en el que estaba parado debajo del agua caliente, estaba lo suficientemente despierto para pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior, como pasar las hojas de un libro y siempre ver aparecer las mismas palabras. No podía sacar nada nuevo de ello, peor había algo reconfortante en la similitud, aún en la luz del día.

Tony pensaba que sabía lo que Steve había intentado decir con su dibujo. Que no tenía problema con los pequeños Wall-Es en el garaje, en esa forma extraña de Steve de mostrar y no decir, porque, Dios, el hombre usaba sus palabras como si estuviesen racionadas a veces.

Lo entendía. Lo hacía. Él sólo… no sabía qué hacer con eso. Sus experiencias de vida no lo habían realmente preparado para… ¿era esto aceptación? ¿Era eso como se sentía, esta calmada certeza de que él podría, de que estaba bien, que él podría tener esto y podría ser suyo y nadie se lo quitaría, que de alguna manera se había escurrido en él cuando caminaba de la entrada al garaje? ¿Cuándo había dejado de apresurarse? Debería haber marcado el día en el que había dejado de escabullirse, tratando de evitar la presencia de Steve cuando intentaba irse al garaje.

Habría anotada la fecha, quizás poner un círculo en el calendario, algo, para decir aquí es cuando sucedió, pero no había reconocido el sentimiento. O, la ausencia de sentimiento. Quizás eso era lo que era la aceptación. La falta de una constante y temblorosa conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, como lo estaba haciendo, si estaba haciendo la Cosa Correcta. Simplemente había gradualmente… desaparecido. Cambiando lentamente, como removiendo una capa de protección, un tipo de piel invisible que no sabía que tenía. No piel. Algo más pesado, más duro.

Armadura.

Tocó las placas de identificación colgadas en el centro de su pecho, y luego envolvió el cálido metal con su mano. La ducha estaba caliente. Demasiado caliente, golpeando su piel y haciéndola roja, pero no ajustó la temperatura. Se estaba limpiando con demasiada fuerza con un trapo, raspando su piel sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Dolía, pero también se sentía bien. Le mostraría a Steve los robots, se dijo a sí mismo, pasando el trapo por sus hombros, deslizándolo por clavícula en lentos, fuertes círculos.

Le mostraría los robots a Steve, e irían al observatorio. Le diría a Steve sobre Nikola Tesla y su bobina. Tendría una _opinión_ al respecto. Se la diría a Steve, sin que le pregunte. Pensaba que a Steve le gustaría eso. Que esto complacería a Steve, y la idea de eso, complacer a Steve, envió un involuntario golpe cálido en su abdomen, haciendo que se endurezca con calor.

No que importase. Complacer a Steve. No cambiaba nada. Sólo hacía las cosas más fáciles. Alfa feliz, vida feliz, ¿verdad? Que bolsa llena de mierda. ¿La vida feliz de quién?

Alguien que me detenga, estoy teniendo opiniones, pensó histéricamente Tony, sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza. Abrió la cortina de la ducha y salió, tomando una toalla de la baranda y envolviéndola alrededor de su cintura, cerrándola ajustadamente. Sacó el exceso de agua de su cabello y recorrió el desastre con una mano. Siempre se enrulaba cuando se mojaba, a pesar del pesar de madre.

Tony se pasó la mano por la barbilla y recorrió las pequeñas puntas de barba incipiente. Como iban a salir, probablemente debería afeitarse. Como la mayoría de los Omegas, no precisaba afeitarse muy seguido, pero los Alfas tenían una extraña preocupación con el bello corporal de sus Omegas. No que Steve haya dicho algo sobre los pequeños parches de bello que parecían círculos de cultivo dejados por universitarios ebrios, pero Tony pensó que no dolería por lo menos intentar parecer respetable. Afeitó los pocos cabellos en su pecho y en sus axilas, también, limpiando la afeitadora y la crema en el fregadero cuan había terminado.

Naturalmente, logró cortarse en algunos lugares de su cara, pero utilizó pequeños puntos de papel higiénico y los posicionó sobre los lugares donde había sangre. La parte de “naturalmente” fue agregada mentalmente cuando abrió la puerta del baño y encontró a Steve parado del otro lado con un puño elevado a punto de tocar la puerta.

“¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Um… estaba–” tartamudeó Steve, alejándose tan rápido que parecía un dibujo animado.

“¡La puta madre!” gritó Tony al mismo tiempo mientras tomó con fuerza la toalla alrededor de la cintura y cerró la puerta en la cara sorprendida de Steve. Bueno. Su plan de complacer a su Alfa había comenzado con un éxito rotundo.

Lentamente, con una mano sosteniendo la toalla en su cintura y con tanta dignidad como alguien utilizando sólo una toalla, placas de identificación y papel higiénico pudiese convocar, abrió la puerta.

“Lo siento. No esperaba que estuvieses allí,” murmuró Tony, dándole a Steve una rápida y avergonzada mirada. Podía sentir su cara entrar en calor, aunque no tenía nada en Steve, su piel pálida estaba haciendo una buena imitación de un tomate.

“Eso – no, está bien. Mi culpa. Golpeé. Estaba golpeando. A punto de golpear. Yo – estuviste allí un tiempo largo, así que yo…” balbuceó Steve, tragando ruidosamente. Había parches de brillante color en sus mejillas y por su cuello hacia su pecho y desapareciendo bajo la V de su camiseta. No que Tony estuviese mirando. Al pecho de Steve. Porque, no lo estaba haciendo. Mirando.

“¿Estás…” comenzó Steve.

“¿Qué?” cortó Tony. “Ah, sólo. Yo – um. Pensé en afeitarme. Para esta noche. Tú sabes. Sólo pensé que, con todo lo del cumpleaños. Pondría algo de esfuerzo en,” explicó Tony, moviendo la mano en el aire, luego pensándolo mejor cuando la toalla se le resbaló por la cintura. Por un segundo, los ojos de Steve la siguieron, luego regresaron a la cara de Tony, antes de bajar hacia donde estaban las placas de identificación sobre el parche rojizo de piel afeitada.

“Claro. Por supuesto. Está bien,” dijo rápidamente Steve, caminando hacia atrás por el pasillo, y logrando tropezarse con, bueno, el aire, no por juzgarlo. “Yo sólo – hay, ah. Hice. Tengo. Comida. Hay comida. Si quieres. Eso era lo que iba a decir. Que hay comida. ¿Está bien? Yo sólo – voy a estar aquí. Con la comida.”

“¿Sí? Oh, genial. Gracias,” respondió Tony, sintiéndose absurdamente feliz, incluso si estaba para usando lo que de la nada se sentía como la toalla más resbaladiza. Steve había preparado el desayuno y había esperado, lo que quería decir que podía agarrar su table, y Steve podía agarra su periódico, y podrían sentarse en la mesa y hablar, y Steve estaría complacido. Espera. No. Eso no era lo que él – más que nada tenía hambre.

“Yo sólo,” dijo Tony señalando su habitación con la cabeza, algo que claramente comunicaba que se pondría ropa de verdad que no requería que la sostuviese para que se quede en su lugar, removería las servilletas de trasero de su cara, haría que su cabello luciese como algo que no fuese un intento fallido de permanente, y de alguna forma construiría un semblante de dignidad desde la negación, pérdida de memoria a corto plazo y probablemente cinta scotch, porque ¿por qué no?

“Por supuesto, cierto, deberías – sí,” escupió Steve, poniendo sus manos en su cintura mirando a sus pies y luego, por lo que se veía, el fascinante aire acondicionado sobre la cabeza de Tony. Genial. Probablemente estaba intentando evitar estallar de risa, pensó Tony. “Tú. Tú, ah. Tú tienes,” comenzó Steve, y luego se tocó la nariz con el dedo.

Tony alzó la mano y la pasó en el mismo lugar en su nariz, luego bajó la mano, que tenía una mancha de espuma blanca de la crema de afeitar.

Honestamente, esto era la puta California. ¿Dónde demonios estaban los terremotos cuando los necesitas? Esto era publicidad falsa, eso es lo que era.

“Gracias,” murmuró Tony por debajo y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente detrás de él, para que definitivamente no pareciese un portazo, lo que hubiese arruinado la última afirmación que le quedaba de indiferencia. Sí. Cerrar la puerta cuidadosamente en realmente la línea de demarcación para la absoluta humillación.

Eso le enseñara.

“Maldita sea,” murmuró Tony. El universo aparentemente había decidido darle un regalo temprano de cumpleaños. Mira, ¡es vergüenza y mortificación! Abre la tarjeta primero, Anthony: Espero que tu cumpleaños sea una mierda como siempre. Con amor, el Universo. P.D., Te pasaste la crema de afeitar de tu cara por tu cabello.

 _Mierda_.

¿Por qué estaba siempre un paso delante de las Kardashian sin Photoshop cuándo estaba cerca de Steve? Se preocuparía que fuese autosabotaje, pero ni siquiera él podría lograr este nivel de desastre sin asistencia karmática.

Tony soltó un largo, lento suspiro y se puso algo de la pila más cercana de ropa limpia, que termino siendo boxers azules, jeans y una camiseta gris que le quedaba grande, lo cual quería decir que era una de las de Steve que se había mezclado con su ropa. Pasó las manos por el frente de ella, luego levantó el collar y respiro hondo. Olía a detergente, por supuesto, y no… libertad, o la mierda que sea que había estado esperando.

Había un pequeño agujero cerca de la costura del final que había sido cosido con pequeñas y cuidadosas costuras. Tony pasó su pulgar sobre él, intentando entender como formaba parte en el gran esquema de las cosas. Su Alfa cosía. Se rio, elevando una mano para cubrir su boca y mirando a la puerta, aunque no había forma de que Steve pudiese escucharlo.

La costura era extrañamente bastante Steve, decidió Tony, y curiosamente reconfortante. Arreglar algo como una camiseta vieja que no importaba y podría ser fácilmente reemplazada. No estaba seguro de porque era algo muy de Steve, pero el pequeño trabajo de emparcha le gritaba “Steve estuvo aquí”.

Tony se quitó la camiseta y la volvió a doblar en un prolijo cuadrado. Habría dicho que tenía la intención de devolvérsela luego a Steve, porque había comida ahora, así que la devolvería en otro momento, pero guardarla en el final de su cajón bajo una pila de camisetas de Black Sabbath y AC/DC que no se suponía debía tener probablemente le quito el viento proverbial de las velas del plan de devolver-la-camiseta.

Tomando una camiseta rayada azul y blanca, se la puso y salió de su habitación hacia la cocina, donde Steve estaba sentado en su pequeña mesa con un despliegue de comida y dos lugares frente a él. Steve miró hacia arriba tan pronto como Tony salió del pasillo, y luego rápidamente se paró y sonrió en forma de saludo.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Tony,” anunció Steve, medio formal, pero también con una calidez genuina.

“Gracias,” respondió Tony. Camino hacia la mesada al lado de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café, y luego se sentó frente a Steve. “Se ve bien,” observó.

Se veía increíble, en verdad, y su estómago gruño estando de acuerdo. Huevos, justo en el punto que le gustaban. Crujientes trozos de tocino. Esos bizcochos artificiales sabor mantequilla. Venían de una lata, pero le gustaban más que tiernos y con sabor a harina que Jarvis solía hacer.

“No tenías que haberte tomado tanto problema,” soltó Tony, pero se contradijo a sí mismo al llenar el plato de comida como si fuese un participante fracasado de Cuestión De Peso en una venta de galletas de Girls Scouts.

“No fue problema. De veras. Estas cosas son fáciles de cocinar. Antes solíamos tener que hervir todo. Llevaba un montón de tiempo y todo tenía el mismo sabor,” respondió Steve, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y una media sonrisa que se congelo, y deslizó de su cara. “Ah… quiero decir… no fue problema. El – el desayuno. No fue problema. Saldremos a cenar. Algún lugar lindo por tu cumpleaños,” prometió Steve y comenzó a llenar su plato de comida que se transformaría en músculos perfectos en un proceso demoníaco que Tony mentalmente llamaba Asquerosamente Injusto Metabolismo Mágico, o AIMM acortado.

“Luego el observatorio,” le recordó Tony, tomando un bizcocho.

“Ah. Cierto,” dijo Steve. “Observatorio.”

Tony asintió mientras consumía un bocado de huevo y tomaba su café. Le diría a Steve sobre Tesla. Quizás Steve le haría preguntas y haría esa cosa donde los ojos se le abrían como platos y su voz sonaba baja y levemente maravillada cuando Tony hablaba. Eso sería… agradable. No super importante, por su puesto. Quizás a Steve no le importaría Tesla.

Nah, eso era tonto. Todos amaban a Tesla. El tipo aseguró que había construido un láser asesino, por el amor de Cristo. ¿Qué no había para amar? Una sonrisa se le escapó con el pensamiento, y Steve se la devolvió, casi sorprendido, aunque Tony notó que los hombros se le descontracturaron.

“Eso será divertido,” respondió Tony.

“Eso espero,” dijo Steve, lanzándole a Tony una rápida mirada y aplanando su sonrisa antes de moverse en su asiento, como si no supiese como lograr sentarse casualmente sin parecer que no sabía cómo sentarse casualmente. “Yo sólo… quiero que pases un buen momento,” finalizó Steve, dándole una rápida mirada a Tony antes de mover sus manos debajo de la mesa y apartar la vista.

Está nervioso, pensó Tony con shock. De verdad está nervioso de que no me gustará esto.

No tenía sentido, racionalmente. Si a Tony no le gustaba, bueno, ¿y qué? Sólo agrégalo a la lista de cualquier otro cumpleaños en la historia. Excepto que parecía importarle a Steve, sea cual fuese el motivo. Probablemente porque lo había planeado.

Los Alfas estaban acostumbrados a que les digan que todo lo que hacían era increíble. La falta de halagos por básica decencia humano parecía constantemente dejarlos perdidos. Aun así. _Aun así_ , Steve lo estaba intentando, y al menos lo había recordado y había pasado por alguna cantidad de problemas en encontrar algo que pensó que Tony disfrutaría. Seguro, el observatorio era algo soso, pero al menos no era una cena en el restaurante favorito de Howard en una demostración pura de narcisismo.

“Será genial,” le aseguró Tony, tomando otro mordisco de bizcocho. “Tienen la bobina de Tesla allí. Tesla tenía toda esta idea de producir electricidad sin cables. De hecho lo logró, lo creas o no. Quiero decir, está bien, con una lámpara, pero igual. ¿Energía transmitida a través del aire? Una genialidad, de veras. Algunas de sus ideas… brillantes. Locas. Para su época. Científico loco, creo le dirías.”

“Realmente lo era. Me recuerdas a él a veces,” acordó Steve asintiendo con la cabeza y con una risita, que rápidamente tragó y encubrió con una tos.

“¿Sabes sobre Tesla?” preguntó Tony, intentando mantener la sorpresa fuera de su tono, lo que principalmente funcionó porque su boca estaba seca con un bizcocho a medio comer. Había mejorado en esconder el shock ante los intereses de Steve y sus conocimientos desde su discusión sobre el puente Einstein-Rosen, peor no podía evitar se atrapado ocasionalmente con la guardia baja. No sólo que Steve supiese cosas, pero que Steve hablara con él sobre esas cosas y no se las estuviese informando, y Dios, esa diferencia lo era todo.

“Yo – un poco, supongo,” dijo Steve en una cuidadosa y aplanada voz que no le sonaba para nada bien. Se había quedado quieto, casi rígido, como si todo el nerviosismo de hacía un momento se había drenado de él y había sido reemplazado con… nada. Por un momento, no había nada allí, nada en la cara de Steve, nada detrás de sus ojos, simplemente nada. Se había ido casi tan pronto como Tony lo había visto, como si él hubiese parpadeado o mirado hacia otro lado, se lo hubiese perdido, pero no lo había hecho, y eso… eso no le gustaba.

Tony abrió su boca para decir algo más, y luego la cerró nuevamente y tomó su café. Este era uno de esos momentos donde se bajaba el interruptor, pensó Tony. Tesla. De todas las cosas. Debería hacer una lista. A Steve le gustaban sus pequeñas listas, así que parecía apropiado.

Uno No Debe Hablar De Tesla. Uno No Debe Mirar Películas De Guerra. Uno No De Accidentalmente Derretir Plástico En El Microondas Y Hacer Apestar Toda La Cocina. Uno No Debe Hacer Sonidos Fuertes En El Garaje Sin Advertencia.

Para ser justos, los últimos puntos eran probablemente reales para todo el mundo.

Le gustaba lo predecible de Steve. La rutina. La forma en la que la rutina de Steve le permitía a Tony anticipar cosas, así sabía cómo reaccionar. Le gustaba estar preparado. Estas… estas bajadas de interruptor, Dios, las odiaba. Era su cumpleaños. Lo que era, siendo sinceros, una estúpida, egoísta razón para no querer tener que lidiar con eso, pero no podía evitar pensarlo. Deja de ser humano en mi cumpleaños. Sí. Un poco injusto.

“Tenía un laboratorio en Nueva York,” dijo entre dientes Steve. Era una oferta, Tony lo sabía. Podía ver el esfuerzo que le llevo lograr decir esas palabras, pero Steve lo hizo, quizás porque _era_ el cumpleaños de Tony, y quería que pasase un buen momento, o quizás porque Steve era demasiado terco para su propio bien, ¿quién lo sabría? Realmente no importaba. Steve estaba intentando controlar el interruptor, y so era algo.

Excepto que Tony estaba casi seguro de que era por su beneficio. No sabía porque, excepto que era Tesla, y Tony había comenzado a hablar del tema, pero era la colina Sisyphus a través de la mesa frente a él que había decidido empujar su roca hacia arriba, así que lo que sea.

“Sí, eso fue… ¿qué? Finales del 1800s, o algo así… hasta la mitad de la Segunda Guerra Mundial,” recordó Tony. “Su último laboratorio estaba en Long Island, cerca de la costa. Siguió intentando que su energía sin cables funcione en una escala lo suficientemente grande para que sea útil. Hablando de, ah, laboratorios,” dijo Tony, porque podía encontrarse con Steve a mitad de camino, al menos. “Si quería venir a conocer a los robots, iba a trabajar un poco en ellos más tarde. No son realmente – aún estoy retocando, tú sabes, cosas. No esperes mucho. DUM-E aún es inútil, y U quiere ser un maestro del agua o alguna mierda así, pero. Si quieres, sólo digo.”

“Eso sería genial,” respondió Steve con un tono tembloroso y aliviado. “Me encantaría conocerlos.”

“No levantes tus esperanzas. No son como la chica de Metrópolis. Confía en mí, estos no son los androides que estás buscando. Probablemente termine donándolos a una universidad pública por partes o algo así,” dijo Tony rápidamente, moviendo una mano con un trozo de tocino frente a su cara antes de mirar hacia abajo a su plato de comida que desparecía rápido. Arriesgó una mirada hacia a Steve, que tenía su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia un lado, un suave enfoque en sus ojos que hizo algo saltar en el pecho de Tony.

Le gustaba cuando Steve lo miraba así. No debería ser una revelación, pero tenía el incierto y loco sentimiento que decía que lo era. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le había gustado la forma en la que alguien lo había mirado? Podía catalogar una serie de miradas a través de los años. Sabía lo que todas significaban. Desilusión. Consternación. Ira. Irritación. Molestia. Agravio. Desaprobación. Un poco como una versión menos cantarina pero más vindicativamente pugilísticos Siete Enanitos.

Y últimamente… últimamente, había habido otras miradas. De los Alfas que a veces pasaban por la casa a visitar a sus padres. Miradas que no podía clasificar del todo, pero lo hacían sentir incómodo. Perturbado de una forma que no podía identificar, porque no aparecían malas miradas. Había sonrisas y embelesadas ojeadas, pero eran _malas_ de alguna forma. Lo sentía, la manera en la que miraban sin ver, la manera en la que tomaban algo sin preguntar. Se sentía como que estaban diciendo algo que no quería escuchar, pero no era capaz de evitar. Sólo tenía que rechinar los dientes y aceptarlo.

No tenía sentido. Sabía que no lo tenía. No le estaban haciendo nada a él. Sólo miraban. No era nada. Estaba siendo extraño. Odiaba ser extraño. Era un cumplido, realmente. ¿No lo era? _Eres un hermoso chico, Anthony. ¡Por supuesto que miran! Deberías sentirte halagado_.

Quizás no tenía la suficiente experiencia con halagos para entender que se suponía debía hacerte sentir como que tu piel se erizaba, pensó con sorna. Miró hacia Steve, que había bajado la mirada al periódico y estaba escaneando artículos.

Quizás Steve pensaba que él era hermoso.

No – eso. Eso no era lo que tenía intención de pensar. Lo que, está bien, no tenía ningún sentido tampoco. Mierda. Detente, cerebro. Come tus huevos.

“Así que, las elecciones se están acercando,” comenzó Steve, sosteniendo su periódico de una punta en una no sutil forma de cambiar de tema. “¿Tienes algún pensamiento al respecto?”

Tony se encogió de hombre mientras comía un trozo de tocino. Cuidado muchachos. Aquí habrá Opiniones, pensó para sí mismo. Sin mapa, sólo deslizándose por el borde del mundo en lo desconocido. Estoy seguro de que eso saldrá perfectamente bien.

“Tú eres el que vota,” dijo Tony intentando mantener su voz neutral y sien exitoso en su mayoría, en gran parte gracias al bizcocho que se metió en la boca.

“Uno de los votos es realmente para ti, en realidad, así que. Si tú, tú sabes, tienes una preferencia. Ellis parece lo suficientemente decente, creo,” observó Steve, su ceño arrugándose en un fruncido que era frustrantemente adorable. Steve lucía un poco como que quería golpear las fotos de los candidatos contra la mesa, arrugar el papel y unirlo nuevamente hasta que obtuviese un patrón que le gustase más. Como darle a un niño un cubo de Rubik. “Dice que ha obtenido algunos respaldos de la Cámara de Comercio, grupos industriales, ese tipo de cosas. Podría ser bueno para SI.”

“Papá dona para su campaña. Bueno, técnicamente, la compañía hace esta cosa super-PAC, pero es lo mismo,” respondió Tony. “Ellis está bien.”

“Genial. Entonces es Ellis,” acordó Steve, asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza, como que habían arreglado algo, y, en la mente de Steve, Tony suponía que lo habían hecho, lo que, honestamente, hacía que Tony quisiese enrollar el periódico y golpearle la nariz con él repetidas veces hasta que aprenda.

“Ellis está bien,” repitió Tony. “Buen tipo. Bastante moderado. Ganará el asiento. Probablemente será Presidente uno de esto días,” le dijo Tony. “Simpson – ah. Simpson tiene unas ideas interesantes.”

“¿Simpson?” preguntó Steve, mirando nuevamente al periódico, los ojos escaneando la página.

Por un momento, la piel de Tony estaba hirviendo y su boca estaba tan seca, que no podía juntar suficiente saliva para formar palabras. Había un zumbido en sus oídos, distante, como un mosquito en la luz de la puerta principal, apareciendo y desapareciendo. Sacó su lengua y mojó sus labios y miro a su plato de comida.

Era más fácil enfocarse sin mirar a Steve, aunque podía sentir a Steve mirándolo. La mirada de Steve se sentía pesada, como si tuviese peso, como uno de esos chalecos que te ponen en el pecho cuando les sacan una radiografía a tus dientes. No podía no dar una respuesta. Por muchas razones, no la menos importante que su Alfa le estaba preguntando, pero también porque había un dibujo en su cuarto que decía que esto podía ser una pregunta y no un examen.

“No está allí. Ellos no… él, ah. Es uno de los candidatos más progresivos, creo que podrías decir,” admitió Tony cuidadosamente. Tomó su tenedor y apuñalo a la yema del huevo, aunque no comió un bocado. Estaba bastante seguro de que, si lo hacía, se atragantaría. Lo que, teniendo todo en cuenta, podría ser una mejor opción. En vez de eso, aclaró la garganta y miró a Steve.

“¿Oh?” dijo Steve, aunque había una clara pregunta allí.

“Por un lado, dice que Omegas Enlazados que son mayores de edad deberían votar por sí mismos,” respondió Tony, las palabras saliendo rápidamente, como si su velocidad pudiese diluir el significado. “Así que, eso es algo.”

Steve elevó una ceja y miró a su periódico de cubo de Rubik que de alguna manera se había transformado en Jackson Pollack.

“¿Es eso… algo que querrías?” preguntó Steve. “Se que muchas cosas han… han cambiado desde… quiero decir, las cosas han progresado para los Omegas desde que obtuvieron el voto. Para mejor,” se apresuró a decir Steve, como si estuviese intentándolo demasiado, y probablemente lo estaba haciendo. “Eso… eso no ha cambiado,” continuó Steve, sonando levemente inseguro.

“Por supuesto que no ha cambiado. ¿Qué razón posible tendrían los Alfas en cambiar ese pequeño detalle? ¿Por qué creerías que yo no querría votar mi propio voto? Tú puedes hacerlo,” disparó Tony, más duro de lo que era su intención, pero quizás estaba un poco sorprendido por lo conservador de Steve. Donde sorprendido es otra palabra para molesto.

“Yo sólo… creo que pensé que preferirías que yo me encargue de eso por ti. Por eso estoy preguntando. Así sabría cómo querías votar,” explicó Steve, dándole a Tony una mirada desconcertada.

“Lo hicieron en… Suecia, creo. Un tipo de experimento,” dijo Tony como respuesta. “Parece que, cuando los Omegas votaron por sí mismos, votaron radicalmente distinto que como sus Alfas votaron por ellos.”

“¿Los Alfas no votaron como sus Omegas les pidieron que votaran por ellos? Porque, yo nunca… eso le quita la autoridad a todo el sistema,” protestó Steve. “Siempre votaría como tu quisieses, Tony. No sería justo si yo… oh. Tú dijiste que vote a Ellis.”

“Lo atrapaste de una,” dijo Tony luego de un momento. Miró a Steve a través de la mesa y espero. “Les da su apoyo a más protecciones para Omegas luego de un Alfa rompe el Enlace. Soporte financiero, al menos. Un tipo de salario temporario, sólo para que, tú sabes, tengan un poco de tiempo para lidiar con todo. Porque, es difícil cuando uno – ellos--no tienen dinero y no pueden realmente trabajar, así que en la mayoría de los casos, tienen que Enlazarse de nuevo o volver a la casa de sus padres, o – o otras cosas. Eso es – eso puede ser duro,” tartamudeó Tony mientras pasaba su tenedor por su plato, generando un hueco y metálico sonido, que parecía ser lo único que podía escuchar por sobre el martilleo de sus oídos.

“Nunca rompería nuestro Enlace,” dijo Steve suavemente. “Eso está – mal,” continuó Steve, luego de una pausa, dándole a Tony una dura mirada. “¿Tú crees… que yo haría eso?”

“Bueno. Algunos lo hacen. Los Omegas envejecen, los Alfas quieren, tú sabes, lo que sea,” murmuro Tony, sacudiendo su tenedor en el aire. “Quiero decir, no todos los Alfas, obviamente, sólo, tú sabes, algunos. Algunos hacen eso.”

“Yo no,” insistió Steve en un tono espeso. “Yo no hago eso, Tony.”

“Bueno. Yo no – lo que sea, ¿está bien? De todos modos, eso no era lo que quería decir. No estaba hablando de nosotros o – olvídalo, ¿está bien? Él también dice que los Omegas deberían tener más–” Tony se detuvo, parpadeando rápidamente y bajando la mirada hacia el salero y el pimentero en el centro de la mesa.

Debería rellenar el pimentero. Se estaba quedando con poco. A Steve sí que le gustaban sus picantes. Una parte de él quería detenerse, levantarse y hacer eso ahora mismo. Hacer cualquier cosa que no mantuviese la conversación activa. Estaba teniendo opiniones. De veras, era toda la culpa de Steve, porque hace unos meses, él nunca hubiese dicho nada, y ahora, no podía auto-detenerse, y realmente, la diferencia era Steve, así que no podía estar enojado con Tony al respecto. Eso parecía lógico. En su mayoría.

“¿Más qué?” presionó Steve, inclinándose hacia adelante un poco en su asiento, un fruncimiento formándose en el centro de sus cejas.

“Más autonomía para realizar decisiones médicas, por un lado. Por sí mismos. Decisiones por sí mismos. Hubo un – hace unos años, hubo un caso en Pennsylvania. Ella ya no quería más el tratamiento. Era demasiado duro para ella, creo, y su Alfa insistía en que ella lo continuara realizando, porque quizás se ponga mejor, ¿no? Tuvo mucha prensa porque ella fue a la corte para intentar obtener permiso para detenerse. Por supuesto le dijeron que no,” Tony recordó con una mueca torcida. “Ese tipo de cosas sucede todo el tiempo. Sólo que nadie hable de eso.”

“Yo – yo no sé qué… Yo – yo nunca te dejaría… Yo siempre tomaría la mejor decisión que podría por ti,” objetó Steve antes de que Tony pudiese terminar de hablar. “Por supuesto, que lo haría. Yo nunca – Yo querría lo que es mejor para ti, pero a veces, quizás tú no lo entiendas o estés demasiado cerca de la situación. Quizás eso es lo que esta mujer, quizás ella pensó que era una carga o – o… pero, tú no lo serías, tú… yo te cuidaría. Eso es lo que…” se apresuró a decir Steve, las palabras casi apilándose una encima de la otra en su apuro de ser dichas.

La voz de Steve sonaba fina y ahogada. Incorrecta. Se refregó la frente con las manos y luego dejó sus brazos caer al costado.

“¿Podemos… podemos terminar de desayunar?” preguntó Steve con algo de frustración en su voz. Se inclinó hacia adelante sobre su plato y tomó su tenedor, clavando un trozo de huevo, peor sin comerlo.

“Seguro. Está bien,” respondió Tony firmemente.

Tony sabía que debería detener esto. Era su cumpleaños demonios, y estaba teniendo un acto electoral de Derechos De Los Omegas mientras comía huevos fríos y café en su cocina. Steve claramente no estaba de acuerdo, ¿y por qué lo estaría? Jugar en el garaje era una cosa. Decidir tu propio destino, bueno, no nos apresuremos.

Su cuerpo entero se había puesto tenso. Estaba apretando sus dientes, haciendo que le duela la mandíbula. Pero, de alguna forma eso estaba haciendo que se mantenga en su asiento en vez de ir corriendo hacia su habitación. Escape o escape rápido, pensó, con algo de histeria. Su garganta estaba seca y pegajosa. Debería haberse quedado con Tesla. O los robots. Siempre tenía que presionar, ¿no? No podía dejar las cosas solas. Se obligó a sí mismo a tragar, y casi se atraganto en la saliva cuando su garganta no cooperaba del todo.

“¿Realmente no piensas que yo puedo decidir lo mejor para mí mismo?” demandó Tony, su voz apretada, antes de que se pudiera detener. “Es mi vida.”

“No es sólo–” gritó Steve, un puño golpeando la mesa lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla sacudirse, enviando el café de Tony a salpicar el borde de la taza. En la taza, Garfield le advertía que nunca debía confiar en un gato que sonreía. Ni que lo digas, Garfield, pensó Tony, mirando a Steve. “No puedes – no puedes pedirme que te deje ir – que – que… mire como… mire como eso sucede cuando hay alguna posibilidad de prevenirlo,” terminó Steve con cara de piedra.

Considera ese interruptor apagado, pensó Tony para sí mismo. ¿Y ese sonido que oyes? Eso era una puerta cerrándose de un golpe, pensó Tony con algo de desilusión tan afilada, que se sentía como si alguien estuviese pasando un cuchillo por su abdomen, dejando una línea de frío y desolado dolor detrás.

“Lo siento, yo – tengo que irme,” dijo Steve abruptamente y se levantó de la mesa. “Lo siento,” dijo Steve nuevamente, tomando algunas servilletas y secando el café de la mesa mientras Tony recordaba como respirar.

“No hay motivo para disculparte,” respondió Tony lentamente. No estaba seguro de a que, exactamente, se debía la disculpa. No sirve de nada llorar sobre café derramado. O algo así. Steve dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Tony, luego soltó las servilletas y salió por la puerta principal sin ninguna otra palabra.

Podría encender una vela, prender el lugar fuego y auto-cantarme el feliz cumpleaños, pensó Tony amargamente. Debería haberse callado. Dejar que Steve vote a Ellis por él. ¿Cuál era el problema? De todos modos, Ellis iba a ganar.

No debería sentirse tan afectado al respecto. Era sólo un estúpido voto. Su primer voto, pero… no era como que esperaba que Steve este de acuerdo con él. No sabía que era lo que había estado esperando. Pero, si era honesto consigo mismo, y en raras ocasiones, podía serlo, no había esperado que Steve lo rechace de ese modo. No luego de abrir una ventana y dejar a Tony apoyar su cara contra el vidrio en las últimas semanas.

La cocina vacía de la nada estaba demasiado vacía, el incorrecto tipo de vacía. Tony se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, deteniéndose al borde de la mesa. Se inclinó y levantó el tenedor de Steve, que se había caído al piso.

Estaba doblado casi totalmente a la mitad.

Tony miró al torcido metal, y luego caminó y lo tiro en la basura. No era como que era plata pura o algo así. Probablemente un metal barato de China que terminaría conteniendo mortíferas cantidades de Kriptonita o una mierda así en unos años. Caminó nuevamente hacia la mesa y tomó uno de los cuchillos para mantequilla, estudiándolo por un momento. Sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, intentó doblarlo si éxito, así que presionó la parte plana contra la mesa y empujo. Ah, hacer palanca. Un leve doblez en el medio de la punta del cuchillo apareció.

Está bien. Deberá ejercitarse más.

Dejó caer el cuchillo en la mesa y se dirigió hacia afuera. Steve estaba parado en la plataforma, mirando hacia las montañas donde brillaban con el sol del mediodía. Una parte de él quería darse vuelta, caminar hacia el garaje y cerrar la puerta. Una parte de él siempre quería hacer eso, pero pensó que quizás no era la mejor parte de él, sólo la más ruidosa, a veces, gritando por encima del resto hasta que fuese a un lugar donde no tenía que gritar para ser escuchado. Odiaba voces altas. No sabía porque escuchaba a la suya propia.

“No debería haber gritado,” dijo Steve, girando su cabeza para mirar a Tony a los ojos. Por un segundo, se congelo, atrapado haciendo algo incorrecto, pensando algo incorrecto, y de alguna manera, Steve lo sabía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando Steve.

“Está bien,” dijo Tony planamente.

“No, no lo está” contraatacó Steve suavemente. “Perdí a alguien. Un – ah. Un amigo mío,” dijo Steve, caminando lentamente hacia donde Tony estaba parado al lado de la puerta. “No. No un amigo. Él era… él era mi mejor amigo.”

“Lo siento,” respondió Tony con suavidad.

“Se me dijo que debía darle la dignidad de su elección,” respondió Steve. “Creo que aún tengo problemas con eso.”

“No fue tu culpa,” dijo Tony.

“No sabes eso,” señaló Steve.

“Sí,” corrigió Tony, sorprendido de que estaba, de veras, seguro de esta única cosa. “Lo sé.”

Steve giró su cabeza hacia la montaña, luego miró hacia abajo y rayo su zapato contra la grava del piso.

“No sé lo que es para ti. Es distinto. Estoy seguro de que lo es. Nunca pensé mucho al respecto, ahora que lo pienso,” admitió Steve, sonando casi avergonzado. Miró hacia Tony, luego nuevamente al horizonte, antes de bajar su cabeza contra el pecho y respirar hondo. “Sé lo que es que te digan de que eres capaz y de lo que no debido a, bueno. Debido a cosas que no puedes controlar. Sé lo que es tener a otras personas definiendo tus límites por ti. Y digamos que sé cuan bien acepte eso,” respondió Steve, formando una media sonrisa con l boca. “Es tú voto, Tony. Votaré por ti de la forma en la que tú quieras.”

“Gracias,” dijo Tony, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y colocando sus manos debajo. Miró parpadeando a Steve, quien lo estaba mirando en esa cuidosa y evaluativa forma en la que Steve lo hacía a veces, como que, si mirase a Tony en la luz correcta, entrecerrara los ojos o dejase a su mirada salirse de foco, podría ver al más allí, como una de esas fotografías de estereograma.

“Se supone que haga lo que es mejor para ti,” continuó Steve. “Se supone que cuide de ti. Si crees que este Simpson es mejor para ti, entonces… tiene también mi voto.”

“Pero… ni siquiera estás a penas de acuerdo con nada de lo que dice… quiero decir, hay otras cosas. Cosas que no mencione, así que tú probablemente deberías, tú sabes, buscar eso antes de decidir algo,” protestó Tony apresuradamente. Miró hacia al garaje. La voz alta estaba gritando que debería ir hacia allí. Ve hacia allí, y habrá silencio. Aunque, no se movió. “Yo no – es tú voto. Así que, haz lo que quieras.”

“Quiero lo que es mejor para ti,” repitió Steve.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Tony. “¿Qué demonios significa eso?” Su intención era sonar demandante, no quejoso y suplicante como terminó sonando, pero no sabía qué hacer con toda esta conversación. Quería volver a su habitación, arrastrarse a su cama y pasar las próximas doce horas reviviendo todo lo que hizo mal desde que se levantó. Como uno solía hacer.

“Porque tú eres mi Omega,” respondió Steve, como si estuviese declarando que el cielo era azul, el agua era húmeda y que Imperio era la mejor Star Wars.

“Esa… no es una razón para hacer nada,” protestó Tony. No lo era. Eso no tenía sentido. Deseaba que su estómago se desanudase de la posición de perro y se pusiese a bordo con él tren de Steve estaba siendo ridículo.

“Esa es una razón para hacer todo,” corrigió Steve, haciendo que los ojos grandes de Tony se moviesen hacia los de él. “Si tú crees que lo que este Simpson propone es mejor para ti, entonces… confío en tu juicio,” finalizó Steve asintiendo con la cabeza de forma rápida y firme.

Demonios. Ahora, la idea se estaba atrincherando en la cabeza de Steve, y puta madre, el hombre podía ser insolutamente terco. De alguna forma, todo esto iba a ser culpa de Tony cuando explotará en su cara uno de estos días. Una caja de votos se derramaría en la calle justo enfrente de SHIELD donde serpia encontradas por un grupo de reporteros que pasaba por allí con dispositivos de escáner en las manos, que se detienen en una gasolinería para cargar el tanque, y una gaviota pasa aterriza justo al lado de su camioneta con la lista de votos correspondiente en su pico. O algo así. Podría suceder.

“Bueno, ese es tu primer error. Nadie confía en mi juicio. Demonios, ni siquiera yo confío en mi juicio la mayoría de las veces,” objetó Tony, lanzando sus manos en el aire. “Vota, no votes, no me importa. Sólo, tú sabes, no votes de una forma por mí. Deja que tu conciencia sea tu grillo. O lo que sea.”

“Entendí esa referencia,” sonrió Steve, su postura relajándose.

“Genial, bueno. Entonces recuerdas que Pinocho terminó como un niño-asno, aperitivo para ballena. Hay una lección sobre elecciones de vida allí, sólo te digo,” murmuro Tony, pasándose una mano por la cara. “¿Quieres venir a ver los robots?” Fue lo mejor que pudo manejar como disculpa.

“Me encantaría,” respondió Steve. Caminó hacia adelante, hacia Tony, y luego se detuvo. “Tony, de veras lo siento. Es tu cumpleaños, y yo – yo no debería haber traído este tema a colación. No sé qué estaba pensando. No estaba pensando. Tú estabas hablado sobre Tesla, y yo… quería cambiar de tema. Eso fue… debería haberte dejado hablar. Me gusta. Cuando hablas. Yo sólo. Algunas cosas. No soy bueno con ellas, pero no es algo tuyo,” dijo apresuradamente, con una mano frente a él como si pudiese empujar la idea. “Realmente no era mi intención arruinar tu brunch de cumpleaños.”

“No lo hiciste,” mintió Tony. “Está bien. De veras.” Interruptores, pensó Tony.

“No, no lo está,” insistió Steve. “Pero, te lo compensaré. Esta noche. Lo prometo.”

“Está bien,” respondió Tony. Sonrió y señaló la puerta del garaje con la cabeza. “¿Estás listo?”

Steve asintió con la cabeza y puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, siguiendo a Tony a través de la entrada hacia el garaje donde la cerradura electrónica de Tony parpadeaba roja al lado de la puerta. Tony lanzó una rápida mirada sobre su hombro a Steve, que estaba mirando hacia otro lado, obviamente de forma deliberada, y por ello, Tony se sentía extrañamente emocionado.

Fuera de los trucos mentales Jedi de Steve, le gustaba cuan atento Steve estaba de él. Lo hacía sentir presente de una forma que no se daba cuenta que estaba extrañando. Años de ser ignorado, de que miren a través de él como si fuese transparente, sin ser visto, sin ser escuchado, y de ser invisible dejan de ser un escudo y pasan a ser una realidad. Tony marcó el código de seguridad y la cerradura se abrió con un fuerte y metálico click.

Ingresando, Tony prendió las luces y tomó algunos pasos hacia la mitad de la habitación, donde alguien alguna vez había estacionado un camión a gasolina de alguna clase que había goteado en el viejo piso. Eso había costado bastante de limpiar.

“Entonces, ah, este es DUM-E,” anunció Tony, dándole una palmadita al robot, que cobró vida y movió su pinza en forma de saludo. “Y este es U,” él dijo, señalando a la versión levemente más pequeña que estaba en ese momento intentando de montar la pierna de Steve. U movió su pinza en dirección a Steve, la inclinó en un ángulo y abrió ampliamente su pinza, en lo que Tony hubiese llamado una sonrisa en su cabeza, si hiciese cosas como esa.

“Wow. ¡Tony, wow! Son increíbles,” exclamó Steve con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Se veía años más joven cuando sonreía, pensó Tony, y luego sacudió su cabeza para aclararla.

“¿Puedo – está bien si los toco?” pregunto Steve con obvia emoción.

“Nada debajo del cinturón. Estuvimos trabajando en formas de toca malas,” respondió Tony, y luego sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida de Steve. “Es broma. Puedes tocarlos. DUM-E casi levantará cosas por ti, sin importar si de verdad se te cayeron o no, y U quizás te empape como a un mal gato, te lo advierto,” respondió Tony. “Debería haber comprado un Roomba. Oh, no me mires así,” dijo, cuando DUM-E dejó caer tu pinza. “Él lo intenta, ¿está bien? Con eso de levanta cosas. Aquí, está bien, puedes mostrarle,” murmuró Tony, tomando un trapo con aceite y dejándolo caer en el suelo de concreto frente a DUM-E, quién se agachó y lo levantó con su pinza, y luego rotó en dirección a Steve y lo sacudió de un lado a otro como una damisela apoyando a su caballero.

 “¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Lo entrenaste o… dijiste que aprendía, ¿verdad?” preguntó Steve, dándole a Tony una rápida casi tímida mirada. “Dijiste que pensaste en ello, lo del aprendizaje, por la pesca. Lo que dije sobre la pesca,” aclaró, luego miró nuevamente a DUM-E que estaba, Dios Santo, soltando el trapo y levantándolo de nuevo. Steve aplaudió encantado.

Genial. DUM-E probablemente los encerraría en el garaje ahora. Steve y él terminarían en el fondo de un pozo mientras U insistía en poner el trapo nuevamente en la canasta.

“Bueno, Microsoft Skynet. Ya basta. Steve está impresionado. No lo sobrevendas,” advirtió Tony, caminando hacia él y tomando el trapo del piso antes de que DUM-E pudiese realizar su rutina de nuevo. U estaba usando sus ruedas para acercarse a una botella de agua llena hasta la mitad apoyada en su estación de trabajo que Tony había comenzado a utilizar como apoya-papeles. “U, si vuelcas eso en algún lugar que no esté prendido fuego, Dios me ayude, voy a…”

“Aquí,” interrumpió Steve. Estaba sosteniendo un encendedor en una mano y una vela amarilla con forma de espiral en la otra. “Iba a… está mañana, por tu cumpleaños. Pensé en ponerla en un bizcocho o algo así. Eso fue estúpido, no sé porque pensé eso. Debería haber comprado un pastel o, bueno. Las cosas se fueron de tema. Entonces. ¿Esto está bien? No es realmente una fiesta, lo sé…” continuó Steve, mirando alrededor del garaje donde DUM-E y U zumbaban, rodando felizmente entre Tony y Steve. “Probablemente no es lo que tienes acostumbrado para tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?”

“No,” dijo Tony, tragando con dificultad. “No, esto no es a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Es –” Mejor. Maravilloso. Perfecto. “Bueno. Aquí, sólo, ah. Sólo enciéndela y sostenla hacia afuera. Sí, así. Apúntala lejos de ti. Creo que él puede – quizás--U, despacio, así es. Despa. Cio,” enunció Tony cuidadosamente mientras el robot se acercaba hacia donde Steve sostenía la vela.

“Tú tómala,” dijo Steve, girándose hacia Steve. “ES tu cumpleaños. Tú hazlo.”

“Sólo estás preocupado que la va a derramar sobre ti y lucirás como si te hubieses orinado encima,” respondió Tony, pero se le acerco y cuidadosamente toma la vela de la mano de Steve.

“Él lo hará bien. ¿No es cierto, U?” preguntó Steve. U soltó lo que podía sólo describirse como un escéptico chip hacia él, haciendo que Tony gire los ojos.

“Esto no va a funcionar,” dijo Tony con una mueca cuando U sostuvo la botella a dos metros de la punta de la vela y la inclinó hacia un lado.

“Seguro que lo hará,” dijo Steve con confianza. “Ten un poco de fe. Él puede hacerlo.”

“¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?” dijo Tony, gesticulando con la boca ‘Roomba’ a U, quién movió la botella de agua un poco más alto y se estiró para alcanzar la pequeña llama.

“Tú lo construiste,” respondió Steve. “Funcionará,” Tony se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de mirar para otro lado, y de repente consciente de las placas de identificación debajo de su camiseta, cálidas contra su pecho. Abrió su boca, para decir que, no estaba seguro.

“Gracias por mi dibujo,” fue lo que le salió, probablemente para sorpresa de ambos, aunque, cuando lo dijo, Tony se dio cuenta que eso era lo que quería decir.

“De nada,” respondió Steve. “Feliz Cumpleaños, Tony.”

El agua es húmeda, pensó Tony, parpadeando, y luego se dio cuenta que sus dedos estaban mojados. Miró hacia abajo. Un poco de humo salía del final de la vela, y agua goteaba en el piso. U soltó la botella de agua casi vacía y la misma aterrizó con un sonido hueco en el piso. DUM-E se apresuró a recogerla. O, seguirla mientras rodaba, lo que sea. No puedes tener todo.

“Lo hizo,” dijo Tony, levemente paralizado, mirando a Steve en shock. “Mi robot de seguridad contra incendios apagó un incendio. De veras apagó fuego. Por Dios.”

Tony le sonrió a Steve, con una maravillada, levemente aturdida alegría, y Steve le devolvía una sonrisa, como si fuese el más maldito momento de orgullo de su vida, que el robot de Tony haya apagado una vela con una botella de agua llena hasta la mitad.

Steve estiró una mano y palmeó la espalda de Tony, envolviendo su hombro con ella y sacudiéndolo en forma de felicitación que hacía que algo cálido y maravilloso floreciera en el pecho de Tony. Por un segundo, era como si pudiese hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea. El mundo entero estaba completamente abierto y esperando, y él podía alzar la mano y tocarlo, si así lo quisiese. Esto era como se sentía la aprobación, pensó con un distante reconocimiento. Felicidad y posibilidad, envuelto junto en un momento donde todo era posible.

DUM-E había logrado levantar la botella de agua, y estaba goteando pequeñas gotas de agua mientras rodaba hacia la basura. U tenía su pinza abierta ampliamente y brazo extendido en lo que Tony describiría como una mirada de espera, como si tuviese la esperanza de Tony quizás prendería al más fuego para él. Bueno, las chances eran bastante buenas, en algún momento, Tony podía admitir. Paciencia, joven Padawan.

“Lo hiciste, Tony. Eso – eso es increíble. Realmente lo hiciste,” dijo Steve, sacudiendo la cabeza. “He visto muchas cosas. Aunque, nunca pensé que vería algo así. Un robot sabiendo que hacer, poniendo todas esas piezas juntas y entendiendo… sólo, wow, Tony. Wow.”

“Bueno. No lo es. Quiero decir, no es algo tan importante, de veras,” respondió Tony. Podía sentir que se estaba sonrojando. Había una sensación de estar complacido que irradiaba desde su estómago a través de su piel. “Sólo unos trucos de programación.”

En realidad, los saltos en funcionamiento lógico que eran requeridos para que una máquina entendiese el fuego, la utilidad del agua y que una botella dejada ayer en el escritorio de Tony la contenía era más complejo que lo que la NASA utilizó para ir a la luna, pero dejando eso de lado, no era algo tan importante.

“Lo que sea que haya hecho, es bastante genial,” dijo Steve, dándole un gentil apretón al hombro de Tony.

Era demasiado. No sabía qué hacer con todo eso. Éxito de verdad, y Steve estando todo… ¿orgulloso? Tony giró la palabra en su cabeza. Orgulloso. De él. De lo que él podía hacer. De repente necesitaba estar en otro lugar. Si se quedaba aquí, iba a… ¿qué? Hacer algo incorrecto. Arruinar esto. Esto perfecto momento, y él lo iba a cagar, lo sabía. Mejor irse y dejarlo así, capturarlo en su cabeza, así podría volver luego a él.

“Bueno, tengo cosas para hacer, así que…” dijo Tony, señalando a la estación de trabajo, donde el protector de pantalla mostraba imágenes del Telescopio Espacial Spitzer.

Tony se giró, saliendo del agarre de Steve, con intención de dirigirse hacia su estación de trabajo, encontrar alguna excusa para más trabajo o una razón para escaparse que no fuese patética, pero mientras se giraba, la mano de Steve se resbaló del hombre de Tony hacia su nuca, y por un momento, sólo unas palpitaciones que se habían inexplicablemente hecho más lentos y largos, se quedó allí, pesada y firme contra la curva del cuello de Tony.

Tony se paralizó. Parpadeó, lentamente, su boca secándose, respirando superficialmente, mientras levantaba la vista hacia Steve. Todo parecía hacerse más lento, convertirse casi hiper-realista. El pulgar e índice de Steve se movieron levemente, la forma en la que sus suaves dedos presionaban contra los tendones del cuello de Tony, como se le erizaban los cabellos allí, como si hubiese algo moviéndose en el aire. Cuan caliente estaba Steve, calentando la piel de Tony. Pudo sentir sus ojos abrirse, humedecerse mientras lo miraba fijo.

Había un bajo, apretado calor arrastrándose en su abdomen, golpeando y palpitando con una urgente demanda. Steve lo estaba mirando, y por una fracción de un segundo, Tony pensó que iba a decir algo, moverse, hacer algo, cualquier cosa – _más_ , le proveyó su mente – pero, Steve movió rápidamente su cabeza hacia un costado y dejó caer su mano de la nuca de Tony, refregando su palma contra su muslo mientras se alejaba.

“Tony –” comenzó Steve, luego se detuvo, y tragó lo que sea que iba a decirle. Steve se movió un poco, moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante con sus pies, sus manos yendo a sus bolsillos, luego a sus costados, como si no supiese que hacer con ellas. Steve lo miró, luego dejó caer sus ojos al centro del pecho de Tony, antes de aclarar su garganta y mirar hacia otro lado.

Oh, Dios, pensó Tony, miserable humillación inundándolo. Ni siquiera quiere mirarme. Probablemente sepa. Los Alfas se dan cuenta, ¿verdad? Todos dicen que se dan cuenta, incluso cuando un Omega lo niega. ¿Es así como lo saben? ¿Pueden olfatearlo? Steve ya de por sí nota demasiado, maldita sea.

Mierda, ¿y si sabe? Quizás ese es el motivo por el cual Steve luce tan incómodo y no mira a Tony a los ojos. Bueno, obviamente, tendré que vivir en mi habitación por los próximos veinte años o algo así, pero no hay razón para entrar en pánico, Tony se dijo a sí mismo con una temblorosa sarcástica risa que ahogó con una mano. Sí. Definitivamente nada problemático sucediendo aquí.

Los ojos de Tony se cerraron por un momento, y él respiró por la nariz. Sólo haz que Steve se vaya, se dijo a sí mismo. Se quedó tan quieto como le era posible, cuidadoso de no moverse y convertirlo en algo peor, excepto que cuanto más tiempo Steve se quedaba, era peor. Maldita seas. Maldita sea, odiaba esto. Odiaba esto la puta madre.

Necesitaba que Steve se fuera. En. Este. Puto. Momento.

“Yo realmente… tengo cosas para hacer,” soltó Tony. Chocó los dientes, rechinando su mandíbula alrededor de las palabras, intentando mantener a su cuerpo quieto. Miró hacia la estación de trabajo, intentando enfocarse en eso. Era difícil de lograr, con Steve allí, pero no tenía opción. Sí seguía mirando a Steve, iba a romperse, como si todo estuviese sostenido por un hilo que al mirar a Steve por demasiado tiempo comenzaba a soltarse.

“Tony,” dijo Steve nuevamente, más suave, más gentil, y haciendo que la mirada de Tony vuelva a él.

“Tú dijiste que podía tener el garaje. Que podrías ser mío. Bueno. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres hablar un poco más de política?” demandó Tony, con la voz tan áspera como se atrevía. “¿O tienes ganas de decirme de nuevo como tu mejor amigo muerto tiene más poder sobre mi vida que yo?” escupió.

No estaba seguro de donde salió eso, pero un pozo de frustrante e impotente ira comenzó a desbordarse. No estaba apuntada hacia Steve, exactamente, pero no estaba apuntada hacia el tampoco. Tony tenía apenas el tiempo suficiente para pensar, “mierda, fui muy lejos” antes de que Steve diese un paso hacia atrás como si hubiese sido abofeteado. Tony abrió su boca para disculparse, pero no podía conseguir que ningún sonido saliese.

Podía ver la tensión aumentar en pecho de Steve en olas, sus músculos apretándose y su postura poniéndose rígida. Pelea o pelea más fuerte, Tony tuvo un segundo para reconocer, antes de que Steve se moviera, sólo, por lo que veía, para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, pero era movimiento, y la línea estaba muy, muy atrás de Tony, lo sabía, siempre tenía que empujar, ¿no?, pero, Tony no era estúpido. Agachó la cabeza, se preparó y esperó. La espera era lo peor. Eso era una mentira, peor a veces se decía eso a sí mismo cuando esperaba.

Luego de uno sólidos respiros, Tony levantó la mirada. Había una triste y sabida mirada en la cara de Steve que era casi tan mala como un golpe. Dolor. De un modo distinto, pero dolía, aterrizando en algún lugar del centro de su pecho con pequeñas agujas de vergüenza empujando profundamente dentro.

“Lo siento, Tony. No debería – yo – lo siento,” dijo Steve en una suave y apretada voz. Sonaba molesto. Como si estuviese sintiendo dolor. Bueno, ¿qué esperas cuando lanzas a su mejor amigo muerto en su cara? Steve le dio una prolongada mirada, mordió su labio y dejó a su cabeza caer en su pecho, y luego asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. “Estaré adentro.”

Tony no lo vio salir. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Steve, Tony saltó ante el sonido en la ahora vacía habitación. DUM-E, que había levantado un par de pinzas, soltó un sonido y dejó caer su pinza. Tony tragó alrededor al rededor del bulto en su garganta y levantó una mano para refregar su cara, sólo para darse cuenta de que aún estaba sosteniendo la vela.

Steve se había ido. Eso era lo que quería. Aunque, no de esa forma. Mierda. MIERDA. Estaban pasando un buen momento. Un genial momento. Por supuesto, Tony tenía que arruinarlo todo porque no podía controlar su cuerpo o su maldita boca.

Estaba mojado. Podía sentirlo, mojado y levemente pegajoso contra sus boxers. Vergüenza, brillante y caliente, inundaba sus ojos. Era sólo biología, se dijo a sí mismo. Prácticamente una respuesta automática. Como respirar. Lo que… necesitaba hacer. Respira. Adentro y afuera, no – no lo pienses. Sólo respira. Respiró hondo, y lo dejó salir, la enfermiza sensación en su estómago expandiéndose mientras sentía el flujo deslizarse entre sus piernas. No pienses. Sólo respira.

No significaba nada. Ni siquiera quería eso de Steve. Lo que funcionaba de manera perfecta, ya que Steve no lo deseaba, tampoco, y definitivamente no lo haría ahora. La pareja perfecta, de veras. Entonces, su cuerpo no había recibido aún el memo. No era un gran problema. El sólo… lidiaría con ello. Estaba bien. Esto era normal. Bueno, no el tipo extraño de MST3K escena porno que estaba sucediendo aquí, pero – pero, podía lidiar con ello.

Esto es para tu Alfa, una voz detrás de su cabeza le recordaba. No se suponía que debía suceder así. Bueno, no pensaba que debería suceder así. Cuando tu Alfa te desea, tu cuerpo se preparará a sí mismo para aceptar el nudo de tu Alfa. Eso definitivamente había estado en el panfleto. Había habido un signo de exclamación y todo. ¿No es emocionante? Debe serlo. ¡Mira la puntación que utilizamos! ¡Ves! ¡Eso te dice que estés emocionado al respecto!

No se sentía emocionante. Se sentía… incorrecto, pensó, con asco. Steve n lo deseaba. Demonios, apenas había tocado a Tony, y no así, no realmente. Alzó la mano y la refregó en su nuca, apretando un poco, lo suficientemente fuerte para sentirlo, al menos. ¿Por qué era distinto cuando lo hacía Steve?

No que Steve haya hecho realmente algo. Por supuesto, Steve no haría eso a propósito. No envolvería la nuca de Tony con su mano y presionaría hacia abajo, presionaría a Tony hacia abajo, hasta que se frente tocase el piso y estaba completamente presentándose, mojado y listo y abierto. El concreto sería liso y frío debajo de él, duro contra sus rodillas, y bueno, Dios, se sentiría tan bien, y olería un poco a aceite, metálico y cobrizo, y - ¡ow! Mierda. La mano de Tony se movió hacia su boca, y reapareció con una línea de rojo brillante en su dedo. Había mordido su labio. Pasó su lengua sobre él, y luego presionó su mano contra su boca nuevamente, parpadeando y mirando alrededor del garaje.

Steve no haría eso. Lo dijo. Dijo que no quería eso. No con Tony, al menos. Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó no pensar en eso, no verlo en su cabeza, Steve detrás de él, desvistiéndolo, abriéndolo, mirándolo de eso modo, expuesto y listo, goteando con deseo. Tomó un duro y tembloroso respiro y metió su puño en su boca. Su cuerpo latió y se sacudió, otro brote de cálido fluido derramándose por sus muslos. Para. Detente.

Por favor, Dios, _detente_.

Odiaba esto. Tenían razón. Todos tenían razón, los que decían que los Omegas no se podían autocontrolar, que era la naturaleza de un Omega, el querer ser follado. Un toque. Un estúpido, maldito toque, y era todo lo que podía pensar.

Se toco suavemente de nuevo la boca, pero parecía que había parado de sangrar, luego fue hacia la lata cajonera de herramientas que estaba en la esquina del garaje y abrió un cajón. Un transparente, paquete de plástico de trapos blancos de algodón estaba dentro. Lo abrió y sacó un par, su boca aplanándose en una fina línea.

Caminó y trabó la puerta del garaje, apoyando la frente contra ella por un momento. Su pecho se sentía apretado. Sus ojos escocían. Había una nauseosa y suelta sensación en su estómago. Tragó, pero tomó esfuerzo, y era consciente de todo. Todo tomaba esfuerzo. Odiaba cuanto esfuerzo tomaba sólo volver a estar bajo control. No es sorpresa que no nos dejen hacer nada, pensó. ¿Cómo podríamos? Cuando esto – esto es lo que sucede. Buenos para una cosa, ¿no es cierto?

No era justo. Estaba teniendo un buen día, luego su estúpido cuerpo tenía que ir y arruinarlo, todo porque Steve había sido amable y había estado orgulloso y lo había _tocado_ , por el amor de Dios.

Años de pensar en los robots, el código, la idea de ellos, meses de trabajar en ellos, y aquí estaba, celebrando su éxito limpiando flujo de su trasero porque todo lo que su estúpido cerebro podía pensar era en cuan bien se sentiría si fuesen las manos de Steve, fuertes y grandes, largos, suaves dedos, pasando por él, entre él, en él, llenándolo.

Tony se desabrochó el pantalón y se bajó el cierre. Limpiarse a sí mismo era lo suficientemente fácil, pero también había algo terrible en ello. Se sentía incorrecto. Terrible. Mortificante. No quería lidiar con nada de ello, pero no tenía mucha opción. Gracias, biología. Gran asistencia, allí. Para esto estas hecho, escucho el eco en su cabeza. ¿Por qué tu cuerpo haría esto si debía ser de otra manera? Un cálido, húmedo agujero para que un Alfa ponga su miembro, y tú dirás gracias luego, como todo el resto, pensó amargamente.

Odiaba esto. Odiaba su cuerpo, y no importaba si lo odiaba, porque de todos modos no lo estaba escuchando. Odiaba que aun así se sentía bien, aunque no lo quisiese. Odiaba esta parte, la evidencia de que no se podía controlar a sí mismo, que no era distinto a cualquier otro Omega al final del día, sin importar cuanto le gustase decirse a sí mismo que él no era así.

Tony cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo hizo de todos modos, pasando los trapos entre sus piernas y por sus muslos, dónde el líquido espeso se había derramado. Se subió nuevamente los pantalones, aunque sus boxers aún estaban húmedos. Era asqueroso, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto, excepto esperar a que se sequen. Su pene estaba erecto, pero ignoró también eso. No había nada que hacer sobre eso tampoco.

Se sentó en su estación de trabajo y miró fijo a las fotos del telescopio espacial que aparecían, luego se iban, de la pantalla. Se refregó los ojos con una mano y cerró su boca. Desear a Steve era un imperativo biológico. Nada más que eso. Las fantasías eran normales. Parte de crecer. Era actuar sobre ellas sin su Alfa que estaba mal. Eso es tomar algo que le pertenece a tu Alfa.

_Tus padres dijeron que estabas actuando sobre ellas, Tony. Sé que se siente bien cuando lo haces, ¿pero esa sensación que tienes luego? ¿La culpa? ¿Sabes por qué te sientes así, Tony? Porque sabes que esto es para tu Alfa, no para ti. Te sientes culpable cuando lo haces, ¿no? Por eso es por lo que no se siente correcto cuando lo haces, ¿ves? Eso es tomar algo que le pertenece a tu Alfa, y tu cuerpo lo sabe. Es por eso por lo que no puedes disfrutarlo._

_No te preocupes, María, tengo una crema que puede utilizar. Debería disuadirlo, pero si sigues teniendo problemas, llama a mi asistente y házselo sabes. Ella puede ayudarte a ordenar algo. Hay varias opciones estos días. Oh, no los dispositivos de tortura en los que probablemente estás pensando, ¡por Dios no! Esta no es la Edad Media. Estos están diseñados para ser muy cómodos, sanitarios, y atractivos. Esta compañía, aquí, es la mejor puntuada por Alfas por lo que dicen los Reportes De Consumo. Lo creas o no, incluso luego de Enlazarse, algunos Omegas pueden tener recaídas. No es su culpa, por supuesto. No pueden evitarlo, ¿verdad? Estas cosas, de veras, son por su propio bien. Espera hasta que veas cuan más calmado y feliz él está cuando no tiene que preocuparse sobre eso._

Bueno, ¿qué pasa si tu Alfa no te desea, doc? ¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Toma un trapo y llámame en la mañana? Dios, había odiado ese puto catálogo, sentado allí amenazantemente en la mesita de café al lado de la pila de posavasos y una revista Vida Sureña proclamando “Los Mejores Pasteles Del Verano” al lado de un artículo sobre cómo perder diez kilos en un mes. Sólo lo había mirado una vez, incluso ahora, las imágenes eran suficientes para hacer que sus manos se mantengan en el teclado. Su miembro dolía, apretado contra sus pantalones, y derramando pequeñas gotas en sus ya húmedos boxers. Aun así, no se tocó a sí mismo. Pasteles y jaulas y anillos para el pene, oh Dios, pensó con histeria.

Se pasó una mano sobre sus ojos e intentó enfocarse en cualquier cosa que no fuese en cuan bien y terrible se sentiría simplemente encontrar alivio. Eso era para su Alfa, y si Steve no quería eso de él. Bueno. Él podía hacerlo. Él no era sólo un grupo de hormonas que no podía pensar más allá de lo que su miembro estaba haciendo. Podía sobrellevar esto. Lo había hecho por años, y realmente no era para nada diferente ahora. Sólo porque Steve estaba allí y podría… Steve podría tocarlo. Steve podría hacerlo sentir bien, y estaría bien. No sería malo, luego. Pero, Steve no quería eso. Entonces. Entonces, el simplemente… haría lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Tony pasó el resto de la tarde mirando al más reciente problema Clay Millennium que involucraba ecuaciones de Clay-Mills y la existencia de un espacio masivo en las soluciones de las versiones cuánticas, lo que al menos requería suficiente concentración como para distraer a su mente. No estaba nada cerca de resolverlo cuando su teléfono sonó, haciéndolo sobresaltarse dentro del capullo de números que había construido a su alrededor. Tony consideró no responder, pero ella sólo lo volvería a llamar, sólo por la razón de que ella quería poder decirles a las mujeres con las que almorzaba de que había hablado con su hijo por su cumpleaños. Siendo lo apropiado ante la ocasión.

“Hola, mamá,” dijo Tony al teléfono.

“¡Anthony! Oh, es – es tan bueno escuchar tu voz. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!” respondió exaltada.

“Gracias,” respondió Tony, con tono aplanado. Ella no había esperado que él la atendería y había estado preparando su mensaje de voz en su cabeza, podía darse cuenta por el tono sorprendido de su voz.

“¿Debería cantar?” preguntó con un suspiro, como si la conversación ya fuese agotadora. “Probablemente ya estás muy grande para eso ahora, ¿no?”

“Sí,” respondió Tony con poco ánimo, jugando con hijo de su camiseta. Pensó en la camiseta de Steve, la que tenía la costura, guardada en el cajón de Tony. Mi Alfa cose, Mamá. Además, no me desea, pero no hay necesidad de llamar al doctor o mirar a ese estúpido catálogo, me comporté. Feliz Cumpleaños para mí.

“¿Cómo estás? Intenté no molestarte. Sé cómo es, Enlazados recientemente y todo eso,” ella dijo con una temblorosa y nerviosa risa. “Probablemente no quieras escuchar de tu pobre, vieja madre, ahora que tienes un Alfa, pero al menos podrías enviarme un email de vez en cuando, Anthony. Tú padre y yo habíamos comenzado a preocuparnos.”

Eso podría ser o no cierto. Esperaba que así lo fuese. Que se preocupen. Ya sea que fuese preocupación por el bienestar de Tony o de que Tony había cagado las cosas lo suficiente que Steve estaba enojado con ellos, todo se agrupaba en la pequeña e inútil pila de venganza que es podría tener la esperanza de obtener.

“Las cosas están bien,” respondió Tony secamente.

“¡Bien! Bien, es bueno escuchar eso,” ella dijo, y luego se detuvo, y Tony casi podía escucharla golpear sus uñas perfectamente pintadas en el escritorio. El monstruoso escritorio cubierto en oro y hojas doradas que compró porque alguien le dijo que era clásico y ella lo confundió con clase. “Entonces, ¿está todo bien? ¿Contigo y el Capitán Rogers?”

Me regaló un robot para mi cumpleaños, y apagamos la vela de mi cumpleaños de la mejor forma posible, y luego la cague, pensó Tony.

“Bien,” respondió.

“¿Te regaló algo lindo por tu cumpleaños? El hijo de Alice, David, ¿lo recuerdas? Él se Enlazó sólo unos meses antes que tú. Ella pensó que él nunca encontraría a nadie luego de que su padre perdiese tanto dinero en la recesión. Tú sabes, los bienes raíces realmente sufrieron un golpe duro. Tu padre es tan cuidadoso con dividir el dinero, gracias a Dios, pero sé que ella estaba preocupada. De todos modos, su Alfa le dio un Rolex por su cumpleaños. Uno de esos de edición limitada para Omegas que mantiene un seguimiento de tus Celos. ¿No fue eso amable?” preguntó su mamá. Vamos, Anthony. Seguramente puedes hacer algo mejor que eso. Necesito algo para decirle a las chicas.

“Amable,” repitió Tony. Sí recordaba a David. Pequeño y flacucho, con grandes ojos grises y un gran interés por esos libros románticos con piratas o caballeros o cualquier fuerte, guapo Alfa que llegase a levantarlo y llevárselo lejos de lo mundano.

El Alfa de David tenía unos sesenta y algo de años, con piel manchada por problemas con su hígado y quedándose calvo, excepto por algunos mechones que peinaba sobre su cabeza. Felicitaciones, David. Apuesto que ese reloj fue super útil. Tony refregó su mano contra su frente. Casi podía jurar que escuchaba el ruido de un reloj, pero era su corazón, latiendo contra el oído que tenía pegado contra el teléfono.

“Steve me dio, eh. Una pieza de arte,” respondió Tony.

“¿Oh?” cuestionó su madre, claramente curiosa. “¿Un artista que conocemos?” estoy preguntado por una amiga, pensó Tony con una mueca. Ella no sabía nada sobre arte, y no le importaba, como lo demostraba su inclinación hacia Thomas Kinkade y su horroroso vomito floral de hada.

“Nuevo artista,” respondió Tony sin contestar. “Saldremos esta noche. Cena y el observatorio.”

“Oh, eso es lindo,” ella dijo, en una forma que implicaba que era algo bastante alejado de lo lindo. Un punto para Alice. “Eh, ¿todo – todo lo demás está yendo bien con ustedes dos? ¿Llevándose bien y todo eso?”

“Supongo que sí,” respondió ambiguamente Tony. No estaba de humor para darle lo que ella estaba buscando. Algún tipo de absolución de parte de él que una casual felicidad podría traer. Había que dejarla darse palmaditas en la espalda porque el Alfa de su hijo era alguien muy importante en SHIELD, y que si no regalaba Rolexes, Alice, mira el precio de las acciones de SI desde que le dimos nuestro hijo a este pequeño vagón rojo, blanco y azul. Además, nosotros diversificamos, perra. Tony se rio, y luego paso una mano sobre su boca para cubrirlo.

“Eso es bueno. Eso es bueno, Anthony. Yo – bueno, supongo que sólo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños. Tú padre me dijo que te dijese lo mismo de su parte. Tiene una reunión con uno de los proveedores o estoy segura de que estaría aquí para decírtelo él mismo,” mintió fácilmente. Por supuesto, a esta altura, tenía que ser fácil para ella. Tony pensaba que quizás inclusive ella se lo creía.

“Está bien, bueno, gracias. Probablemente debería ir a prepararme. Gran noche, ¿sabes?” dijo Tony con una mueca.

“¡Por supuesto! Vas a usar algo lindo, ¿verdad? Nada de esas prendas raras que solías utilizar en casa, espero. Uno de los trajes que te envié, ¿quizás? Estoy segura de que sabes lo que le gusta a Steve a esta altura, pero si te quedan bien los colores pastel. Ese azul claro, y sé que envíe al menos dos diferentes –” comenzó, encontrando su lugar en decirle que ponerse. Como los viejos tiempos.

 “A Steve le gusta el rojo,” la interrumpió Tony. En realidad, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le gustaba a Steve, pero eso la calló. “Dice que se ve bien con mi piel o algo así.”

“Rojo – oh. Oh. Rojo. Bueno, por supuesto, lo que le guste a tu Alfa,” dijo apresuradamente. “Lo conoces mejor.”

“Claro,” respondió Tony.

Podía escucharla ahora, en el club, con una ensalada con el condimento a un lado y dos copas de vino adentro para compensar las calorías, hablando sobre como el Alfa de su hijo invertía en arte, algo que sólo incrementaría en su valor, Alice, tan inteligente, ¿verdad? Y es algo que pueden disfrutar juntos. Oh, y le gusta presumir a Tony. Rojo. Lo sé, lo sé, es un poco escandaloso, Alice, querida, pero él ama como se ve con el tono de piel de Anthony. Pase años intentando que ese chico cuide su complexión, pero tú sabes cómo es, una palabra de su Alfa…

“Divierte esta noche, Anthony” dijo. Por un momento, había algo en su tono que podría haber sido arrepentimiento o nostalgia o algo como pérdida, pero se había ido antes de que Tony pudiese realmente definirlo. “No te olvides de sonreír.”

Vete a la mierda, Alice.

Cortó la llamada sin decir adiós, y levantó su cabeza para mirar a los robots. “Entonces. Creo que eso salió bien,” ofreció Tony. DUM-E tocó el hombro de Tony con sus pinzas y le ofreció una lata de soda aplastada que probablemente sacó de la basura. Era roja, notó Tony, y dejó salir algo que podría haber sido una risa, aunque no había mucho humor detrás de ella. Tony la tomó, y le dio unas palmaditas a DUM-E. “Gracias, amigo.”

De verdad debía ir adentro y arreglarse. Steve se había tomado algunas molestias para la noche, así que al menos podría hacer un esfuerzo, particularmente luego de su desastre de la tarde. De alguna forma tendría que reparar eso.

¿Qué decía, lamento haber utilizado a tu mejor amigo muerto para salir de una situación que me avergonzaba?  ¿Eran esos narcisos? Dios. Como había logrado tomar lo que había parecido un día tan maravilloso y cagarlo de esta forma era realmente uno de los misterios de la vida. Debería ponerse a sí mismo en la lista de Problemas Milenarios, pero sospechaba que su estupidez de auto-sabotaje se quedaría allí, sin resolver, por mucho más tiempo que Riemann y su hipótesis.

Tony intentó sentir de nuevo la emoción que sintió más temprano por el observatorio, pero sólo podía sentir un pequeño reflejo de ella. Finge hasta logarlo, ¿verdad? Aunque mantenerse alejado de la bobina de Tesla sonaba como lo más sabio, considerando todo.

Cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta del garaje, Steve no estaba a la vista. La plataforma estaba vacía, salvo por el telescopio de Tony y un caballete que estaba cerrado e inclinado contra la baranda. Genial. Steve estaba haciendo su pintura de angustia. Eso siempre era una buena señal.

Tony se apresuró a través de la entrada y dentro de la cabaña. Se escuchaba la ducha, aunque hacía cuanto tiempo sólo Dios lo sabía, así que Tony la pasó de largo y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Abrió su armario y miró fijo a su contenido.

“No tengo nada para usar,” murmuró a todo el armario. Azul. Su madre dijo azul. Así que, claramente, eso no era una opción, pensó, estirando el brazo hacia un par de pantalones color arena y una camisa color crema. Sí eligió una corbata rayada azul, sólo porque era lo único que podía encontrar, aplastada en la parte de atrás de su cajón de medias. La seda estaba arrugada, así que la estiró en su cómoda y le puso unos libros encima con la esperanza de que la gravedad y la presión ayudaran.

Su cabello no cooperaba, como era usual, pero al menos logró hacer que no se viese como si hubiese sido peinado poniendo un tenedor en un enchufe. Una gota de colonia fue a sus muñecas y detrás de sus orejas. Buscó en YouTube como lograr un buen delineado difuminado de ojos, pero para cuando había terminado su primer intento, llegó a la conclusión de que el canal de YouTube era patrocinado por mapaches, porque no lucía tan delineado-difuminado sino más bien como a-punto-de-revisar-tu-basura-por-comida. Al sacarse el delineador su cara quedó rojiza e hinchada, pero al menos tenía menos chances de ser confundido por el Hamburglar.

La ciencia doméstica le falló, ya que la corbata aún estaba arrugada, pero su la puso de todos modos y la estiró lo más que pudo. Observando rápidamente a su reflejo en el espejo sobre la cómoda, se giró e inclinó la cabeza mientras se estudiaba a sí mismo.

Quería verse bien. Tenía que disculparse con Steve por lo que había sucedido, y sería mejor si se veía bien, lo cual no tenía sentido, pero la experiencia le decía que era probablemente cierto. Era como una ecuación sin solución. Sin importar que variable agregase, terminaba con una contradicción. Así que mejor intentar verse presentable, mínimamente.

Recordó a David, todo estilizado con ángulos delicados. Quizás eso era lo que le gustaba a Steve. Probablemente David sabía cómo tener una conversación con su Alfa que no involucrase provocarlo e enviarlo corriendo hacia la otra punta. _Oh, tú sabes que no sigo todas esas cosas políticas, querido,_ habría dicho David y hubiese mirado a su reloj. _Casi es la hora de tomar tu pequeña píldora azul, cielo_.

Tony pensó que a veces realmente era una mierda.

Tomó un respiro profundo, cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Alguien, ese alguien siendo Steve, había limpiado su brunch. Los platos se estaban secando en la reja, y gracias a Dios, el salero y el pimentero habían sido llenados, así que podía tachar eso de la lista.

Su boca hizo una mueca de asco hacia sí mismo. Realmente era muy malo en esto. Al menos Steve obtuvo a SI en el negocio. Perdóname, ¿pero vengo con unas finanzas geniales? Debería poner más esfuerzo. Contribuir. Tomó el pimentero, y luego lo volvió a apoyar en la mesa y lo movió de atrás hacia adelante en el borde.

Quizás a Steve le guste una linda ecuación diferencial.

Dios, era tan malditamente inútil. Tenía robots que hasta ahora había logrado completar las tareas que podría realizar un niño de dos años, y una idea para un misil que nunca sucedería porque nadie le daría una segunda mirada a un arma diseñada por un Omega al menos que lanzara arcoíris e unicornios o una mierda así. Así que, por que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en eso cuando podría al menos hacer algún tipo de intento de – de – oh, la puta madre.

“Hey, Tony,” dijo Steve, entrando a la cocina donde estaba Tony, Jesús Cristo, jugando con un pimentero. Dejó de moverlo e intentó agarrarlo, casi dejándolo caer, pero logrando enderezarlo y acomodarlo junto con el salero. “Te ves genial.”

“Tú gracias también. Quiero decir, gracias. Tú también. Te ves genial,” tartamudeó Tony, cerrando los ojos con frustración. Porque, por Dios, Steve sí que se veía bien. Era fácil olvidarlo. O, no exactamente olvidarlo, pero no estar al tanto de ello todo el tiempo. Sólo uno de esos datos que Tony clasificaba como ciertos, pero no importantes para el día a día. Definitivamente lo estaba notando ahora. Definitivamente lo estaba notando ahora, muchas gracias, cerebro, buen tiempo. Útil. Obviamente, esta información y un vocabulario superior al de un Furby al mismo tiempo era pedir demasiado, pero no importaba.

Quizás su repentina percatación era porque Steve claramente se había esforzado. Estaba usando pantalones grises que le quedaban como si hubiese hecho un trato con el Diablo, y una camisa índigo oscuro y una corbata haciendo juego hacían a sus ojos verse imposiblemente azules.

Quizás era porque hacia tan sólo algunas horas, Tony había imaginado a Steve montándolo en su garaje mientras sus robots los miraban y probablemente sacudían trapos sucios con aceite y ofrecían botellas de agua.

Era difícil estar seguro.

“Gracias,” respondió Steve, su boca elevándose en las puntas, claramente algo sorprendido por los buenos modales momentáneos de Tony. “¿Listo para irnos?”

“Eh, sí. Sí,” repitió Tony, aclarando su repentinamente seca garganta. “Steve… sobre… sobre lo que dije. Antes. En el garaje. Sobre, ah. Sobre tu amigo.”

“Está bien, Tony” dijo Steve, aplanando la boca contra las palabras.

“No, realmente no lo está. No fue en serio. No lo fue, lo juro. Yo sólo… yo necesitaba espacio, y en vez de pedirlo como una persona normal, fui una mierda, y lo siento. De verdad. Y gracias por no, tú sabes,” terminó Tony, tragando profundamente y mordiendo su labio. “Volverte loco.”

“No estabas equivocado,” respondió Steve suavemente luego de un corto silencio. “Lo que dijiste. No me gustó mucho como lo dijiste, pero… tenías un punto.”

“¿Lo tenía?” preguntó Tony frunciendo el ceño.

“No debería tener que encontrar alguna forma de relacionar mi vida con la tuya para darle peso a tu opinión, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Tú no haces es conmigo, y yo nunca cuestiono el porqué, ya que así es como es, pero las experiencias de mi vida no son lo que hacen válidas a tus opiniones,” dijo Steve mientras Tony parpadeaba sorprendido.

“Okay, puedo hacer matemática no-Euclidiana en mi cabeza, pero no tengo ni idea que es lo que acabaste de decir,” escupió Tony, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Lo sé. Pero, voy a trabajar en lograr que lo comprendas,” respondió Steve.

“Suena a que consumirá mucho tiempo,” señaló Tony.

“Puedo hacer esto todo el día,” dijo Steve, con una pequeña sonrisa, y Tony tenía la sensación de que se había perdido algo, pero estaba demasiado aliviado que Steve no estaba enojado como para importarle. “Voy a cometer errores, Tony,” continuó seriamente. “Eso del voto. Hoy… en el garaje… estaba tan feliz, y yo… bueno. Tú dijiste que tenías trabajo para hacer, y yo – yo no escuche. Lo arruine, y lo siento. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir,” terminó Steve.

“No fue – no fue tu culpa,” objetó Tony con una débil encogida de hombros. “No es importante. Yo fui la mierda, de todos modos. Realmente lo – lo siento. Sobre tu amigo, quiero decir. Y… por lo que dije.”

“Gracias,” respondió Steve. “Le habrías caído bien, creo. Me hubiese dicho que esto me superaba, pero le habrías caído bien.”

“¿Lo crees? ¿De veras? ¿Cuál era su nombre?” preguntó curioso Tony.

Steve se pausó en la entrada, una mano en la manija de la puerta. Tony casi podía ver a la mente de Steve dar vueltas la pregunta, aunque no estaba seguro del porqué. Aunque, nunca había perdido a alguien cercano a él.

“James,” respondió Steve. “Su nombre era James.” Extrañamente, el primer pensamiento de Tony fue que Steve estaba mintiendo, lo cual no tenía sentido, ya que ¿por qué alguien mentiría sobre eso?

“Es un lindo nombre,” respondió Tony, lo que instantáneamente pensó era algo estúpido para decir, pero Steve sonrió, ampliamente, como si Tony hubiese dicho algo maravilloso.

“Él lo _odiaba_ ,” se rio Steve. “Quería que fuese algo genial, como Clark o Gary. Después de ti,” dijo Steve, sosteniendo la puerta para Tony. Clark o Gary, dijo silenciosamente Tony. Okay. Fuera de la cabaña Tony podía escuchar el ruido de neumáticos en la grava, lo que quería decir que su auto había llegado. “Ese debe ser Happy con el auto. Hay un pequeño lugar no muy lejos de SHIELD. Un tipo de hoyo en la pared, pero me han dicho que es bueno. Pensé en que podríamos detenernos allí para cenar antes del – ah, observatorio,” sugirió Steve.

“Seguro. Suena bien,” murmuró Tony.

Ahora que había pasado la porción de la incómoda disculpa en la competición de esta noche, estaba locamente consciente de sus palabras, la forma en la que se movía, la forma en la que malditamente respiraba. Era bastante molesto, pero intentar detenerse sólo lo hacía peor. ¿Dónde estaba la ansiedad sobrepasando todo y enviándote en un pánico ciego cuando la necesitabas?

Se deslizó en el auto al lado de Steve, quien saludó a Happy cálidamente y le dio el nombre de lo que Tony suponía era el restaurante.

“Gracias de nuevo por dejarme conocer a DUM-E y U,” dijo Steve luego de que el auto saliese de su entrada privada y hacia la autopista. Steve estaba golpeando sus dedos contra la puerta del auto y mirando por la ventana hacia la montaña.

Hizo a Tony pensar sobre la llamada telefónica con su mamá, ella golpeando los dedos contra el escritorio, probablemente impaciente de terminar el llamado una vez que había cumplido su meta. Eso lo hizo pensar en David. Querido pequeño David, a quien se lo cogían de acuerdo con una costosa pieza de tiempo.

“No hay problema,” respondió Tony en un tono plano.

Tony se giró y miró por la ventana, imitando a Steve, aunque mantuvo sus manos en su regazo. No sabía porque estaba tan obsesionado con el maldito, y sin dudas muy ubicado con el tiempo, David. No quería eso de Steve, dejando de lado la locura hormonal de la tarde, y aunque lo quisiese, Steve no lo quería, así que era un punto sin sentido. Ni siquiera era un punto. Era nada. No existía.

_Te preocupas demasiado, Howard. Tony sólo es terco. Se calmará una vez que haya sido anudado un par de veces. Ya lo verás._

Obie lo había mirado ene se momento, y era una de esas miradas que tomaba algo. Del tipo que te seguían, que sabías que aún estaban sucediendo, incluso cuando no podías verlas. Recordaba haberlo odiado un poco a Obie en ese momento. Jurándose a sí mismo de que no era cierto, que no sería cierto, no lo permitiría. Y, aun así, aquí estaba, celoso de David y su edición limitada de reloj Viagra.

“Así que, ¿trabajaste en algo esta tarde?” preguntó Steve. Claramente estaba intentando iniciar una conversación. Esfuerzo, se recordó Tony a sí mismo.

“Sólo algunas cosas matemática,” respondió Tony.

“¿Cómo Sudoku?” preguntó Steve, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Tony. “A algunos chicos en el trabajo les encanta eso. Lo tienen en sus teléfonos. Se ve difícil.”

“No, no como Sudoku,” respondió molesto Tony. “Problemas Milenarios. No los tipos de problemas como con quien está saliendo Taylor, que anda haciendo Zayn, deudas masivas o el medio ambiente cagado. Hay siete problemas que el Instituto Clay De Matemáticas publicó en el 2000, y nadie los ha resuelto. Un de ellos, la Hipótesis De Riemann es de 1859, y aún no podemos resolverlo, así que los publican, con un premio de un millón de dólares por cada uno, para celebrar el milenio, y estabas bromeando con lo del Sudoku, ¿no?”

“Quizás un poco,” respondió Steve, conteniendo una sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban haciendo eso que tanto le gustaba a Tony, donde se arrugaban suavemente, lo cual hacía que su corazón hiciese esos pálpitos que a Tony no le gustaba mucho. “¿Has resuelto alguno ya?”

“¿En una tarde? Por favor. Necesitaría al menos el fin de semana,” respondió Tony, y luego soltó una pequeña risa y le sonrió a Steve. “¿Qué hiciste toda la tarde?” preguntó Tony. Tú sabes, luego de que te eché así podría gotear en el suelo en paz.

“Pinté,” dijo Steve, y lo dejo allí, lo que quería decir que Tony había estado en lo correcto. Era ese tipo de pintura, el tipo que tenía remolinos oscuros que había a todos y a ningún lado y lucían un poco como los oscuros y muertos ojos de los animales colgados en la oficina de su padre. Hacer a Steve pensar sobre su amigo muerto. Era tan mierda. Por supuesto, Steve había perdido gente, haciendo… lo que sea que Steve hacía. Eso tenía sentido, aunque Tony realmente no la había pensado hasta que Steve lo había dicho. Había muchas cosas sobre Steve que él aún no sabía, y hasta lo que sucedió esta mañana, había estado bastante contento en no saberlo. Ahora, parecía que estas variables desconocidas estaban flotando por ahí esperando arruinar su existencia bien ordenada donde Steve no doblaba cubiertos cuando Tony decía algo incorrecto.

“Lo que haces… con SHIELD. Es peligroso, ¿verdad?” Tony se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar.

“A veces,” respondió Steve. “Puede serlo.”

“Quiero decir, tú dijiste. Sobre tu amigo,” comenzó Tony.

“Ya he arreglado cosas. Con SHIELD. Por si algo llegase a suceder,” Steve lo interrumpió antes de que Tony pudiese preguntarle más sobre lo que había sucedido.

Eso – eso no era para nada de lo que Tony estaba hablando. Estaban hablando sobre el amigo de Steve. Tony se iba a disculpar. De nuevo. O algo así. No iban hablar sobre esta… esta cosa que no iba a suceder.

“No vas a morir,” dijo Tony, parpadeándole a Steve mientras algo comenzaba a martillarse en su pecho. Miro hacia Happy, que estaba conduciendo el automóvil aparentemente mientras estaba temporalmente sordo.

Steve no se iba a morir. Eso era ridículo. Steve era genial a… a lo que fuese que Steve hacía. No hay porque entrar en pánico. No hay porque preocuparse de que él terminaría con algún viejo calvo que olía como Preparation H, tomaba pequeñas píldoras azules, no le dibujaba robots y le compraba lindos relojes. Definitivamente no había motivo para entrar en pánico.

“Tony,” dijo Steve, extendiendo la palabra en un gentil suspiro. “Yo sólo… estoy diciendo que me he encargado de eso. De ti. Debería haberlo mencionado antes, pero. Bueno. No lo hice. No sé por qué. No salió el tema, o – no quería hablar sobre el tema, creo. Eso – estoy intentando no hacer eso. No hablar sobre las cosas. Es difícil a veces, pero… de todos modos, mira, sí algo me llegase a suceder, tendrás suficiente dinero para hacer lo que quieras, si eres cuidadoso, sin volver con tus padres. Técnicamente, no pueden obligarte, ahora que has sido Enlazado. Si quisieras Enlazarte de nuevo, bueno. Eso sería tu decisión. Pero sólo si tú lo quisieras. No necesitas preocuparte sobre eso, ¿está bien?”

“No quiero a otro Alfa,” dijo Tony en una voz alta y aguda. Probablemente debido a la altitud. O el hecho de que estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

“Bueno, eso – eso es lo que estoy diciendo. Tú no estaría obligado a Enlazarte de nuevo si no lo quisieses,” respondió Steve. Eso no era exactamente lo que Tony había dicho, pero no lo corrigió a Steve. “¿Es esto lo que te había molestado sobre Buc – James esta tarde? Pensé… quizás que yo – que yo había hecho algo malo… algo que te había molestado…” continuó, frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

“No sigo todas esas cosas de la política,” dijo Tony tenso. Iba a intentarlo, demonios. Llenar ese salero y pimentero como un experto, pensó para sí mismo y casi larga una risa por lo absurdo que sonaba. Era terrible en esto. Encontrar milagrosamente su diva interna era probablemente una causa perdida. Había una foto suya en un cartón de leche en algún lugar, pero nunca la habría visto porque su Alfa era el que se encargaba de cocinar y hacer las compras. Una cosa era la ironía y otra cosa era ser abofeteado por un universo de tu propia creación.

“Apuesto a que sabes más de lo que yo sé al respecto. He estado un poco… fuera de tema podría decirse,” admitió Steve, mirando hacia su regazo y entrelazando sus manos. “De todos modos nunca he sido bueno con los políticos. Siempre un hombre de manteca y huevo detrás de ellos, ¿sabes? No puedes confiar en una palabra de lo que te dicen.”

“¿Hombre de manteca y huevo?” repitió Tony, lanzándole una mirada desconcertada.

“Eh. Alguien que pone el dinero. Compra su voto, y todo eso,” explicó Steve, moviéndose un poco en su asiento.

“¿Cómo un lobista?” preguntó Tony.

“Calculo que sí,” respondió Steve, girándose para mirar por la ventana nuevamente. “Siempre estaban detrás del jefe del distrito electoral, lo consiguieron con algunos de ellos, pero mamá decía que era porque eran irlandeses y católicos.”

“¿Te refieres a que eso sucedía en Brooklyn?” preguntó Tony. El acento neoyorquino de Steve se estaba notando, algo que sucedía raramente. Usualmente sólo aparecía cuando estaban hablando sobre algo que tenía que ver con la niñez de Steve. Jefes de distrito electoral. Huh. No había escuchado ese término antes, pero California era una bestia política por cuenta propia y probablemente no tenía mucho en común con la Costa Este.

“Ah,” murmuró Steve, pasando su mano por su boca. “Sí.”

“Huh. No recuero haber leído nada sobre eso, pero no recibimos muchas noticias de la Costa Este por aquí,” respondió Tony.

“Fue hace un tiempo,” dijo Steve. “Entonces, espero que te guste la comida italiana. Este lugar supuestamente tiene el mejor tortellacci, al menos según me dijo… me dijo Phil. Así que, ah. Creo que al menos sabemos que es bueno,” finalizó Steve frunciendo el ceño, como si recién se le hubiese ocurrido que quizás se estuviesen dirigiendo a un Olive Garden de baja categoría.

“Estoy seguro de que será genial,” le aseguró Tony. Que Dios lo ayude, diría que era genial aunque trajeran un frasco de Ragu a la mesa y lo echaran sobre in plato en fideos hechos en un microondas.

“Eso espero,” respondió Steve, y luego volvió a su concurso de mirar fijo con la ventana.

La mente de Tony decidió pasarse el resto del viaje repasando cada una de las cagadas del día, sólo en caso de que necesitase incentivo extra para estar en su mejor comportamiento.

Steve no se iba a morir.

Como su amigo. Su amigo que murió, aportó la mente de Tony. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Al que te gusta mencionar cuando te es conveniente?

Era mejor enfocarse en cuan ridículo se veía esta mañana cuando Steve lo agarró saliendo del baño. Seguro, era absolutamente humillante, pero al menos no venía con un acompañamiento de culpa que le aplastaba el alma y una porción para llevar de pánico egoísta de que quizás termine en una situación donde tendría que encontrar a otro Alfa.

Era bien entrada la tarde para cuando llegaron al restaurante, y Tony tenía que admitir que de verdad tenía hambre. No se había terminado el desayuno más temprano, debido a que decidió volverse temporalmente loco y soltar a su Michael Moore interno.

El restaurante estaba ubicado entre una tienda de deportes y un pequeño boulevard que tenía un local de venta de productos de oficina, salón para uñas y tintorería, como debe ser requerido por alguna ley. Se veía como una casa que alguien se había olvidado de demoler, con sus paredes pintadas de verde y blanco bajo un techo de toldo. El cartel lo proclamaba como Cucina Romana, y anunciaba que había sido abierto en 1989. Ah. Encantador. Justo como Roma entonces, pensó Tony mientras seguía a Steve por los escalones de concreto hacia adentro.

Era acogedor, Tony le daría eso. Largas mesas de banco corrido de madera a través del ventanal de la entrada estaban ocupadas. Mesas cubiertas en manteles rojos de cuadrille bajo velas rojas sentadas en platos color crema. Una línea de botella de vino estaban en un estante que bordeaba casi toda la habitación. Posters de Italia, en su mayoría las vistas más conocidas como el Coliseo, Foro y la Torre de Inclinada de Pizza, decoraban las paredes, pero era alegre y su aroma prometedor.

El maître los guio hacia su mesa, a un costado contra la pared más lejana. Cabezas se giraban cuando Steve pasaba, notó Tony. Algunos le lanzaban una mirada Tony, probablemente preguntándose como demonios sucedió eso, pero la mayoría volvieron a su propio plato y conversación. Era extraño, pensó Tony, mirando su alrededor. Esta era la primera vez que salía con Steve, se había dado cuenta. Una de las primeras veces que había estado afuera desde que se Enlazaron.

Sin miradas que tomaban algo. Ninguna. Wow. Esto era… diferente. Extraño. No extraño como si fuese algo malo, sólo… no había notado cuanta energía llevaba ser mirado hasta que no tenía que ver esas miradas y lo que decían sin decir nada. Lo pocos Alfas en el lugar lo ignoraron, por supuesto. Le pertenecía a Steve ahora, así que no podían mirar, al menos no sin permiso. La mayoría eran Betas y le dieron algunas miradas curiosas, pero era distinto con ellos. Siempre era distinto con ellos.

Steve le corrió la silla para que se sentase y luego se sentó del otro lado de la mesa. El maître le dio a Steve un menú, y se fue, mientras un mozo les traía agua.

“¿Querías probar el tortellacci o algo más?” preguntó Steve, mirando por encima del menú.

“El tortellacci está bien,” respondió Tony.

“¿Esto es un ‘Ellis está bien’ -bien o realmente quieres el tortellaci?” preguntó Steve, con las cejas alzadas.

“Esto es un ‘voy a comenzar a masticar la cera de la vela si no conseguimos algo de pan’ -bien,” dijo Tony.

Más tarde, Tony juraría que sucedió así: Steve se giró levemente en su asiento, atrapó la mirada del mozo, y platos con comida aparecieron de la nada.

“¿Te gusta?” preguntó Steve, sonando divertido un tiempo después. Probablemente porque Tony había aspirado la mitad de su porción como si fuese Lardass Hogan en el Grandioso Concurso de Comida. Se detuvo con un pedazo de pasta cerca de su boca y se lamió los labios, bajando el tenedor. “Aquí,” dijo Steve, cortando una porción de su pollo cacciatore y poniéndola en el plato de Tony. “Tienes que probar esto.”

“Siento que, si dijese que no podría comer eso, Maury Povich aparecerá con un sobre,” admitió Tony con una sonrisa.

“Yo – no sé qué quiere decir eso, pero lo tomare como un sí,” respondió Steve.

“Entonces…” comenzó Tony, moviendo la comida de su plato con el tenedor. “¿No creo que de verdad te gustaría decirme que es lo que haces para SHIELD?”

“Sabes que no puedo,” respondió Steve. Realmente sonaba como que lo lamentaba.

“Está bien, sin preguntar cosas específicas, aquí, sólo… quiero decir, no es como que estás haciendo lo de Mr. Incredible, sentado detrás de un escritorio, ¿verdad?” preguntó Tony. “Obviamente, tú te encargas de lo que sea puñetazo-patadita. Términos técnicos,” dijo Tony, sacudiendo su tenedor en el aire entre ellos cuando las cejas de Steve se fueron para arriba. “Y ahora tienes, ¿vayamos con conexión cercana? Conexión cercana con un fabricador de armas. Hola, soy Conexión Cercana, un gusto conocerte,” continuó Tony asintiendo con la cabeza. “Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?”

“Debería ignorar lo de puñetazo-patadita, supongo,” respondió Steve con una sonrisa. Tony sacudió la cabeza y comió otro pedazo de pasta. “¿A qué te refieres con plan?”

“Bueno, fuera de elegirme por mi estelar habilidad para comunicarme sin palabras, tienes que tener algo en mente para SI, ¿verdad?” continuó Tony. “Cuando Howard – Papá – se retire o, no lo sé, pierda la habilidad de hablar en un trágico experimento de asfixia auto erótica que salga terrible y karmáticamente mal.”

Steve se atragantó en el sorbo de agua que estaba tomando, y bajo el vaso cuidadosamente, dándole a Tony una mirada entretenida.

“Podría suceder,” dijo Tony, y continuó empujando su pasta con su tenedor hasta que se dio cuenta de que había hecho una recreación bastante precisa de la estructura molecular del glicerol.

“No he pensado realmente mucho sobre el tema,” dijo Steve. “¿Y tú? La compañía, digo. No – lo otro. ¿Has… has pensado en el tema?” Steve estaba sonrojado. Eso era lindo. En la forma de Dios, ¿por qué me torturas así?

“No,” dijo Tony rápidamente. “No realmente. Quiero decir, algo. Sólo porque he escuchado a Papá hablar cosas de la compañía con Obie y otras personas.”

“¿Obie?” preguntó Steve.

“Obadiah Stane, su socio de negocios. Papá siempre se encargó de los diseños. Obie es el hombre detrás del negocio. CEO, oficialmente,” explicó Tony. “La verdad, probablemente trabajes con él. Obie es un buen tipo. Inteligente. Sabe cómo manejarse con grupos militares. Te caerá bien.”

“Suena como que sí,” respondió Steve en un tono medido. “¿Alguna idea? ¿Para la compañía?”

Tony golpeó los dientes de su tenedor con el borde del plato, y luego levantó la mirada hacia Steve.

“Alguna. Quizás. Nada dramático,” le aseguró Tony. “Expandir algunas líneas de productos, diversificar, ese tipo de cosas.” Deja de hablar. De veras, sólo deja de hablar. ¿Por qué es tan difícil? Mejor amigo muerto. Mejor amigo muerto, cantó Tony. Tony ya la había cagado hoy por seguir parloteando cuando debería haberse quedado callado. No lo iba a hacer de nuevo. De ninguna manera. Él – “Tenemos demasiados recursos comprometidos en la producción de líneas viejas y no los suficientes en R&D.” Maldita sea. Estuvo tan cerca.

“Parece inteligente,” respondió Steve. ¿Lo parecía? Está bien. Tony sintió como se relajaba, algo de la tensión desapareciendo de sus hombros. Mordió otro bocado, sólo para darle a su boca algo más para hacer. “SI es bastante pequeño en este momento. Armas de balística de coto y medio rango, ¿verdad? Pero, las armas de guerra se están moviendo a golpes de precisión, drones no controlados por el hombre, unidades móviles. No el tipo de cosas que lanzan de un avión.”

“Exact - ¡eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando!” casi gritó Tony, golpeando su rodilla contra la mesa. Se obligó a sí mismo a bajar la voz, pero no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia adelante, golpeando al aire entre ellos con su tenedor mientras hablaba. “SI ha sido bueno en obtener aprobación para sus proyectos. Ese es Obie, tu hombre de manteca y huevo, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero Hammer Industries acaba de obtener el contrato para los drones de estrategia que el Armada quiere, y ese sistema de defensa de anti-misiles que la Marina acaba de implementar salió de General Dynamics, pero nosotros deberíamos haber tenido eso hace años. Quiero decir, demonios, nosotros hacemos los misiles, nosotros deberíamos saber cómo defendernos de ellos.”

“Es una pena que no hayas pensado mucho en esto,” observó Steve. Tony abrió su boca para decir algo, la cerró de golpe, y luego se di cuenta de la mirada chistosa en los ojos de Steve.

“Me estas tomando el pelo,” dijo Tony con hosquedad.

“Realmente no,” respondió Steve. Estaba haciendo esa cosa donde miraba a Tony con una gentil y brumosa expresión que hacía a su cara suavizarse por completo. Hacía que el estómago de Tony sintiese náuseas y su corazón comenzara a latir fuertemente en su pecho, mientras su cerebro intentaba darse cuenta como era que había hecho algo que estaba bien. “Creo que sabes mucho sobre la compañía. Probablemente más de lo que le has hecho creer a cualquiera. Creo que hiciste un poco más que simplemente sentarte y escuchara tu padre y a su amigo hablar. Y creo que tienes más ideas en esa cabeza tuya de lo que sabes hacer con ellas.”

“¿Y que si es así? Nadie me va a escuchar,” señalo Tony con toda la indiferencia que podía lograr. Era verdad. Hacía armas, por el amor de Dios. No iban a escuchar a un Omega. Incluso si sus ideas eran mejores, incluso si de alguna manera pudiese lograr que la gente en R&D probara uno de sus diseños, nunca podrían venderlo. Ninguna organización militar compraría un arma diseñada por un Omega. No iba a suceder.

Pero, no era como si lo hubiese pensado.

“Pero, sí tienes ideas,” reiteró Steve.

“Quizás algunas,” admitió Tony.

“Okay,” dijo Steve, y volvió a su comida. Parecía feliz de dejarlo ahí. Lo que era… Tony no sabía lo que era. No tenía experiencia con alguien que no demandase una respuesta completa. Tony se movió en su asiento y sintió su pierna rebotar nerviosamente debajo de la mesa, como si estuviese intentando seguir el ritmo de sus latidos, pero no llegase a hacerlo. La refregó con su mano y presionó hacia abajo para detenerla.

“¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo… okay?” repitió Tony confuso.

“Me dirás cuando estés listo. O no,” dijo Steve. Tony podía reconocer la invitación a esta altura. También sabía que le era imposible ignorarla. Sospechaba que Steve también sabía eso. La auto-resolución de Tony se desmoronaba lentamente ante los tópicos interesantes que le lanzaba Steve, y demonios si Tony no estaba comenzando a creer que Steve los planeaba con antelación.

“Aunque así fuese… que tengo ideas… nadie va a escucharme. Entonces. ¿Cuál es el punto?” demandó Tony chatamente.

“Yo te escuchare,” respondió Steve. “No estoy diciendo que el resto del mundo te prestará su oído tan fácilmente, pero, te podrías sorprender. A los militares les gustan las cosas que funcionan. Tienen que innovar constantemente, porque tan pronto como lanzan nueva tecnología, los otros están buscando maneras para copiarla y derrotarla. Muestrales que lo que tú puedes hacer es mejor. No un poco mejor. _Mucho_ mejor. Eso no es justo, pero de alguna manera, creo que tú serás capaz de hacerlo. Quizás a algunos aun así les importe. La gente no cambia rápidamente, lo sé, pero muchos sólo quieren resultados.”

“¿Tú de verdad me dejarías… quiero decir, estarías de acuerdo con… todo eso? Tú Omega. Construyendo armas. Tú no tendrías problemas con – con eso,” preguntó Tony descreído.

“Tony, no soy tú, pero tampoco soy un idiota. Se cómo se ve el esquema de un misil, y tu tenías uno en tu escritorio al lado de la botella de agua que U agarró,” le dijo Steve, haciendo que Tony casi se ahogue en si tortellacci. “Sé que crees que te estoy haciendo una broma, pero de verdad sé un poco como se siente que te digan que no puedes hacer algo que sabes que puedes hacer tan bien como otros si te dieran una oportunidad. O… bueno, quizás no podría haberlo hecho tan bien. Probablemente tenían razón, sobre mí, al menos, pero sé cuánto odiaba que me digan que no podía. También sé cuán bien escuche.”

“Voy a apostar mi dinero a que ‘nada bien’,” señaló Tony.

“Nada bien,” afirmó Steve. “Eso… es quedarse corto, pero dejémoslo ahí,” continuó con una leve sonrisa que Tony pensó que estaba dirigida tanto hacia sí mismo como a Tony. “Tony… mira, no siempre vamos a estar de acuerdo. Trataré de manejarlo mejor de lo que lo hice esta mañana. Lo que dije fue en serio. Sobre Simpson. Sí él es a quien eliges, entonces eso es suficiente para mí. Pero… me enojo a veces. Digo la cosa incorrecta. No digo la suficiente cantidad de cosas correctas… aunque, lo estoy intentando,” le dijo Steve, su voz entrelazándose con agotada frustración. “Realmente lo estoy intentando, Tony.”

El dibujo de María apareció en la mente de Tony. Cuarenta minutos pasados discutiendo los méritos dl incrementalismo versus el tipo de alcance, cambios a Nuevos Tratos que Steve favorecía mientras comían hamburguesas y ensalada de papa que tenía demasiada mayonesa. La pequeña botella de pastillas que le daban a Tony algo de libertad y control. La forma en la que Steve miró para otro lado cuando Tony marcó el código en la puerta del garaje.

La forma en la que Steve lo miró luego de que U apagó la vela. La forma en la que Steve había dicho, _lo hiciste_ , y se refería a Tony. Y no había sido una acusación, pero una exclamación llena de asombro y orgullo y… felicidad.

“No es un misil. Es un grupo de municiones guiadas de manera individual,” corrigió Tony luego de un momento más de duda. Tomó un respiro profundo y esperó, frotando sus manos en sus muslos.

Podía sentir sus puños raspar contra la mesa, pero lo continuó haciendo. Le daba algo en lo que enfocarse, algo para mantenerlo con los pies en la tierra, mantenerlo aquí en vez de dejar a su cabeza irse a otro lado, como a veces necesitaba hacerlo cuando las cosas se volvían difíciles de manejar. _¿Ves? ¿Ves eso María? ¡Ni siquiera me está escuchando!_ Parpadeó contra la repentina picazón en sus ojos y miró hacia Steve con una expectante sensación de, no de entusiasmo, exactamente, pero de esperanza. Quizás. Quizás, esperanza. Quizás podría tener esperanza.

“Ah,” dijo Steve con una sonrisa que de alguna manera se veía aliviada. “Podría llevarlo a SHIELD. Ver si hay algún interés. Sí lo hay, podría ayudar a aceitar las ruedas en SI.”

Le llevo a Tony algunos segundos procesar las palabras, como una puerta que necesitaba abrir, pero no podía colocar la llave de forma correcta. Hubo un click mental cuando finalmente entro, y algo se abrió que no se había dado cuenta antes que estaba cerrado. Dentro de él, entre ellos, no estaba seguro, pero había un rayo de luz, y un camino hacia adelante que no había estado allí antes.

“¿Sí?” preguntó Tony. Su voz tembló más de lo que él quería, pero había logrado que su pierna dejase de rebotar, y que sus manos dejasen de moverse, así que supuso que eso era un avance.

“Sí,” respondió Steve con una sonrisa. Tony pudo ver algo de la tensión salir de los hombros de Steve, lo que hice que la contractura de sus propios músculos comenzara lentamente a deshacerse. “Te gustaría su sector de R&D. Debería llevarte por un tour uno de estos días.”

“Eso me gustaría,” dijo Tony, casi tímido, mirando hacia Steve. Tony movió el resto de su comida por un momento, y luego le lanzó otra rápida mirada a Steve. “Tengo otras ideas. No sólo el misil.”

“Grupo de municiones guiadas de manera individual,” corrigió Steve con una sonrisa. “Genial. Me gustan tus ideas.”

A Steve le gustaban sus ideas. Lo que era… cercano a que le gustase _él_. Tenía que serlo. Se sentía como que casi podría ser la misma cosa, si entrecerrabas los ojos.

“Bueno. Por ahora, hemos cubierto política, diseños clandestinos de armas avanzadas, y supongo que eres católico, así que eso es religión,” señaló Tony mientras masticaba. “¿Por qué no hablar del resto de los tópicos controversiales y sacarnos eso de encima?”

“Okaaaaay,” dijo Steve dubitativo.

“¿Coca-Cola o Pepsi?” preguntó Tony.

“Um… Coca-Cola, creo,” respondió Steve cuestionándolo con la mirada.

“¿Elvis joven o Elvis gordo?” continuó Tony.

“¿Joven?” dijo Steve, mirando alrededor del restaurante como si quisiese llamar a un amigo.

“¿Cuál 007? Sin presión, pero la respuesta es Connery,” siguió Tony.

“Connery,” sonrió Steve. Se recostó en su asiento y estiró las piernas, sonriéndole cálidamente a Tony a través de la mesa. Era… agradable. Esto era agradable. Salir con Steve así. Tony se detuvo y miro a su alrededor, dónde otras parejas y familias, mesas de amigos y compañeros de trabajo, estaban riendo y comiendo y teniendo una noche de salida, como gente normal. Divirtiéndose. Disfrutando.

Nos vemos como ellos, se dio cuenta Tony. Nos vemos felices. Fíngelo hasta lograrlo. ¿Estaba fingiendo? ¿Había estado fingiendo? Ya no lo sabía. Tic-toc, aportó su mente.

_Las experiencias de mi vida no son lo que hacen válidas a tus opiniones._

Quizás no deseaba a Tony. Pero era posible que Steve no desearía tampoco a un David. Podía trabaja con eso. Eso podría ser suficiente. No tenía que ser deseado. Sólo no ser no deseado. Eso podría ser suficiente.

“¿Playa o esquiar?” preguntó Tony, aclarando su garganta y tomando un sorbo de agua.

“Definitivamente playa,” respondió Steve rápidamente.

“¿Los Picapiedras o los Supersónicos?” preguntó Tony.

“A ti te gustan los Supersónicos, así que me quedaré con eso,” dijo Steve, haciendo que a Tony se le detenga la respiración por un segundo. Steve recordaba ese estúpido y pequeño detalle. Era… inesperado. La forma en la que Steve le prestaba atención, como si Tony importase. Como si incluso las cosas tontas sobre él, las cosas que los hacían distinto o ridículo, le importasen a Steve. Probablemente no debería hacerlo sentirse tan bien, la aprobación de Steve. Probablemente no debería hacer ninguna diferencia. Pero lo hacía. Vindicación, supuso Tony.

“¿Fútbol o Baseball?” continuó Tony, forzándose a sí mismo a regresar a su lista mental.

“Baseball,” respondió Steve frunciendo levemente el ceño.

“¿Ne le está yendo bien a tú equipo?” preguntó Tony de forma compasiva. No seguía mucho los deportes, pero sabía lo suficiente sobre Alfas para saber que esto era Serio, y que él debía mostrar Interés. Para ser justos, no era como que Steve no mostraba interés en cosas que Tony disfrutaba.

“Mi equipo está en _California_ ,” respondió Steve en un tono tan dramático y horrorizado que Tony tuvo que ahogar una risa detrás de su agua.

“Te das cuenta de que _estamos_ en California,” señaló Tony. Steve murmuro algo por bajo que sonaba como ‘sacrilegio’, y Tony rodó los ojos. “Está bien… veamos… Mickey Mouse o Bugs Bunny.”

“Mickey, sin duda alguna,” dijo Steve enfáticamente.

“Buena elección. Yo favorezco a Marvin El Marciano, para que lo sepas. Técnicamente, es un villano, pero en su mayoría, para poder mejorar su vista de Venus, usa ciencia en formas que, si es exitoso, interferirían con nuestra actual existencia planetaria,” explicó Tony en lo que pensó era una estimación justa. “Interesante motivo, ¿aun así es genocidio?” agregó Tony ante la expresión de Steve. “Buen punto.”

“Bueno… Thin Mints… congeladas o directas de la caja. Espera,” interrumpió Tony antes de que Steve pudiese responder, moviendo su mano y sacudiendo la cabeza. “Pregunto tramposa. Ambas formas son un ciento por ciento increíbles. Um… quien ganaría en una pelea, ¿el Capitán América o Superman?”

“Ah,” comenzó Steve, moviéndose incómodo en su asiento. Miró alrededor de la habitación y se mordió el labio, y luego de nuevo a Tony. “Estoy absolutamente seguro de que Superman le patearía el trasero a Cap,” respondió Steve, y luego tosió en su puño para cubrir su risa.

“Está bien, está bien… tú ya colocas el papel higiénico con el papel saliendo por encima, lo que, tú sabes, bien, porque eso sería inaceptable,” dijo Tony, pretendiendo pensarlo mientras masticaba.

“¿Microsoft Outlook o una boca llena de abejas?” preguntó Tony, tratando de evitar sonreir.

“Wow. Bueno, no he tenido la oportunidad de probar ninguno de los dos, pero elijo eso del Outlook,” dijo Steve encogiendo los hombros.

“Que alma valiente,” elogió Tony, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón. “Bendito seas tú y tus cuarenta y uno nuevos virus.”

“Me gusta vivir al límite,” respondió Steve, sonriéndole a Tony, luego sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y dejó salir una risa. “Eres realmente algo distinto, Tony. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

“Me lo han dicho. Veamos… el barco se ha ido probablemente en rubios o morenos, entonces… ¿Stones o Beatles?” preguntó Tony.

Steve lo miró confundido.

“¿Stones o Beatles?” repitió Tony luego de una pausa.

“Yo no… lo siento, no… ¿cuál es la comparación? ¿Una piedra y un escarabajo?” preguntó Steve, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que sus brazos tocaron la mesa. “¿Es porque… ambos son redondos?”

“¿Qué?” dijo Tony, parpadeando hacia Steve confuso. “No… no, ah. Los Rolling Stones o Los Beatles. Son… son bandas. ¿De los 60s? ¿I Can’t Get No Satisfaction? ¿Sympathy For The Devil? ¿Hey Jude? ¿Yesterday? Quiero decir, a mí personalmente me gustan los Stones, pero no puedo decir que realmente haya una respuesta equivocada aquí. ¿Algo… ah, algo de eso te suena?”

“Oh, cierto. Cierto. Por supuesto, Ah… creo que, ¿Stones?” dijo Steve, mirando hacia abajo, donde estaba el mantel con el mapa de Italia en el.

“¿Hiciste la escuela en tú casa con la Church Lady en una granja de papas en Marte?” demandó Tony, elevando los hombros y rodando los ojos. “¿Cómo no conoces a los Stones y a los Beatles?”

“No escucho mucha música,” murmuró Steve, mirando nuevamente al mantel y frunciendo el ceño. “Este mapa de Italia es incorrecto.”

“Sí, pero…” continuó Tony. Era extraño, seguro, pero… pero, ¿qué? No tenía idea. “¿Qué?” preguntó Tony distraído. “Tiene forma de bota, ¿qué es lo incorrecto?”

“Nada,” dijo Steve rápidamente. “Nada. Olvídalo. Deberíamos irnos si vamos a llegar al observatorio,” dijo Steve.

Tony abrió su boca para decir algo más, hacer otra pregunta, pero la volvió a cerrar. Bueno, Steve no era un gran fanático de la música. No era un crimen. Al menos no había dicho que prefería a The Monkees.

Tony tomaba su agua mientras Steve pagaba la cuenta, y miró al resto del restaurante nuevamente. Había varios pares de Alfas y sus Omegas repartidos en la gente que en su mayoría eran Betas. Una pareja tenía dos niños pequeños con ellos, y el Omega estaba limpiando fideos del regazo del bebe mientras el niño más grande coloreaba con una intensa concentración que Tony reservaba para antorchas de propeno y separar los malvadiscos del resto de los cereales Lucky Charm.

Tony se encontró a sí mismo enfocándose en otro Alfa y su Omega, que estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Ella era joven, rubia, cortesía de una caja comprada en una tienda, y usando demasiado maquillaje. No tan joven como había pensado inicialmente, pero intentado lucirlo. El Alfa era más grande, un contador o abogado, con lentes de marco fino y un corte de cabello apropiado. Probablemente conducía un BMW y lo llamaba un Beamer. Miraba The Wire en el gimnasio mientras hacía su cardio y pretendía leer los reportes de acciones y que le importaba lo que él se refería como ‘la situación en Siria’. Con todo eso, ¿quién no intentaría un poco de la Fuente Del Botox para mantenerlo a su lado?

Cuando el Ciudadano Preocupado, Dueño de un Beamer y Fanático de Wire se giró para responder su teléfono, ella miró por encima de su ensalada a donde Steve estaba guardando su tarjeta de crédito en su billetera. Su mirada se deslizó y atrapó a Tony mirándola, y por un momento, pudo ver algo irse de su cara, y sí se veía joven, por un segundo. Joven y triste y nostálgica, pero luego había desaparecido, y ella estaba sonriéndole nuevamente a su Alfa, diciéndole que no había problema, por supuesto que tenía que atender el llamado, y no, era imposible que pudiese comer postre, no seas ridículo.

No era que Tony no sabía que tenía algo bueno, dentro de todo. Quizás era todo por casualidad, y no porque los padres de Tony habían hecho algo para asegurarlo, pero no era ciego a lo que tenía con Steve. Podría haber sido mucho peor.

Por algún motivo, pensó en Obie, y tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. Por supuesto, Obie probablemente había estado bromeando. Se conocían desde que Tony había nacido. Hubiese sido demasiado extraño. Había profesionales que se encargaban de un Omega que no estaba Enlazado durante su Celo. Era altamente inusual para un primer Celo, desde que la mayoría estaría Enlazada mucho antes de que eso sucediese por esos exactos motivos. Aun así, incluso con lo terrible que había sido su celo, estaba contento, por una vez en su vida, que su padre era lo suficientemente trepador como para no querer sacar ninguna carta de la mesa, incluso si Tony estaba bastante pasado del momento en el que debería estar Enlazado.

Era un mundo extraño donde se encontraba a sí mismo agradecido de que a su padre no le importaba una mierda cuan incómodo este él, mientras lo ayude a asegurarse un mejor Alfa, pero pequeños favores, su nombre es Howard Stark. Era cierto lo que había dicho en el automóvil. No quería a otro Alfa que no fuese Steve. Sólo la idea hacía que su mente se detenga ante un letrero de Vuelva Hacia Atrás Ahora donde los rieles mentales estaban rotos y había una pisca de No Piense En Eso más adelante.

“Tengo mucha de su música en mi computadora. Deberías escucharla. Apuesto a que te gustara,” ofreció Tony. “Podría poner algunas canciones en una playlist para ti, si quieres.”

“¿De veras?” dijo Steve, sonando sorprendido. “Eso sería genial, Tony. Gracias. Me gustaría.”

“Seguro, no hay problema,” respondió Tony. Acabo de ofrecerte hacerte una mixed-tape, pero mientras que no me pare fuera de tu ventana con una radio sobre mi cabeza, estamos bien.

Steve se paró de la mesa, y Tony lo siguió, agachándose al lado de Steve mientras salían del restaurante. Sabía que la gente los estaba mirando. La gente se sentía atraída hacia Steve, a lo que sea que fuese de él que gritaba poder tan alto que incluso los Betas podían oírlo. La gente quería estar cerca de él, que les preste atención, encontrar algo de gloria reflejada, ¿quién sabe? Aún le volaba la cabeza a Tony de que él fuese quien estaba al lado de alguien como Steve. Casi volvió la mirada hacia la Omega rubia, con su detallado teñido y plato lleno de por-favor-no-me-dejes ensalada, con el condimento a un lado, pero no lo hizo. Hubiese sido con pena, y eso no era justo con ella.

Al menos tenía SI. Steve no lo dejaría, no si significaba que perdería la compañía. ¿Verdad? Eso… tenía que ser cierto. Necesitaba que fuese cierto.

¿Y qué sucedería si hubiese una mejor compañía? ¿Una mejor opción? Un Omega con todo lo que Tony tenía para ofrecer, pero que Steve realmente desease. Una que hiciese cosas como rellenar pimenteros y no diseñar misiles.

Grupo de municiones guiadas de manera individual.

 _Lo que sea_.

Detente, cerebro. No Entrar. No Pasar. No colectes doscientas razones por las cuales esto podría totalmente suceder. No vayas directamente al pánico.

El nivel de distracción de Tony era tal que no se había dada cuenta de que habían pasado Los Ángeles hasta que entraron en uno de los túneles de la autopista.

“Pensé… ¿no vamos al observatorio?” preguntó Tony. Entrecerró los ojos para mirar hacia afuera cuando salieron la temporal oscuridad del túnel y chocaron con la enceguecedora luz de la puesta del sol. Más adelante, un letrero verde de la ruta le informaba que iban en dirección al California Boulevard.

Por un segundo, su mente se puso en blanco. No había nada allí. No podía procesarlo. No había marco para procesarlo. Como si de repente levantaras la mirada y vieses a al Hombre Malvadisco caminando en una iglesia. No tenía contexto para algo así.

Reiniciar, pensó. Comenzar en modo seguro.

“Esto es Pasadena,” observó Tony. Intentó mantener su tono neutral, pero podía escuchar a su voz temblar, aunque no podía decir si era por estar emocionado o más por estar agobiado.

Happy salió de la autopista. El estómago de Tony dio una vuelta en el aire y su pecho se contrajo tanto que por un segundo pensó que iba a desmayarse.

“Esto es Caltech,” dijo Tony. Porque lo era. Lo _era_. Oh, Dios. Realmente lo era. Recordaba la dirección por el registro de exalumnos y varios anuncios y suplicas por donaciones que habían llegado a la casa a través de los años. “¿Qué… qué estamos haciendo aquí?” preguntó Tony, respirando profundamente y dejando al aire asentare en su pecho por tanto tiempo que comenzó a quemarlo.

“Pensé que esto estaría más a tu nivel que la cosa de turistas. Podemos hacer eso otro día, si quieres. Me gustaría ver esa bobina que mencionaste,” respondió Steve fácilmente, como si estuviese explicando que comerían pescado el Martes y que quizás llovería el Miércoles, así que trae un paraguas. “En realidad no tienen un observatorio aquí, pero usan uno en San Diego.”

“Palomar,” soltó Tony. “El Telescopio Hale esta allí.”

“Cierto. Bueno, en realidad, el hombre con el que hable, Profesor Thorne, trabaja en su mayoría con unos observatorios en Louisiana y Washington, creo que dijo, pero hace la mayoría de su investigación aquí,” explicó Steve. “Parecía ser agradable. Él va a ser quién te dará el tour.”

“Louisiana y Wash – LIGO. LIGO está allí,” tartamudeó Tony, su mente deteniéndose de repente. Esto no era mirar a las bonitas estrellas, dibujar las constelaciones sobre ellos en unos de esos mapas de la tienda de regalos. Esto era real. Esto era una investigación real.

“El Láser Interferómetro de Ondas-Gravitacionales Observatorio,” corrigió Tony cuando Steve le dio una mirada en blanco. “Están intentando detectar ondas gravitacionales cósmicas.” Entre otras cosas que Tony no se suponía que debería haber leído al hackear en los servidores de Caltech y MIT. Además, probablemente tampoco los servidores de la Fundación Nacional De Ciencia, pero no era su culpa que las protecciones habían sido claramente construidas por la misma gente, así que esa puerta prácticamente ya había sido abierta.

“¿Ves? Más a tú nivel,” respondió Steve con algo que sonaba como alivio. El automóvil estaba siendo estacionado en área marcada para visitantes al lado de un edifico color claro que lucía como si hubiese sido construido hace muchos años.

El estómago de Tony se cerró, e intentó conseguir la suficiente cantidad de saliva en su boca como para tragar, pero eso era aparentemente una batalla perdida.

“No puedo… no puedo simplemente hablar con este hombre Steve. No puedo,” objetó Tony, aplastándose contra el asiento de cuero del automóvil y aferrándose con fuerza a su cinturón de seguridad. “Yo no – quiero decir, yo ni siquiera. Hice algo de escuela, lo básico, tú sabes, pero… nada como esto, Steve. Nada remotamente parecido a esto. No puedo… van a pensar que yo soy…” Ridículo, aportó su mente, pero no podía decirlo.

“Tony,” dijo Steve, girándose para estar frente a él, su tono gentil. “Creo que no tienes ni idea de cuan inteligente eres. No creo que alguien la tenga. Si tú quieres, este tipo te dará un tour, te dejará mirar algunas cosas, y luego podemos irnos. Sí quieres hacer algo más, bueno. Esa es tu decisión. Voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo. Nada malo sucederá. Nadie se burlará de ti o será maleducado contigo. Te lo prometo.”

“Sólo porque te tienen miedo,” argumentó Tony débilmente. Miró por la ventana al edificio de física. Un hombre alto y flaco con cabello corto gris y lentes estaba bajando la escalera, colocando un blazer azul sobre una camiseta de polo.

“Bueno, es gente inteligente,” dijo Steve, dándole a Tony una sonrisa burlona. “Vamos. Ambos sabemos que no eres del tipo de quedarse sentado en el automóvil.”

“Está bien,” respondió Tony. Respiró profundamente y, luego de un momento de duda, abrió la puerta y salió.

“¿Capitán Rogers?” dijo el hombre mientras bajaba los últimos escalones hacia el área de estacionamiento. “Bienvenido a Caltech.”

“Profesor Thorne, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de reunirse con nosotros,” dijo Steve, extendiendo una mano en forma de saludo. “Este es mi Omega, Tony.”

“Tony, un gusto,” dijo el Profesor Thorne, girándose para sacudir la mano de Tony, lo que Tony recordó cuando Steve le tocó el hombro. “He escuchado tanto sobre ti.”

“Hola,” respondió Tony. Una parte de él quería pararse detrás de Steve y enterrar la cara en su espalda hasta que todo esto hubiese terminado. Una parte más grande de él quería entrar al laboratorio al estilo del hombre Kool-Aid. Así estaban las cosas.

“El Capitán Rogers me dice que estás interesado en ciencia espacial,” continuó el Profesor Thorne.

“Tony está particularmente interesado en la investigación que están haciendo con LIGO en su proyecto de ondas gravitacionales,” Steve, el bastardo que prestaba atención, agregó en forma de ayuda.

“¿De veras? Bueno, fantástico,” respondió el Profesor Thorne. Sonaba sorprendido, pero no… no como sí le molestase, así que Tony asintió. “Genial, bueno, estás de suerte. Tengo a un grupo de mis asistentes graduados trabajando en un proyecto y en algunos resultados de detecciones preliminares en este momento. Es sólo estudio teórico en este momento. Todavía estamos limitados en lo que podemos testear. Apunta a desarrollar técnica para calcular señales onda-G de fuentes como agujeros negros y estrellas neutrón. Puedes escuchar, si crees que eso es algo que podría interesarte.”

“Sí,” dijo Tony con un corto asentimiento con la cabeza. Miró hacia Steve, quién le dio una pequeña y alentadora sonrisa. “Eso suena… ¿están usando radiación gravitacional?”

“Uh, sí… sí, la estamos usando,” respondió el Profesor Thorne con una pequeña sonrisa. Miró hacia Steve, como preguntando, y debió haber recibido una respuesta satisfactoria porque se giró hacia Tony con una sonrisa genuina. “Puedo darme cuenta de que el Capitán Rogers no te sobre vendió. Por aquí, entonces. Creo que encajaras perfecto.”

Lo hizo. Seguro, llevo un tiempo que así sea. Lo estudiantes graduados y los pocos postdocs que estaban trabajando esa tarde habían sido claramente reunidos a pedido del Profesor pensando que estaban poniendo en puesta algún tipo de show para el Omega de alguien importante que quería jugar a ser científico.

Entonces, esa idea explotó y se disipo en unos diez minutos.

En realidad, no eran tan malos, una vez que superaron las extrañas introducciones y el asombro ante Steve y comenzaron con la ciencia. Pizza llegó en un momento, y sodas frías fueron repartidas. Alguien encendió la máquina de café e intento calentar los restos del día anterior, pero, gracias a Dios, Steve intervino y pidió café de Starbucks. Estaban cansados y borrachos de descubrimientos para cuando el Profesor Thorne dijo que ya debían comenzar a cerrar. Uno de los estudiantes graduados estaba dormido sobre hojas llenas de gráficos y alguien había comenzado a hacer una cadena de clips para papel para representar la separación y velocidad de los agujeros negros, así que probablemente era hora de ir cerrando.

“¿Escuchaste?” escupió Tony tan pronto como él y Steve estaban fuera del edificio lego de despedirse del Profesor Thorne y sus estudiantes. Era tarde. Tony no tenía ni idea de qué hora era, pero estaba oscuro y no se veía nada de tránsito en la calle. Probablemente debería estar exhausto, pero estaba demasiado inquieto con euforia para estar cansado, casi saltando en cada escalón hacia dónde Happy los esperaba con el auto. “Profesor Thorne quiere decirle a la FNC – uh, la Fundación Nacional de Ciencia – sobre lo que yo dije. ¡La FNC! ¿Puedes creerlo? Dijo que quizás querrían publicar algo. Algo como un Carta de Revisión o lo que sea, no un trabajo completo, pero aun así.”

“Te dije que todo estaría bien,” dijo Steve con una pequeña risa.

“¿Bien? ¿Bien? ¡Fue increíble!” prácticamente gritó Tony. Quería hacer alguna locura. Dar giros, deslizarse por la baranda de la escalera, algo, sólo para deshacerse de lago de la energía, marcar el momento de alguna manera. “Ni siquiera entiendes lo que sucedió.”

“Estás feliz. No necesito saber los detalles,” dijo Steve, sonriendo. “No estoy seguro de que los entendería, incluso si repitieses… lo que sea que estabas haciendo en la pizarra blanca. Se veía un poco como jeroglíficos.”

“¡No son jeroglíficos! ¡Es finalmente gente que habla español!” se rio Tony.

“¿Eso es lo eso era?” bromeó Steve.

“Está bien, está bien,” comenzó Tony, sintiendo la emoción acumularse nuevamente. “Entonces, en el primer grupo de detección, teníamos una ola-gravitacional transitoria, GW150914. Ahora, si analizamos coherentemente a través de la red de LIGO utilizando un grupo de modelos de forma de ola precisos que describen olas gravitacionales desde un sistema binario compacto en relatividad general, esto nos dice que GW120914 fue producida por una masa binaria casi igual a las masas de un agujero negro,” explicó Tony. “Teniendo en cuenta que la magnitud de giro sin dimensiones del agujero negro más masivo está obligada a ser <0.7, y la cantidad de distancia de luminosidad a la fuente y el correspondiente desplazamiento al rojo… suponiendo cosmología estándar, por supuesto.”

“Po supuesto,” acordó Steve, haciendo las palabras largas.

“Lo que nos dice que este agujero negro es significativamente más masivo que cualquier otro,” finalizó Tony de forma triunfante. No hizo el movimiento de manos de jazz, pero, bajo amenaza de muerte, no juraría por completo no haberlo hecho.

“Gran agujero negro. Entendido,” se rio Steve, y luego se puso serio. “Deberías estar muy orgulloso de ti mismo, Tony. De veras. No sé cómo llegaste a eso de todos esos números, pero todos estaban tan impresionados. Pude notarlo,” respondió Steve. Tony casi tomó el paso equivocado ante eso y perdió el equilibrio mientras bajaba los últimos escalones hacia el área de estacionamiento, pero Steve estiró una mano para estabilizarlo. “Ellos, ah. Pensaron que eras fantástico. Brillante y… estaban realmente – ah, todos estaban contentos de tenerte.”

Eso era lo que este sentimiento era, se dio cuenta Tony. Orgullo. Autoestima. Gratificación. Lo giró una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras se deslizaba en el asiento trasero del automóvil junto a Steve. Eso se sintió… correcto, pero era difícil hacer que su cabeza lo sienta como algo bueno.

“El Profesor Thorne dijo que quizás le gustaría enviarme emails. Enviarme algunas cosas. Como para mirarlas. Como si fuese un tipo de colaboración,” dijo Tony rápidamente. “Si a ti te parece bien, claro.”

“Por supuesto, que me parece bien,” respondió Steve. “No puedo decir que me sorprende. Se veía como un soldado al que le dieron el día libre en el mismo día que recibió su paga.”

“Eso fue… bastante específico. De todos modos, bien. Porque como que ya le dije que sí. Y le di mi dirección de email. Y número de teléfono. Y organice Skype,” continuó Tony. “Y obtuve un usuario y contraseña como para poder ingresar al foro de investigaciones de LIGO. Y estoy en la lista de recipientes de los departamentos de Astronomía y Física de Caltech. Técnicamente, él no me dio lo último, pero siento que él querría que lo tuviese.”

“Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien puedas hablar de estas cosas. Tú deberías tener amigos,” continuó Steve, mirando por la ventana mientras Happy movía el automóvil hacia la autopista.

“Hay todo un nuevo grupo de data que vamos a estar recibiendo, y va a enviármela a mí tan pronto como le sea posible. Aparentemente, ambos detectores de LIGO observaron simultáneamente una señal de onda de gravedad transitoria, y he mirado al primer grupo de data, y podría – sólo estoy diciendo podría – terminar siendo la primera observación de una fusión binaria de un agujero negro. Lo que es… quiero decir, ¿puedes imaginarlo?” preguntó Tony, abriendo sus manos ampliamente.

Tony estaba a la mitad de explicar la necesidad de refinar las búsquedas de los detectores utilizando modelos basados en relatividad generales y precedencia de giro para poder formar un análisis de Bayesian coherente cuando Happy salió de la autopista hacia el camino ventoso que los llevaba a la cabaña. Se detuvo repentinamente en algún lugar cerca de inspilares cuasi-circulares, aunque Steve estaba aún mirándolo con lo que parecía ser pura atención.

Dios Santo, había hablado todo el camino de Pasadena a la cabaña.

“Entonces… ah, eso es, tú sabes. Lo básico,” murmuró Tony, girándose para mirar por la ventana mientras iban por el camino en forma de espiral hacia la cabaña. “No tienes ni idea de lo que acabo de decir, ¿no?”

“Nope,” respondió Steve, y luego pasó una mano por su boca y comenzó a reírse. “Ni la menor idea. Pero, me gusta escucharte hablar sobre el tema. Me alegra que te hayas divertido.”

“¿Divertido? Esto fue sólo, como, el mejor día de mi vida. O, al menos cerca de la vez que la máquina de Skee-Ball de Chuck E. Cheese accidentalmente comenzó a escupir tickets, y pude canjearlos por un camión de monstruo a control remoto y dos varas de hada. Medio un empate,” sonrió Tony.

“Bueno saberlo,” respondió Steve, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El automóvil se detuvo frente a la cabaña, le agradecieron a Happy y salieron. Como si lo hubiesen acordado, miraron hasta que las luces del automóvil desaparecieron en la rotonda.

“Yo sólo… voy a…” comenzó Tony, moviendo su cabeza hacia el garaje. “Demasiados pensamientos en mi cabeza como para dormir.”

“Bueno,” respondió Steve en un bajo y cálido tono. “Feliz cumpleaños, Tony.”

Steve lo estaba mirando con esa expresión que Tony estaba comenzando a pensar que estaba reservada únicamente para él, está gentil, contenta de sorpresa mirada que hacía que el estómago de Tony jugase al Twister.

_Agradécele de manera apropiada._

No fue su intención hacerlo, o no lo pensó, al menos. Estaba todo mezclado en su cabeza. Estaba feliz, tan efusivamente feliz que le causaba mareos, y todo eso estaba envuelto en Steve y como lo hacía sentirse el estar con Steve.

Bromeando y jugando donde el final del chiste era la aceptación. Argumentos y debates donde el resultado era un compromiso. Alguien que le prestaba atención, que lo veía, en formas en las que había intentado por tanto tiempo en que nadie lo vea. ¿Quién veía esas cosas y buscaba más? ¿Cuándo alguien le había pedido a Tony que sea sí mismo? Era casi demasiado como para comprenderlo, de alguna forma aún más difícil que olas gravitacionales.

Luego, culparía a su habilidad para llegar a decisiones terribles por esa entusiasta y arrolladora ola de sentimientos, pero en ese momento, no le pensó para nada, sólo se aferró a la corriente de sentimientos pasando por él y se dejó llevar por ella.

Tony se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó el frente de la camisa de Steve con sus manos, tirando suavemente del material y utilizándolo para acercarse. Sus manos estaban sudadas, y la grava bajo sus pies se movió, haciendo ruido mientras se acercaba a Steve. Eso probablemente debería haber sido una advertencia. De que él se estaba moviendo y Steve no lo estaba haciendo, pero no logró atravesar el zumbido de felicidad y deseo que había nublado a su mente. Los brazos de Steve se elevaron para tomar los hombros de Tony, lo que se sentía bien, tan bien. Cálido y sólido, y si Steve moviese su mano a penas un poco, Tony podría pretender que era el tipo de caricia que quería. Inclinó su cabeza, cerró los ojos, y acercó su boca a la de Steve.

Su mente tuvo tiempo de pensar, _igual que en las películas_ , antes de que Tony se hubiese dado cuenta de que Steve no se estaba moviendo. Sobre él, lo pudo escuchar suspirar. Tony se paralizó. De repente era profundamente consciente de lo cerca que estaba de Steve, la forma en la que su corazón estaba golpeando sus costillas, cómo su boca estaba ahí colgada, abierta en anticipación del algo que nunca, nunca, sucedería.

No estaba orgulloso de esto, pero se hubiese ido corriendo si Steve no lo hubiese manteniendo en su lugar.

“Tony,” dijo Steve, con la voz casi ronca, como si le doliese decir las palabras. “No necesitas hacer esto.”

Cierto. Cierto, por supuesto. Cierto, tartamudeó la mente de Tony. _Losientolosientolosiento_. No fue mi intención.

La vergüenza parecía comenzar en su garganta y expandirse en todo su cuerpo cada vez que tragaba, dejando el amargo sabor de bilis en su boca. Desesperadamente quería moverse, pero sus piernas se sentían débiles, temblorosas. No parecía poder hacer que su cuerpo cooperase, como si parte de su castigo por su error fuese quedarse petrificado en su lugar y tener que escuchar a Steve decirle que no lo deseaba. Era como caer al vacío, y sabiendo que no había nada que podría hacer para detener el impacto. Simplemente iba a doler.

Steve soltó los brazos de Tony, y tomó un paso hacia atrás, poniendo algo de espacio entre ellos. Mientras Tony miraba, se pasó una mano por el cabello y puso la otra en su cadera, dejando salir aire por su nariz, claramente perturbado. Por supuesto, Steve estaba perturbado. Demonios, le había dicho a Tony que no quería nada con él, y Tony prácticamente se le había tirado encima.

“No – olvídalo, yo –” comenzó Tony, y luego no podía pensar que era lo que iba a decir. Horrorizado le pasó por la cabeza. Inútil también estaba allí. “No sé qué estaba pensando. No estaba pensando. Lo siento. Lo siento. Yo simplemente… me iré. Tengo – en el garaje. Tengo. Que irme.”

Finalmente logró que sus piernas se moviesen. Movimientos espásticos, pero lo hicieron moverse. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y mantuvo la cabeza gacha, yendo hacia el garaje. Un lugar donde podría hacerse una bola y morir.

Tony entró al garaje, por suerte, y luego se dejó caer doblando su cintura, e intentó meter la suficiente cantidad de aire para que sus pulmones cooperasen. Era como si se hubiese olvidado de como respirar. ¿Cómo le fue posible arruinar todo a este nivel? Se sentía en carne viva, expuesto de alguna manera, como uno de esos sueños donde estás desnudo y no te das cuenta hasta que es muy tarde.

Casi saltó encima de U cuando escuchó a alguien golpear la puerta detrás de él.

“¿Tony?” la voz ahogada de Steve se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta. “¿Estás bien?”

“Dije que estoy bien,” gritó Tony. Caminó hacia su estación de trabajo y se sentó. Los diseños del misil que estaba llamando el Jericho estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Steve los había notado. Una vengativa parte de él, la parte de él que quería autocastigarse por cagarla, intentaba decirle a su cerebro que debería hacerlos una bola y deshacerse de ellos.

“Tony. ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Por favor?” preguntó Steve.

“No hay nada de qué hablar,” respondió Tony. Puso sus manos en forma de puños sobre su estación de trabajo. ¿Qué había para decir? La había cagado de nuevo. La verdad, lo podían dejar así. No había necesidad de recordarlo y enfrentar incómodas recriminaciones. “Simplemente necesito trabajar. ¿Está bien? ¿Puedes dejarme sólo y dejarme trabajar? ¿Por favor?”

Odiaba como sonaba su voz, toda ahogada y dolorida, como si cada palabra estuviese a punto de convertirse en llanto. No era exactamente un ruego, pero tampoco estaba alejado de eso. Pensó en la rubia teñida del restaurante. Había sido tan engreído, mirándola, intentando con tantas fuerzas complacer a su Alfa. Podía aceptar muchas cosas, pero no pena. No de Steve.

Estuvo silencioso por un largo tiempo antes de que Tony finalmente se relajase lo suficiente como para respirar grandes bocanadas de aire que lo hacían sentir una quemazón en su estómago. No sabía por cuanto tiempo se había quedado allí, ni si quiera capaz de distraerse. El momento se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, es un bucle infinito. Inclinándose para besar a Steve, tomando su camisa con sus manos, cuan cálido se sentía Steve a su lado. Como había habido un brillante y perfecto momento antes de que se fuese todo a la mierda, donde había estado tan increíble y delirantemente feliz.

Cuando finalmente salió del garaje, la luna flotaba sobre las montañas con la sonrisa de un gato. Era lo suficientemente brillante como para que pudiese ver las nubes moviéndose, haciendo sombras nocturnas.

Steve estaba parado en la plataforma, ambas manos en la baranda mientras miraba al cielo lleno de estrellas. Era tan similar a esa primera noche que Steve llegó a casa que, por una fracción de segundo, Tony pensó que estaba viendo cosas. Se detuvo, a mitad de camino del garaje a la cabaña, congelado en su lugar mientras esperaba para ver si Steve lo había notado.

Por supuesto, Steve lo había notado. El universo no era tan amable como para dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

“Hey,” dijo Steve, lo suficientemente alto como para que sonase por encima de su hombro. Se giró para enfrentar a Tony y apoyo sus caderas contra la baranda, colocando sus manos alrededor de los bordes de madera.

“Hey,” respondió Tony. Sonaba más estable de lo que se sentía, pero supuso que eso era lo que contaba.

“Pensé que ibas a estar allí toda la noche,” dijo Steve.

“Tenía trabajo para hacer,” mintió Tony. Para ser justos, ‘Me pase horas sentado en mi computadora pensando en cómo no debería haber intentado besarte’, sonaba mucho peor. “No tenías que esperar levantado.”

“Quería que hablemos,” respondió Steve. Se movió de la baranda y comenzó a caminar hacia Tony, lenta y firmemente, como si tuviese miedo de que Tony se fuese corriendo. Lo que, era una suposición justa. No era como Tony no lo estaba considerando. Cuanto más cerca estaba Steve, parecía aún más la mejor opción.

“Estoy cansado, así que. Quizás en la mañana,” ofreció Tony con desgano, ya que en la mañana significaba absolutamente nunca.

“Creo que deberíamos hablar ahora,” respondió Steve fácilmente, deteniéndose frente a donde Tony estaba parado.

Había una luz frente a la puerta de la cabaña. Un foco dentro de una jaula de metal. Polillas volaban constantemente a su alrededor, golpeándose contra el brillo una y otra vez, sin importar cuantas veces las llevaba a nada. Tony se sentía identificado. Daba la suficiente cantidad de luz que permitía a Tony ver la cara de Steve. Estaba haciendo esa cosa nuevamente. Esa cosa donde miraba a Tony con suave, cuidadoso y cauto asombro.

Tony desvió la mirada. No podía soportar a Steve mirándolo así y sabiendo… sabiendo cosas. Cosas sobre como Tony se sentía. Dolía. Había un profundo dolor en su pecho que subía por su garganta y la hacía cerrarse, hacía que sus dientes se apretarán de tal modo que pensaba que quizás estaba arruinando su esmalte. Sus hombros se elevaron, y sus manos tomaron forma de puño a sus costados.

La mirada de Tony fue a la cara de Steve, viendo un músculo apretarse en su mandíbula. Quería mirar a cualquier lado que no fuese Steve. Sería más fácil de ese modo, pero no podía frenarse de mirar. Detrás de él, podía escuchar el metálico golpe de una polilla golpeando el foco y sintió una risa histérica a punto de salir. Te entiendo, amigo, pensó amargamente.

“No me debes nada, Tony,” comenzó Steve lentamente. “No necesito gratitud por decencia humana básica. Así no es como esto funciona. Tú no tienes que…” continuó Steve y miró hacia el suelo entre ellos antes de enderezar los hombros y volver a mirar a Tony.

“Esto no es un intercambio, Tony. Sólo quiero verte feliz. Eso es todo. No voy a dejarte, sin importar lo que suceda. No voy – eso no va a suceder. Y si algo me sucediese, no vas a perder… esta vida, si eso es lo que quieres. Así que…” Steve se detuvo, como si hubiese terminado cual fuese el discurso que había estado practicando aquí afuera toda la noche. Era como ver una llanta desinflarse, todo volviéndose flácido, tembloroso e inseguro. “No tienes que preocuparte de… de, ah, eso. Yo no espero que--es lo que estoy intentando… yo – yo sólo. Quería decírtelo. Así no te preocuparías,” finalizó Steve, haciendo una mueca de dolor como si no le gustasen las palabras del todo.

“Oh. Está bien,” respondió Tony débilmente. ¿Qué podía decir? “No hay problema. Es bueno saberlo. No volverá a suceder.” Se giró hacia la cabaña y comenzó a moverse hacia adelante con pies que parecían arrastrarse por la grava. Nada funcionaba correctamente. Él no estaba funcionando correctamente. Él no era correcto. Algo así.

“Tony,” dijo Steve, estirando el brazo y poniendo una mano en el brazo de Tony. Su agarre era suave, pero lo mantuvo a Tony en su lugar cuando lo púnico que quería hacer era correr. “Realmente la pase bien esta noche.”

“Sí,” respondió Tony en un tono arrastrado y plano. “Te lo dije. El mejor día de mi vida.”


End file.
